Hazme Creer
by Ayumu Kiata
Summary: Maka una chica,que despues de varias experiencias, ya no cree en el amor. Soul es un chico que podia enamorar a cualquier chica que se proponga, pero nunca habia amado. ¿Que pasara cuando los dos se conoscan? Soul x Maka
1. Capitulo 1: primer dia de clases

**Cap 1: El primer dia de clases**

-SOUL POV-

"otro primer dia de clases" pensé mientras me encaminaba al Shibusen, que por desgracia se ubicaba bastante lejos de mi hogar, pero no lo suficiente para tardarme días. Asi era me encaminaba al primer dia de clases, el cual tenia mi odio absoluto, ya que no solo significaba el fin de las vacasiones, si no también de mi libertad… ni hablar de tener que presenciar esos aburridos actos de principio de curso que tanto odiaba, que simplemente para mi no tenia sentido ( solo por que solia dormirme y quedaba mal frente a todos con mis ronquidos, y por asi decirlo eso no era nada cool). Pero lo que al menos recompenzaba la esclavitud de todo el año era poder ver a las chicas en sus uniformes escolares, o de gimnasia… y que también las distintas chicas que los llevaban.

Me visualizaba mis distintos tipos de compañeras que tendría y todas servidas a mi merced, por que si, yo era lo que se llamaría todo un "rompecorazones", y lo tenia que admitir quien se resistiría a un tipo tan cool como yo?, pero a pesar de todo no había encontrado siquiera a alguien que realmente yo amara, y por lo tanto mis relaciones no duraban mucho, diría prácticamente nada…

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en la entrada del Shibusen

YAHOOOOOOOOO! – escuche un grito desde atrás mio – EL GRAN BLACK STRAR A LLEGADO PARA DESLUMBRARLOS CON MI GRANDEZA! –

Llegaba gritando el gran cabeza idiota de Black Star, mi mejor amigo, con tanta energía y euforia como siempre, con sus cabellos azulados con tanto gel que habeces creía que el tenia su propia fabrica en el pelo.

Black Star! Espera! - y Tsubaki estaba a su lado, gritaba con tal de contener a a BS

Ah, hola Black Star, Tusubaki… - dije con desgano

YAHOOO! Hola Soul! HE LLEGADO PARA ALEGRARTE EL DIA CON MI PRESENCIA!-

Hola Soul, sin muchas ganas de entrar se ve… - dijo Tsubaki para luego mirar a su descontrolado amado.

Por que era sabido que Tusubaki estaba enamorada de Black Star, a kilómetros se le veía, pero el gran cabeza hueca de mi amigo era el único que no se daba cuenta

Encoji los hombros – quien quisiera empezar las clases…-

Luego de nuestra remota conversación, y luego también de la demostración de BS en frente de la escuela diciendo que era superior a todos ( que luego se resbalo y cayo de culo) nos encaminamos a el salón principal para tener el dichoso (notese mi sarcasmo) acto de apertura de clases.

Note a Tusubaki muy animada mientras caminábamos, algo asi como entusiasmada, acaso quería empezar las clases?

Oye Tusubaki… estas muy animada no? – dije curioso

Si bueno es que….. es . – dijo Tsubaki bastante nerviosa

Lo que pasa que esta entusiasmada por ver a su prima, se llamaba… creo que …Mukana! – Dijo BS

Se llama Maka… - dijo la pelinegra con una gotita en su frente al estilo anime

Ah! Y ten cuidado Soul de no "cautivarla" – Dijo el peliazul

Que quieres decir? – me hise el desentendido

Si como si no lo supieras… - dijo BS – vamos a medida que caminamos hacia aca todas las chicas te miran! CUANDO DEBERIAN VERME A MI! EL QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES! – grito – pero es obio que te miren ya que estas con alguien tan guay como yo…

Claro claro… - dije con sarcasmo

* * *

><p>Se me hacia eterno el que solo empezara el acto para que luego finalizara; cuando al fin comenzó, y como todos los años, llamaron al alumno de mejores notas a leer las palabras de apertura, en este caso era alumna… si , alumna si no recuerdo mal se llamaba Maka Albarn, no me olvidaría de esa chica jamas, la vi desde que se levanto de su asiento hasta que subio al esenario, vestia el uniforme común de las chicas, pero algo hacia que en ella se sobresaltara mas, tal vez eran sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, o su pelo rubio como oro, o tal vez su piel delicada, a pesar que no tenia grandes curvas, ella sin duda atraía. Pero lo mas lindo de todo fue cuando habrio su boca para recitar las palabras, ya que su hermosa voz me cautivo, era como una melodía compuesta por solo su vos, que hacían que mis oídos se deleitaran de escuchar su sonido…. Pero antes de darme cuenta finalizo, bajo del esenario y se sento en su asiento, el cual desde mi posición no podía observar bien, y realmente eso me molestaba.<p>

Eventualmente el acto finalizo, y para mi sorpresa ( y el de todos) no dormi ni un segundo de este, por que me habia entretenido mirando aquella chica, Maka Albarn, y no dudaria en pedirle una cita al menos, pero deberia esperar el momento adecuado; no me preocupa el ser rechazado, nunca me preocupo, por que ssimplemente ¡quien rechazaria a alguien tan cool?.

Camine hacia mi salon con BS y Tsubaki, mientras el peli azul intentaba llamar la atencion...

- hola Soul, Tsubaki... BS!Bajate de ahi que arruinas la simetria del lugar!- si obiamente era el simetrico obsesivo de Kid, el hijo del director, y estaba acompañado por 2 rubias a su costado, sus primas Patty y Liz.

-Hola chicos - dijo sonrriendo Liz

- Neee holaa! - Dijo Patty

- YAHOOO QUE MAS NECESITAS PARA PERFECCIONAR LA SIMETRIA DEL LUGAR QUE SI NO A EL GRAN OREEE- SAMAAAAA! - gritaba a cuatro vientos el peliazul

Despues de los gritos de Kid hacia BS, por fin llegamos al salon y nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos, BS me contaba de distintas cosas, creo que del uniforme de las chicas o algo asi, pero no me pude concentrar el la conversacion por que sierta persona habia entrado a mi salon, y no podia despegar mis ojos de ella, aunque la mire de reojo, para que no se notara, no podia evitar darme vuelta a veces para observarla, como se movia su cabello a pesar de estar sujetado con 2 coletas, que a pesar de darle un aspecto infantil, la hacian resaltar.

- Hola Tsubaki! te extrañe! - salio el sonido de la delicada boca de la rubia

- Holaa Maka! - dijo la pelinegra casi abalanzandoce sobre ella, abrazandola ; luego se dio vuelta - te presentare a mis amigos... el es Kid-kun- dijo señalando a cierta persona simetrica, este luego le hiso una reverencia y la saludo, que provoco cierto sonrrojo en Maka, que podria haber notado que se veia linda con el sonrrojo, si no fuera por que se lo habia provocado Kid, el cual mataria si no fuera mi amigo.

- ellas son Patty y Liz- Prosiguio la pelinegra, y señalo a las dos hermanas mientras estas le saludaban - el es BS...- señalo a BS

- YO SOY EL GRAN OREE- SAMA! TIENES EL ORGULLO Y EL PLACER DE CONOCERME ! - dijo el peli azul subido a uno de los bancos

-jejeje... - se rio ironicamente la rubia ceniza con una gotita en su frete al estilo anime

- y por ultimo el es Soul- siguio la camelia..

- Es un placer conocerte...- dijo Maka regalandome una de sus sonrrizas y mirandome fijamente, el cual note sus ojos con mayor aprecio, llenos de esperanza, cual su color verde esperanza; me quede embobado, y obiamente me quede extrañamente callado y tarde lo suficiente como para quedar alguien nada cool; hasta que me despabile de mis pensamientos.

- ah, hola.. si igualmente... - dije sonrriendo de mi manera torcida - _my lady..._- dije de manera disimulada pero a la vez seductora, y lo suficientemente entendible para ella, por que lo que mas queria era cautivarla a ella...

* * *

><p>Las siguientes horas de clase, el cual se usaron para presentarse los alumnos y compañeros y profesores entre si, yo me ocupe en atraer la atencion de Maka, pero era algo extraño el que ella me atrayera, o me interesara tanto, ya que no me suelen interesar chicas asi, note que era algo Nerd, si , leia cuanto podia, pero cada vez que leia no podia evitar mirarla de la manera tan pacifica que lo hacia... Las chicas que me interesan suelen ser algo mas voluptuosas en ciertea parte (obio los pechos) y ella era plana, pero eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Aun que me molestaba demaciado que no me prestara atencion, "es como si ni existiera, solo esta ahi hablando con las chicas..." pense, y fue cuando recorde cuando unos momentos antes me presente frente a toda la clase como lo hacian todos...<p>

FLASH BACK

_- Soy Soul Eater Evans, vengo desde la primaria a este coleguio...- dijo Soul_

_En el instante que el se levanto ya se escuchaban los murmullos de casi todas las chicas, diciendo que era lindo, hermoso, o troas cosas, pero cierta persona, Maka, no prestaba la mas minima atencion, solo estaba sumerguida en la historia que contaba el libro que segun supuso Soul "debe ser muy interesante, pero un libro sigue siendo aburrido..." ya que no queria admitir en ese instante que le molestaba y demaciado que esta no le prestara atencion._

FIN FLASH BACK

"es molesto", pense, "pero por que me molesta tanto? es solo una chica mas" me dije para consolarme, pero era obio que me molestaba y mucho, a pesar que me acercara y hablara con ella, simplemente quedaba como estupido por quedarme embobado mirandola y sin responderle, y digamos que eso no es nada cool.

"creo que deberia actuar de manera directa" me propuse, o si le hiba a pedir salir conmigo, y nada me lo hiba a impedir "preparate Maka Albarn".

GENERAL POV

- y a donde te mudaste esta vez?- preguntaba curiosa Tsubaki a su prima, quien se encontraba sentada junto con los demas conversando.

- pues vivo en el barrio Alberdi en la calle Margen al 3389, pasate algun dia y te muestro la casa... - respondio Maka.

- Hey vives a 2 cuadras de la casa de Soul! - dijo BS

- enserio? pues parece que volveremos juntos no? - Pregunto Maka mirando a Soul, quien se sonrrojo levemente, para su fortuna nadie lo noto.

- Entonces nos podremos conocer mejor...- respondio el peliblanco, mientras se colocaba las manos detras de la cabeza.

- hey Soul no empieces! que te captas toda la atencion y encima nos dejas sin chicas! - dijo bromeando BS mientras se subia a un banco - TODAS TENDRIAN QUE MIRARME A MI! - prosiguio, pero unos segundos despues perdio el equilibrio y cayo sobre Kid.

- MALDITO MONO! FIJATE EN LO QUE HACES ASIMETRICO! - grito Kid sacandose de encima a BS

- ahh, ya empezaron ...- dijo Liz

- jejeje eres un mono - dijo Patty señalando a BS, mientras Tsubaki trataba de evitar que este y Kid pelearan

- esto hacen siempre? - Pregunto la ojiverde a Soul - Y que con eso que los dejas sin chicas?... - pregunto nuevamente curiosa

- no se inventos de el... - respondio el Soul haciendose el desentendido...

- inventos de BS? que dices? si a toda chica de este coleguio no consigue librarce de tus encantos... como si tubieras... - dijo Kid burlandoce

- jajaja - rio Maka ligeramente

- Bueno pues Soul siempre ha sido popular entre las chicas... pero es todo un idiota - dijo Liz para concluir.

* * *

><p>MAKA POV<p>

El dia paso bastante rapido, ya habia llegado la hora de irnos, y cada uno se dispuso a irse a sus respectivas casas, estaba realmente cansada, tanto parloteo de lo que hise en mi vida, contandole sobretodo a Tsubaki, y el conocer tanta gente me habia dejado agotada, Y ENCIMA NO ME PERMITIERON LEER NI UN LIBRO COMPLETO! ya que siempre era interrumpida por alguien; pero bueno mientras este con Tsubaki me tendre que acostumbrar, mas si todos sus amigos son asi.

Estabamos caminando rumbo a mi casa, y por desgracia , tambien a la casa de Soul, el compañero nuevo que conoci hoy, al parecer era buen amigo de BS, el amor de Tsubaki, como olvidarme de eso? todos los dias que nos hablabamos me hablaba de el!, pero dejando eso de lado, Soul, el chico que en mi perspectiva se parecia a un conejo albino, cuando lo vi por primera vez solo pensaba que le hacian falta unas orejas para serlo. Es un chico bastante guapo, enamoraria a cualquiera, pero yo no voy a ser el caso nunca caere en esas "trampas", pero viendolo bien... si es realmente... de alguna manera... sexi, no no no! no debo pensar en eso solo es un engreido !

En el camino se hacia incomodo el viaje, por supuesto a pie, ya que un silencio sepulcral nos imbadio, no es que estubiera nerviosa ni nada, solo soy bastante timida, mas si es alguien que acabo de conocer. Simplemente caminabamos uno al costado de otro, aunque constantemente lo miraba de reojo para notar alguna reaccion, pero pronto el rompio el silencio...

- y bien... por que te mudaste a Death city? - dijo sin siquiera girar para mirarme

- Pues mi papa consiguio un nuevo trabajo aqui... y pues nos mudamos... - dije rapidamente

- Conociste a alguien interesante hoy? - dijo algo curioso, creo.

- mmm.. pues todos son bastantes interesantes, por no decir extraños, pero supongo que son buenas personas... - dije sonrriendo

- ah - suspiro - te puedo preguntar algo? -

- emmm.. claro... - dije algo nerviosa

En ese momento se acerco a mi, casi rozando nuestros labios, senti el calor de mis mejillas, y maldeci a mis adentros sonrrojarme de tal manera, luego esobo una sonrriza torcida con sus dientes de tiburon.

- Quisieras, no se, tal vez... salir conmigo?

ACASO SOUL SE ME ESTABA DECLARANDO!¿¡

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo!<p>

es mi primer fanfic! no me lo critiquen mucho! me costo hacerlo!

:D saludos...


	2. Capitulo 2: Venganza Dulce Venganza

**CAPITULO 2: Venganza dulce venganza**

GENERAL POV

- Quisieras, no sé, tal vez... salir conmigo?- Le pregunto Soul a Maka quien a se ruborizo al escuchar la pregunta

Maka no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba, sus labios se habían quedado mudos y oculto tras su flequillo su rubor, aunque Soul no paso por desapercibido este rubor, que según sus pensamientos pervertidos le parecía que era linda de esta manera, pero aunque este se le notara tan confiado, extrañamente (como nunca le había pasado) nervioso, y también avergonzado, cuando se percató de esto se ruborizo levemente, pero la rubia no se dio cuenta, debido a que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos en que contestarle al ojos rubí, que aun esperaba la respuesta.

Perdón pero…. Yo…

**Soul POV**

Que estaba pasando? Porque estos nervios? Nunca me sentí así, no soporto la espera, me está poniendo aún más vergonzoso esto…

Perdón pero… yo….- salió de su tierna boca tartamudeando – yo no busco ninguna relación… No , gracias.-

QUE? Me estaba rechazando? A MI? El chico más cool del shibusen? Espera tiene que ser una broma! Es más creo que le estoy haciendo un favor pidiéndole salir! NONONONO esto no puede ser verdad…

Espera… me estas rechazando?- dije exaltado, la verdad no entendía nada.

Yo, lo siento pero no me gustas… además no voy a caer en tus trucos, ya me advirtió Tsubaki de cómo eras… - dijo desviando la mirada, se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos, para luego detenerse, mientras yo quede petrificado en aquel lugar, sin moverme, debía ser un sueño más bien …una pesadilla – mejor vuelvo sola a mi casa… Adiós Evans. –me miro, sonrió delicadamente con su bella sonrisa (detente Soul!, no debo decir esas cosas parezco un pervertido ) prosiguió su camino.

Yo quede allí, estupefacto, realmente no creía en lo que estaba pasando, pero así era, por primera vez en mi vida me habían rechazado, y sentía pesada mis piernas, mi pecho se reprimía, esto era lo que se sentía cuando lo rechazaban a uno? No recuerdo que antes me hubiesen rechazado, pues es imposible! Como me rechazarían a mí? Digo tengo todo lo que se necesita para ser atractivo, y nadie me llevo la contraria en eso, ES MAS SE DICE QUE SOY EL CHICO MAS CODICIADO DEL SHIBUSEN! Pero cómo? Como es que Maka Albarn me rechazo? Es una chica estúpida! Realmente no sabe lo que se pierde… ufff es solo otra chica más… no me hará daño, "je, Maka, realmente eres estúpida. "Pensé.

Pff.. que más da…- me encoji de hombros y seguí mi camino a casa.

* * *

><p>Había pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo y por qué me había rechazado Maka, medite de tal manera que cuando me di cuenta ya era de día y tenía que ir al Shibusen, mis ojeras eran enormes, ya que no concilie sueño en toda la noche, y ya sentía que me fastidiaba el rechazo, si realmente esa chica me las pagaría, pero cómo?<p>

Soul ¡ hey amigo! – dijo BS, quien venía acompañado por Tsubaki, que sonreía acercándose a mí para saludarme de un choque de manos como siempre , pero se detuvo unos cm antes – Que mierda te ha pasado ¿ pareces un zombi!-

Soul-kun que te paso?- dijo tiernamente Tsubaki

Uff… no pude dormir en toda la noche… es culpa... culpa de un gato! – dije , no podía dejar a conocer que me habían rechazado, eso no era nada cool, y si no lo era, mi reputación caería – no dejaba de maullar el maldito…

JAJAJAJA! A Soul le gana un simple gato! Si me hubiera molestado…bah no se atrevería a molestarme , no a un gran dios como yo!- Exclamo BS mientras yo y Tsubaki lo mirábamos con una gotita al estilo anime en la frente.

Hola chicos! – se escuchó detrás mío, una voz bastante familiar – Tsubaki dice mi madre que cuando la vas a ir a visitar! Dijiste que vendrías! Jejeje…– dijo La rubia sonriendo cálidamente

Era mi ilusión o Maka se veía reluciente? Si realmente el sol le daba en una perfecta posición e iluminación, haciendo que su sonrisa fuera perfecta, y más deslumbrante y cálida, pfff… no es así, solo es una ñoña…

Ahhhh!- grito Albarn al verme, ya que mi cara de moribundo, asustaba a cualquiera – Soul? Eres tú? Que te paso? – dijo luego

Nada, solo no pude dormir culpa… de un gato…- dije encubriendo la verdad, ya que era su culpa de que no haya podido dormir.

De un gato? – dijo no totalmente convencida…

Si de un gato… - dije confirmándolo

Ah, bueno – dijo, esta vez me creyó totalmente.

H…hoo..hol…hola…. Maka- dijo una peli rosa que estaba detrás de Maka

Ah hola Chrona! Chicos ella es Chrona…- dijo presentándola

H..hoo..hola…- dijo tartamudeando Chrona.

YO SOY BS! EL DIOS SUPREMO! ES UN GUSTO PARA TI CONOCERME!- exclamo el cabeza hueca de BS asustando a la pobre.

Yo soy Tsubaki, prima de Maka, un gusto…- dijo tiernamente la pelinegra

Hola chicos, ah… hola tu eres? – Dijo Kid quien venía acompañado de las 2 hermanas Patty y Liz

Soy… soy Chrona… - dijo ruborizándose un poco, aunque su blancura hacia que se notara demasiado.

Hola Chorna- Dijo besándole la mano Kid

No te pases Kid … hola soy Liz, y ella es mi hermana Patty…-

Hola jejeje….- dijo Patty

Mejor entremos que se nos hace tarde…- dijo Maka

Si…, Soul a propósito, porque esa cara de muerto?- dijo Kid mirando mis ojeras – Exijo que te quites esas ojeras! Te hacen más asimétrico aun! Ahora te pareces al mono de asimétrico! – dijo esta vez exaltado señalándolo a BS como ejemplo

Hey ¡! No me digas asimétrico! Fue un gato además…- dije

HEY TU NENE DE PAPA! VEN A DECIRME ASIMETRICO EN LA CARA! – dijo BS gritando subido a un poste, el que por cierto se quebró, lo cual segundos después se encontraba el peli azul empotrado en el suelo, mientras Tsubaki lo ayudaba a levantarse.

* * *

><p>Las horas del colegio pasaban lentamente, se me hacía imposible evitar el cabeceo común cuando te estas por dormir, aunque no pude evitar quedarme una o dos veces dormido en una que otra clase, pero lo peor fue cuando me quede dormido en la clase de Stein, el profesor loco me arrojo un bisturí!<p>

Cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de las clases de Ed. Física, y fui a los vestidores junto con Kid y BS.

Hey! Soul! Por fin veremos a las chicas con sus uniformes de Gimnasia! – dijo totalmente embobado el pervertido de BS

Me pregunto si serán simétricos… - dijo Kid tratando de evitar sospechas de su perversidad.

Lo que quieres ver es si le queda simétrico a Chrona no?- dijo BS

Cayate mono asimétrico! Además Soul está impaciente por ver a Maka en su uniforme no es así? – dijo Kid con una mirada perversa…

Ah? Se equivocan, ella no me gusta ni nada… además es plana, ningún chico como yo andaría con un pecho-plano como ella… quien la quisiera ver en su uniforme! – proteste.

Si BS tenía razón, quien no querría ver a las chicas con su uniforme de gimnasia, el cual escuche que era diminuto! … Pero por que , por que cada vez que pensaba en alguien con uniforme era Maka? , esa pecho – plano ¡ realmente me estaba fastidiando el que me hubiera rechazado, debía vengarme…

Salimos al patio para tener Ed. Física, y como siempre el estúpido de BS se quedó embobado con los uniformes de las chicas, más aun con el de Tsubaki, y el chico simétrico se fue a buscar a Chrona, ya que no la podían sacar de dentro de la escuela, decían que ella protestaba que: no sabía lidiar con los uniformes de Gimnasia. Pero yo en cambio no mire a nadie, o eso es lo que quiero creer, mire como Maka corría de un lado a otro mientras jugaba Vóley, con su uniforme _diminuto_ bueno no era más chico que los otros, pero por alguna razón, en mi parecer se veía más atractivo en ella… PERO QUE DIGO! Parece que me estoy obsesionando… pff ella simple mente es una nerd pecho-plano, no tiene sentido que me obsesione así, NI QUE ME GUSTARA!

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Luego de la clase de Ed. Física fui con las chicas a las duchas, luego de ducharme y cambiarme, retornamos las clases, pero debido a que falto un profesor la clase estaba echa un desastre, todos corriendo de un lado para el otro, y BS jugando a las vencidas mientras alegaba ser el mejor y que no tenía rival que le gane, mientras Chrona consolaba a Kid quien después de ser "insultado" (lo digo así ya que Patty solo se lo recordó) por Patty, quien estaba siendo criticada por Kid por hacer una jirafa asimétrica, esta le recordó las tres rayas blancas de su cabello, lo cual hiso que se retorciera en el suelo diciendo " soy un cerdo asimétrico" o algo así mientras Patty se reía, y Liz y Tsubaki estaban hablando de ropa, yo en cambio me Salí del salón buscando un lugar tranquilo para leer mi libro, el cual ayer no había podido terminar, por lo cual fui a la azotea de la escuela, un lugar realmente agradable, corría levemente el viento no mucho pero lo suficiente para refrescarse, me senté y comencé a leer.

Que haces aquí?...- sentí una voz reconocible al lado mío, era Soul.

Pues leo…- suspire – en el salón me era imposible….

Menuda nerd eres… - dijo el sentándose a mi lado

Y tú por que estas aquí?...- pregunte

Pues… me relaja este lugar supongo, es bastante tranquilo, y el viento cuando corre parece una melodía- dijo sonriendo torcidamente mirando al cielo

Guau, casi me haces creer que piensas Soul… - dije sarcásticamente.

Cayate pecho- plano –

Makaaaa- CHOMP!- le incruste el libro cual estaba leyendo en la cabeza – si no mal te acuerdas le invitaste a salir a la pecho-plano…- me sonroje al decir esto un poco, pero él no lo noto

Sí, creo que estaba algo idiota en ese momento para invitarte a ti… hablando de eso… se puede saber por qué me rechazaste?- pregunto el ojos rubí

Ah? Mmmm… bueno primero que no me gustas…

Si ya lo sé me lo dijiste… y segundo?-

Segundo… yo no creo en el amor- dije segura.

Ah? Como es eso? – Soul dijo desentendido

Pues…- cerré mi libro – ves este libro? Es de romance, ese amor entre dos personas solo existe aquí en los libros, en los cuentos de hadas, donde todo sale bien…- suspire- aun así existe, personas se enamoran estúpidamente, pero siempre sufren… en la realidad no existen finales felices menos aun con el amor, por eso no creo en él, porque no tiene sentido en lo más mínimo.

Mmmm, aun así podrías enamorarte…- murmuro

Supongo, pero no me lo permitiría…

No creer en el amor?... me suena más estúpido… pero creo que yo tampoco creo en el...- dijo lo último murmurando.

No es estúpido, es lógico y racional, solo que nadie puede pensar tan bien ya que están embobados en eso… además quien eres tú para cuestionarme? Si vamos al caso utilizar chicas no es creer en el amor…- le proteste

Utilizar chicas? Yo no lo hago…

Pues si las enamoras y luego las tiras ya que no las necesitas más, eso me parece aún más estúpido...- me levante – además, si pretendes que sea otra de estúpidas fans no lo seré Evans, eso te lo aseguro…-

Eso lo veremos…- dijo seductoramente mientras se levantaba para irse – te enamoraras de mí ya verás…- dijo para luego retirarse

Ufff… sí que es pesado, no me dejo leer mi libro…-

Escuche sonar la campana, y me apure a bajar a encontrarme con todos.

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Regrese a mi casa, la cual nadie me esperaba, y tampoco eso me sorprendía, desde que me mude solo para alejarme de mi familia no me habían ni llamado para ver como estaba, realmente no me sentía mal por eso, nunca me prestaron atención, pero me sentía solo algunas veces… Me calenté un poco de ramen instantáneo y me acomode frente al televisor para ver mientras comía, haciendo zapping encontré una comedia romántica, no era cosa que me gustara pero vi que la chica decía exactamente lo mismo que había dicho Maka antes

Yo no creo en el amor…- escuche de la chica del televisor

Como era que no creía en eso? Toda chica se ilusionaba con eso! Pero… eso la hacía más interesante, y lo haría aún más si se tuviera que comer sus palabras cuando se enamore de mí, porque lo había decidido, la enamoraría, para vengarme… DULCE VENGANZA….

Y tal vez por algo más….

- Creo que yo tampoco creo en el amor….

* * *

><p>Aquí el segundo capítulo, :D me tomo unas 2 horas escribirlos, y el día completo de clases reformulármelo para escribirlo (más bien no atendí ni mierda en clases)<p>

Espero que les sea de su agrado

Ah! Y no me maten porque maka rechazo a Soul!

El siguiente capítulo veremos como Soul planea vengarse muahahaha ¡!

**Saludos! :D**


	3. Capitulo 3: Empiza el Juego

Hola a todos :D al fin he tenido tiempo de escribir, mi vieja junto con el cole me tienen a full, un embole… A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON REWIEBS MUCHAS GRACIAS! No he podido contestar uno por uno a sí que igual me dieron ganas de continuar esta historia gracias a todos ustedes así que acá esta el 3 cap.!

**Capitulo 3: Empieza el Juego**

**MAKA POV**

Otro día de clases, otro día de atormentos… habían pasado 3 días desde que Soul me dijo que me enamoraría de el… El muy creído… pensé que era mejor dejarlo en el olvido, ya que de seguro el también se olvidaría del asunto y no me molestaría, y eso pensaba hasta hoy

Solo era la primera hora, y a muchos les costaba atender pero como siempre no me iba a dejar atrás por nadie, y a pesar de que era otra de las clases asquerosas de Stein, el cual torturaba a un pobre animal, el cual ya no le encontraba la forma, tomaba difícilmente (ya que me daban ganas de vomitar) las notas, las cual termine por rendirme, el asco era inmenso para seguir viendo…

Nunca vi alguien que se tomara las clases tan enserio… - Escuche al lado mío – Realmente eres una Nerd …- y como era obio era la vos de Soul.

Desde aquel momento, tuve la mala suerte de que las profesora Marie nos acomodara donde nos deberíamos sentar y con quien, lamentablemente, Soul se estaba riendo con BS por lo tanto a Marie le pareció una buena idea sentarlo junto a mi "para que se le peguen las buenas costumbres de atender", por lo sabido, es estúpido de Soul no iba a atender nunca a menos que fuera una clase en la cual hubiera chicas en bikini… pff pervertido…

Cayate idiota… - le dije

Y encima, lo de rata de rata de biblioteca no se compensa con lo pecho-plano que eres…-

Makaaaaaa- CHOMP!- dije mientras le incrustaba un libro en la cabeza

Albarn deja de golpear a tu compañero y atiende, que esta parte es muy importante, este espécimen es especial para la disección de hoy…- dijo Stein retándome

Si Claro Profesor Stein…- Dije para que luego este continuara con su "clase"

Si Maka has caso al profesor, rata de biblioteca…

Cayate conejo estúpido…

Ah? Conejo estúpido? Porque eso?- contesto confundido

Solo te faltan las orejas para ser uno de esos conejos albinos… aunque los conejos esos son lindos y tiernos…

Me estás diciendo lindo?... _My Lady? –_ dijo con un tono seductor mientras se acercaba a mi

No, ese no es tu caso, solo eres un molesto e idiota conejo artante… - dije cortante, aunque lo que hiso el Albino anteriormente me había hecho que me ruborizara levemente

Logre que te ruborizaras … _My Lady…_ - Dijo otra vez seductoramente

Cayate …- dije

* * *

><p>Luego de la "conversación" o más bien después de que me molestara Soul, toco la campana para el recreo, y gracias a Tsubaki pude escapar del estúpido de Soul, pero lamentablemente debido a que el enamorado y egocéntrico de Tsubaki (BS obviamente) es el mejor amigo de Soul, y que BS siguió a Tsubaki, por ende Soul nos siguió hasta el patio de la escuela, en donde me siguió molestando "es que nunca puede parar!" pensé, por suerte llego Kid y las hermanas, las cuales me defendieron en varias ocasiones, y Kid también, aunque estaba más interesado en hablar con Chrona.<p>

Hey Maka-chan! Hoy iré a tu casa! Eso… si no es problema…- Dijo la pelinegra

Claro! Sabes que mi mama no tiene problema…- dije confirmándole que viniera

Podemos ir nosotras también? – Dijo Liz mientras señalaba a su hermana

Claro – dije sonriéndoles

Y..y..yo?...- dijo tímidamente la pelirosa

Claro Chrona porque no?-

Listo! Será una juntada entre chicas! – Dijo Liz con emoción

Entonces nosotros nos juntaremos en tu casa! Será un gran placer para ti recibirme en tu casa! – dijo (obviamente ) BS señalando a Soul

Ah? Porque en mi casa? Porque no en la tuya Kid?- dijo Soul

El mono de seguro arruinaría la simetría de mi hogar, porque no en la de BS? – dijo el chico simétrico

Ah? No! Tratarías de poner todo el lugar simétrico, además que me echarían del lugar si llego a llevar a amigos otra vez, porque son ustedes muy escandalosos… ENCAMBIO EL GRAN BS PUEDE SER TAN CALMADO COMO UN GATO! – dijo BS señalando al cielo mientras todos lo miraban con una gotita en la frente al estilo anime

Porque señalas al cielo?...- dije desconcertada

El albino suspiro – Entonces será en mi casa – suspiro otra vez – ya que… pero espero que se controlen esta vez… la ultima vez tiraron mi puerta al suelo! Yo que sepa te pareces mas a un tornado de tranquilo que a un gato ….

Jajaja… - me reí tímidamente, pero luego me miro Soul y me sonrió torcidamente como suele hacerlo, lo cual me hiso apartar la mirada, ya que me sonroje levemente, pero este no se dio cuenta.

Genial , menos mal que es fin de semana… que tal si es un pijama party?- dijo Tsubaki

Mmmm bueno… supongo que no habrá problema – conteste

Genial! – dijeron las chicas al unisonó

Y nosotros que haremos? – dijo Kid

Qué tal si vamos al Club? – contesto Soul

EL GRAN BS DOMINARA LA PISTA DE BAILE! – dijo el chico egocéntrico

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Las chicas se habían ido a casa de Maka, por lo tanto yo esperaba en mi casa al cabeza hueca de BS y al niño traumado de Kid, los cuales por cierto estaban tardando demasiado, o eso creía hasta que BS entro tirando la puerta al suelo de una sola patada…

Hola Soul! HA VENIDO ORE-SAMA PARA ALEGRARTE LA NOCHE! – dijo el destructor de puertas

Hola Soul… supongo que esto lo hiso el mono estúpido… - dijo Kid apareciendo por detrás del peli azul señalando la puerta

Hey a quien le dices mono estúpido? Rayitas de solo un lado! – dijo BS

Soy un cerdo asimétrico…. – dijo el pelinegro retorciéndose en el suelo

Basta chicos… enserio destruirán toda mi casa… - dije para controlarlos

Hey… todavía vives solo?- dijo Kid regresando a su compostura

El pelinegro me hiso acordar de mi soledad, aunque era regularmente visitado por BS y Kid, realmente había veces que me sentía solo, a pesar de que me había ido de mi casa para estar lejos de ella, podía llegar a extrañarla…

Si… - dije algo entristecido

Bueno no te preocupes, porque al gran ore-sama se le ha ocurrido una gran idea!

Ah? Acaso lograste pensar mono?- se burlo Kid

Cayate Kid! Bueno mi gran idea es… ESPIAREMOS A LAS CHICAS!

Ah? Ni siquiera sabemos cuál es la casa de Maka, a pesar que es cerca de aquí…- dije

Pues cuando veníamos por acá, vi a las chicas entrando a la casa de Maka, bueno supongo que habían ido a comprar algo ya que estaban con ella… QUE TAL MI GRAN IDEA? EES UNA IDEA DEL DIOS! – dijo BS

MMM… no lo sé… para que quisiera saber que hacen las chicas en su pijama da? Vamos de seguro será aburrido…- dije seguro

Piénsalo Soul… estamos cerca y de seguro hablaran de chicos y secretos de ellas …- dijo el pervertido de Kid

Lo único que quieren es verlas cambiarse , además esta Maka, primero que sería un desperdicio verla, segundo que si nos ve nos asesina… además lo que tú quieres Kid es ver si Chrona te nombra- dije "aunque me gustaría ver a Maka… espera que digo? No solo es una pecho plano, seria desperdiciar mi tiempo…" pensé.

Vaaaamosssssssssss… Soul piensa… Sabrás si a Maka le gustas…. – dijo BS tentándome

Era cierto el que me corroía la duda de eso, simplemente por venganza claro, y de paso podíamos saber algún secreto con cual torturarlas, lo cual en lo que a mí me respecta me sería divertido, y si no al menos sabría su punto débil para enamorarla…

Tú crees que hablaran de eso?- pregunte

Eso es seguro, ya sabes las chicas son muy sentimentales y eso… - dijo BS

Y que dices Soul?- pregunto Kid dándome unos leves codazos

Esta bien, pero cuando digo que nos vamos nos vamos…- respondí

YAHOOO! SABIA QUE TE GUSTARIA MI IDEA!-

Si si…- dije mientras Salía de mi departamento, aunque si me agradaba la idea ver a Maka ruborizada confesándole a sus amigas que yo le gustaba, lo cual era un Jacke Mate para mí.

* * *

><p>Habíamos llegado a la casa de Maka, pero no habíamos planeado plan ninguno para escuchar lo que decían las chicas, que a pesar que se nos ocurrió la idea perfecta, BS podía arruinar con sus gritos (que menos mal que no se dieron cuenta) el dichoso Plan.<p>

Nos subimos a un árbol bastante alto que daba a la ventana de la habitación de Maka, lo cual lo sabíamos que era aquella del segundo piso, ya que se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas que venía de aquel lugar, nos acomodamos para tener toda la vista paronímica de casi toda la habitación, y ahí se encontraban las chicas, que por desgracia del pervertido de BS ya estaban en Pijama … y puede ser que para mi también… Pero ahí se encontraba en su habitación( la cual era espaciosa y con una combinación del verde manzana y rosa ) Maka, que llevaba un pijama que consistía en una remera algo holgada, pero lo suficientemente ajustada para notar su figura, y unos mini shorts, lo cual la hacían ver bastante sexi, por no mencionar que tenía el pelo suelto, lo cual la hacían ver mejor aun.

**MAKA POV**

Estábamos en mi habitación con las chicas, lamentablemente no puedo decir que calmadas ya que los gritos de Liz acerca de su amor de la vida Orlando Bloom, y de Patty que jugaba con mis peluches, y debo decir de Chrona ya que decía que no podía lidiar con chicas gritando o algo así, Tsubaki por su parte trataba de calmar a la anterior. Gracias a Shinigami-sama que mi madre no estaba ya que trabajaba de noche, si no se hubiera quejado del ruido, y mi papa no estaba segura donde estaba, por lo tanto teníamos la casa para nosotras .

Bien chicas hora de la verdad o reto! – dijo Liz emocionada

Que .. es eso?- dijo Chrona sentada sobre mi cama

Es un juego, consiste en que alguien empieza por preguntarle a otro si toma verdad o reto, si elije verdad le preguntas algo, y te tiene que responder con total sinceridad, si elije reto, pues le das un reto… - Explico Tsubaki

Bien ahora yo empiezo a preguntar! – Anuncio Liz – ave…. Elijo a Chrona! Y verdad o reto?

Ah? Pues…. Verdad – eligió la pelirosa

Ooo tenía un buen reto! – se decepciono Liz

Onee- chan! Pregúntale que opina de Kid! – dijo Patty

Ah? – se sorprendió Chrona

Si dinos qué opinas de el- dije curiosa

Bien será esa la pregunta! Dime qué opinas de Kid?- pregunto Liz a Chrona

Bueno…. Pues el… me cae muy bien… es muy buena persona… y bueno…. Es lindo… - Termino de decir Chrona para luego el grito de todas nosotras

Bueno Chrona te toca a ti preguntar…

Luego de varias preguntas y retos, desde tomar agua del inodoro a otras… Patty aprovechaba sus turnos (y los de su hermana) para hacernos interrogatorios, el cual luego tocaba responder a Tsubaki, a quien le había preguntado quien le parecía más lindo BS o Kira (un compañero) el ultimo le había estado tirando indirectas y casi le había pedido salir y todavía no le había respondido…

Emmm pues… me parece más lindo… BS…- dijo enrojecida la pelinegra

Todas nos largamos a reír al unisonó, mientras ella balbuceaba

Como te puede gustar él? Es un arrogante… pero ... gustos son gustos, al menos es mejor que otras personas… - dije

Entonces haber Maka, verdad o reto?- dijo Tsubaki señalándome

Verdad.- respondí

Bien… a ver… mmm bueno que te parece Soul? - dijo con cara macabra la pelinegra

Ah? –

Pues si te parece lindo o feo, tierno o tonto, como?- dijo Liz súper interesada

Mmm… pues de feo o lindo… hay que admitir que es algo lindo… pero el hecho que es un idiota está presente- dije para luego reírme con las chicas.

Me he enterado por ahí que trata de enamorarte….- dijo Liz con sonrisa picara

Y supongo… lo hace con todas… no entiendo quien puede gustarle un arrogante así- dije cortante

Pero Soul cuando se lo propone es buena persona…- dijo Tsubaki

Bueno yo no he visto esa faceta suya… además recién lo conozco, tampoco que me pueda llegar a gustar cuando recién se de su existencia…-

Termine de decir mi opinión acerca de Soul cuando escuche afuera de mi casa que algo se quebraba…

**SOUL POV**

Luego de que Kid se enrojeciera de escuchar que a Chrona le parece lindo y caer al suelo de una hemorragia nasal, luego de que BS se enterara de que alguien acosa a Tsubaki y que a ella le pareciera más lindo él y por lo tanto quisiera gritarlo por lo cual lo tuvimos que noquear, Escuche como le preguntaban a Maka que opinaba acerca de mi…

Mmm… pues de feo o lindo… hay que admitir que es algo lindo… pero el hecho que es un idiota está presente- dije para luego reírme con las chicas- dijo Maka

Luego de escuchar aquello me sentía, algo alagado tanto como irritado y un poco triste, realmente entendía por qué estar alagado e irritado, pero por qué triste? Luego escuche como Liz comentaba algo

Me he enterado por ahí que trata de enamorarte….- dijo Liz con sonrisa picara

Y supongo… lo hace con todas… no entiendo quien puede gustarle un arrogante así- dije cortante

Pero Soul cuando se lo propone es buena persona…- dijo Tsubaki

Bueno yo no he visto esa faceta suya… además recién lo conozco, tampoco que me pueda llegar a gustar cuando recién se de su existencia…- dijo Maka

Me exalte por esto, realmente a Maka le parecía tan desagradable? Realmente era tal idiota como decía? Y porque mierda me dolía? Tan solo era Maka! Me pare sobre la rama queriendo gritar, pero recordé que no debía hacerlo, aunque nuestra misión de incognito se derrumbo debido a que la rama no soporto mas el peso de los tres, lo cual hiso que esta se quebrara, y cayéramos al suelo en la siguiente posición: la cara de Kid debajo del culo de BS, el pie de BS sobre mi cara, el culo de Kid sobre mi pecho y yo debajo de todos… ah, y la rama encima de todos…

Y luego de esto vino el apocalipsis, o eso pensaba que venía, ya que era Maka que salía de su casa en su _sexi _… para Soul… Pijama a corrernos y a Clavarnos unos cuantos Maka-Chomps con sus libros de 1000000000000 páginas, y nosotros muriéndonos debajo de la rama, eso si luego de tantos golpes y salir corriendo, queríamos matar a BS por ser el de la gran idea, pero los chicos me querían matar a mi por arruinarlo todo. Luego de eso decidimos ir al Club de siempre , "Death Room" , El cual debido a que atraíamos muchas chicas, entrabamos gratis, por lo cual BS se fue a hacer competencias de tomar, Kid a "admirar" las simetrías de las chicas, y yo por lo cual estaba bastante desganado para hacer algo, lo que hiso que me quedara en la barra tomando algo.

Hey! Cómo te llamas ¿?- dijo una chica que se sentó al lado mío, tenía una minifalda y un top, era bastante desarrollada y era pelinegra con ojos color marrón, pero no me llamo la atención lo mas mínimo, mis pensamientos rondaban alrededor de Maka y de lo que había dicho, Tan mal le caía? Y porque me molestaba tanto? – me llamo Kancy…- dijo luego de una breve pausa

Ah… mi nombre es Soul… - dije con desgano

Qué tal si vamos a bailar? – pregunto luego

No gracias…

Ooo vamos…

Que no.- dije cortante

Solo eres un chico malcriado, chau …

Ajam…- no le di importancia a lo que decía aquella chica, solo pensaba, miraba mi vaso y tomaba.

Hey Soul! Por que de tan mal humor? Ya vamos a bailar…- dijo Kid sentándose a mi lado

No estoy de humor… -admití

Es por lo de Maka no? Por lo que dijo…

No me importa lo que diga… pero no sé por qué me jode tanto… es solo otra chica pero…

Pero te gusta… digo … te gusta Maka?- dijo Kid

AH? No ella no me gusta – desmentí

Piénsalo, siempre que te veo en clases te estás baboseando por ella, y la molestas siempre, estas cerca de ella siempre, y te parece linda de seguro.

Eso no es cierto…- dije

Te creería si no fuera porque vi tu cara de baboso hoy viéndola en pijama a ella.- dijo burlándose

Oye! Fue idea de BS!- Dije

Que pasa conmigo?- dijo BS mientras se acercaba

Piensas que a Soul le gusta Maka? – Pregunto Kid al peli azul

Si, es obio…- afirmo este

Ah? Porque piensan eso? – exclame

Vamos! Si no porque te esfuerzas en enamorarla?...- dijo BS

Cómo?..- no pude terminar de decir la frase que me interrumpió Kid

Es muy obio, además tus intentos son comentados por toda la escuela..

Diablos… - me enfurecí – Ya me harte de este boliche… creo que me voy a casa, a despejar mi mente…

Esta bien, además creo que fue suficiente golpes por hoy, mejor nos volvemos…

No chicos si se quieren quédense …

No, mejor vamos… - dijo BS

Volví a mi casa luego de acompañarlos a los dos miedosos, y pude notar que las chicas todavía estaban despiertas, ya que Maka me grito por su ventana cuando me vio pasar algo así de que soy un pervertido, no le conteste, solo seguí mi camino, estaba de muy mal humor , entre a mi departamento y me dirigí a mi habitación, donde luego me tire a mi cama con desgano, solo estaba cansado, quería dormir, pero no lograba consolar el sueño, ya que no se iban de mi mente las palabras de Maka, y ahora tampoco las de Kid.

Flash Back

Es por lo de Maka no? Por lo que dijo…

No me importa lo que diga… pero no se por qué me jode tanto… es solo otra chica pero…

Pero te gusta… digo … te gusta Maka?- dijo Kid

Fin Flash Back

Me gusta Maka?... Realmente no lo sé…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP 3<strong>

Gracias por todos los rewiebs otra vez, esta vez los contestare ya que tengo más tiempo :D

Ahora para compensar que no les contesté (debido a mi poco tiempo aclaro) aquí esta Soul mandándoles saludos!

Soul: tengo que hacerlo? Digo es tu culpa…

Yo: O lo haces o llamo a Maka para que te de un Maka- Chomp!

Soul: está bien… un beso a todas las que leen este fic!

Yo: y siguán leyendo que hay aun más!


	4. Capitulo 4: Me preocupas

**Capitulo 4: Me preocupas…**

**SOUL POV**

-S…Soul… no pares….- dijo la rubia tendida en la cama ruborizada, jadeando, por mis lever caricias en su cuerpo provenientes de mi, mi boca saboreaba lentamente su cuello, ella se agarraba de mi espalda y de mi pelo, lo acariciaba lentamente, y me hacia enloquecer…

-Te gusta_?...-_levante mi cara un poco para verla, estaba ruborizada, con sus cabellos alborotados, con la camisa abierta lo que dejaba ver su sosten… se veía muy _sexi…_

-Si… no pares….- sijo agarrándome la cabeza indicándome que siguiera

-Como quieras _my lady…-_

- AUCH! – habia caído de la cama, era temprano en la mañana y el despertador sonaba, tan solo habia sido un sueño,_ un muy buen sueño…_ ESPERA! QUE? Solo fue un estúpido sueño, pero por que con la pecho plano de Maka!

Que es lo que me pasa?... habia pasado una semana del incidente en la casa de Maka, y aun no habia aclarado mis sentimientos hacia ella, al principio creía que era por venganza, por haberme rechazado, pero… ahora no estaba tan seguro

Caminaba hacia el Shibusen luego del sueño que habia tenido, no entendía lo que me pasaba, y todo el tiempo recordaba la pregunta de Kid, Me gustaba Maka? Realmente no lo sabia, no sabie por que la veía tan linda, por que no me interesaba otra chica, parecía obsecionado, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ahí la vi, a Maka, saliendo de su casa… _con su uniforme, ya habia dicho que se veía linda con el uniforme? Calla Soul, te estas volviendo muy pervertido…._

-Hola Maka… - dije mientras me acercaba a ella

- H..ho…hola… Soul…- dijo dándose la vuelta para saludarme, no estaba muy cerca de ella, pero aun pude notar que tenia los ojos algo rojos, ella se los froto, y luego dijo – vamos?...-

-Si… - dije mientras la miraba fijamente, _acaso habia estado llorando?_ Pense, sus ojos se veian bastante tristes , ya no estaban iluminados como siempre, sino que algo apagados – estas bien? – le pregunte.

-Si… por que preguntas?- dijo mientras caminábamos

-Por nada… no se pareces estar mal…- admiti

-Solo no pude dormir bien anoche… me quede dormida estudiando sobre el escritorio…-

-Ah…- dije sin creerle, se veía cansada, y triste… que es lo que le pasaba? ,no puedo invadirla con preguntas, de seguro me negaría todo, o simplemente escaparía, asi que no era conveniente preguntarle mas

* * *

><p>-Hola Maka, Soul…- dijo Kid mirándonos desde la entrada del colegio<p>

-Maka! No sabes lo que tengo para contarte! Hola Soul… – dijo Liz emocionada, como siempre la reina de los chismes hiba a hacer su trabajo.

-Hola… jejeje….- dijo Patty con su peluche de jirafa, _¿Qué hace con ese peluche?_ Pense

-Hola, por que…-

- No se despegaba de el…- dijo Kid interrumpiéndome

-Hola chicos…- dijo Maka, algo triste

-Maka, paso algo?...- dijo Liz preocupada, _Bueno, tal vez le cuente a Liz, después le podre preguntar a ella que le pasa a Maka,_pense.

-Nada solo me quede dormida sobre el escritorio y no dormi bien, es todo…- dijo Maka, yo seguía sin creer esa historia

- Maka miente….. jejeje , mentirosa mentirosa! – dijo Patty , al parecer esta tambien notaba que estaba mintiendo

- Solo no dormi bien Patty, ahora si me disculpan voy adentro…- dijo algo enojada la rubia, mientras se adentraba en el Shibusen

- Soul, sabes que le pasa? – me pregunto Kid

- Por que habría de saberlo?- suspire- le pregunte pero me dijo lo mismo…

- Tal vez lo sepa Tsubaki, o Chrona, habría que preguntarle a ellas…- dijo Liz

- Pr…pregun….preguntarme… que? – dijo una peli rosa detrás mio

- Ah! Hola Chrona! No solo te queríamos preguntar si sabes que le pasa a Maka…- dijo Kid

- no… no lo se… - dijo Chrona

- Tal vez es lo que dijo, no durmió bien, dejémonos de preocupar y entremos que se nos hara tarde…- dijo Liz

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

_Se habran dado cuenta? _Me pregunte mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento… Si le habia mentido a todos, pero no quería que se preocuparan, ni tampoco parecer lamentable, no me gusta que la gente sepa que estoy mal…

Igualmente, creo que no se han dado cuenta…

-te extraño…-

- Maka, despertate… se va a dar cuenta Marie-sensei- sentí alguein que me hablaba al lado mio

- Albarn Despierte y atiende! – Senti que decía Marie-sensei y me levante rápido, avergonzada, me habia quedado dormida en clase!

- Lo siento Marie-sensei…- dije avergonzada mientras sentía que todos se reian, luego ella se fue a seguir con la clase…

- por que no me despertaste?- le reclame a Soul por lo bajo para que no me escuchara Marie pero si el.

- porque, rata de biblioteca, no despertabas por mas que lo intentabas, y dormida eres menos molesta – dijo Soul burlándose

- Auch!- se quejo el albino después de recibir mi pizotada en su pie.

- No te quejes, por que te espera un Maka- chomp – dije

- bueno al menos ahora pareces mas tu…- dijo mirándome a los ojos

- Que quieres decir?- le pregunte anonagada

- Te duermes en clase, cuando te moleste antes de entrar a clases no te quejaste, y no anotaste nada de la clase- dijo señalando mi cuaderno el cual estaba raramente sin escribir la paguina en la cual estaba abierto – esa no pareces tu… Que es lo que te pasa?-

- Como si te importara…- le dije cortante

- Me importa, aunque te moleste y todo, eres mi amiga, me importa- me dijo

- no me pasa nada… ya te dije que no dormi bien…- menti

- si ya se que es lo que me dijiste, pero no te creo. Estas mal ,lo se.- dijo

Como es que el podía ver que sufria? El chico mas ignorante y estúpido podía verme, ver lo que sentía, pero no quería decirle, menos a el , de seguro se burlaría o algo asi, y no tenia ganas de pelear.

RIIIINGGGG toco la campana

-Si no me lo quieres decir esta bien- dijo el ojos carmesí mientras se levantaba de la silla – pero si queres que alguien te escuche, te voy a escuchar- dijo, lo cual me hiso sentir muy bien, era algo ridículo el pensar que el que tanto me molestaba ahora era de tanta ayuda

- Gracias Soul…- le dije sonriendo, el solo se alboroto un poco el pelo, y desvio la mirada.

- Maka, puedo hablar contigo a solas?- dijo Tsubaki acercándose.

-Claro- le respondi, _es que acaso se había dado cuenta?, o se entero? De seguro mi tia se debe haber enterado y le dijo a Tsubaki…_pensé.

* * *

><p>Segui a Tsubaki detrás del Shibusen, ella no decía ninguna palabra, lo cual me incomodaba de cierta manera, era obio que lo sabia, era mi prima y tenia todo el derecho a enterarse, solo esperaba que ninguno mas lo supiera, no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por mi, y no tenia sentido que los demás lo supieran, para que? Solo para sentir lastima o burlarce.<p>

-Se lo que paso, solo quería saber como estabas…- dijo Tsubaki mirándome con lastima, _como odio que me tengan lastima,_pense.

- No te preocupes esta bien, de todos modos entiendo que alla pasado, lo tenia previsto – suspire- alguien mas lo sabe?- dije tratando de contener las lagrimas

- No, no se lo conte a nadie, no se lo hiba a contar a nadie que no quisieras que lo supiera…- _que bueno…_

- deja de mirarme asi, sabes que odio que me tengan lastima…- admiti.

- No puedes guardarte todo siempre!- Me grito- Estamos todos preocupados! Tal vez los chicos no sepan o que paso, pero tienes que saber que están preocupados, no es lastima, y se que te duele…-

- No entiendes nada Tsubaki! – le grite para luego salir corriendo sin poder evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos libremente

Llegue a la enfermería y me encerre allí, solo le dije a Nygus-sensei que estaba cansada y me desplome en una de las camas, no quería enfrentar a nadie asi.

-oh, asi que esta aquí la Nerd…- escuche detrás mio una voz chillona, me levante de la cama para ver a Kim, la odiosa porrista de la escuela

-Que quieres Kim? – le dije cortante – o es que viniste aquí a tirarte a alguno?

-Ja ja- rio irónicamente- no me vengas con nada nenita de mama, ah perdón, cierto…- _acaso ella se entero?_- que tu Madre, o mas bien la puta esa te abandono para estar con su otra familia- _no….no….NO!_

**SOUL POV**

**-**Hey Soul! Jugaremos basloncesto esta tarde?- me dpregunto BS mientras nos sentábamos en el suelo del patio

- No se…. – le respondi

-Que tal si vamos a tomar algo al Club?- dijo BS

- No creo es dia de semana, y tu mono generalmente tomas de mas y te terminamos llevando cargando…- dijo Kid

-Cayate rayitas… y que dices Soul?- dijo BS

- Creo que lo mejor lo dejamos para otro dia…- dije, desvie la mirada y pude ver a Maka, que salía corriendo, estaba… Llorando?, y Tsubaki salio después de ella, que había pasado?, luego sono el timbre…

- Creo que tendremos que volver…- dijo BS – oye, nos salteamos las clases Soul?- dijo riendo

- Oigan no piensen en saltearce las clases, que tenemos con Stein y los disecara…- dijo "rayitas"

- tiene razón… mejor volvamos…- dije

- ohhh…- se quejo el peliazul

* * *

><p>Estabamos en clases, y Maka no estaba, desde que había salido corriendo no podía dejar de pensar en que le había pasado… ME ESTABA PREOCUPANDO MAKA?... bueno si me preocupaba… y tenia que ver donde estaba, pero quien podría saberlo?, BS? No el no sabia nada, además estaba dormido, Patty? No… Kid?no… Tsubaki?<p>

-Hey Tsubaki…- la llame por lo bajo

-Que pasa Soul?- me respondio

- Sabes donde esta Maka?-

-Creo que esta en enfermería, se sentía mal…, te estas preocupando por Maka?- me dijo lo ultimo con una mirada medio picara

- es mi amiga no? Debería preocuparme…- le respondi

- Te gusta Maka, no es asi?- me dijo para que me ruborizara levemente – has de cuenta que no pregunte eso… ella… esta muy mal… no quiere hablar conmigo, pero deseguro querra hablar con vos, ella se fue llorando…- me dijo algo preocupada y triste

- Stein!- dije levantando la mano – podría ir a la enfermería? Es que me siento algo mareado…-

- Espero que sea cierto… sino te diseccionare… ve…- dijo Stein señalando la puerta

- Arigato…- dije para caminar hacia la puerta, y luego de salir por ella correr hacia la enfermería _que es lo que te pasa Maka?_pense.

**GENERAL POV**

-Se que estará bien contigo Soul…- dijo la pelinegra para si misma

**MAKA POV**

-Cayate!- le grite a Kim – tu no sabes nada!

- Escuche que andaba por ahí con alguien, y que se escapo con el, bueno creo que era mejor eso que soportar al mujeriego de tu padre se ve…- dijo Kim

- Cayate!- le dije largando algunas lagrimas…

- Pobresita… JAJAJA no es cierto… esto te pasa por quitarme a Soul! – dijo Kim

-Que tiene que ver el en esto!- le pregunte

- Pasa demasiado tiempo con tigo, y eso no me gusta, pero no te preocupes, ahora lo solucionare diciéndole a todos que tu madre es una puta que se fue con cualquiera… y como tal palo de tal astilla de seguro tu lo eres también no?, acaso no te acuerdas de Mitsuki? – _como es que…_

-Como lo sabes!- le grite parándome

-Tengo contactos se podría decir… Hay que ver… una madre gata y una hija puta, que gran convinacion…- dijo Kim

-Cayate! Si dices una palabra mas Kim, te matare! Me importa una mierda que seas mujer!- dijo Soul apareciendo por la puerta

- So…Soul… - balbucee

**SOUL POV**

Corri hacia la enfermería, estaba apunto de entrar cuando escuche a Maka, hablando con alguien mas…

-Cayate! tu no sabes nada!- grito Maka

- Escuche que andaba por ahí con alguien, y que se escapo con el, bueno creo que era mejor eso que soportar al mujeriego de tu padre se ve…- dijo por lo que pude saber Kim

- Cayate!- Dijo otra vez Maka, con la voz algo quebrajada y dolida

- Pobresita… JAJAJA no es cierto… esto te pasa por quitarme a Soul! – dijo Kim

-Que tiene que ver el en esto!- pregunto Maka

- Pasa demasiado tiempo con tigo, y eso no me gusta, pero no te preocupes, ahora lo solucionare diciéndole a todos que tu madre es una puta que se fue con cualquiera… y como tal palo de tal astilla de seguro tu lo eres también no?, acaso no te acuerdas de Mitsuki? – _Que?_

-Como lo sabes!- dijo Maka

-Tengo contactos se podría decir… Hay que ver… una madre gata y una hija puta, que gran convinacion…- dijo Kim

-Cayate! Si dices una palabra mas Kim, te matare! Me importa una mierda que seas mujer!- dije entrando por la puerta tratando de controlarme

- So…Soul… - balbuceo Maka

- So…Soul! Que haces aqui? Te ssientes bien?- dijo kim

-NO trates de cambiar de tema!- me le acerque – Maka no tiene nada que ver en lo que paso entre nosotros… si haces llorar a Maka otra vez, si que no me voy a controlar entendiste?- le dije

-S…si…- balbuceo Kim, llendose de la habitación.

Vi como maka se tiraba sobre la cama

-Gracias…- dijo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas, se veía tan triste, desprotejida… nunca la había visto asi, _no… no llores, sonrrie como siempre!..._ No pude evitarlo, la barace, luego sentí como se mojaba mi camisa, eran las lagrimas de Maka

**MAKA POV**

Por que? Porque! Por que Soul me protejia? Por que el vino cuando estaba siendo atacada por Kim? Por que se preocupa por mi? … pero… _Gracias Soul…_

- hey, te ves mas linda cuando sonrries, asi que no llores…- me dijo alejándome de el, me ruborice, era raro, en sus brazos me sentía totalmente protegida…

- Yo… lo siento…-

-No tenes por que disculparte…- suspiro y se sento a mi lado

- Mi madre… ella… me abandono…- le conte

- como…-

-Ella se fue de "viaje de negocios" hace ya una semana, no va a volver, encontré una catrta dirigida para mi, en la habitación de mis padres… decía que me abandonaba…- dije triste, largando otras lagrimas…, Soul las seco con su mano – la extraño… me siento sola…-

-No te preocupes, conta conmigo siempre que quieras un hombro para llorar… eso… sono muy cursi…- dijo algo arrepentido

- Gracias Soul…- Le sonrrei – crei, que eras … no importa… sabes? Eres una buena persona y amigo…-

**SOUL POV**

- Gracias Soul… -Se veía tan tierna, con ese leve rubor, y con otra vez su sonrriza en su rostro, y esa calidez de vuelta en sus ojos- crei, que eras … no importa… sabes? Eres una buena persona y amigo…- _que? Tenia que decirlo no? Bueno somos amigos…_pense algo dolido, no entendia, por que me dolia cuando dijo amigo…

- Mejor volvamos a clases…- dije levantándome de la cama

- Cierto! Stein estará muy enojado por saltearma sus clases!- dijo preocupada

- Ahora pareces tu… la nerd de siempre- le dije

- cayate…- dijo sonrriendome – por cierto… no es que me quiera entrometer… pero que es lo que paso entre tu y Kim?-

- Celosa?...- dije seductoramente

-No, curiosidad solamente.-

- eramos novios, osea, es mi ex, esta algo obsecionada con migo o algo asi…-

-Me di cuenta…- dijo Maka – Ella le habrá dicho a alguien?...-

- Si sabe lo que le conviene, no dira nada…-

-Por que fuiste a la enfermería?-

- emmm… pues…. S me sentía mareado pero ahora estoy mejor…- menti, no quería que supiera que me había preocupado por ella.

**MAKA POV**

Se preocupo por mi? _La verdad me impresionas Soul… no eres tan malo como pensaba…._

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Se acabaron las clases, y por lo tanto volvi a casa acompañado por Maka, luego de que ella se fuera a su casa, fui a la mia, y me cambie para verme con BS y Kid, para jugar al Baloncesto…

-Toma Soul!- dijo el peliazul

-Si!- agarre la pelota que me lanzaba este y anote

- Pareces estar animado… paso algo en la enfermería?...- dijo Kid algo curioso

- Si te vimos volver con Maka …. Muy juntitos!...- dijo BS

- que? Como…-

-EL GRAN DIOS BS LO SABE TODO!- me interrumpio

- Solo los vimos entrar juntos a la clase de Stein…- admitió Kid- y que paso?-

- de seguro el pervertido de Soul la aprovecho….- dijo algo malicioso BS

- Cayate! Tu eres el que siempre anda baboso por ver a las chicas…- me le burle – y no paso nada…

- Mmmm…. Pero querias que pasara no?...- dijo Kid

- Cayense!- dije molesto – me voy!- y empece a caminar hacia mi casa…

**GENERAL POV**

-parece que se dio cuenta…- dijo el pelinegro

-de que?- dijo desconcertado BS

- El único que no se daba cuenta que le gusta Maka es el… pero parece que ahora si…-

- cierto… ahora falta que te le declares a la miedosa de Chrona…- dijo BS burlandoce

- Cayate mono

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Llegue a mi casa, algo enfadado, pero la verdad es que si, tenían razón los chicos, estaba animado por lo que había pasado, pero aun asi desanimado, por que me pesaba lo de _amigos…_ por que no me gustaba que dijiera amigos? Si es lo que somos!

Por que tenia que decirlo? Ya me costaba el tener que controlarme de besarla cuando me sonrrie asi! _Espera que dije? _Ya me estaba afectando los sueños húmedos que tenia hacerca de Maka, y últimamente, era habitual

_Acéptalo Evans…_

Aceptar que?

_Que tienen razón…_

si, tal vez Kid, tenga razón, tal vez Tsubaki también la tenga….

Me gusta Maka

Pero ella no cree en el amor no?... bueno… entonces tendre que cambiarle de opinión….

Sono mi celular… mire fijamente la pantalla para ver quien llamaba, pero era numero desconocido…

-Hola?...-

_- hola Soul? Soy Maka…-_

Maka me llamo ¿!

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAP!<p>

Bien asta aca llegamos!

Para que lo habrá llamado Maka?

Lo sabran en el prox cap!

Jejeje…. Les deje con la intriga!


	5. Capitulo 5: No me quiero enamorar

-Hola?...-

_- hola Soul? Soy Maka…-_

Maka me llamo ¿!

**CAPITULO 5: NO ME QUIERO ENAMORAR…**

**SOUL POV**

**-**Maka?...- quede sorprendido, ELLA ME LLAMABA ¿? Realmente estaba nervioso de tan solo hablar por teléfono, y me sentía a la vez estúpido por aquello, pero no podía evitarlo, ella me gustaba, y al fin que había aclarado mis sentimientos, ella me llamaba para hacerme sentir más avergonzado….

_**-**__Si BAKAAA… te acabo de decir que soy Maka- _reí ligeramente al escuchar eso – _Hey…. Quieres…-_acaso estaba nerviosa?-_ Te tengo que mostrar algo… puedes pasarme a buscar? –_ Que es lo que me quería mostrar? Me mataba la intriga…

_**-**_Que acaso quieres decir que estas totalmente enamorada de mi?- me le burle …_ porque yo sí_, pensé.

_**-**__no baka! Solo ven! Pero no toques la puerta, solo avísame a este celu…-_

-Como conseguiste mi numero?...- estaba curioso, ya que significaba que ella habia averiguado mi numero

-_no te acuerdas cuando me sacaste el celular? Te agendaste como el chica mas cool del mundo… era obio que eras vos…- _dijo burlandoce-_ ah… tienes bici? O algo en que podamos ir?-_

- Solo si me dices a donde vamos a ir… tengo una moto…-

_- Es una sorpresa… vas a venir?-_dijo algo intrigada

-Si en 15 minutos estoy alla , espero que no sea ninguna broma…- Como negármele?

-_Te espero…-_ luego de decir esto corto

* * *

><p>Minutos después estaba en la puerta de la casa de Maka, estaba algo desolada, yo simplemente esperaba ahí abajo luego de mandarle un mesaje... Vestia una mangas largas algo anaranjada, y una chaqueta negra, unos jeans y zapatillas, habia ido con mi moto claro, <em>A donde quiere ir?<em> Me preguntaba, pero no pude deducir mucho ya que en unos insatantes vi como Maka se caia del árbol por donde habia querido bajar desde su ventana.

-Auch…- dijo quejandoce, yo mientras me estaba conteniendo de largarme a reir – ShhH! Mi padre se va a dar cuenta!, además no te burles, nunca escale o baje de un árbol… - se cruzo de manos

Maka vestia una linda blusa blanca y una chaqueta gris, con una pollera jean con calsas, que eso lamentablemente no me dejaba ver sus piernas… y unas zapatillas, y la mension especial que llevaba el cabello suelto y me encantaba como le quede embobado al verla por unos segundos algo sonrrojada, con sus cachetes inflados y cruzada de brazos. Estaba… como decirlo? _Hermosa…._

-Bueno sube…- le indique el haciento

-esta bien…- Dijo ella subiéndose luego de mi, y se agarro a mi cintura, con una delicadeza, podía sentir la calidez de sus brazos rondeando mi cintura, y no me desagradaba en absoluto.

-Bien a donde vamos _My lady?_- le pregunte

-Te ire indicando…- dijo ella para que luego yo arrancara y fueramos en camino a… A donde?

* * *

><p>Mientras hibamos en mi moto y ella me indicaba, en reiterados momentos solo aceleraba para que se aferrara con mas fuerza a mi Maka, y eso me dibujaba una sonrriza en el rostro, ya que se sentía… tan bien… Luego de unos minutos llendo en mi moto pude notar que ella me estaba indicando en la parte norte de la ciudad… habia casas unas mas alejadas que las otras, y de un lado solo se veian arboles, hasta que estos eran cortados por un plaza o mas bien mirador.<p>

-Aquí es… - dijo Maka

Nos bajamos de mi moto, era de noche pero algunos faroles del mirador alumbraban lo suficiente, habían unos cuantos bancos y una maquina expendedora de bebidas, tenias que bajar por unas escaleras para hacerder al mirador, y una barandilla de madera costeaba todo el mirador que daba a una bajada bastante empinada, Maka no lo dudo ni una vez y se acerco a esta y señalo para el frente .

-Mira…- dijo luego

Era extraño no haber notado la vista hermosa que poseía aquel lugar, se podía ver toda la ciudad, adornada por sus luces, que la hacían un esplendor, y acompañando a aquella imagen se sumaban las estrellas que se podian notar con mas claridad en aquel lugar, simplemente era marravilloso, me acerque junto a Maka y me quede viendo por unos segundos aquello, pero luego me di vuelta y quede anonagado con la imagen de Maka, por que… simplemente se veía hermosa con el reflejo de las luces sobre su calida y suave piel, y no mencionar la linda sonrriza que tenia, simplemente no pude evitar mirarla unos segundos, hasta que ella se dio vuelta a mirarme.

-que te parece?- dijo ella

-es un … es un lugar muy cool…- dije poniéndome las manos en los bolsillos dejando libre el barandal- por que…-

-es mi forma de agradecerte lo de hoy… no es mucho pero, este lugar significa mucho para mi- me interrumpió, suspiro – Cuando era chica mis padres solian peliarce muy a menudo… y venia a este lugar para escapar – dijo mirando la vista de aquel lugar, vi como se notaba alguna cierta cantidad de soledad, me hacia recordar mucho a mi, cuando me fui de casa, por que ya estuviera aquí o alla, me sentía algo solo, a pesar de tener amigos…

-No hacia falta…- le respondi – era lo menos que podía hacer no me podía quedar parado…-

-Igual gracias…- dijo ella apoyando su cara sobre sus manos que estaban agarrando el barandal y sonrriendome

Se veía tan linda… en ese momento solo qqueria agarrarla y besarla... Me sonrroje de solo pensarlo…

-No se por que me es tan fácil hablar con tigo…- Admitio Maka

-Ah?

-Por que… no es lo mismo con las chicas… no se por que…- dijo ella todavía observándome de aquella posición

Me encoji de hombros – tal vez por que soy mas cool…- dije bromeando

Ella solo rio ligeramente y volvió a mirar hacia el frente –No es hermosa la vista?- me pregunto

-Si…_como tu…-_dije lo ultimo sin percatarme que habia pensado en voz alta, luego de darme cuenta solo hice como si nada, ya que tampoco lo habia dicho lo bastante fuerte para que escuchara…

**MAKA POV**

Esta noche parecía una noche de ensueños, era raro, me sentía totalmente bien cuando estaba con Soul y no me habia percatado de aquello hasta ahora… Si le habia mostrado aquel lugar, simplemente sentía que quería mostrarcelo, que debía hacerlo… estábamos reposados en el barrandal, y pude notar como soul miraba asombrado aquel lugar sin salirse de su pose "cool", y las luces que se reflejaban tenuamente en el lo hacían ver… Guapo? Me decise de aquellos pensamientos y solo dije:

-No es hermosa la vista?-

-Si…_como tu…-_dijo lo ultimo casi para si mismo, pero no se dio cuenta que yo lo habia oído, me sonrroje levemente cuando escuche aquello, y no entendía por que… que tenia que te viera el chico mas popular del coleguio linda? Bueno aunque antes hubiera matado por tener aquella atención del chico mas popular ahora era distinto, no me importaba, pero tampoco me disgustaba la compañía de Soul… era … reconfortante…

-ya sabia que la rubia se me hacia conocida…- Senti detrás mio una voz muy peculiar, particular que pudiera haber reconocido en cualquier lado… _POR QUE TENIA QUE SER EL?_

**SOUL POV**

Luego de haber pasado solo unos minutos con Maka, con un silencio para nada incomodo se escucho detrás nuestro

-ya sabia que la rubia se me hacia conocida…- Era una voz masculina, algo tosca, me di vuelta y ahí vi a 2 chicos, unos tenia el cabello castaño, algo alborotado y llevaba una chaqueta roja y una remera negra, unos jeans y zapatillas, el otro llevaba prácticamente lo mismo solo que la remera era blanca y su chaqueta verde oscuro, este tenia el cabello pelirrojo, tirando al anaranjado.

-Mi..mi..Mitsuki…- balbuceo Maka con miedo

-Ya te andas revolcando con otros?... Como tu padre…- Se burlo el primero

- Seguro que si! No escuchaste que la madre la abandono por un tipo, valla puta… bueno su hija no se queda atrás…- dijo el segundo

-Cayate Rin! – Grito Maka

-Oye cierra tu puta boca de una vez- dije yo molesto, no podía soportar ver a Maka asi, tenia …miedo? Pero de que? Solo eran dos idiotas…

-Ooooh! Ya lo defendió su noviesito!- dijo "Mitsuki, luego este tomo un mechon de cabello de Maka, lo cual me fastidio bastante, Maka solo estaba petrificada, yo me interpuse entre ella y Mitsuki

-Si no quieres que te mate vete…- le amenace

-Y tu por que defenderías a esta puta?...- dijo Rin

No lo aguante… Ya era la segunda vez que llamaba puta a Mi Maka! Simplemente lo golpee en la cara, agarre a Maka mientras Mitsuki trataba de levantar a su compañero, la corri hacia un lado, y luego Mitsuki lanzo su primer golpe con su puño izquierdo, pude esquivarlo y le patie en sus partes mas delicadas… el se retorcía en el suelo mientras Rin seguía tendido ahí, agarre a Maka de la mano y la subi a la moto, luego salimos en marcha hacia mi casa, sentía como Maka me aferraba fuerte, y no lo hacia por mi velocidad, si no por que tenia miedo, y sentí sus lagrimas en mi espalda… Odiaba que le pasara esto a Maka, por que ¿! Que tenían contra ella?

* * *

><p>Llegamos a mi departamento, subimos y cuando entramos le di un vaso de agua, ella aun estaba sollozando, no me gusta verla asi…<p>

-Que es lo que mierda paso?...- Exclame,pero aunque no esperaba una respuesta Maka me contesto

**MAKA POV**

Luego del encuentro con Mitsuki, llegamos al departamento de Soul… El me dio un vaso de agua para tranquilizarme, y se lo notaba muy exaltado por la pelea…

-Que es lo que mierda paso?...- dijo Soul

-el…- suspire secándome algunas lagrimas que aun me caian – el es mi ex novio…

-QUE?- dijo el sorprendido

-Que? Acaso tu puedes tener exnovias y yo no exnovios?- le dije desafiante

-no nada es que se me hacia que una nerd como tu no habia tenido…- dijo el en un tono de burla que preferí no hacerle caso - estas temblando…- dijo señalando mi mano que temblaba del miedo de mi interior… esperaba nunca encontrármelo.. como mierda es que estaba en Death City? Yo me habia mudado! No importa a donde fuese… mi pasado me perseguía…

-Solo tengo frio…- menti, el me dio su chaqueta …

-Que paso entre tu y el?... bueno solo si me quieres decir…- dijo el avergonzado, pero curioso

La verdad, que a pesar que no le habia contado a nadie de mis amigos actuales lo que habia pasado, simplemente me sentí totalmente contenida junto a Soul, lo suficiente para contarle lo que me paso…

-El era el típico chico popular del coleguio, y yo la típica tonta que se enamoro de el…- suspire – me le declare… me rechazo… diciendo que era fea… bueno ese es un hecho…- dije algo entristecida…

-No eres fea… eso te lo puedo asegurar…- dijo Soul haciendo que me ruborizara levemente…- algo nerd únicamente…- dijo en burla, yo solo sonrrei

- luego, el me invito a salir… la verdad que me ilucione mucho ese dia me acuerdo, tuvimos una cita y luego terminamos siendo novios…- baje la cabeza- luego el me exigia… demasiado…

-Ah?- dijo Soul desentendido

-ya sabes… eso… quería…- dije algo avergonzada… Soul me miraba confundido…- quería tener sexo!- grite casi prácticamente, avergonzada y ruborizada

-AH? Y que tu tuviste sexo con el?- exclamo Soul

- lo encontré engañándome… estaba haciéndolo con alguien mas… el decía… que debía demostrarcelo… que lo habia hecho por que no se lo demostraba yo…- dije largando unas lagrimas- demostrarle que le amaba…-

**SOUL POV**

-tubiste sexo con el?...- le pregunte una vez mas…

Ella solo acento con la cabeza, ya llorando completamente, y yo destrozado por dentro, no mas que ella, pero lo que habían hecho de ella era prácticamente abusar de ella…

-Luego…- prosiguió- le conto a todo el mundo… y… me corto...- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas- quede como una puta … todas mis amigas no me creyeron…- dijo desconsolada, no pude evitarlo, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, realmente no poddia verla haci, no podía verla sufrir, quería que sonrriera para siempre… Maldito Mitsuki… Estaba furioso, quería matarlo, y tenia toda la razón en hacerlo, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era contener a Maka, seguía llorando… Tenia miedo… estaba _sola…_

-No te preocupes… ya paso…- le dije tratando de darle alguna consolacion

-Gracias Soul…- dijo entre sollosos – Sabes… luego que sucedió eso… me di cuenta que no existía el amor… No quiero Enamorarme mas- dijo entristecida, y lo ultimo me hico un hueco en el corazón… tal vez no tenia oportunidades?

* * *

><p>Eran las 4 de la mañana…No se como pero habíamos terminado quedándonos dormidos en el sillón o al menos Maka estaba sobre mi y yo la abrazaba, yo me sentía realmente bien en aquel lugar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el )$=)#/$=)$/= de Mitsuki… relmente le habia hecho eso a Maka! Contra su voluntad? Realmente lo asecinaria cuando tuviera la oportunidad sin dudarlo, los pensamientos de Maka haciéndolo con el idiota de Mitsuki se me hacían vomitivos, por no decir que me enfurecía mas… Simplemente no entendía por que hacerle eso a Maka? Con que propósito!

_Es lo que tu hacias Evans… no te hagas el inocente…_

Que? Eso no es cierto!

_Vamos! Cuantas van ya que le hiciste lo mismo?... Mitsuki es solo la cara de la misma moneda_

Tal vez… pero yo no le contaba a todo el mundo

_Pero si que las usabas asi… una vez que ya las habías tenido las desechabas…_

Pero cambie… y lo hise por Maka… y nunca le haría eso a ella…

Realmente nunca se lo haría a ella….

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Estaba comoda… no me acordaba donde habia terminado dormida menos mal que era fin de semana, me levante y estaba sobre el sillón del departamento de Soul, y por no mencionar sobre el… Pegue un salto al verlo, y un grito tambien, de manera que cai del sillón, y Soul sobre mi, los dos tendidos en el suelo, nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centrimetros, Soul pego otro salto luego de unos momentos y salió de encima mio.

-TU! PERVERTIDO!- le grite arrojándole lo que tenia a la mano (CD,Revistas,etc)

-YO? PERVERTIDO? TU FUISTE LA QUE SE DURMIO SOBRE MI! Y CUANDO ME QUISE SALIR TU DECIAS ENTRE SUEÑOS QUE NO LO HICIERA! – me grito, causando que yo me sonrrojara

-Perdon…- dije avergonzada

-No importa…- paso una mano por su cabello – que quieres desayunar?

-Cualquier cosa esta bien…- le sonrrei, y el sonrrio de la manera torcida que siempre suele hacerlo…

* * *

><p>Estabamos desayunando luego de los implementos de Soul de hacer un desayuno decente… que por cierto lo termine haciendo yo, note que no habia mas de 2 habitaciones en su departamento, pero que no habia nadie mas que nosotros dos…<p>

-Vives solo?- le pregunte curiosa

-Si..- dijo llevándose un pedazo de waffle a la boca – Me fui de casa…

-Por que?-

-No me sentía bien alla… no existía para nadie asi que me vine simplemente para aca…- dijo concentrado en su jugo de naranja

-Ah… que hay en aquella habitación?- pregunte señalando la habitación

-Nada…- dijo cortante

-Aver esa nada…- dije levantándome de la mesa a abrir la puerta, Soul trato de imponerse pero no lo logro, resbalo con una alfombra y cayo al suelo, yo finalmente abri la puerta y allí se encontraba un maravilloso piano de cola, lo mire encantada… no era una gran fanatica de la música, tampoco sabia mucho, pero realmente me encantaría escuchar tocar el piano…

-tocas?- le pregunte

-Algo asi…- dijo levantandoce del suelo

-Ah…- dije algo desilucionada… era obio que no tocaria nada para mi, aunque quisiese

**SOUL POV**

Note a Maka algo desilucionada, se le notaba que quería que tocase para ella, y no podía negarle nada, asi que solo me sente en el banquillo, y ella me sonrrio… y comencé a tocar… solo improvice, me estaba mostrando a mi mismo, a mi interior, a la música que dice quien soy, toque con euforia y emoción, no entendía por que a ella le podía tocar tan naturalmente, cuando no lo podía hacer para nadie en lo general, ella no emitia ningún sonido… luego finalice…

-Que hermosa canción… La compusiste tu?- me pregunto sonriendo

-Si… algo asi..- dije

-Se nota… suena como si fueras tu…-

Me sorprendi a escuchar lo ultimo… ella me habia escuchado? En aquella canción… vio quien era...

**MAKA POV**

La música de Soul entraba por mis oídos cautivándome, era simplemente una hermosa melodía, que lo describia perfectamente, era el, era su yo, y podía notarlo, por sus calidas notas, por su sarcástico tocar, por su euforia al hacerlo… Era Soul, me estaba mostrando su ser… y era calido… Cuando menos me di cuenta finalizo

- Que hermosa canción… La compusiste tu?- le pregunte

-Si… algo asi..- dijo

-Se nota… suena como si fueras tu…- admiti

-Gracias… pero no vuelvas a hacerme tocar…- dijo

-yo no te hice tocar… vos solo tocaste…- le reclame.

-Se notaba en tu cara obia que querías que tocaras…- se burlo

-Si claro…- le dije sin importancia

Luego sono mi celular…

-Hola?- Atendi

_-! DONDE ESTAS! ¡? HABIAMOS QUEDADO QUE TE PASABA A BUSCAR A TU CASA PARA IR DE COMPRAS RECUERDAS?- _

_-_Liz?- era obio que era la reina de las compras…

_-No soy el hada de los dientes que te quiere llevar al mundo mágico de Narnia… SI QUIEN TE PENSABAS QUE ERA? ESTOY ACA CON LAS CHICAS ESPERANDOTE¡ y yo que me tome el tiempo de sacarle la tarjeta de crédito a Kid…- _

-Ya calmate Liz, esperaame ahí, enseguida voy…-

-_En donde estas?-_dijo Liz curiosa, peor no podía decirle que estaba en casa de Soul…

-Emmm fui a comprar unas cosas estoy volviendo…- menti

-_Apurate- _dijo Liz para luego cortar

-Liz?- pregunto Soul

-Si…-suspire- me tengo que ir, le prometi que nos hibamos a ir de compras hoy…

-Te acompaño?- Me pregunto

-No solo estoy a dos cuadras… pero gracias… Nos vemos- dije abriendo la puerta y saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla

-No…nos… nos..ve…vemos…- dijo Soul , tartamudeando?

**SOUL POV**

Ella me HABIA BESADO! Bueno en la mejilla, pero igual me emocionaba, era algo ridículo lo se, pero tambien me emocione al pensar la gran noche, en parte, que habia tenido… por no mencionar que dormimos juntos, aunque gracias a que dormi en el sillón me dolia terriblemente la espalda, estaba feliz, me tire a ver televisión en el sillón, aunque no me concentre mucho en ella, ya que pensaba maneras de asecinar a aquel hijo de puta…

Y tambien recordé algo…

_FLASH BACK_

– _Sabes… luego que sucedió eso… me di cuenta que no existía el amor… No quiero Enamorarme mas- dijo entristecida_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Eso significaba que no tenia oportunidades? Realmente me dolia el pecho cuando pensaba en aquello, me dolia y mucho, saber que tal vez nunca fuese mia, y mas aun que fue de un idiota que no la supo valorar…

-Asi se siente estar enamorado?... no es nada Cool…-

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Estaba con las chicas en el centro comercial, obiamente Liz me obligaba a probarme de todo, y yo odiaba aquello, pero en un momento de receso de compras nos detuvimos a tomar un helado

-Ahora dinos Maka… donde estabas?- dijo Liz interrogándome

-ya te dije… fui a comprar unas cosas…- menti

-Y las bolsas? No volviste con ninguna! – dijo Liz mientras Patty cantaba algo asi como Mentirosaaaaaa! Mentirosaaaaaaaa!

-No habia de lo que fui a comprar…-

-Ah… aho..ahora… que ..recuerdo… te vi…anoche…- dijo tímidamente Chrona

-Donde?- dijo Tsubaki, mientras yo le hacia señas de que no dijiera nada a la pelirosa

-Pues… estaba…frente a la casa de … mi abuela… habia ido ahí a ese mirador- dijo Chrona, sin haberse percatado de mis señas

-Te fuiste a la noche sola? Es peligroso sabes…- dijo Tsubaki preocupada

-No.. estaba sola….- _Chrona si lo dices te mato_- Estaba con…SSS- no alcanzo a decir nada, le tape la boca y la arrastre hacia el baño, con la excusa de que quería ir y no sola

-Chrona, por favor no digas nada!- le implore

-Po…por que?

-No quiero que se hagan malos pensamientos

-Pero… yo… pense que te gustaba Soul… - dijo, y logro sonrojarme

-Eso no es cierto!, solo le quería agradecer… además te acuerdas que prometi que No me voy a enamorar mas?-

-Y entonces por que te sonrojaste cuando te dije que te gustaba?- me critico Chrona

- pues… por que lo que dices es vergonzoso

- No dire nada… dire que me confundi…-

Tenia razón… por que me sonrojaba? Por que solo lo hacia cuando nombraban o estaba con Soul? Que me pasaba? No me quiero enamorar...

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAP!<p>

Que tal?

Tuve la Suerte de poder escribir tranquila esta cap, debido a que últimamente tengo peleas con mis viejos… cosas personales en fin! Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos leemos!


	6. Capitulo 6: Rivales y Celos

_**Capitulo 6: Rivalesy celos**_

**Maka Pov**

Ultimamente me sentía confundida, y como no estarlo? Entre medio de todas las situaciones cotidianas que se daban dia a dia no podía dejar de pensar lo que habia dicho Chrona hace un par de días atrás, pero estoy muy segura de que Soul no me gusta, y quería aclararcelo a todo el mundo, por que asi como piensa Chrona, de seguro muchos mas. Bueno eso puede ser ya que con Soul pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y no es por nada, solo es que me agrada estar con el, no es una mala persona, o al menos no como creía que era, es extraño pensar que antes me hubiera caído tan mal, o al menos pensara que era un idiota, aunque lo es en cierta parte, se, aun mas desde que escuche aquella canción, que lo definia perfectamente; como era el, una canción tan hermosa… Sabia que no era todo un idiota; pero me incomodaba pensar las veces que me ruborizo por su culpa, ¿Qué me pasa? Por que me ruborizo? Por que me encanta estar con el? Aun no entiendo, pero se, que el no me gusta, para nada…

Estabamos caminando con Soul al Shibusen, hibamos como hablando como siempre, lo normal… Hasta que:

-!- se sintió un grito por detrás mio, mientras el dueño de esta voz me abrazaba.

-Kira?- pregunte

**SOUL POV**

Hibamos caminando al Shibusen como hacíamos todos los días de semana, era raro pero Maka hablaba mas con migo y eso me gustaba, compartíamos cosas, historias, y no podía dejar de pensar en la noche que se quedo en mi casa, me hacia sonrreir. Lamentablemente en nuestra caminar, se escucho un grito detrás nuestro.

-!- escuche detrás nuestro, me gire y allí vi un tipo de nuestra edad, rubio ojos marron, corriendo con alegría hacia Maka, y luego la abrazo, en ese instante hiba a matarlo, por que abrazaba a MI MAKA?

Bueno me estoy volviendo un poco posesivo….

-Kira?- dijo Maka reconociendo la voz de este tipo

Fue ahí que enrealidad casi lo mato, Maka CORRESPONDIO SU ABRAZO! Y estuvieron por un rato abrazados, realmente me enfurecía, y a pesar de que no conocía este tal "Kira" ya de por si me caia mal

Carraspee la lengua tratando de llamar la atención y para que se dieran cuenta que seguía allí

-Ah! Soul , lo siento, el es Kira un amigo de la infancia…- dijo presentándomelo

-Hola Soul, espero que nos llevemos bien…- dijo tendiéndome la mano para que le saludase

-Hola…- dije rechazando su saludo y continuando mi camino , quien era este idiota?

**MAKA POV**

Realmente no entendía, por que Soul lo ignoro de tal forma? De seguro era por su forma de actuar cool de siempre, el idiota le encanta hacerse el cool, pero esto mas que genial era despreciable, desisti de darles unos cuantos Maka-comps , ya que a pesar de querer hacerlo estaba mas interesada en hablar con Kira, Hacia mucho que no le veía! Y por suerte empezaba en el Shibusen!

-Y que haces aquí? No te habías mudado?- me pregunto Kira entusiasmado

-Pues me mude de vuelta aquí como ves…- le respondi

-Genial! Pero como no me avisaste? Que mala eres Maka-chaaan!- dijo quejandoce como un niño como eramos pequeños

-jejeje…- rei ligeramente

-Sabes Maka-chan? Extrañe tus Maka-chomps aunque no lo creas…- dijo bromeando, si lo habia golpeado de chica, ya lo hacia desde pequeña, y la verdad que lo hacia con mucha frecuencia, era asi como Soul… ahora que lo pienso…

-Bueno ahora te podre golpear mas fuerte si quieres! Jejeje…-

-Te estuviste aguantando todo este tiempo? No tenias a nadie a quien golpear jejeje…- dijo Kira

-En realidad Soul ocupo ese lugar…- admiti

-ah… Soul…- dijo Kira como decepcionado

-Si, lamentablemente la pechoplano en tu ausencia me uso de muñeco de prueba…- dijo Soul bromeando

- Como le puedes decir eso a Maka-chan! Ella esta en desarrollo! En algún momento tendrá hermosos pechos!- dijo Kira, tratando de defenderme

-Si claro, como si fuera a pasar… vamos se quedara asi, ni a un copa Z llega jajaja- dijo el albino burlandoce

-Cayate! Tal vez no sea un copa A o no llegue, pero bien que se te caera la baba cuando le crescan!- dijo Kira mientras se miraban fijamente con Soul, pude notar la energía negativa que se enviaban con las miradas

-Chicos, estoy presente, y es muy incomodo que hablen de mis pechos…- dije para cayarlos

-No te ofendas Maka, ni que tuvieras!- dijo Soul

-Makaa-Chomp!- dije incrustándole un libro de mil paguinas en la cabeza- vamos Kira, llegaremos tarde…- dije dejando a Soul solo mientras se levantaba

-Si!- dijo Kira alegre

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

AHORA SI! AHORA SI QUE LO MATABA! Era odioso, por no decir pesado, desde que entramos en clases, y luego de su presentación en donde me quito toda la atención (oiggg ya me paresco a BS), donde todas las chicas estaban comentando de lo lindo que era o algo asi, Idiotas, es solo un tipo artante… bueno como decía, es un pesado, no se separaba ni un momento de Maka!, era frustrante, y realmente un tipo molesto, podía ver como me odiaba, y no me importaba que lo hiciese, a mi tambien me cae para el culo, y realmente si no se aleja de mi Maka lo matare!

-Chicos, el es Kira- Presentaba Maka a Kira a nuestros amigos, estábamos en el recreo- un amigo de la infancia, Kira ellos son Tsubaki, Liz y Patty, BS, Kid y Chrona.

-Hola- dijieron todos al unisono

-Que hace el idiota aquí?- me queje

-que pasa gallinita?- dijo Kira

-gallinita?

-Si tienes el pelo blanco como una gallina, imbesil…- dijo Kira

-Hey chicos no se peleen por mi ¡ el GRAN BS LE DARA IGUAL DE ATENCION A LOS DOS!-

-Cayate Mono idiota... y ustedes dejence de pelear…- dijo Kid

-Ya que…- dije

-Hey Maka! Mira mira! Tengo las nuevas canciones de Green Day!- dijo Kira mostrándole el celular a Maka

-Aver…- dijo Maka acercandocele, lo cual me hiso hervir mi sangre, realmente algún dia hiba a tener mi oportunidad de matarlo…

-Me voy…- dije levantándome, no soportaba seguir mirando esa esena…

* * *

><p>-Hey viejo, que te pasa?- dijo Bs quien me habia seguido por los pasillos del AShibusen<p>

-ah? A mi ¿ nada…-

-Vamos viejo BS lo sabe todo!-

-Solo ese Kira no me cae bien…- admiti

-Por que tiene la atención de Maka no?-

-Ah?- exclame ruborizándome – no es asi idiota…- menti, era cierto, odiaba que tenga su atención, mas aun cuando la conseguía fácil y yo tuve que estar intentándolo por mucho tiempo

-Vamos … se nota… además fijate, a el le caes mal por lo mismo…- dijo BS

-Entonces tambien le gusta Maka?- dije

-Supongo… -

BS tendrá razón?

* * *

><p>Estabamos en clase de Ed. Fisica, y podía mirar la bella vista de Maka con su uniforme tratando de jugar Baloncesto, no le podía atinar al aro y se enojaba, se veía tan linda asi… pero apareció, el estúpido de Kira, se le acerco a Maka, y le enseño como tirar, para ello la agarro de la cintura, sus manos asquerosas estaban tocando la cintura de Mi Maka! Tome la pelota mas cerca mio y se la tire y di justo en la cara, el cayo al suelo<p>

-Hey! Que carajo te pasa!- me grito Maka, atendiendo a Kira que estaba en el suelo- estas bien?

- Si creo…- dijo Kira, mientras le caia un ilito de sangre por la nariz, me alegre de ver aquel echo

-Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería…- dijo Maka

-Albarn! Que esta pasando?- dijo Nygus-sensei acercándose

-Soul golpeo con una pelota a Kira!-

-Se la quería tirar a BS ¡ pero no le atine bien….- me excuse

-Albarn lleva a Amanade (Kira aclaro) a la enfermería…- dijo Nygus

-Si sensei…- dijo Maka acompañando a Kira a la enfermería, pude divisar como este se dio vuelta unos segundos antes de salir para mostrarme la lengua y seguir, esta vez no lo habia matado, pero la próxima estaba seguro que lo hacia

-Evans! Digame por que lo ha hecho- me dijo Nygus

-Ya le dije… no le atine bien…-

-Estabien… proxigamos con la clase…- dijo Nygus-sensei para seguir con la Clase

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Estabien, tal vez no entienda mucho de Soul, pero no entiendo por que mierda habia echo eso! No tenia sentido! Realmente le caia tan mal Kira? Se notaba que no le caia nada bien pero por que? Realmente estaba furiosa con el, no tenia sentido por que lo habia hecho, y de seguro hiba a hallar una respuesta, no me hiba a quedar parada ahí, pero mientras solo podía llevar a Kira a la enfermería, aunque se le viera medio mal, se lo veía feliz, era raro….

-Ese idiota de Soul… lo obligare a que se disculpe lo prometo…- dije

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… además entiendo que se sentía amenazado…- dijo Kira

-Ah? Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Bueno imaginate… entra un chico nuevo que le llama la atención a las chicas, es obio que el es el típico mujeriego, asi que obio se siente amenazado por perder esa atención…- Me contesto – No entiendo como puede ser tu amigo una persona asi…

Soul se sentía amenazado? Era el estúpido de siempre que quería llamar la atención de las chicas? No habia cambiado, era la misma estúpida persona mujeriego e idiota insensible… Tenia sentido, odiaba a Kira por que le llamaba la atención a las chicas, y entonces el se quedaba sin ninguna atención.

-No creas, habeces puede ser buena persona…- sije tratando de cambiar la imagen de Kira acerca de Soul, el seguía siendo mi amigo…

-No lo se, pareciera que se esfuerza mucho… bueno aca esta la enfermería, estoy bien aca asi que ve a clases Maka…-

-Seguro?- pregunte preocupada

-Si ve…

**GENERAL POV**

El albino caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen, se habia ido de la clase de Ed. Fisica, no soportaba las miradas criticonas de los demás, y le preocupaba lo que Kira le estuviese haciendo a Maka. Maka se dirigía para la dirección contraria, sumida en sus pensamientos, no entendía por que Soul lo habia echo, y quería que se disculpase con Kira. Inebitablemente estos dos se encontraron, La rubia paro unos pasos antes de chocarce con el

-Soul…- dijo la rubia

-A… Maka… vuelves de la enfermería?- dijo Soul haciéndose el desentendido

-No te hagas Soul! Sabes muy bien que vengo de alla!- Le grito Maka

- Y por que tan enojada?- Soul sabia muy bien por que lo estaba pero lo ignoraba

-Lo sabes ¡ Por que Carajo hiciste eso?-

-Ya te dije! No le atine…-

-Dejate con excusas! BS estaba al lado tuyo cuando sucedió, asi que dime por que lo hiciste- le interrumpió

-para que quieres saberlo?- dijo Soul, sabiendo que esto enojaba a la ojiverde, pero no quería decirle la razón…

-Al menos Kira se merece una disculpa si no le explicas no crees?- dijo la oji verde

-Quieres que me disculpe?- dijo el albino

-Si eso es exactamente lo que te pido-

-No lo hare-

-POR QUE?

-No me disculpare con un idiota como ese! – le grito Soul

-QUE? Deberías disculparte! Es tu culpa que este asi!

-Ni que se estuviera muriendo!

-Bueno pero esta en enfermería! Y lo golpeaste a propósito! Dime al menos por que lo hiciste!- Le reclamo Maka

-Ya! Para que quieres saberlo? No cambiara el echo de que lo golpee no es asi? – le grito Soul

- Bueno pero al menos entendería por que no quisieras disculparte… o sacare mis propias conclusiones…-

-Tus propias conclusiones?

-Acaso es que te sentías amenazado por Kira?- dijo la rubia sacando sus pensamientos a flote

-Amenazado?- repitió el ojicarmin confundido

- Si , le llamo la atención a las chicas y tu como el idiota de siempre mujeriego te pusiste celoso!- dijo Maka

-Que? Que dices? Si fuese por eso no lo golpearía!-

-Entonces dime por que! O es que tengo razón?...-

-di lo que quieras…- dijo el albino rindiendoce…

-es que no vas a cambiar? Vas a ser el mujeriego de siempre…-

- y que con eso? Que te molesta de eso? No es tu problema….- dijo Soul siguiendo su camino, dejando a Maka sola, que luego siguió su camino

**SOUL POV**

Que mierda? Con que amenazado?, de donde saco esa idea? La verdad que me molestaba terminar asi peliado con Maka, me dolia, pero me enfurecía que pensase asi, que fuese asi, yo creía que era la que mejor me conocía! Pero me equivoque, nadie me entiende como siempre, yo y mis estúpidos celos…

-pero que le pasa?- me pregunte a mi mismo

-Y Gallinita, una pelea con mi Maka? – dijo Kira, no me habia dado cuenta pero habia llegado a la puerta de la enfermería

-que quieres? Y que con eso de tu Maka?-

-pues que crees, se que ella te gusta, y a mi tambien me gusta, pero a tu diferencia yo soy un candidato bueno para ella, mientras tu solo eres un mujeriego cualquiera, y entonces la alejare de ti…- me confeso

-tu le metiste esa idea en la cabeza no es asi? Igual nunca me podras alejar a Maka…- dije desafiante

- Si, asi es. Pero no te preocupes, se que lo voy a hacer, voy a sacar lo peor de ti y hare que ella lo vea… además… yo amo mas a Maka que tu, al menos mi amor es de verdad…-

-que quieres decir con eso? Yo amo a Maka! Y no me puedes decir que no siento de verdad eso imbesil!- le grite

-vamos… que es lo que conoces de Maka? Yo se todo de ella, no por fanatismo, si no por que me gusta saber de ella, tu solo estas pensando en ti y en lo que te conviene..- dijo Kira

-Yo conozco a Maka…-

-Aver dime su sabor de helado favorito…-

-la frutilla?- dije sin estar seguro

-Vainilla, dime su color favorito…-

- rosa?-

-es verde, dime a que le tiene miedo…-

-a los perros…- dije sin estar seguro tampoco

-a las alturas, lo ves? No importa lo que te pregunte, siempre la respuesta será errónea, no sabes nada de ella

-tsk…-

- como puedes saber que te gusta Maka, o que te gusta de ella, si no sabes nada acerca de ella? – Dijo Kira mirándome fijo y luego dio unos pasos para seguir su camino pero paro y dijo- yo se que es lo que me gusta de ella, se quien es, tu solo te importas tu, a mi si me gusta Maka…- dijo para luego seguir

Yo encambio me quede petrificado, tenia razón, no sabia nada acerca de ella, tampoco habia tratado saber de ella, realmente me gusta Maka como decía? Mi cabeza dolia de tanto pensar, quería que volviese en el tiempo a antes de que viniese este odioso de Kira, donde Maka y yo no nos peleambamos asi, a pesar de que yo la molestase y terminara dándome Maka-Comps, prefería eso antes que pelearnos asi, y encima no estaba seguro, que es lo que pasaba? Pero recordé, los buenos tiempos que pase con Maka, y no podía dejar esto asi, al menos no con Maka, tenia que decirle algo, aclararle todo.

Corri, a llegar a atrapar a Maka, estaba con las chicas en el recreo, me acerque a ella

-Maka…-

-Que quieres?- dijo ella cortante

-tengo que hablar contigo…-

-Pues yo no quiero…- dijo Maka encaprichada

-Pues lamentablemente tendras que hacerlo voluntariamente o….- dije mientras la alzaba y me la llebava mientras ella gritaba que la bajase

Llegamos detrás del coleguio y allí la baje, ella me habia pateado y golpeado, pero no le di importancia y la lleve hasta ahí

-Que quieres!- Me grito Maka

-Que dejes de gritarme! Y que me escuches! –

-Que?-

-Me vas a escuchar?-

-Si dime…-

-Estaba enojado con Kira, simplemente porque….

-porque?-

-Mira desde que el llego me estas ignorando! Es como si no estuviera presente!-

-estabas celoso Evans?- dijo Maka mirándome fijo

-Si…- admiti apartando la mirada

-Makaaaaaaa-Chomp!- dijo Maka mientras me incrustaba un libro medianamente grande en la cabeza

-y eso por que fue?-

-tonto! Nunca te cambiaria por alguien…- dijo Maka sonrriendome, me sentía listo para decirle lo que sentía…

-Me sentía celoso porque…-

-ya se tonto!- Que ¿? Acaso se dio cuenta?- nunca cambiaria a mi mejor amigo Soul por nadie! Entiendo que te sintieras asi… - dijo sonrriendome

Yo cai muerto al suelo… no habia entrendido nada, estúpida e inocente Maka…

Pero ella me gusta, asi, me gusta que sonrria, y quiero que lo haga para siempre , aun a pesar de que no se sus gustos, se que mientras sea feliz ella para mi va a estar todo bien, a pesar de que no se que helado le guste,o todo lo otro, lo averiguare poco a poco, y cada cosa que voy encontrando de ella, me gusta mas y mas, y que sus gustos no tienen nada que ver con lo que siento, que eso no va a cambiar mis sentimientos…

-Disculpa Maka… tengo que arreglar cuentas con Kira…- dije

-A… le vas a pedir disculpas?-

- a… algo asi…-

-ok-

Camine buscando a Kira, hasta que lo encontré, al parecer estaba recibiendo una propuesta de cita, pero el la rechazo algo como que su corazón tenia dueño o algo asi, una vez que se retiro la chica, yo me le acerque

-hey Kira!-

-Ah el gallinita volvió…- dijo burlandoce – que vuienes a alardear tu conocimiento sobre Maka? De seguro le preguntaste algo…

-No, simplemente te quería aclarar, que me importa un carajo cuanto sepas de ella, por que tu no la protegiste cuando tenia miedo, tampoco la abrigaste del frio, tampoco soportaste caerte de una rama para verla, tampoco te despertaste a las 3 de la mañana por que te llamaba, no hisiste nada de eso, solo averiguaste que le gusta, mientras yo estuve protegiéndola todo para verla sonrreir

- aun asi, no sabes si te gusta realmente…-

-Lose, y muy bien, por que ella es la que mejor me entiende en el mundo, y cuando estuve solo ella estuvo ahí, ella me gusta por como es ella, y no por sus gustos… y sobretodo … me gusta su sonrrisa… asi que cierra la puta boca de una vez- dije para luego irme

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Estaba en mi casa, con Tsubaki, habia venido después del cole , y estábamos hablando en mi habitación.

-Y que onda con BS?- le pregunte curiosa

-Nada-suspiro- pareciera que su sombra ya es demasiado grande…-

-Que dices… yo creo que se le cae la baba por vos jajaja- nos empezamos a reir

-Cayate! Y tu que dices con Soul?...- dijo con mirada picara

-ah? Que con el?-

- Vamos! Siempre te gusta estar con el, y me dijo Chrona que estuviste con el la otra noche!-

-Le dije a Chrona que no dijiera nada!

- Bueno… dime que pasa con el? Se nota que le gustas…

-Le gusto? No creo, sabes es como siempre, todas las chicas deben ser iguales para el… además no creo que sea dentro de su rango…- dije mirando mis pocos atributos

- por que te preocupas si estas a su altura? Te gusta?-

- yo…. No lo se…- no estaba segura – Soul me hace enojar, pero, cuando quiere hacerme sonrreir siempre lo logra, el ….

-mmmm me parece que mi prima se esta enamorando!

-yo? Imposible! Acordate que no creo en el amor!

-pero existe…

-y donde esta que nunca vino a mi vida?

-tal vez esta a tu lado, y no te das cuenta…-

-No lo se Tsubaki…

ME gusta Soul?

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAP!<p> 


	7. Capitulo 7: Mi Soledad

_**CAPITULO 7: Mi Soledad**_

**SOUL POV**

Otra mañana, otra rutina, no tenia ganas de levantarme, sentía un cansancio terrible, mas aun que no había podido dormir bien hacia varios días, desde que llego Kira, que por causa de mis celos, y obiamente de su cierta afeccion a Maka, no me dejaba estar tranquilo, y no podía estarlo, y por eso me obligaba cada mañana a levantarme, no solo para ver la hermosa sonrriza de Maka saludándome (a pesar de que estaba frustrado de que mi cofesion fue un mal intento), también para evitar que Kira se le hacerque demasiado

Realmente odio a ese tipo, no puedo evitar enojarme cuando esta Maka cerca de el, y casi siempre esta buscando la competencia en algo, y encima me entere que toca la guitarra; competimos en clase de gimnasia, en balocesto, pero yo le gane; en clase de música, en básicamente todo… Odie sobretodo cuando competimos por quien le traía el paraguas olvidado a Maka…

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en el salón agarrando mis cosas, Maka se me había adelantado, ya que se hiba a ir con Tsubaki de compras, el salón estaba vacio, hasta que entro una presencia molesta_

_-ah… Veo que el blanquito esta aqui todavía…- dijo Kira entrando al salón_

_-No jodas…- le dije de mala gana_

_-Enojado por que Maka no se volvió contigo?- dijo burlandoce_

_-Ya cayate…- dije mirando el banco de Maka, y pude divisar un objeto debajo de este, agarre el objeto y vi que era su paraguas, mire a la ventana y vi como llovia torrencialmente_

_-Eso es de Maka?- pregunto el imbesil_

_-Si, ire a llevarcelo…- dije encaminándome hacia la puerta_

_-Eso si llegas primero…- dijo Kira sacándome de la mano el paraguas y saliendo corriendo por la puerta_

_-HEY!...- grite mientras lo seguía corriendo_

_-A que no me alcanzas blanquito! Eres lento!- gritaba burlandoce Kira_

_-A si?- dije tirándole una escoba que estaba a un costado, por lo cual Kira cayo al suelo, agarre el paraguas y Sali de la escuela lo mas rápido que pude para alcanzar a Maka_

_Lamentablementecorri bajo la lluvia, no había alcanzado a agarrar mi paraguas, ni tampoco mi abrigo por lo tanto estaba empapándome bajo la lluvia, y a lo lejos divise a Maka caminando con Tsubaki_

_-Maka!- grite para llamarle la atención_

_-Soul?- dijo ella extrañada_

_-Te olvidaste esto…- dije entregándole el paraguas_

_-ah, podrias haberlo usado para no empaparte hasta llegar a dármelo no?- dijo ella obiandolo, lo cual me hiso sentir un estúpido…y ella rio levemente en mi silencio- igual gracias, pero si sigues asi vas a pescar un resfrio… Nos vemos ¡- dijo Alejandoce, yo pegue la vuelta hacia mi casa…._

_Fin Flash Back_

Todas las chicas están detrás de el, y realmente eso ya no me importa, pero siempre suele estar con Maka, y ahora no podía estar a solas con ella prácticamente nunca, y me molestaba, al menos antes podía estar con ella tranquilo, aunque teniendo que cuidarme de sus Maka-chomps…

* * *

><p>Llegue al coleguio de mala gana, salude a todos con esa onda y me fui directo a mi banco, que por suerte no me habian cambiado del lado de Maka, y lo agradecia eternamente; me sentía mareado y no entendia por que…<p>

-Soul estas bien?, te ves raro…- dijo Maka acercandoce a mi

-Si , estoy bien…- dije costosamente, me dolia la cabeza terriblemente

-Seguro?- Dijo Maka a punto de tocarme la frente

-Hey! Hola Maka-chan!... ah, hola… Soul…- Dijo Kira acercándose a Maka, y diciendo lo ultimo molesto

-Hola Kira- Dijo Maka sonrriendole

-hola…- dije con desgano

-Oh! El blancucho me saluda! Es un gran dia hoy!- dijo sarcástico

-No jodas…- le dije molesto

-Chicos basta… siempre es lo mismo…- dijo Maka- no entiendo por que se llevan tan mal, son prácticamente iguales…-_yo? Igual a este idiota? Ja! Soy mejor que el! … si supieras por que nos llevamos mal…._

Me levante de mi banco - Oye idiota no emp…- sentí un gran dolor de cabeza y luego estaba todo negro…

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Vi como Soul se desplomaba en el suelo, le grite a la profesora que estaba entrando al salón que Soul se había desmayado, y BS y Kid lo llevaron a la enfermería, me sentía muy preocupada por el, no me había podido concentrar en las clases por que no sabia si estaba bien o mal, y realmente quería saber como estaba, pronto sono la campana del recreo sin darme cuenta.

-Maka, vamos al patio?- dijo Liz

-no…. Ire a ver como esta Soul a la enfermería, vienen?- le respondi

-Realmente te preocupa… y dices… que no te gusta…- dijo Chrona

-Ire sola….- dije molesta

Camine por los pasillos del shibusen a paso rápido, por poco no corria, no se permitia, pero igualmente lo hacia lo mas rápido posible para ver como estaba Soul, luego de un rato, ya estaba en la puerta de la enfermería, abri lentamente la puerta y a la vez la golpee para llamar la atención de Medusa-sensei, la nueva enfermera del Shibusen.

-Ah, Maka Albarn? Pasa pasa…- dijo amablemente

-Disculpe, hace un rato trajeron a un alumno, Soul Evans, el esta?-

-Es tu novio?- pregunto con una mirada picara

-NO!- respondi avergonzada y totalmente roja

-no te preocupes esta bien, tenia fiebre por lo cual lo mandamos a su casa, aunque se fue solo… Tiene un leve resfriado eso es todo…-Dijo sonrriendome

-Gracias,Medusa-sensei- dije saliendo de la enfermería, cuando me encontré con Chrona detrás de la puerta –Chrona?- dije confundida, que hacia ella ahí?

-Ah… Maka.. em no solo vine a preguntarle algo a mi mam… a Medusa-sensei…- dijo algo nerviosa la pelirosa

-Maka es la amiga de que tanto me hablas?... es muy tierna…- dijo Medusa asiéndome sonrojar

-Si… Maka, ella es mi madre…- dijo Chrona aclarándome la situación

-AH? Medusa-sensei es tu mama?- dije

-Si… espero que cuides bien de Chrona… y sobretodo con los muchachos…- dijo la enfermera observando que afuera de la enfermería se encontraba BS y Kid gritandose…

-AH… no tienen solucion – suspire

-Ah, Maka, como se encuentra Soul?...-Dijo BS que me había visto

-Chrona….- dijo Kid sonrrojado y algo nervioso…

-Se fue a casa… tiene un resfriado…- le conteste a BS

-Me presentas a tus amigos ¿- dijo Medusa a Chrona

-El es BS, y el…. Kid…- dijo algo nerviosa lo ultimo la pelirosa- chicos ella es mi madre…-

-AH! Bu..bue.. señora… un …place…sooo..sooy Death the Kid….- dijo Kid extremadamente nervioso

-JAJAJA! Te estas presentando a tu suegra Kid que andas tan nervioso?- se le burlo BS

-Este es tu novio hija?- pregunto Medusa

-A! que ¡? Yo… no yoo..estoo…- balbuceaba Chrona mientras Kid aun seguía nervioso y trataban de excusarce… Lo que yo me reia ante tal situación

-Oye Maka, no crees que Soul se pondrá mejor si lo vas a ir a cuidar?..- dijo BS con mirada picara

-Que dices?- dije sonrrojada

-Mira hacemos un trato, tu vas y cuidas a Soul, y yo entretengo a los chicos para que no los molesten…- dijo BS, realmente se me hacia buena la idea, hacia tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo solos Soul y yo, era extraño, antes pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos pero ahora que llego Kira, Soul siempre se andaba peleando con el y nisiquiera podía hablar normalmente de con el, y además por alguna razón no se me hacia mala la idea de cuidarlo…ESPERA! Que estoy pensando! Yo cuidando a SOul a solas?... pero se lo devia, ya que se debio enfermar cuando me alcanzo el paraguas…

-Lo pensare…- dije alejándome de BS que empezó a gritar algo como que era el , de un Kid tirado en el suelo derramando sangre por la pregunta de Medusa, y de una Chrona en un rincón balbucenado que no sabia lidiar con situaciones tan vergonsosas e incomodas

* * *

><p>Las clases pasaron, y ya era la hora de la salida, aun no sabia si ir o no a cuidar a Soul, pero como BS lo había prometido, los distrajo, incluso a Kira, lo cual era raro, por que últimamente andaba muy pegado, pero agradecia esto ya que se me hacia pesado; Caminaba hacia mi casa, la cual recordemos, esta a dos cuadras de la de Soul, y no podía dejar de debatirme si ir o no; recordé las palabras de Medusa-sensei, que había dicho que se fue solo, y recordé que el vivía solo, estaría bien? De seguro no se podría cuidar solo… La preocupación llego a su limite, asi que cuando pase por una tienda compre un par de viveres para hacerle una sopa a SOul y algo de comer mas, y luego fui para su departamento.<p>

Estaba al frente de su puerta, y golpee

-Sa voi…- se escucho una voz muy congestionada del otro lado de la puerta – quied es?- dijo por ultimo

-Soy Maka…- respondi

-Que hacesss ada Mada?- dijo Soul abriendo la puerta en pijama, cubriendoce con una manta, moqueando.

-Vengo a cuidarte… asi que ahorita te vas y te metes en la cama!- le oredene

-No nededito que me cuided- me respondio

-Quieres un Maka-chomp?- le amenace

-Da voy amo!- dijo quejandoce por lo bajo

Entre al Departamento, y de la ultima vez que había estado se veía la gran diferenci de lo descuidado y sucio que estaba todo, Soul se acostó en su cama, y yo lo cubri con un manta, luego aceque mi frente a la suya para saber su temperatura, y note que tenia un poco de fiebre aun, por lo cual le di el termómetro y el se lo coloco debajo del brazo, el me miro extrañado..

-pod que hades edto?- medijo aun congestionado

-Suenate los mocos por favor…- dije pasándole un pañuelo- por que te lo debía por lo del paraguas recuerdas?- le respondi mientras el se sonaba la nariz

-Se siente raro…- admitió

-Que cosa?- le pregunte extrañada

-Que alguien mas se preocupe por vos… y que te cuide…- dijo feliz – pero se siente bien…

No entendia por que había dicho esas palabras, pero note que se sentía solo, y varias veces que estabamops junto con los chicos y demás lo notaba de la misma manera pero nunca le di importancia, aunque ahora no entendia por que se sentía solo, y si se sentía asi por que no volvia con su familia?; no lo entendia a el, y me preocupaba aquello, pero me alegraba saber que se sentía contenido.

Me fui a la cocina por unos momentos a hacerle una sopa, me di cuenta luego de unios instantes que me había olvidado de revisar el termómetro de Soul, por lo cual me adentre a su habitación, note que se había dormido, pero que aun tenia el termómetro bajo su brazo, se veía muy tierno durmiendo, se lo veía mejor asi que el idiota despierto de siempre; me hacrque a su cama y meti el brazo por el cuello de su remera buscando el termómetro, una vez que lo logre agarrar sentí como Soul agarraba mi brazo

-Que pervertida… aprovechándote asi de alguien durmiendo…- dijo seductoramente, yo pegue un salto hacia atrás aljado mi brazo pero soul me lo sostuvo

-Idiota, tenia que revisar el termómetro…- le aclare

- Excusas… excusas… excusas… si me lo permites volveré a dormir, eso si no me acosan mientras duermo….- dijo Soul bromeando

-Soul baka…- dije saliendo de la habitación.

Revise el termómetro, y vi que Soul tenia 39º de fiebre, asi que busque entre los remedios que había traido y encontré un antifebril, tome una cuchara y entre de vuelta a la habitación de Soul, y lo desperté.

-Que quieres ahora pervertida?- dijo divertido

-toma, tienes que tomarte esto…- dije sirviendo en la cuchara el antifebril

-No quiero- dijo Soul cruzando los brazos como un niño de 3 años encaprichado

-Tienes que tomártelo para tu fiebre…-

-no

-Tomatelo

-no

-Vamos…

-Solo si me das un beso…- dijo Soul seductoramente, yo me ruborice.

-Que? –_de seguro es causa de la fiebre,_pense.

-Solo lo voy a tomar después de un beso… en los labios- dijo divertido

-No lo voy a hacer baka- le respondi

-Entonces no lo tomare- dijo cruzandoce otra vez de brazos

-realmente eres caprichoso…- suspire – no puede ser de otra forma?

-No

-Bueno…- dije tomando el antifebril y llenándome la boca de aquel liquido, luego agarre a Soul por el cuello, lo atraje hasta mi, y le obligue a abrir la boca con mi mano, luego introduje con mi boca aquel liquido, y pude sentir que Soul prácticamente se atragantaba con el, pero luego se aprovecho de la situación, y introdujo su lengua en mi boca, jugando con mi lengua, me agarro de la cadera y no me permitio alejarme de el, y tampoco me permitio cerrar la boca, me lo impidió con su mano, luego de unos segundos logre safarme de sus brazos y su boca…

-Eres tramposa Albarn, yo dije ue después del beso lo tomaría…- dijo en un tono algo sexi

-BAKA!- le grite- el tramposo eres tu! – dije saliendo de la habitación lo mas rápido que pude

Cerre la puerta detrás mio, estaba totalmente avergonzada, ruborizada, QUE HABIA HECHO? Había besado a Soul! Aunque fue por una causa, la que había iniciado dicho beso había sido yo, y aunque me costaba admitirlo me había gustado… QUE? POR QUE ME HABIA GUSTADO? HABIA BESADO AL IDIOTA DE SOUL! Mi corazón latia rápido, y sentía una gran presión en el pecho; trate de tranquilizarme viendo tele, pero no podía, aunque me quede dormida sobre el sillón luego de unos momentos

* * *

><p>-Hay Maka, despierta…- dijo alguien sacudiendo mi hombro, abri mis ojos lentamente y vi a Soul, pegue un salto para atrás asustada, lo que causo que Soul se riera de mi impresión…<p>

-BAKA!- le grite

-Hey! Ya!, no te asustes tanto!...- me respondio

-No es de asustada…es que lo que paso…- dije avergonzada

- Que paso?- dijo Soul confundido

-QUE?

-Perdon no me acuerdo mas alla de que llegaste, me quede dormido, luego desperté y te vi durmiendo en el sillón balbuceando… hablas mucho dormida sabias?- dijo burlandoce – que paso?

- No nada, solo casi rompes el termómetro…- dije excusándome,_ COMO ES QUE EL IDIOTA NO SE ACORDABA! –_Calentare la sopa asi cenamos…

-Deacuerdo…- dijo Soul sentandoce en el sillón y prendio la tele…

Yo me puse a calentar la sopa, y me sentía algo ¿frustrada? De que no se acordaba Soul de nuestro beso, aunque cada vez que pensaba en aquel echo me sentía rara y con demaciada vergüenza, aunque si me hacia sentir algo triste que el no se acordara, pero no sabia por que. Luego recordé que Soul había dicho algo con que se sentía bien sentirse cuidado por alguien mas, me entro curiosidad y no pude evitar preguntar

-Que quisiste decir con que… se siente bien que te cuiden?..- dije sin apartar la vista de la sopa que estaba calentando

Senti como Soul apagaba la televisión, y luego se sentaba en una silla de la cocina.

-Alguna vez escuchaste de la familia Evans de músicos?- me pregunto

-Si, algo…- respondi

-Yo soy el hijo menor de esa familia…-

-Entonces… tu hermano?

-Es Wess Evans, el violinista reconocido…- dijo algo enfurecido y triste a la vez – en esa familia me obligaron a tocar el piano desde que tengo memoria…

-y por que simplemente no decias que no querías hacerlo?-

-Por que si no tocas, no eres un Evans – suspiro – me sentía constantemente presionado, querían que me pareciese a mi hermano, querían otro Wess, pero yo soy Soul, y no puedo cambiar lo que soy; a nadie le importaba como me sentía, ni nada, siempre me sentí solo, un dia me arte, y me fui, y termine aca… Mis padres un dia me encontraron, pero como no les importo como estaba ni

nada, ahora me mandan una pension, pero nunca se comunican con migo…-

-Y tu quieres que lo hagan?

-Queria saber si les importaba algo al menos… Pero ya no importa, no los necesito, los tengo a los chicos, y a ti…- dijo feliz, lo último me hiso ruborizar levemente

- ya esta lista!-

-Huele bien…-

-Es una sopa… mucho de oler bien no tiene…

* * *

><p>Pasamos la cena charlando y riendo juntos, la verdad que extrañaba estos momentos con Soul, que solia pasar con frecuencia antes, pero ahora no pasaba tanto asi, ni tampoco le pegaba tantos Maka-chomps, ya que solia estar con Kira hablando o discutiendo… Ya se había hecho muy de noche, por lo cual me dispuse ir a casa y Soul me acompaño, a pesar de quejarme y de decirle que estaba todavía enfermo para salir de su casa, el se excuso con que ya estaba bien.<p>

-Chau nos vemos mañana- dije despidiéndome de Soul mientras abria la puerta

-Nos ve-

-MAKITA! DONDE ESTABAS! PAPITO ESTABA PREOCUPADO!- interrumpio mi padre apenas termine de abrir mi puerta, trato de abrazarme pero yo lo ezquibe, y el termino en el suelo; luego se levanto, y vio a Soul- El fue el que te secuestro! El que te alejo de mi!

-Cayate papa, es solo un amigo, ya entra

Spirit (mi padre) le hiso algunas caras a Soul y luego entro

-Ese raro es tu padre?- dijo Soul

-Lamentablemente…- dije frustrada

-Bueno me voy… Nos vemos…- dijo saludándome

-Chau!-

* * *

><p>Habia algo raro en mi, y no podía decifrar que era, que era ese sentimiento de frustración de que no se acordara de aquel beso que me producia tanta vergüenza, y la tristesa de decir que solo era un amigo… No entendia por que Soul era el único que me hacia sentir asi, asi de preocupada, asi de extraña, asi de avergonzada, y lo mas raro, asi de feliz…<p>

No podía soportar la carga de saber solo yo que nos habíamos besado, pero era mejor asi. Me tire sobre mi cama, evitando el cuestionario de mi papa de quien era el, osea Soul, y trate de relajarme; luego empezó a sonar el celular, y era Tsubaki

-Hola Tsubaki?-

_-Hola Maka! Y dime como te fue?- _

-Que dices? De que cosa?- supuestamente no lo sabia nadie, de seguro el bocazas de BS le dijo…

-_No te hagas… BS me dijo…-_

-Que? Ese idiota…-

_-No te preocupes, solo me conto a mi… y como te fue¿?_

_-_Bueno, se puede decir que bien… o raro

_-Que queres decir con eso? QUE PASO?_

-Bueno, Soul tenia mucha fiebre, y no quería tomar el remedio…

-_bueno eso es común.. que tiene de raro?_

-Me dijo que si no le daba un beso no se lo tomaba…- Admiti

_-QUE? Y DIME LO BESASTE?- _dijo entusiasmada

_-_Em… eto…. Si…

_-AH! Encerio? Y el que dijo?-_

-No se acuerda…

_-Ah! Ese Soul! Alfin te besa y no se acuerda! Entonces te gustooo?_

-QUE DICES? Fue… solo un beso!

-_Fue solo un beso para ti? O mas? _

- No… no.. no lo se…

-_Maka, es obio que sientes algo hacia Soul, todos lo saben menos tu…_

-Eso no es cierto! Soul no me gusta! Solo me cae muy bien

_-ah…. Bueno, creo que tengo que cortar, mañana hablamos ok?_

-SI…-

Luego de la conversación con TSubaki, mee tire sobre la cama, intente conciliar sueño sin resultados, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso, en aquellas palabras, no podía dejar de pensar en Soul; y realmente odiaba que me pasara esto, no quería enamorarme, no quería equivocarme otra vez, no quería sufrir, hiba a terminar igual que mi padre, frustrado y solo.

Que hiba a hacer? No me tenia que enamorar de el, tenia que evitarlo, tenia que tomar alguna precaucion… pero que?... Y la respuesta, una que no me gustaba para nada, vino a mi mente.-.. me tenia que alejar de el, era la única forma, odiaba que sea asi, pero era la única salida… Que hiba a ser de ese beso entonces?... nada… solo una ilusión de un recuerdo pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Luego de acompañar a Maka a su casa, y del extraño encuentro con su padre, volvi a mi departamento , no podía evitar que no se me formara una sonrriza en mi rostro, recordando que Maka me cuido, y la verdad nunca había sentido el cuidado con amor por alguien mas, solo lo hacían los criados cuando estaba con mi familia, y ahora se sentía raro que sucediese asi, pero se sentía bien, bastante.

Me tire sobre el sillón a ver televisión, y sono mi celular, era BS

-Hola viejo…-

_-Soul amigo! Te gusto el regalito que te envie ¿-_

-Regalito?-

_-De quien crees que fue la idea de enviar a Maka a cuidarte? Por cierto se notaba preocupada, que raro preocupada por un mortal como tu…_

-Gracias viejo, fue un gran regalo-

_-Si ahora me debes una y grande, asi como yo de grande, por que no sabes lo que me tuve que bancar a Kira que no fuera tras Maka-_

-Te lo pagare, que tal una foto de Tsubaki en bikini?-

_-Echo!-_

-Nunca cambias, eres un pervertido

_-Te equivocas, soy el BIG pervertido que consiguió que estuvieras con Maka, obio como no conseguirlo un gran dios como yo?..._

-Si ya… nos vemos,hablamos mañana

_-Nos vemos, pero no me cuentes de tus sueños húmedos con la pecho plano_

-Chau

Luego de cortar con BS, hise zapping entre los canales de la tv, y vi una de una película romántica, donde se besaban apasionadamente, se me dibujo una sonrriza en el rostro.

-Habeces estar enfermo no es tan malo…- suspire- usare la excusa de la fiebre mas seguido….

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAP!<p>

Soul no queda muy pervertido? Jejeje….

Bueno les dejo a su criterio, pero espero que le haya gustado!


	8. Capitulo 8: Odio el Amor

**Capitulo 8: Odio el amor**

**MAKA POV**

Me desperté temprano, antes de que sonara la alarma, o mas bien no había podido dormir, estaba abatida y recién empezaba el dia, y tener que enfrentarme a las preguntas de Tsubaki no ayudaba a levantar mis animos por empezar el dia y menos tener que enfrentarme a Soul, pero según mis planes, eso si funcionaban no hiba a verlo o a hablar con el en todo el dia, esop esperaba, ya que de otra manera me terminaría enamorándome de el y tenia que evitarlo a toda costa, y tal vez significaba perder la amistad con Soul, dolia pensar en aquello y que hiba a suceder, pero era la única salida, si no sufriría mucho mas, y lo se perfectamente. Si se lo que se siente sufrir por amor, celos, y que la gente se meta en cosas que no la incluyan, especialmente las roba novios, y no quería pasar esa experiencia de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Caminaba hacia el Shibusen, y agradeci levantarme tan temprano, ya que significaba no encontrarme con Soul y caminar juntos hacia el cole, y en estos momentos era lo que trataba de evitar; por lo que también llegue temprano y entonces me encontré con el salón con solo 2 pares de mochilas y solitario, por lo cual tome uno de los libros que tanto suelo leer, y me fui a la azotea a leerlos hasta la hora de entrar, y trataba de desviar mis pensamientos, sobre Soul, lo cuales no se hiban de mi cabeza, y odiaba que la invadiera de tal forma, por que? Por que tenia que ser el único que pudiera penetrar de tal manera en mi mente? Antes de darme cuenta alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba con gran alegría<p>

-Maka-chaaaaan!- decía Kira abrazandome

-Ah, hola Kira- le dije sonriendo, el miro a los lados sospechosamente y se alejo de mi

-Y Soul?- dijo mirando de un lado al otro

-Eh? No no vine con el esta mañana… - le respondi

-Genial!.-grito con emoción- eso significa que puedo pasar mas ratos a solas contigo Maka-chan! Sin el molesto de Soul, no te alegra?- dijo con euforia

-Supongo… creo que la idea que no estén compitiendo todo el tiempo frente a mi me agrada… pero…- dije medio entristesida, algo me hacia sentir mal, dejar a Soul de lado, me dolia, de alguna manera.

-Acaso el idiota de Soul te dijo algo? Se pelearon?- dijo curioso y preocupado mi amigo

-No… no… solo, por ahora necesito… mantener la distancia…- dije ocultando la verdadera razón de todo esto

-Entonces… no es necesario que lo mate?-dijo bromeando

-No, como matarias a un amigo?- dije

-Siii amigo…- dijo con ¿sarcasmo?- de todas maneras ya es la hora de entrar, vamos?

-No me has dejado leer ni un poco...- suspire- vamos…

* * *

><p>Entramos a clase, y me había olvidado de que Soul se sentaba al lado mio, asi que "convenci" a Kira de que si me podía sentar a su lado, para evitar al albino, cuando digo "convencer" es, que Kira acepto inmediatamente y me arrastro a su lado, al banco de al lado de donde se sentaba el. En ese momento vi a Soul que paso al lado mio entrando, tarde como siempre, me miro extrañado que estaba allí.<p>

-Hola Maka…-Dijo Soul mirándome

-Que yo estoy pintado?- dijo Kira enfurecido- bórrate…

-Ojala lo estuvieras…- dijo llendose a su banco, yo solamente segui con el libro que sostenia tratando de ignorarlo de alguna manera

**SOUL POV**

Miraba desde mi banco a Maka, en las clases de Marie, las cuales no atendia mucho y menos en estos momentos, que sin explicación alguna mi Maka se fue y se cambio de banco, ahora yo tenia que estar sentado cion alguna de las minitas babosas artantes y acosadoras sentada al lado mio, y tenia que soportarla, encima la imbesil no paraba de hablar de si misma! Su nombre era Brenda, y realmente me caia mal, a pesar de estar desarrollada en cierta parte, no podía alejar mis ojos de había pasado? No había motivos para que se fuera asi, y menos para que me ignorara cuando la salude o almenos eso creía yo… que mierda pasaba por su cabeza? No sabia nada, habrá sido el beso? Tal vez se sentirá incomoda después de aquella situación… pero se comporto normalmente luego en la cena! No tenia sentido, algo estaba mal, no había dicho nada pero sentía que era mi culpa… por que? No lo se…

* * *

><p>Ya era el primer recreo, y ella se fue automáticamente con las chicas sin siquiera esperarme, o esperarnos a Kid, BS, al fastidioso de Kira o a mi, se fueron a penas pudieron con velocidad, serán que se enteraron de chismes supongo… no le di importancia, o no le quería dar, o trataba de no darle importancia. Supongo que deben ser uno de esos días del mes en que esta sensible… deje eso de lado, asi que fuimos al patio, lastima que nos había seguido Kira, extrañamente no se había hido tras Maka, debe ser por que no se lo permitieron…<p>

-Por que el idiota esta con nosotros?- dije molesto de la presencia de Kira

-Que acaso mi presencia te molesta?- dijo Kira desafiante

-Tu simple y estúpida existencia me molesta…- respondi

-Mira que concidencia, yo tampoco te soporto imbesil…- dijo Kira

-Mira quien habla de imbesiles, el rey de los idiotas…- dije parándome

-BASTA CHICOS! ME HACE MAL QUE PELEEN POR MI! LOS AMO A LOS DOS POR IGUAL ¡- salto el idiota de BS

-Cayate!- le gritamos al unisono mi contricante y yo

-La verdad que no puedo pasar ni un momento tranquilo con ustedes no?- dijo Kid molesto

-TSk- chasquee la lengua y me volvi a sentar- solo quiero saber como el perro de Maka llego aca…- dije burlándome

-Estas celoso por que a mi no me ignora…- dijo Kira, acaso era cierto que Maka me ignoraba? Por que?

-Que?- dije desconcertado

-Ya lo dije…- Dijo Kira

-Ya chicos calmence…- suspiro Kid- y como es eso de que Maka ignora a Soul?- dijo curioso

-bueno… ella me lo dijo esta mañana, que quería mantener la distancia con el, osea ignorarle...- dijo Kira

-JA! Menos mal que no me tiene que ignorar a mi, seria un gran problema para ella! Nunca podrían ignorar a un gran dios como yo!- dijo el idiota de BS- hey SOul cuando me vas a pagar por el favor?...- dijo cambiando de tema nervioso

- Estas mintiendo…- dije molesto a Kira

-BS tu sabes algo verdad? Tsubaki te conto … no es cierto?- dijo Kid acorralando a BS para que no escapara

-Etooo… UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO SE ENTERA DE TODO!... digo… NO SE NADA! – dijo BS nervioso, obiamente mintiendo lo ultimo

-Que sabes?...- dije amenazante…

-Bueno…. Etooo… Tsubaki solo me dijo que Maka te hiba a ignorar de ahora en mas… y que quería que le ayudaran las chicas a no hacercelo mas difícil… - dijo BS- eso es todo lo que se…

-por que?...- dije cayendo al suelo – por que haría eso?...

-Bueno al menos eso me facilitara las cosas…- dijo Kira retirándose

-Ese idiota…- Kid suspiro- no se por que Maka hace esto, pero si lo llego a saber te dire..-

-Gracias Kid, aunque… no hace falta…- dije parándome, ya había tocado el timbre para entrar…

**MAKA POV**

Me fui al recreo lo mas pronto con las chicas, evitando a Soul, y a los chicos, necesitaba hablarlo con mis amigas, ya se lo había contado a TSubaki a mi plan para no enamorarme, y agradeci que ella me apoyara a pesar de no estar de acuerdo.

Subimos a la azotea, y nos sentamos, me agarre mis piernas, me sentía mal, pero no sabia por que, tal vez… no, mejor no pensar en eso…

-Que pasa Maka? Por que querias hablar?- dijo Liz preocupada

-Yo… decidi… ignorar a Soul…- respondi

-QUE?- todas dijieron sorprendidas al unisono, exepto claro TSubaki

-Tsubaki ya lo sabias?- dijo Liz

-SI ella me conto anoche por teléfono…- admitió mi prima

-Por que no la paraste!- dijo Chrona

-Es su decisión…- dijo Tsubaki

-Pero! Soul! Ella!... Y Soul!... – balbuceo Liz, Patty solo mjiraba sorprendida

-Miren, solo… no quiero enamorarme, y el… parece que lo esta logrando… entiéndame… no quiero sufrir…- dije soltando unas lagrimas – para mi es difícil… se que perderé a un gran amigo, pero siento que no hay otra…- Las chicas me abrazaron

-No te preocupes… te ayudaremos… no importa que…- dijo Chrona

-Yo … no les pido que lo ignoren también, solo que … no me la hagan difícil- dije triste

-Deacuerdo! Empieza la táctica Soul lejos-Maka!- dijo Liz como la capitana de la tropa

- toco el timbre… mejor nos apuramos…- dijo Chrona mientras todas se levantaban a irse, lo cual yo también pero Patty me retuvo, me agarro del hombro por lo que me di vuelta

-Maka… yo te apoyo… pero no pensaste que a Soul le hacia mal también? Incluso mas que a vos?- dijo seria, por primera vez la veía asi a Patty, seria…- no pensaste lo que siente Soul por vos?- dijo luego llendose, yo solo me quede callada sin saber que decir, y me fui a clase.

* * *

><p>Transcurrian las clases y las palabras de Patty retumbaban en mi mente, y me dolia, profundamente… Nunca la había visto tan seria, y no sabia que decir, tenía razón, pero no quería haceptar que fui tan egoísta… acaso solo estaba pensando en mi? Tan egoísta soy? No había pensado en que Soul le dolia? O que sentía el hacia mi? Y que es lo que el sentía? No entendia… pero supongo, que si tanto es bien para mi, para el también, si el llegase a enamorar de mi sufriría mucho, pòr lo cual no seria bueno ni para el ni para mi, si era buena decisión… o almenos eso supongo….<p>

Nunca había pensado a Soul enamorado… y menos hacia mi… me puse roja de solo pensarlo, Kira se dio cuenta y yo solo le dije que no era nada, y no me pregunto mas, me creyo… pero realmente sentía algo agradable al pensar eso, y odiaba que pasara eso… significaba que lo amaba? NO NO Y NO no era asi, o al menos no tenia que ser asi, el es mi amigo, o en este momento esta en camino de que ya no lo seamos, y me duele mucho ese pensamiento… tenia que admitirlo, hasta este momento había evadido muy bien mis sentimientos, el amor… pero ahora no podía, sentía que no podía hacerlo, y no sabia por que…

No me podía concentrar bien en nada, y nada lograba distraerme, ni los buenos cuentos de Edgar Alan Poe, ni las clases, ni las conversaciones de las chicas, por alguna razón ahora pensaba mas en Soul, o pienso que es asi… Ahora que me daba cuenta, solia simpre estar pendiente de el…

Odio que el recuerdo del beso volviera a mi mente, recordando, por que me hacia sentir tan bien? Por que Soul tubo que hacer eso? Tenia fiebre, pero… AGGG odiaba pensar en aquello…

Acabaron las clases, y como siempre Soul me espero para irnos juntos, aunque yo logre irme antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Pasaban las horas, y no lo entendia, no entendia por que hacia aquello, después de todo… me odiaba? Fue el beso? Que hise mal? Me sentía deprimido, devastado, y no sabia por que Maka hacia algo asi, no eramos mejores amigos? No lo somos? Algo no estaba bien y tenia que hablar con ella, pero por mas que intentaba, los recreos siempre se hiba y me dejaba con BS o Kid, y me volvia loco que Kira le permitiese estar junto a ella, cerca, y yo solo podía mirar, si me le acercaba ella se hiba, estaba harto , no entendia la razón, y quería que me lo explicase, a toda costa hiba a encontrar una explicación, y no hiba a evitarme.

* * *

><p>Luiego de las clases, espere a Maka afuera para irnos juntos, pero como lo predecía ella ya se había hido, lamentablemente me fui solo…<p>

Llegue a mi departamento, mi solitario departamento, odiaba estar solo, y ahora se sentía mas que nunca, solia llamarme Maka para molestarme o yo la llamaba a ella, y era agradable, ahora ni eso…

Me arte, necesitaba aire… bueno no la necesitaba a ella en realidad… pero no podía, solo Sali de mi departamento y camine, era tarde pero no importaba… ahora solo necesitaba pensar. Me sente en un banco de la plaza, no podía sacermela de la cabeza… odiaba que me sucediera esto, y la veía en todos lados! Es mas ahí estaba según mi mente! Espera…. Esa ES Maka!

Me le acerque sin que se diera cuenta, ella solo estaba caminando, le llame, pero ella se dio cuanta sin siquiera darse vuelta que era yo, y comeenzo a caminar rápido, pero le agarre del brazo, ella tironeaba para irse, pero yo insistia.

-Maka!- le llame

-Sueltame!- dijo Maka tironeando

-No! No hasta que me digas que pasa!- le reclame

-NO!- grito, yo la corrale a una pared

-No te iras hasta que no me digas que pasa…- dije molesto

-No quiero!... no quiero…- dijo soltando unas lagrimas

-No me quieres decir? Por que?- dije confundido

-No… No quiero…- balbuceaba Maka

-No quieres que?- le grite

-NO QUIERO ENAMORARME DE TI! ES ESO FELIZ?- dijo safandoce de mi, yo solo quede como estúpido mirando la pared

-Por que?- dije dándome vuelta a mirarle

-No quiero sufrir…- dijo limpiandoce las lagrimas

-No pensaste que yo sufro con tu decisión? Que me duele?...- dije dolido- dolo pensaste en ti no? No pensaste en lo que siento…- dije retirándome – si es lo que quieras… ya no somos amigos… asi te la hago mas fácil… - finalice… y luego me fui

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Lloraba, no sabia por que, pero lo hacia… no, lo sabia… no quería admitirlo… me golpeaban las palabras de Soul, ya no seriamos amigos? Ya perdi muchos, no entendia por que ahora me dolia el doble… Por que? Por que tenia que hacerlo tan difícil? Pero el ya dijo que no seria mi amigo… no tenia que serlo ya…

No podía dormir, sentía que había algo mal, que estaba equivocada… no quería perder a Soul, su amistad era muy importante para mi… pero… debía hacerlo, no podía permitirme enamorarme… pero si, había sido egoísta, nunca considere los sentimientos de Soul, ni lo que pensaría, nisiquiera… nada… no pense en el , fui egoísta y lo reconosco, pero ahora parecía que el bien era para los dos… Por alguna razón, aun asi sabiendo que estaba bien, sentía que estaba mal, era… extraño y doloroso a la vez…

No paraban de caerme las lagrimas, no podía dormir, algo me carcomia por dentro, ese sentimiento… lo odiaba…

* * *

><p>Ya era de mañana, había pasado una semana de que nos dejamos de hablar con Soul, Tsubaki me paso a buscar para ir a la casa de Liz, para hablar, necesitaba hacerlo… por alguna razón no me podía sacar de la mente al pelo blanco, no sabia que debía hacer, y Patty tenia la razón, lo sabia, no quería admitirlo, pero para mis adentros sabia, y mas aun me di cuenta cuando me encontré con Soul, y desee nunca haberlo hecho…<p>

Estabamos en la pieza de Liz, y como siempre solia hacerlo, me agarraba de conejillo de indias y me empezaba a pintarme, maquillarme, peinarme y vestirme como si fuera una muñeca, odiaba que hiciera eso pero no estaba de animos para quejarme, por lo que me dejaba, extrañamente…. Patty estaba como siempre, jugando con jirafas de peluche, Chrona solo hablaba conTsubaki sobre comidas, diciendo que a los hombres se lo pueden conquistar con el estomago, y se ve que mi amiga quería probar con hacer algo para Kid…

-Y tu Tsubaki por que no lo haces con BS?... tanto que dices…- dijo Liz escuchando la conversación mientras tiraba mechones de mi pelo

-eto…. Yo…. Eto…- balbuceaba nerviosa Tsubaki

-ha pasado algo que no nos contaste?...- dije curiosa

-Etooo… vieron que ayer… me fui con Bs a la enfermería? Por que se lastimo...- dijo totalmente roja

-Encerio? Te fuiste con BS a la enfermería?- dije totalmente atónita, había estado pensando todo el dia de ayer como hoy, y me había dado cuenta que se había hido con BS

-Si tonta! No te diste cuenta?- dijo Liz

-Que paso?...- dijo Chrona retornando a la historia de Tsubaki

-Bueno… eto…. se me salio- dijo avergonzada

-COMO?- dijimos al unisono

-Bueno fue asi…-

_Flash Back :Tsubaki Pov_

_Estaba nerviosa, caminaba a solas con BS a la enfermería, no emitíamos ni una palabra, llegamos a la enfermería y no había nadie allí_

_-Que raro…- comente_

_-Parece que me tendras que curar la mano tu …- dijo BS sonrriendome_

_-Si! Claro…- me lo dijo totalmente desprevenida_

_Tome unas curitas luego de buscarlas por absolutamente todos lados, BS solo se sento en la silla y miraba hacia la ventana, luego me le acerque y tome su brazo, en donde estaba lastimado, me parecía raro que con apenas una raspadura queriese que viniéramos a la endfermeria cuando el alardeaba de soportarse todo_

_-Pobre Soul…- dijo el algo triste_

_-Si…- me remiti a decir_

_-Hey… que harias si el chico que te gusta te ignorara?- pregunto curioso_

_-Pues… bueno…- me puse muy nerviosa- si BS me ignoraría me pondría muy mal…- cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era muy tarde, me puse totalmente roja y no sabia responder o arreglar lo que había dicho_

_BS me miro- A mi también…- se puso rojo- me pondría triste que me ignoraras…- desvio la mirada_

_Yo no entendia nada, fue una declaración?_

_-Bueno volvamos… - dijo a punto de abrir la puerta, no no lo había sido… que tonta que soy…- hey Tsubaki… me gusta mucho como cosinas… prepararias algo de comer para nuestra cita?- QUE?_

_-ahh… etoo… si…- le respondi balbuceando_

_-Genial! El domingo te paso a buscar a las 3, ahora vamos que toco el timbre…- _

_-Si…- dije sonriendo…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-QUE?- decíamos al unisono

-Encerio se te escapo…- dijo Liz

-Bueno… si pero… ahora mañana tengo una cita- dijo totalmente roja Tsubaki

-Que buieno Tsubaki! Me ayudaras entonces con Kid!- decía Chrona emocionada

-BS Y TSUBAKI SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL BE-SAN-DO-SE- canturreaba Patty

-HAY! Ahora serán novios y luego tendrán 5000000000 hijos!- decía Liz- no espera no podrias con tantos… usa protección!-

-Callate Liz! – dijo avergonzada

-Bueno se ve que funciona eso de la comida… supongo que me tendras que enseñar a mi también… - dijo Liz pensativa…

Todas… menos Patty, parecían unas tontas enamoradas…odiaba estar en ese ambiente que no conocía… o que solo conocía cierta parte… pero luego se ponía peor y peor, esa era la experiencia que había tenido… y no quería volver a tener ninguna…

-Oye Maka… oi… que una vez Soul te salvo de un tal Mitsuki…- dijo Liz, mire fulminando a Chrona, ella de seguro le había contado…

-Chronaaaa!-

-Lo seinto Maka! Me amenazo ¡ con cosas…. Con … las que…. No puedo lidiar…- dijo avergonzada

-Cuenta! Cuenta! Quien es ese Mitsuki?- dijo mi prima…

-Bueno… el es un exnovio… se tiraba a otras chicas y termine lastimada… le dijo a todos en la escuela que era una fácil y que habíamos tenido… sexo… mis amigas no me creyeron y me odiaron… y bueno luego de eso me mude… no se como me encontró- suspire- eso es en resumen…

-Guau…- dijo sorprendida Liz

-Hay que matarlo…- dijo enfurecida Tsubaki

-Matar!- dijo Patty

-si…- dijo Chrona, la imagen de delante mio era ellas haciendo un plan para asecinar a mi ex se podía ver el aura negra que emanaban de odio y de enojo… y de venganza…

-Chicas no hace falta… Soul le dio su merecido a ese idiota…- dije sonriendo, no podía evitarlo, el recuerdo de aquella noche era especial, me hacia feliz saber que se preocupaba tanto por mi… y que me defendió… no pude evitar que luego me salieran algunas lagrimas… ahora eso estaba muy lejos de que pasase, me sentía muy mal… y no podía creerlo… pero sentía que el me hacia falta

Las chicas me abrazaron al ver tal escena…

-por que lo haces si te duele tanto?- dijo Tsubaki

-Por que luego…. Me dolerá mas…- dije entre lagrimas- pero es que… lo necesito… lo extraño… … no puedo creerlo… soy una imbesil…- dije llorando

-Lo quieres no es cierto?- dijo Chrona

-es que… yo… no se….- dije balbuceando- no se lo que siento…

-Patty-chomp!- dijo Patty dándome un pequeño golpe con su mano en mi cabeza- eso se llama amor tonta…

Todas se quedaron calladas mirándome… y Patty me sonrreia- Yo… no se… creo … que si… pero aun si fuera asi ya eche a perder todo…-dije triste

-Que paso?- dijo Liz, no le había contado a nadie lo que paso entre mi y Soul

Le conte lo que paso aquella noche, ellas no sabían que decir y yo no sabia que hacer… si esto era amor… me aleje en vano? Fui tan idiota?, si lo era… y ahora me daba cuenta…

Que lo amaba… y que había sido una completa imbesil… odio el amor

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Habia pasado una semana del incidente, de que nos dejamos de hablar… y tal vez era mejor asi… creía que de esta manera podía sacármela de la cabeza, pero estaba equivocado, era ahora cuando la necesitaba mas que nunca, que necesitaba que tan solo me dijiera hola, tampoco me atrevia a decircelo yo, mi estúpido orgullo no quería que lo hiciese; pero que mas daba, ya quedo atrás nuestra amistad…

Me junte con los chicos, BS quería celebrar un gran acontecimiento… no sabíamos que era, pero se lo veía demasiado animado, mas que lo normal, SABEN COMO ES UN BS ANIMADO? DE LO PEOR! Hace mas cagadas que nunca, aunque no se pelea pero de cierta manera es peor… por que alardea una semana seguida de por que esta asi y no para de repetírtelo, además que suele romper todo lo que toca y controla menos aun su fuerza…

Llegue a la casa de BS, no di importancia o no me fije en cuan feliz estaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Maka… me dolia demasiado… pero trataba de distraerme…

-Y BS por que estas tan feliz?- dijo Kid

-Saldre en una cita mañana con TSubaki…- dijo sonriente

-Buena viejo!- le dije- usa protección…

-o si tiene que tenga gemelos…. Seria muy simétrico!- dijo Kid ilucionado

-deja de divagar con los hijos de Tsubaki, yo no quiero hijos ahora! Que Chrona tenga gemelos!- dijo burlandoce BS

- Bueno al menos tendrá gemelos simétricos… no un hijo de un mono…- contraataco Kid

Mientras peleaban yo solo dejaba que hablaran, cuando solia pararlos

-Hey estas raro viejo…- dijo BS.- como que últimamente estas desanimado…

-no es nada…- menti

-Es por Maka no?- dijo Kid

-Es que… no la entiendo… o no me entiendo… ya paso … pero aun sigo pensando mucho en ella, es que…-

-La extrañas no?- dijo Kid

-Debes hacer algo viejo…- dijo BS

Sono mi celular en ese momento, vi… extrañamente era mi hermano, por lo cual me fui a otra habitación a hablar, para que me llamaría?

-Hola?-

-_Soul! Hermano! Cuanto tiempo! –_

-No te hagas… si fue tanto tiempo es que nunca vinieron…-

_-Bueno, entonces te gustara la noticia… mañana estare allí con una sorpresa ¡-_

-Que clase de sorpresa?-

_-Bueno ya pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños no? Es un regalo!-_

-Espero que no sea una de tus bromas…

_-No… bueno estare allí mañana- _dijo para luego cortar

-Nunca un adiós no?- dije para mi mismo- que querrá?-

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAP!<p>

**Gracias por todos sus rebiews! **


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Como digo lo que siento?

_**Capítulo 9: ¿Como digo lo que siento?**_

**SOUL POV**

Lo sabía, sabía que hoy iba a ser uno de esos días que no iba a pasar nada bueno y que no iba a hacer nada bien, principalmente ya me cagaba la llegada de mi hermano, el cual no quería que viniese, no tenía sentido que no quisiese, ¿No quería que viniese para no sentirme solo? Quería que se preocupase por mí, pero por alguna razón ahora no me importaba donde estuviera o si se preocupa, y no sabía bien que era… no, si lo sabia pero en este tiempo solo lo ignoraba , o más bien trataba de ignorarlo.

Y más aún me molestaba su llegada que fuese junto con una "sorpresa", porquesabía que significaba en mi vocabulario, problemas y dolores de cabeza ya que su idea de sorpresas no son las mejores, además sabía muy bien que mis padres lo mandaron con un recado para mi, ya que al ser la desgracia de la familia no querrían verme a la cara, pero de seguro querían usarme para algo ya que no había cumplido sus expectativas, y me molesta de verdad que piensen así; ya con los problemas que tenia con mi cabeza dando vueltas con respecto a Maka y el traía algo mas en que pensar seguro. Cuando me sentía solo ni se habían interesado en mi, siquiera cuando me vine aquí llamaron por algo, el único que se comunico de vez en cuando fue mi hermano, pero solo para ser la voz de mi padre o madre, y digamos que sus mensajes no eran muy agradables.

Lamentablemente la llegada de mi hermano era inminente, y no podía evitarlo, por lo cual no quería levantarme de mi cama, quería librarme de su visita, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, así que no había mas que levantarse y enfrentarme a mi hermano, a quien no le vi la cara hace mas de 2 años, lo cual me hacia incomoda su visita, y me molesto demasiado que su llamada fuera tan "amigable" cuando en realidad, si vamos al caso, no éramos muy cercanos.

Me levante costosamente sin saber lo que me deparaba del día de hoy, me cambie lo más lento que pude. Desayune mirando el reloj, ¿Cuándo llegaría Wess? El muy idiota no me dijo a qué hora llegaba… Tal vez era mejor escaparme por un rato con BS y hacerlo esperar a mi hermano un tiempo… pero el suertudo idiota tenía una cita con Tsubaki, y lo sabía, ya que el gran imbécilhabía estado gritándolo a 4 vientos, me alegraba que el pudiese estar con la chica que le guste, lamentablemente mi caso no era el mismo, y cada vez que pensaba en Maka se me hacia un hueco en el pecho, pero pensar en ella así no es muy cool…

Pronto tocaron la puerta, era de seguro Wess, lo sabía… Me levante de mi silla y me fui a atender la puerta, la abrí y vi a mi hermano Wess ahí, sonriéndome tan molestamente como siempre lo hacía.

-Hola hermanito…- dijo revolviéndome el cabello

-No molestes…- dije sacándomelo de encima

-¿Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos y tu ni hola me dices?- dijo el molesto

- ah… hola Wess- dije molesto

- ¿y no me vas a hacer pasar?- dijo molestándome mas

- Pasa ya…- dije cerrando la puerta detrás de él, que entraba junto con su equipaje que era solo una maleta de tamaño mediano.

Él se sentó en una silla de la cocina, yo fui directo a la heladera

-¿Quieres algo?- dije

-Agua por favor…- dijo con cortesía, luego saque un vaso y le serví agua.

-Así… ¿que por qué vienes?- dije al fin

-vamos… es tu cumpleaños mañana, ¿Por qué no vendría?- dijo como si fuera muy obvio

-Si claro…- dije sarcástico- mis 2 anteriores cumpleaños solo me llamaste 1, y ahora vienes a verme… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? O más bien… ¿Qué te mandaron a decirme nuestros padres?...- era obvio que ellos le mandaron para decirme algo, y que era importante ya que no solo me llamo, si no que vino a verme, lo cual significaba que era algo mucho mayor a un simple mensaje por parte de ellos.

- oh… ¿vamos no puedo solo venir a verte?- dijo Wess siguiendo el jueguito para no decirme nada

- no me engañas…- le dije serio

-La verdad que no te puedo ocultar nada…- dijo mi hermano- bueno si… vine porque nuestros padres tienen un plan de que harán contigo, y como yo soy el único que habla con vos, me mandaron a mí…-

-Lo sabia… - suspire- ¿y qué es lo que quieren?

-Bueno... la cosa es simple…

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Me levante de mi cama, en donde apenas había podido dormir, como últimamente me pasaba, estaba cansada, pero ya no quería estar tirada en mi cama, así que solo procedí a levantarme y a cambiarme; lamentablemente mi padre también estaba levantado…

-¡Makita! ¿Qué quieres desayunar mi hijita? ¿Vas a desayunar con tu padre no?- dijo ilusionado

-En… cualquier cosa esta bien…- dije con desgano, sentándome en la cocina.

Comí mientras mi padre me hablaba, no le daba importancia… ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente y era el problema de Soul, ¿Tenía razón Patty? ¿Esto era amor?, no lo sabía, pero debía averiguarlo, mas allá si me doliera o no… quería arreglar las cosas con Soul, necesitaba hacerlo pero… ¿Cómo?

-¡Makitaaaa! ¿Qué tal si vamos a pasar un día de padre e hija?- dijo mi padre con alegría

-mmm paso… - dije cortante- iré a la casa de Liz…- sabía que Tsubaki estaba en su tan esperada cita, así que no me quedaba otra que escapar en la casa de Liz.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿No quieres pasar un rato con tu padre?- dijo desesperado

-no, con Spirit no…- dije cortante y me fui de casa, lo que menos quería en este momento era estar con el odioso y mujeriego de mi padre.

* * *

><p>Llegue a la casa de Liz y Patty, quienes me recibieron con mucha alegría, la cual yo no tenía, Liz me arrastro a su habitación diciendo que tenia conjuntos que me sentarían bien…<p>

Estuvimos hablando un rato con Liz, mientras Patty veía tele; yo estaba obligada a estar sentada frente al televisor, mientras Liz tironeaba mi cabello haciéndome uno que otro peinado.

-Y queharás con el problema S.O.U.L, Soul: olvidarme únicamente y lentamente…- dijo Liz

- No lo sé… yo quiero arreglarlo todo…- dije con tristeza

- Jirafassss jirafaaaaaas!- canturreaba Patty

- ¿Sabías que mañana es su cumpleaños?- dijo la hermana mayor, mientras tironeaba mi pelo

-¿eh? No… - le respondí

-mmm… ¿Qué tal si le haces una fiesta sorpresa?... Así arreglaran todo, o al menos tendrás una excusa para hablarle y que él te hable, y no creo que él se niegue…- dijo Liz, y realmente era una gran idea… pero ¿se arreglaría con tan solo una sorpresa?

-No creo que se arreglen las cosas tan fáciles… - dije

-Si no lo intentas no sabes… pero igual creo que así podrán hablar…- dijo Liz

- Maka, ¿te gusta Soul?- dijo Patty integrándose a la conversación

-No lo sé… pero lo averiguare luego de arreglar las cosas…- le respondí - ¿saben? Hasta lo extraño…- dije soltando unas lágrimas

-bueno… entonces vamos…- dijo Liz levantándose y arrastrándome a la puerta

-¿A dónde?- dije confundida

-A preparar la fiesta sorpresa para Soul…- me respondió la Thompson mayor

-¡Fiesta Fiesta! – decía Patty mientras me arrastraban las hermanas hacia la puerta

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Mi hermano tomo un sorbo de agua y se dispuso a hablar, se notaba que no eran buenas noticias, o al menos no para mí.

-Bien… nuestros padres han estado divagando sobre que hacer contigo, ya que se difundió el rumor allá que te fuiste y que no quieres relacionarte con tu familia, el cual es en parte cierto… Por lo cual estas causando que se difundan mas rumores sobre nuestra familia, malos rumores, y decaería nuestro estatus social si no hacemos algo, por lo cual nuestra madre está muy disgustada- dijo mi hermano

-Entonces ¿que decidieron hacer? ¿Me vas a llevar de vuelta?- dije obviándolo

-No… bueno, no es totalmente necesario… pude convencer a papa y mama de hacer correr otro rumor contrarrestando estos, pero para eso debes hacer algo para que se pueda comprobar y con esto digo… que saldrás en las noticias diciendo lo que te dirán nuestros padres, y junto con eso podremos comprobar que era cierto y viceversa- suspiro –eso es básicamente…- finalizo

-¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga entonces? –

-Bueno… hay dos opciones… la primera es que vuelvas y digas que estabas estudiando con un profesor muy prestigioso de piano…- tomo otro sorbo de agua

-¡Sabes que no volveré!… nunca lo haría… me fui porque estaba harto, ¿para qué volver?- dije enojado

-Bueno, la segunda opción supongo que te gustara mas…- dijo mi hermano tocando con un dedo el borde del vaso – aunque no entiendo porque te quedas aquí… digo… nuestra mansión es mucho mejor… y estas igual de solo aquí que allá o incluso más…-

-Te equivocas… no estoy solo, aquí conocí un montón de gente que ahora son mis amigos, y sobretodo este año no me siento solo- no pude evitar visualizar cuando conocí a Maka, con su sonrisa inigualable, y me ruborice

-¿Conociste a alguien interesante? – dijo interesado mi hermano

-Si… se puede decir…- dije

-¡Genial! ¿Es heredera de una empresa o algo así? –

-¿Ah? Porque…-

- Bien por sería más fácil que la eligieras tu…- dijo interrumpiéndome Wess- a tu prometida…

-¡¿QUE?-Dije levantándome de mi asiento

-Así es… diremos que viniste para conocer a tu prometida, que ocultamos todo para ver si funcionaba la relación, y que entonces anuncian ahora el compromiso….- dijo la 2 opción al fin…

-¡No me pienso casar ahora!- grite molesto

- Bueno… al menos te dejaran elegir entre varias candidatas… el plazo para que decidas es de 1 mes, me iré con la decisión cuando termine el mes, y arreglaremos todo…- ¿Qué? ¿Me tenía que casar? ¡Qué mierda! No pensaba casarme, no por ahora al menos…

-¡No! Me importa una mierda la reputación, ¡No me voy a casar con quien se les plazca! – me queje

- No te queda otra… o te vienes con nosotros o te casas y te quedas aquí…- dijo sin dejarme ninguna otra opción…

- dijiste algo de unas candidatas… entonces ¿elegiré a mi prometida?- dije rindiéndome prácticamente a no tener ninguna otra opción para escapar…

-Si… puede ser una compañera o algo así, pero sabes que tiene que tener sierto prestiguio para ser aceptable para nuestros padres… - ¿no era que la elegiría yo? – en un mes debes decirme quien será…

Suspire- ¿no hay otra opción?- dije tratando de salvarme

-No

-De acuerdo…

No me quedaba más que hacer, estaba seguro que si me negaba a hacerlo mis padres me vendrían a buscar con todo un equipo de guardaespaldas y parte militar… No me quedaba otra, y lo mejor era yo elegirla para que no terminara con una hueca e imbécil, no era la mejor decisión, pero tenía que ser así no había otra.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Estaba con Liz y Patty en el centro comercial, ya habíamos comprado de todo y solo quedaba hacer la comida, Liz se encargaría con Patty de los aperitivos y yo de la torta, la decoración lo haríamos mañana en casa de Kid ya que era la más espaciosa, lo cual estaba todo perfectamente planeado para la fiesta, ya le habíamos avisado a todos a sí que sería una sorpresa.

No sabía que regalarle, y por más que buscase lo que sea no me parecía lo suficientemente "cool" para él, por lo cual me estaba muriendo por encontrar algo perfecto, solo había comprado un par de las típicas vinchas que usa, pero no era suficiente.

Estaba realmente exhausta, y eso que aun quedaba hacer el pastel para Soul ¡y todavía no sabía que regalarle! , Liz me había llevado de una punta a la otra del centro comercial y distintos locales a las afueras de este, ¡y no paraba! ¡¿Cómo puede aguantarse tanto caminar con millones de bolsas, y encima llevar tacos y en gimnasia cansarse tan fácil? Me gustaría saber como hace… Entre tanto caminar Liz paro en otra de sus 8000000 tiendas favoritas (por que si, todas las tiendas de ropa era su favorita), lamentablemente tuve que esperarla por unos instantes, pero para mi desgracia no solo miro la vidriera, decidió entrar, lo cual me arrastro hacia dentro alegando que vio unos conjuntos perfectos para mí y que debería usar alguno en la fiesta para impresionar a Soul.

Mis varios intentos de escaparme me fueron inútiles y para mi desgracia debí entrar al probador (más bien me lanzo hacia dentro Patty) y probarme más de 100000 conjuntos y vestidos.

-Liz… ¡por favor! ¡Vámonos!...- me queje

-No… ¡todavía tenemos que encontrar alguna cosa que impresione a Soul!- dijo Liz decidida

Suspire y desvié la mirada mientras Liz buscaba mas vestidos, remeras, shorts, faldas… deseaba encontrar algo perfecto para irnos, no me interesaba mucho impresionarlo, aunque me gustaría hacerlo… Pronto, buscando entre prendas pude divisar un vestido blanco, strapless que disimularía bastante mi "planilandia" al ser arrugada en esa parte, abajo era simple con unos bordados de flores en rosa, bastante delicado pero a la vez informal, y llegaba hasta unos 10 cm. Antes de la rodilla, lo justo, en resumen, era perfecto.

-¡Liz! – Le llame - ¿y qué tal este? – dije mostrándole la prenda en mis manos

-¡Vaya! ¡Esta precioso!... ¡vamos pruébatelo! – dijo obligándome a entrar al probador

Cuando Salí cambiada y me mire al espejo, me sentí… bastante decepcionada… por que el vestido era demasiado lindo para mí, para una persona fea y plana… Aunque como decía Liz "me quedaba bien" para mí no era suficiente… por qué no era el vestido, era yo… el vestido si, era precioso, pero yo en cambio soy un ogro al lado de esto, mas me ponía triste ver a Liz y a Patty, ellas eran realmente bonitas, pero… ¿por qué yo no lo podía ser?

* * *

><p>Liz me compro el vestido, y me dijo que mañana me lo pusiese, aunque no estaba convencida de ponerme tal cosa; me dispuse a hacer el pastel, a pesar de las insistentes interrupciones de Spirit que quería "pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijita", pero luego se rindió y se fue por que "llegaba tarde a una reunión del trabajo", ¿En qué trabajo tienen una reunión un domingo a la noche? Solo en el de mi padre se ve… o más bien yo diría que se fue a "mujerear", si era ubio, tanto perfume era por algo…<p>

El pastel estaba listo, y me emociono que quedara igual que en la foto de la receta, pero justo me acorde que aun no sabía que regalarle a Soul… por más que me rompía la cabeza pensando no se me ocurría que regalarle, hasta que mirando mi habitación pude encontrar algo perfecto, lo tenía guardado hacia una semana que no lo encontraba, y era por que lo había ocultado, a propósito ubio…

-¡Perfecto!...- dije sosteniéndolo con mis manos

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Mañana + Wess + Día de clases + Cumpleaños = Día desastroso y vergonzoso; en eso se iba a basar mi día, o eso pensé.

Desperté con un desayuno hecho por mi hermano, que a pesar del esfuerzo que le puso, y que no le voy a negar, estaba… bueno, contemos con que el no cocino nunca, ya que siempre cocinaron los chefs para él, y que no sabe distinguir la canela de la pimienta… ni tampoco sabe prender una hornalla… le salió bastante bien contando eso, bueno… si su intención era intoxicarme, entonces sí, lo había logrado. Cuando me levante sentí el olor a quemado inundando el departamento, me levante exaltado, y encontré a mi hermano "preparando el desayuno" o como yo le diría "preparando el ultimo desayuno de Soul", habían cosas quemadas y otras que no se podía notar que eran. Lamentablemente el caprichoso de mi hermano me obligo a comer todo a pesar de mis intentos de evadir el desayuno…

-¿Y? ¿Como esta? ¿Te gusta?- dijo con entusiasmo, era la primera comida que el cocinaba

-esto…- dije conteniendo las ganas de vomitar – rico…

-¡genial que te guste! Hay más por aquí…-

-Etooo… ¡Llego tarde! Mejor me voy…- dije escapando de la comida venenosa…

-o… bueno cuando vuelvas te esperare con una rica merienda…- dijo entusiasmado – descubrí que me gusta cocinar…- dijo enérgico y alegre… lamentablemente…

-De seguro me junto con los chicos… así que… no me esperes con comida….- le dije como excusa

-de acuerdo… ¡feliz cumpleaños hermanito!- grito cuando justo Salía

-¡Gracias!- le conteste yéndome

* * *

><p>Caminaba con dolor de estomago por la comida de mi hermano, que por suerte, no sé si mala o buena, no me mato, así que ahí estaba vivo, caminando para el Shibusen, que gracias a escaparme de la comida de mi hermano llegue demasiado temprano.<p>

Me acomode en mi asiento, que estaba junto a la ventana, y mire por ella, a penas había unos cuantos alumnos en la escuela y de mi clase ninguno, excepto por la señora puntual… Que llego temprano, lo cual me creo cierta incomodidad…; Maka entro al salón y se sorprendió al verme, inmediatamente bajo la vista y acomodo su bolso en su asiento, que desde hace una semana estaba al lado de el estúpido de Kira, quien raramente no llego junto con ella como solía hacerlo la última semana.

¿Qué decirle? "hola, es mi cumpleaños" "hola Maka", quería romper el silencio que nos rodeaba, el cual era incomodo, ah… cierto, no debía hablarle, "no la conocía". Si era así ahora, y por poco me había olvidado, lo peor que te puede pasar, que te ignore la chica que te gusta en tu cumpleaños, realmente no es cool pensar esto pero la situación estaba así.

-Hola Soul…- dijo nerviosamente Maka, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que fue ella la de la idea de ignorarnos… Me quede callado, no sabía que contestar, parecía un estúpido, ella esperaba una respuesta, y mi boca hablo sin pensar.

-¿No fuiste vos la de la idea de ignorarnos? – dije desviando la vista y mirando a la ventana… realmente no sabía por qué había dicho tal cosa, pero es que en cierta manera estaba enojado con ella

-Ah… si… tienes razón…- luego de pronunciar con nerviosismo esto se retiro, y logre escuchar como Kira la saludaba alegremente fuera del salón; Casi inmediatamente entro Kid seguido por las hermanas.

-Hola Soul…- dijeron todos al unisonó, sospechosamente…

-Hola…- dije extrañándome de lo anterior, Liz seguidamente se sentó con Patty a ver unas revistas, Patty una de animales y Liz una de moda, creí que se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños, pero en ella era común por lo cual no me enojaba, sabía que eran bastantes distraídas, así que no había problema; pero Kid no emitía ni una palabra al respecto… Era extraño, el no se olvidaba de nada, por eso se lo consideraba el más estúpido y responsable de nuestro grupo de amigos, pero parecía que se hubiese olvidado también, era extraño. Pronto entro Chrona al salón, inmediatamente Kid se lanzo a saludarla (ubio, se moría por ella) y a hablar con ella animadamente, ella luego me vio de un rato.

-ah… Hola Soul…- dijo Chrona

-Hola…- le conteste

Paso un rato de que conversábamos y ni Chrona se acordó de mi cumpleaños, aunque supuse que como es nueva en nuestro círculo de amigos no se había enterado de mi cumpleaños. Luego Tsubaki entro, de seguro ella no se olvidaría, ¡ella nunca se olvida de cumpleaños o festividades!

-Hola Soul- dijo amablemente

-Hola- le conteste

Al parecer ella tampoco se acordó… calma Soul… ¡¿Acaso nadie se iba a acordar de mi cumpleaños?... me estaba desesperando… hasta que entro BS, mi mejor amigo, el ubio que no se olvidaría, no se lo permitiría. Entro y nos saludamos típicamente, pero… no hubo ningún "feliz cumple"… FUCK! Esto no es nada cool, que ni tus propios amigos se acuerden de tu cumpleaños… es bastante triste… ¡NI MI MEJOR AMIGO SE ACORDO!

* * *

><p>Paso la clase, y ya era el recreo, iba a juntarme con los chicos, pero al parecer todos decidieron alejarse de mi… bastante extraño… parecían ignorarme, ya que me evitaban… realmente era el peor cumpleaños de la historia… Como uno de mis intentos de que se acordaran me acerque a Kid.<p>

-Kid… ¿Qué día es hoy?- le pregunte tratando que se acordara

-Lunes 8 de septiembre, un día simétrico…- dijo Kid alucinando por poco

-No digo… si se festeja alguna festividad o algo así hoy…- dije con ilusión

-No se… creería que no…- dijo derrumbando mis ilusiones

Todo el día, me ignoraron, ni un "feliz" ni un "ah, es tu cumple" ni ¡NADA!, era desesperante, ya habían acabado las clases y nadie se había acordado…

* * *

><p>Volví a mi departamento totalmente triste y decepcionado ya que no fue un "lindo día" o un "lindo cumpleaños" sino que fue horrible; me cambie el uniforme y me puse un jean, una camisa blanca y una remera naranja debajo de esta; ya que Kid, al ser un "día simétrico" quería que nos juntásemos en su casa para hacer el trabajo simétrico de no sé qué materia ( no me acuerdo) y después de los fallidos intentos de Wess de seguirme intoxicándome con su comida, agarre mi moto y fui a casa de Kid.<p>

Estaba en la puerta del atolondrado simétrico Kid, toque el timbre, pero se escucho un grito de adentro de la casa, no sabía si era un asesinato, pero supuse que era que debía tocar los dos timbres que estaban al lado de la puerta para ser "simétrico" por lo cual inmediatamente toque el otro, y el grito se calmo, y pronto me abrió la puerta Kid.

-¡Soul! Pasa…- dijo indicándome que entrara, estaba la casa a oscuras… extrañamente… luego se prendió la luz y

-¡SORPRESA!- dijeron todos mis amigos al unisonó - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SOUL!- gritaron todos con mayor emoción, allí estaban escondidos detrás de unas mesas, sillones, y en el candelabro (si allí estaba BS) todos mis amigos, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Chrona, BS, Kira (¿Por qué estaba el aquí?) y…. sorprendentemente … estaba Maka… sonriendo y diciéndome "feliz cumpleaños", todos me fueron a saludar, Maka se quedo alejada unos pasos, y yo a pesar de que todos me hablaban (menos Kira ubio) estaba petrificado viendo a Maka, ¿era una ilusión o realmente estaba aquí? … Ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, y realmente le quedaba perfecto, llevaba el cabello suelto… en fin estaba preciosa… me quede atontado viendo tal imagen, ella solo estaba allí sonriéndome, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me iba ignorar? No entendía nada… pero decidí dejar por ahora el asunto de lado y disfrutar de la fiesta.

-gracias chicos- dije feliz

-Fue idea de Maka…- dijo Tsubaki, ¿Qué? ¿Se había tomado el tiempo de prepararme una fiesta sorpresa? Me le acerque un poco, estaba bastante atónito, hace unos momentos nos estábamos ignorando y ahora… estábamos festejando mi cumpleaños como si fuéramos los mejores amigos… lo que antes éramos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Soul…- dijo sonriéndome

-…. Gracias Maka…- le respondí sonriendo también

Pasamos el tiempo comiendo una que otras cosas que trajeron Liz y Tsubaki, y luego sople las velas de un pastel de chocolate el cual estaba bastante delicioso… Nos reímos contando una que otra cosa, historias que pasábamos juntos, y otras anécdotas, además de abrir regalos de todos (increíblemente incluso de Kira); Peor no le preste mucha atención a lo que decían lo demás, me fije en Maka sobretodo, no entendía, no sabía por qué o cómo fue que ahora estaba todo bien… y note… note lo que la extrañaba… lo sabía, sabía que sentía su ausencia pero no sabía que fuese tan… intenso…. Ahg… no es nada cool pensar así…

* * *

><p>Luego de unos momentos perdimos a BS de vista, Tsubaki buscaba a su novio (si, anunciaron su noviazgo en media conversación), luego apareció en unos momentos con una bolsa y unas cañitas voladoras en la mano.<p>

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Miren lo que el GRAN BS ha traído para alegrar la noche!- dijo con emoción

En esa bolsa traía fuegos pirotécnicos, a Kid no le parecía una buena idea hasta que BS le dijo que eran simétricos y lo convenció al instante, fuimos al patio y prendimos unos cuantos fuegos artificiales, luego vi en un rincón a Maka tratando de prender una estrellita, así que fui a ayudarla, ella se sorprendió de verme ayudándola, pero luego miro impresionada la estrellita ya prendida, y el brillo que reflejaba el fuego artificial hacia que alumbraran de una manera especial su rostro… Después de prender otro estuvimos un rato mirándolas y luego nos sentamos en el suelo a ver otros fuegos artificiales que había prendido BS junto con Kid. Estábamos en silencio, pero no era incomodo…

-Ah… Soul… toma…- dijo tendiéndome un regalo – Feliz cumpleaños…

-ah…- dije agarrando el regalo y abriéndolo – gracias- una vez que rompí el papel pude ver que el regalo era una foto de Maka, BS, Tsubaki y yo, en un marco blanco de madera, simple, parecerá cursi… pero realmente me gustaba esa foto…

-Si no te gusta te compro otra cosa…- dijo ella apenada

-No… está bien…- le dije observando mejor el regalo, luego lo deje a un lado - ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?-

-Por qué… entendí que soy un idiota… no debí nunca hacer tal cosa… ignorar a mi mejor amigo… que tonta…- dijo a punto de romper llanto

- No te preocupes… ya paso…- dije tratando de consolarla

-Es que soy una idiota… - dijo mas triste aun – yo… tenía miedo…-

-¿? ¿Miedo de que?- dije confundido

-a aceptarlo, pero ya lo acepte…- no entendía nada…

-¿A aceptar que?- dije mas confundido aun

-No te lo diré… no ahora…- dijo intrigándome

-Dímelo…- dije parándome de manera amenazante- me lo dices o…

-¿o qué?- me respondió, yo la agarre del brazo y me la acerque a mí, y la acorrale con mis brazos

-o…

-¿Chicos que hacen?- dijo Liz apareciendo de repente

- N—A-Dddaa- dijimos nerviosos separándonos rápidamente

-¡Vengan a ver!- dijo Patty señalando los fuegos artificiales

Maka y yo mirábamos asombrados los fuegos artificiales

-sin dudas… el mejor cumpleaños de la historia…- me dije a mi mismo

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP!<strong>

¡Gracias por sus rebews!

¡Nos leemos!


	10. Capitulo 10: ¡No me quiero casar!

_**Capitulo 10: ¡No me quiero casar!**_

**SOUL POV**

Y lamentablemente seguía aquí, y como me esperaba me anunciaba y recordaba todos los días de la razón por la que había venido, no era porque no lo sabía, si no porque no quería recordarlo, pero él no paraba de llenarme la cabeza con lo que debía cumplir, con mi recado, lo que quieren mis padres que haga. ¿No me había ido de allí para librarme de ellos, de los que nunca les importe? ¿No me había ido para dejar de vivir para complacerlos y vivir mi propia vida? Si, lo había echo, esa era mi ilusión, pero por más que quisiera no se podía evitar ese vinculo de paternidad, y la legalidad y autoridad que tienen sobre mí, lo cual hace que con un simple aplauso tenga que volver, aunque ahora no lo haría, pero ellos tenían métodos para hacerme volver.

Y este era uno de esos métodos.

Porque sabían que no, que no quería hacerlo, no tan temprano, no con quienes ellos dispusieran, quería… decidirlo por mí mismo, y aunque sea difícil, desde que llegue aquí debía decidirlo todo yo, desde que iba a comer o si iba a estudiar, todo, y era un cambio rotundo para mí, pero placentero… porque significaba vivir mi vida, caminar mi camino, no que alguien más me dijese como vivir, ni me llevaría en una limusina por el camino que ellos quisiesen, esto era mi vida por primera vez.

¿Por qué no quiero hacerlo? Simple, a mi edad debería disfrutar todas aquellas relaciones frustradas o conseguidas, y sin apuro y sin compromisos rotundos, o disfrutar de la soltería como ya lo había echo. Pero lo que más me molestaba de todo, era que tendría que casarme con quien ellos les conviniese. Porque no podía simplemente llevarle a la chica que me gusta, tenía que ser una heredera de una gran empresa, un gran músico, o algo así para "quedar bien" en la sociedad.

"Quedar bien"… Me había olvidado de aquellas palabras, o su significado… de esa estúpida idea, para mí nunca fue necesario caerle bien a todo el mundo, y nunca pretendí hacerlo, que no te miren mal ni nada, a mi eso no me importa, que me miren como quieran… Pero mis padres, y a mi hermano, eso les era importante más que nada en el mundo, siquiera era tan importante la familia comparado a eso, no lo era en absoluto, solo pretendíamos ser "una familia"…. Odio pretender, es mentir… y ahora tenía que hacerlo de vuelta.

¿Por qué tuviste que venir Wess?

* * *

><p>Mi cumpleaños había pasado, hacia 2 días que había vuelto a hablarme con Maka, y me alegraba, no me daba cuenta de lo que había extrañado su sonrisa, y molestarla, que hiciese que inflara sus cachetes y tomaran un tono rozado, haciéndola ver algo infantil pero… linda… me encantaba molestarla solo para verla enojada, aunque eso significaba un libro de 10000 páginas sobre mi cabeza, pero valía la pena.<p>

Era de mañana, mi despertador sonaba, lo cual significaba otro día aburrido de clases más, pero al menos para mi satisfacion significaría también ver a la nerd de Maka, y eso lograba que me levantara de la cama. Me levante costosamente debido a mi sueño, ya que me levantaba más temprano para evitar que mi hermano hiciese la asquerosa comida que tanto le gusta hacer, porque le había gustado cocinar, pero al parecer no tenía papilas gustativas…

Desayune una manzana con jugo de naranja, algo rápido, y menos mal que lo hice, por que antes de irme justo se había despertado mi hermano.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres que te cocine algo para desayunar? – dijo emocionado y sonriente Wess

-Emma… no gracias ya desayune…- dije evitando que cocinara – me voy…

* * *

><p>Salí de mi departamento lo más rápido que pude, pasé a buscar a Maka a su casa, y nos encaminamos hacia el Shibusen, hablábamos animadamente igual que antes, y me agradaba, pero casi olvidaba lo molesto que podía ser cierta persona, porque no importa cuánto intente estar a solas con ella, el fastidioso de Kira aparecía, y como siempre hoy no iba a ser la excepción.<p>

-Holaaa Makaaa-chan!- dijo alegremente abrazando a Maka – ah… hola energúmeno… - me dijo molestándome

-Hola idiota…- le conteste

-¿A quién llamas idiota, fenómeno?-

-Pues obvio que a ti, pero eres tan imbécil que ni cuenta te das…- le conteste

-Chicos ya… cálmense…- intervino Maka – vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde…

* * *

><p>Entramos a clases, y como de costumbre, nos encontramos con BS y Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz y Chrona; como siempre BS estaba haciendo su famosa y esperada (nótese mi sarcasmo) entrada, mientras su novia lo miraba apenada. Kid se lamentaba de su poca simetría tras la burla de Patty a sus rayas y Liz lo estaba consolando, Maka estaba leyendo un libro muy animada y yo discutía con el imbécil de Kira. Los días volvían a ser los mismos, sin necesidad que los chicos y las chicas se separasen, sin necesidad de ignorarnos yo y Maka, y volvíamos a ser compañeros de banco para la mala suerte de Kira, quien se moría de los celos.<p>

Pensaba que iba a quedar así, los días iban a seguir igual, con mis amigos, sin ningún problemas mas allá de la escuela, aunque si algo quisiese que cambiase seria mi relación con Maka, y estaba decidido a hacerlo; de una manera u otra iba a declarármele a Maka, pero en solo pensar en eso me hacia poner nervioso, y tal vez suene poco cool, pero tengo miedo de su rechazo. ¿No era ella quien no creía en el amor? Si, lo recordaba todo el tiempo y aquello me dolía, saber que tal vez nunca le gustase un poco, o que siquiera llegase a permitírselo, todo por no querer sufrir… pero esa no es mi intención, y quiero dejarle bien en claro que lo que más quiero (aunque suene cursi) es que sea feliz.

-¿Escucharon el nuevo chisme? – decía Liz a Maka y a mí, como siempre la reina de los chismes actuaba y cumplía su función.

- No…- le respondió Maka mirándola extrañada, pero con desinterés

- Habrá un nuevo alumno, y creo que esta en nuestra clase…- dijo la Thompson mayor

-Ajan… - dije con desinterés

- Espero que sea un chico… y lindo- dijo baboseándose Liz

- Ya Liz, mis siquiera sabes si es chico y ya te baboseas…- comentó mi compañera de banco

- ¿Es que nunca esperas tener un novio? O más bien…- le dijo Liz insinuando algo - ¿ya tienes pensado alguien?

-EHH!- exclamo Maka sobre saltándose me miro y se puso roja y nerviosa, se le podía notar "¿que mierda le pasa?" pensé…- Que dices…- dijo desviando la mirada "serán cosas de chicas…" supuse…

Pero por ahora estaba bien, seguir así estaba cool, y no me quejaba, y tal vez seguiría así.

Pero me equivoque.

Pronto toco la campana, como de costumbre el profesor Stein callo de su silla de ruedas al entrar, luego de sacudir su trasero, se paro frente a toda la clase.

-Bien como de seguro sabrán, tendrán un nuevo compañero de clases…- suspiro – pasa… - le dijo a alguien que estaba detrás de la puerta.

A la clase entró una chica, pelo largo marrón, con flequillo recto y el pelo suelto, ojos color celeste, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, sobretodo en "esa" parte, se notaba que era una chica refinada, de modales, por la forma de caminar uno ya lo notaba. Inmediatamente todos los chicos la miraron con mucha atención, y a las chicas le daba cierta rabia, y a otras solo la admiraban, como en el caso de Maka, que se le notaba que la veía con éxtasis.

Yo no le di importancia a esa chica, supuse que no debía darle importancia a ella, solo era una nueva compañera para la fortuna y la mala suerte de todos.

-Hola… Soy Ayumu Kiata… espero que seamos buenos compañeros…- dijo muy amigablemente, y de una cierta manera infantil, lo cual creó una atmosfera de ternura, lo cual hiso que todos mis compañeros cayeran rendidos a sus pies por su ternura.

-Vaya… Es muy linda… ¿no lo crees?- comento Maka

-Si, supongo…- dije con desinterés, no iba a mentir, si ella era linda, pero no era para nada linda al lado de Maka, que la superaba por mucho, y si se que no suena cool, pero Maka a mis ojos era mucho más linda que nuestra nueva compañera.

-Toma asiento…- le indico Stein

- Si…- dijo con el mismo tono infantil

Ayumu camino hasta sentarse en el espacio vacío al lado de Kira, inmediatamente después se armo bastante murmullo, de celos, o de furia o de admiración hacia ella, desde que se sentó con Kira, o que Kira tenia la suerte de que se le sentara al lado, o de s uniforme o cosas así…

-Si no se callan habrá bisturí para todos…- amenazo Stein logrando que todos quedáramos en silencio

Toda la clase note extraña a Maka, no estaba tomando notas como siempre, solo miraba a la chica nueva, ¿era otra más que había caído en sus encantos? no entendía… por que todos se fijaban en ella así, apenas la conocían… era cierto que era bonita y todo lo que quieras pero… sabía bien cuando alguien aparentaba, lo veía todo el tiempo antes, y es por eso que lo veía en ella. Algo raro me decía que había en Ayumu, pero no le daba importancia.

**MAKA POV**

Ayumu Kiata… era una chica muy linda a decir verdad, su aspecto de inocencia junto a sus modales la hacían más linda todavía… me preguntaba cómo lo hacía, ¿Qué hiso o hace para verse así? ¿Fue tan solo suerte en la naturaleza? La que yo no tuve… por que indudablemente, ella se había desarrollado bien, sobretodo en aquella parte en la cual Soul siempre se me burla, los pechos, ¿Cómo podía tener un aspecto infantil y a la vez tener pechos de tamaño considerable? Debía admitir, le tenía envidia, porque a mí en comparación, era un aborto de la naturaleza a su lado, y debo decir que a pesar de que había intentado más de mil veces maquillarme para verme mejor, ni siquiera eso me ayudaba.

Si, nuestra nueva compañera era linda… y le tenía envidia por ser tan linda, pero no me hubiese puesto tan crítica con migo misma o comparativa si no me hubiese contestado, o si tan solo no hubiese abierto mi bocaza.

Si, había preguntado si le había parecido linda… y él lo había afirmado… si tenía celos… celos de alguien con quien nunca hable. Yo no me parecía en nada a ella, ni siquiera un poco, era lo contrario… Un adefesio…

Me puse triste, sabía que nunca podría llegar a ser así…

* * *

><p>Llego el recreo, por lo cual todos nos dispusimos a salir del salón, junte mis cosas y Soul me esperaba para salir al patio, pero Ayumu nos detuvo.<p>

-Hola… ¿Me preguntaba si cambiarias de asiento con migo?- me pregunto amablemente sonriéndome

-Etooo…- balbuceaba nerviosa

-¿Para qué quieres cambiar de asiento con ella? ¿Quién te crees?- contesto por mi Soul, lo cual me molesto que lo hiciera de manera tan brusca, lo mire fulminantemente, y él me miro como si no le importara.

-Tú deberías saberlo… Soy tu prometida…- contesto Ayumu

¿Prometida?

**SOUL POV**

-Tú deberías saberlo… Soy tu prometida…- contesto Ayumu

-¡¿QUÉ?- exclame exaltado, ¿no se suponía que debía elegirla yo?

-Pensé… que tal vez debería sentarme al lado de mi prometido…- siguió diciendo la nueva compañera, que al parecer también era mi prometida

-ESPERA… espera… ¿Qué con eso de prometida?...- Dijo Maka

-Significa que me casare algún día con Soul… creí que lo sabrías pareces inteligente…- le contesto Ayu

-Creo que también me lo tendrás que explicar a mí…- dije

-¿tu hermano no te aviso?- me pregunto

-Esto… algo así…- respondí

- Soul… ¿puedes venir un momento?- me pregunto Maka

-Si…- le respondí extrañado

-Por favor espera aquí… - le dijo amablemente Maka a Ayumu

Me arrastro hasta una esquina de las escaleras, algo lejos de Ayumu

-¿Me podes explicar que está pasando?- me pregunto

-¡NI YO SE!-

-Ella dijo que era tu prometida… y que hablo con tu hermano y tu dijiste que te conto… obvio que sabes…- dijo ella señalándome

- Es una larga historia… cosas mías…- le conteste cortante

- ¿Y Qué con eso? –

-Ya, además que tanto te preocupas… ¿acaso estas celosa?...- le pregunte lo ultimo con un tono sexi y me le acerque

-ehhh….- balbuceaba poniéndose roja, luego me alejo - ¿Qué dices?, ¿Por qué lo estaría?-

- Tal vez es porque te enamoraste de mi…- dije jugando

-¡Makaaa- chomp!- dijo incrustándome un libro de 30000 paginas

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Ayu apareciendo de repente – ¡Soul! ¿Estas bien?- corrió hacia mí a socorrerme

Maka solo aparto la mirada y se fue, "¿Pero qué le pasa?" pensé

-Creo que debemos llevarte a la enfermería…- dijo Ayu

-No es necesario, ya he aguantado muchos golpes en la cabeza con libros…-

-desacuerdo…- dijo Ayu no muy convencida

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Me fui inmediatamente de ahí, no entendía, ¿desde cuándo Soul tenía prometida?, ¿tenia razón en no tener que aceptar que lo amaba? Tonta… Eso era lo que era.

No entendía, Soul no parecía estar muy convencido cuando lo vi, pero es que digerir tal noticia es pesado, y se me hace difícil, no podía, a pesar de la discusión con Soul, lo cual me hiso doler mas la cabeza con tal cosa. No entendía, necesitaba un respiro.

Me fui a la azotea del colegio, aunque no sabía que todos estaban ahí, me era difícil ignorar los sentimientos de tristeza y furia que me daban dentro de mí pero los chicos al menos me distraían. Lamentablemente no fue por mucho, porque pronto subió Soul con su prometida, lo cual me ponía de mal humor.

-¿me presentas a tus amigos?- dijo Ayumu tan amable e infantil como siempre, no podía evitar tenerle cierta envidia por poder lograr que todos se sonrojaran por solo decir a.

-ahí… ellos son BS y su novia Tsubaki- dijo señalando a los tortolitos, que estaban mirando el cielo hacia unos momentos – ellos son Kid, Chrona- señalo a los otros dos que estaban en una punta, Chrona trataba de calmar a Kid con su "asimetría" - ellas son Liz y Patty, son hermanas…- dijo al fin señalando a las hermanas Thompson, quienes se pintaban las uñas – y bueno ya conoces a Maka…- dijo mirándome y señalándome

-Hola a todos… soy la prometida de Soul…- dijo agarrando un brazo de Soul, Soul parecía intentar zafarse de ella

-¿QUÉ?- exclamaron todos mis amigos

-En realidad no es tan seguro que ella sea… una historia muy larga…- comento Soul, ambos se sentaron

-Entonces creo que deberíamos empezar con el interrogatorio…- comento Liz, mientras Patty reía macabramente, agarraron a Ayumu por los brazos y la obligaron a responder todas sus preguntas

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-Rosa

-¿Música?

-Académica

-¿Animal?

-Conejos

-¿Qué deseas ser?

-Una gran cantante

Y las preguntas no variaban mas allá de eso, y todas sus respuestas TODAS eran perfectas, era como si todo en ella fuera lindo y tierno y perfecto, no tenía ni un solo desperfecto, era linda en todos sus aspectos ¡Era EL COLMO! No tenía sentido, algo tenía que haber malo en ella, pero hasta tocaba el violonchelo, sabia de música, le gustaba lo tierno y lindo, no había forma, era como la mujer perfecta.

* * *

><p>Después del interrogatorio, y de varios comentarios, toco la campana para entrar al salón, por lo cual entramos, lamentablemente fui prácticamente obligada por los encantos de Ayumu a cambiarme al lado de Kira de nuevo, y tuvimos la clase de Marie, no había nadie que no comentara sobre la "prometida" de Soul ¡todos se habían enterado!, el murmullo era constante, y Marie se enojaba constantemente por esto, deseaba que todos se callaran, pero luego que Marie se enterara de cuál era el chisme que se comentaba tanto, entro en la etapa de crisis, por lo cual se largo a llorar frente a todos, y comentaba que se iba a casar con un inodoro o algo así, hasta que en una momento logro calmarse.<p>

-¿Maka puedes llevar estas fotocopias a la dirección por favor?- dijo entregándome una pila de fotocopias

-Cl-claro…- conteste

-¿Marie-sensei? ¿Puedo ayudarle? No va a poder con todo eso ella sola…- dijo levantándose Ayumu, ¡hasta era amable! ¡¿Es que no tenía nada que no fuera perfecto?

-Si, claro- le contesto Marie

Salimos del aula, e inmediatamente al cerrar la puerta Ayumu me dio todas las fotocopias a mí

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte molesta

-No pienso llevar eso… es para plebeyos… además… no quería llevarlos, solo quería hablar contigo, tampoco puedo correr el riesgo de romperme una uña…- Sonreí triunfante -¿Qué?

-Sabía que tenía que haber algo en ti que no sea perfecto…

-te equivocas, soy perfecta en todos mis aspectos…- dijo arrogante, comenzando a caminar, yo caminaba costosamente por todas las fotocopias – es por eso que todos me quieren… solo me faltaba un novio guapo y ya lo encontré, pero hay algo que va a hacer caer mi imagen… y es una metida como tu

-¿que dices?-

-Así es, te veo con las intenciones…

-Pues si no te das cuenta el es mi amigo…

-Lo sé, pero se te nota que te mueres por el…-

-Mira, no sé qué piensas, pero no me meteré…-

- mas te vale…

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte desafiante

-Imagínate, le caigo a todos bien podría poner a todos en tu contra con tan solo aplaudir…- dijo arrogante

-Si supieran lo víbora que SOS…

-tu nunca podrías decírselo- me amenazo

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-¿A quién creería? ¿A una nerd amiga que le pega todo el tiempo? ¿O a alguien que se preocupa por él y lo trata con amabilidad? Y supongo que no tengo que dar explicación por que los otros no te creerían-

-No creo que sea así… Soul confía en mí, y si yo le digiera…-

-¿le digieras que?- me interrumpió- ¿que se case contigo? ¿Imposible no crees? El es un gran músico de una familia prestigiosa, y tu tan solo una nerd de clase media, es imposible- me miro sonriente y triunfante

-No, tan solo no se casaría contigo…- le aclare

-pues, lamentablemente, eso no te corresponde, la decisión, es de Soul, y he escuchado que se queja de tu falta de… bueno – hiso una seña con las manos de cierta parte – y como veras yo tengo más que vos, es obvio que me considera mejor para su esposa…

Recordé cuando le pregunte si le parecía linda… me puse triste, odiaba que me hiciera recordar, pero no me iba a dejar ganar por una nena caprichosa.

-En algún momento se cansara de ti, eres tan solo una nena caprichosa…- le recrimine

-¿estas tan segura?-

En ese momento habíamos llegado a la sala de profesores, ella inmediatamente agarro un poco de fotocopias y abrió la puerta, y allí estaba Sid, por lo cual le dio las fotocopias a él, diciendo cuanto lo había cargado y todo, "mentirosa" pensé. Era obvio ella solo aparentaba, ahora me carcomía el odio que le tenía, no por el hecho de que se iba a casar con Soul, lo cual me devastaba, pero que fuera tan caprichosa y "careta" me fastidiaba.

Pronto salimos de la sala, y empezamos a caminar de nuevo hacia el salón

-¿no te das cuenta?- me pregunta

-¿Qué?- le dije cortante

-y dicen que tu eres inteligente…- suspiro-¿crees que el se casaría con trigo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- que… seria más apropiado que se casase con alguien de su mismo estatus, no alguien de estatus menor…

-De todos modos no me quiero casar con él…- mentí

-Pero, te gusta… me di cuenta desde que te lo llevaste para hablar a solas, eres taaan obvia…

- ¿y qué con que me guste?- le dije desafiante

-Que el es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

No la soportaba, ni con lo mas mínimo de mi ser, sabía que pretendía ser algo que no era, y realmente me molestaba. Lo peor de todo es que lo fue anunciando a 4 vientos, peor que BS, realmente me molestaba, ahora todos se habían enterado y estaban molestándome con el tema

Luego de clases, nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, por lo cual, Maka y yo nos fuimos para nuestras casas, seguido por Kira, quien no me hubiese percatado de la presencia molesta si no fuese porque mi "prometida" (como odiaba decir así, por que no era alguien que yo quisiese o hubiese elegido, odiaba tal situación) nos siguió, porque mi amado (nótese mi sarcasmo) hermano le dijo que podía quedarse a dormir en mi departamento como si fuese el suyo. Note a Maka mal mientras caminábamos, pero cada vez que le preguntaba desviaba el tema.

Llegue a mi departamento, junto con mi queridísima (¡sarcasmo amigo!) prometida, quien después de evaluar mi hogar con cara de asco, se metió en el baño para darse una ducha.

-Wess ¿Por qué ella está aquí?- le pregunte

-Nuestros padres eligieron a la mejor candidata por ti…-

-¿pero no era que yo la iba a erguir?- le pregunte molesto

-Pues, a menos que propongas otra candidata que este a su altura con ella te vas a casar…-

Mierda, estaba cagado por los elefantes….

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP!<strong>


	11. Capitulo 11: ¿La esposa de Soul?

_**Capitulo 11: ¿La esposa de Soul?**_

**SOUL POV**

Era una mañana genial, perfecta para un chico cool como yo, cantaban los pájaros y ningún hermano me molestaba para despertarme ya que dormía; esta mañana podía olvidarme de los problemas… o eso creía…

-¡Buenos días Soul-kun! – dijo Ayu entrando por mi puerta, con una sonrisa "_una falsa sonrisa…"_ pensé, era evidente, tal como mis padres ella era nada más y nada menos que una falsa que solo le interesaba aparentar, y antes solía estar rodeados de ellos, por eso me era tan fácil saber quiénes eran así, tenía las típicas actitudes de ese tipo de personas… - hice tu desayuno…- dijo luego de no escuchar mi respuesta

-Buenas…- suspire – gracias, pero vete que me tengo que cambiar…- le dije, ella se largo de mi habitación sonriendo, y se dirigió a la cocina, yo en cambio me dispuse a cambiarme, y una vez listo Salí de mi habitación y fui a desayunar, mire la mesa con asombro ya que estaba repleta de comida con un aspecto de lo mas delicioso.

-Siéntate… y come lo que gustes…- me dijo Ayu mirándome del otro lado de la mesa, yo le hice caso y me senté, tome unas tostadas y jugo de naranja, y también comí unos muffins que había, y realmente estaban deliciosos, me sorprendí, ¿Realmente había echo todo eso?... Casi caigo…

-¿Realmente hiciste todo esto?- le pregunte, ella se shoqueo por la pregunta unos instantes, luego volvió a sonreír

-Si, me es un placer hacerle la comida a mi prometido… ¿Por qué preguntas?- puaj… odiaba cuando me decía prometido

- 1. Porque la cocina está perfectamente limpia e igual que ayer… y tu siendo una chica de alta clase de seguro odias tocar la suciedad; 2. Porque este muffin tiene el código de barras debajo; y 3 por las bolsas que hay escondidas debajo del sillón…- me justifique

Era obio, no sabía cocinar ni menos limpiar, era peor que mi hermano, y debo decir que prefería (si increíblemente) el intento de cocinar de mi hermano, a esto, que encima te mienten, por lo cual me pareció una ridiculez y nada cool, si la comida estaba rica, pero no estaba hecha por ella, además sabia la diferencia entre un jugo de naranja de envase a uno casero.

Ayumu se quedo shoqueada de haberle descubierto lo que realmente había hecho, y no sabía que responderme

-Se nos hace tarde vámonos…- le dije levantándome de la mesa, en realidad no tenía ni el más mínimo interés que ir con ella al Shibusen, era realmente odioso…

-Si, Soul-kun…- me dijo amablemente mientras se levantaba detrás de mí

* * *

><p>Caminábamos hacia el colegio, como me era de costumbre pasé a buscar a Maka, lamentablemente seguido por mi "prometida" que al parecer no le agradaba la idea<p>

-¿No crees que deberíamos irnos en vez de pasarla a buscar? Llegaremos tarde…- se quejaba

-No creo que sea el fin del mundo si pasa eso…-

-Pero… no creo que ella quiere que le trates como su hermanita menor llevándola y trayéndola del cole…- me dijo intentando de que no pasara a buscar a Maka, justo llegamos a la casa de Maka por lo que toque el timbre, Ayu me miro anonadada

- Yo no lo pienso así…- le dije

Espere unos momentos, luego salió Maka sonriendo de su casa, pero al ver a Ayu inmediatamente se paro y la miro fijo, y entre las dos se mandaban miradas asecinas, podría decir que hasta veía el rayo de las miradas como en un típico anime.

-Hola Maka…- le dije tratando de llamarle la atención

-Hola M-a-k-a…- dijo Ayumu con un tono burlón, obviamente provocándola

-Hola Soul…- me dijo sonriéndome Maka, y luego volvió a mirar asesinamente a Ayu – hola señorita "soy perfecta"- dijo burlándosele

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas Ayu

-Ya Maka déjala…- dije riéndome levemente, realmente lo que había dicho Maka era cierto, y me causaba gracia – Vamos…

* * *

><p>Mientras se miraban asesinamente en clase Ayu y Maka, (debido también por que a mi amiga la hicieron cambiar de lugar junto con el estúpido de Kira, ya que Ayu le imploro a Marie-sensei con la cara de "soy un ángel" la cual detestaba, por lo cual ella se sentaba a mi lado) yo trataba de alejar mis pensamientos en otra cosa, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que la odiosa de Ayumu se me tiraba encima apoyando sus pechos en mi, por lo cual más de una vez sangraba, y no era por que quisiese, si no que no lo podía evitar, era realmente estresante. Pero en tanto pensaba como podría librarme de tal cosa…<p>

¿Cómo conseguir una candidata lo suficientemente "adecuada" a los ojos de mis padres? Era imposible, pero a decir verdad conocía un montón de chicas que se adecuaban a lo que ellos la consideraban la "candidata perfecta" pero… yo las detestaba a todas ¿Por qué? Por la misma razón que me caía mal Ayumu, todas eran unas egocéntricas egoístas, falsas que lo único que sabían hacer era aparentar ser algo, cuando en realidad no era nada.

Buscaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez una chica que me librara de tal situación, e inevitablemente Maka se me venía a la cabeza, y obviamente iba a terminar apareciendo, era alguien con quien no tendría problema de casarme, ya que la amaba, pero era imposible… Para mis padres no sería la "esposa perfecta", no tenía ninguna cualidad extraordinaria a demás de su gran cabeza para contener demasiada información, y el poco tiempo que le tomaba leer libros de 500 hojas, y eso significaba que no era una hueca, y para mis padre el que piensen las mujeres esta "mal" , nunca entendí porque… Así que Maka no podía ser…

¡Pero qué pensaba! ¡¿Ni siquiera era capaz de decirle mis sentimientos y ya planeaba casarme con ella? Tenía que admitir que me daba bastante miedo a que me rechazara, y además… ¿Cómo pensaría hacerlo? Sería tan poco cool… ¿Se supone que iría y le digiera con un ramo de rosas y un anillo: cásate con migo…? ¡Pero qué ridículo! Además que ella me metería varios Maka-chomps…

¿Cómo se me ocurría tal cosa? Era algo inalcanzable e imposible, pero no era malo soñar… ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero que mi esposa sea la hueca de Ayumu, y con Maka era imposible… ¿Quién sería mi esposa entonces? Odiaba pensar en eso con tan solo 16 años…

* * *

><p><strong>KIRA POV<strong>

Estaba sentado en el recreo… observando odiosamente como Maka y Soul hablaban animadamente, realmente odiaba a ese tipo, pero no podía hacer nada… mis celos aumentaban mas y mas, pero ahora ya no estaba tan perdido… no, porque ahora Soul tenía una prometida… era perfecto, era la cuartada justa que necesitaba para acercármele a Maka y alejarla de Soul, y él no se podía interponer, claro que no, porque tenía una prometida. Pero aun así aunque lo intentaba no los podía alejar…

Lo que más odio de este tipo es la perseverancia que tuvo al decirme que le gustaba Maka y que lo intentara tanto para luego traer a su prometida… no lo entendía, ¿Qué mierda hacia? ¿Este era uno de sus planes para conquistar a Maka? Realmente me era indescifrable. Me daba ganas de golpearlo, primero dice que le gusta Maka ¡y ahora tiene una prometida!, agradecía que no fuese Maka, pero la veía tan apagada desde que se entero, lo odiaba… ¿Cómo era capaz de poner a Maka así? Me enfermaba que fuese así, y que lo siguiera siendo. Si sabia su pasado, sabía que el había sido todo un "don Juan" y que apareció Maka y se calmo todo, eso me contaron las chicas… Pero al parecer no había cambiado, y no notaba lo que le sucedía a Maka con la noticia, ¿Era tan ciego el imbécil, o demasiado egocéntrico? Hasta podía decir que BS sabia de eso… Y con toda la razón lo decía, el mono consiguió tener una novia a pesar de ser como es, y es porque no fue un idiota ciego, ¡fue todo un genio!

Toco el timbre para entrar a clases, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero igualmente me levante y camine hacia dentro, mientras caminaba, alguien me agarro de la mano y me arrastro hasta el aula de ciencias, cerró la puerta después de que entramos y se paro frente a mí, la mire y era … ¡La prometida de Soul!

-esto…- empezó a balbucear

-Si es una declaración… lo siento pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña… además no podría traicionar a un amigo y robarle la prometida- dije como un discurso

-¡Idiota!- me grito – ¡no es por eso! ¿Cómo crees que podrías gustarme? ¿Tu a mi? ¿Un plebeyo como tú? Ni lo sueñes… - dijo en tono burlón

-¿entonces para que me traes aquí?- pregunte

-Me eh enterado de algo… que como dijiste la dueña de tu corazón es Maka…-

-¿y? –

-Pues… como veras, yo soy la prometida de Soul, por lo cual odio que pasen tiempo junto…-

-¿Estas celosa?- dije entre risas

- ¿De ella? ¡Claro que no! Deja de decir tonterías…- exclamo

-bueno… ¿y eso que tiene?-

- ¿pues no es obio? ¡Deberíamos unirnos! – dijo Ayu

-Perdón pero no puedo casarme con trigo…- le aclare

-¡Imbécil! ¡Unirnos como aliados no en matrimonio! –

-Ah…

-por lo cual te propongo algo… tu acortejaras a Maka y la alejas de Soul, yo en cambio me quedo con Soul y lo alejo de Maka… los dos ganamos…-

-Me gusta la idea – comente

-entonces… ¿Aceptas?- dijo tendiéndome la mano

- Claro- dije extendiendo la mano con ella

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

LA ODIO… LA ODIO… ¡LA ODIO! Realmente no había persona que me cayese tan mal como la "niña perfecta" de Ayu, si la odiaba, era una hueca, aparentadora, y lo mas odioso de todos es que caen en su juego y solo por una cara bonita… además, no me dejaba estar con Soul ni un segundo, no es por celos, pero como acostumbraba estar con el muy seguido ahora se me hacía difícil, y mas con que ya tenía que aguantar que Kira me llevase para otro lado cuando quería hablar con él, me era imposible, ahora Kira estaba pegado mas a mí y si me le quería acercar a Soul, saltaba diciéndome que me tenía que llevar a otro lado a no ser que… y si no era así, era la "prometida" (como odiaba decirlo) de Soul, que se lo llevaba también…

¿Qué haría? Quería entender… mi corazón me dolía y demasiado, tenía que controlarme para no llorar, no lo podía aguantar, realmente me sentía una completa imbécil, lo había aceptado de una vez por todas, por fin había logrado saber mis sentimientos hacia Soul, pero fue en vano, y deseaba nunca haberme dado cuenta, me sentía totalmente devastada, y aunque era exagerado sentirse así, así lo sentía, y no podía evitarlo, mas aun cuando veía que Soul se sonrojaba a veces estando con Ayumu, por lo cual pareciese que le agradaba estar con ella, sobretodo que siempre estaba con ella.

Estaba en clase de Stein, y no me podía concentrar, mas allá de la repugnancia que me daba el tan solo ver como cortaba un pobre animal, solo estaba en otra… me sentía bastante mal

-Maka… ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mi prima, obviamente se había dado cuenta, mas aun siendo la que se daba cuenta cuando uno se sentía mal

-Si… no es nada…- le respondí

- ¿Soul se salteo las clases de vuelta? – dijo BS dándose vuelta, el se sentaba al lado de Tsubaki

-¿Por qué dices?- le pregunto Kira quien estaba a mi lado

-No está…- dijo señalando el banco donde se sentaba Soul, y mire, allí estaba Ayu, pero no Soul, por un lado me alegraba

-Debe ser…- dijo Tsubaki

-¡Profesor Stein! – Le llame la atención levantándome de mi asiento - ¿puedo ir a la enfermería? Me siento algo mareada…

-Si… ve…- dijo desinteresado ya que estaba concentrado en el nuevo espécimen que estaba disecando

- ¡Gracias! – dije saliendo del salón mientras miraba que mi prima y BS se reían, al parecer BS lo había echo a propósito…

* * *

><p>Busque a Soul, pero no lo encontraba, ¿Dónde pudiese estar? Se me ocurrió que estaría en la azotea, así que inmediatamente fui, subí las escaleras y abrí lentamente la puerta, y vi como estaba Soul recostado en la pared, me miro extrañado<p>

-Menos mal… eres tú…- comento

-¿Por qué dices?- dije sentándome a su lado

-Ya pensaba que eras la pesada de Ayumu…- me contesto, lo que por un momento saber que no le gustaba estar con ella me puso feliz - ¿y qué haces aquí?

- le dije a Stein que quería ir a la enfermería, solo quería un poco de aire… - me excuse

- ah…- suspiro – realmente siento que ya no puedo hablar con vos…

-¿Qué?- dije desentendida

-No me malinterpretes… es que solo… cada vez que me acerco aparece Ayu y me lleva para otro lado…- dijo tocándose el pelo como suele hacerlo

-Si… yo también siento lo mismo, solo que Kira es quien me "secuestra"…- luego de decirlo nos reímos los dos juntos levemente, suspire – así que… supongo que te vas a casar…- dije un poco desanimada…

El suspiro- supongo… eso es lo que quieren mis padres…- al menos me alegraba saber que no era decisión suya pero igual eso no evitaba el efecto que producía en mi que se iba a casar, y más aun con la "chica perfecta", tenía que admitirlo, que ella era perfecta, a pesar de que en realidad es una bruja, ella era hermosa y con eso cautivaba a todos, todo lo contrario a mí.

-Creo… que te convino ¿no? Te casaras con la chica perfecta…- dije muy desanimada

- ¡¿Qué dices? ¡Es lo peor! Casarme contra mi voluntad… además… esa chica es puro habla, es una falsa…- Me sorprendí, Soul había visto la otra cara de Ayu, y no era fácil vérsela, mas él, ya que se hacia la súper buena y la más amable de todas - ¿No te diste cuenta o yo fui el único? – me pregunto

- Si lo sé, pero… es que, ella… es tan perfecta, aunque solo lo pretenda… no sé si me entiendes…- mire a Soul y estaba mirándome con una cara de "no te entiendo ni una mierda", suspire y proseguí – ella es muy linda y todo… yo en cambio… no tengo nada de esos encantos… y hasta tú lo sabes… digo sus "pechos"- hice una seña en mis inexistentes pechos

Soul se echo a reír, yo estaba mal y el ¿se reía? No entendía, me enoje…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Realmente eres una tonta… - me dijo acariciándome el pelo – eres mucho más linda que Ayumu…-me dijo mirándome fijo con sus ojos rojizos, realmente me hiso feliz escucharlo, y además me hiso sonrojar

-¿Enserio?- le pregunte

-Te lo aseguro…- me dijo sonriéndome torcidamente y cool, oculte mi cara entre mis piernas, ya que me sentía tan avergonzada y estaba tan sonrojada que no podía mostrar mi cara… Estábamos en silencio, en ese momento se sintió los chicos salir de sus salones supusimos que había empezado el recreo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos? – dijo Soul levantándose, yo solo asentí, todavía estaba muy sonrojada

* * *

><p>Bajamos de la azotea y nos encontramos con todos y por supuesto con Ayumu, por lo cual me tiro una mirada acecina y agarro a Soul y se lo llevo lejos, era obvio que iba a pasar aquello, pero igual no me molesto tanto como me molestaría antes, tal vez por lo que dijo Soul antes y por lo cual me sentía mejor con migo misma y me daba cierta esperanza y confianza.<p>

-¿estas bien Maka? Estas roja…- me pregunto Kid acercándose, aun no se me había ido el sonrojo

-Estoy genial…- le dije sonriendo

-Que bueno…- comento

-Maka, nos juntaremos todos en mi casa después de clases ¿vienes? – me pregunto BS

-Claro…- conteste sonriendo

-¿Dónde estuviste?- me pregunto Liz

-Me sentía mal...así que sui a respirar un poco de aire fresco…- le conteste

-¿p-por eso esta-estas ro-roja?- me pregunto Chrona

-Luego te cuento…- le susurre en el oído

* * *

><p>Pasaron las clases, por lo cual ya habían acabado y nos fuimos todos juntos a la casa de BS, pero lamentablemente no iba Soul con nosotros, ya que dijo que su hermano quería pasar tiempo con él y su prometida, que a pesar de lo que antes me dijo aun me ponía mal pensar en que son prometidos, así que él no nos acompañaba. Llegamos a casa de BS y los chicos (BS y Kid) se sentaron a jugar con la Play, mientras las chicas estábamos conversando tiradas en el sillón y en el piso.<p>

-La verdad que no se para que nos juntamos… si ustedes terminan jugando a la Play…- comento Liz

-Venzo a Kid y lo dejo…- se excuso BS

-Si claro mono… en tus sueños... ¡no mono maldito y asimétrico! – exclamo Kid

- jejeje te gane…¡NADIE GANA AL GRAN BS!- decía BS mientras se levantaba y le refregaba en la cara a Kid que había ganado

-Ya como sea…- decía Kid

-Maka… - me llamo Chrona - ¿Qué paso esta mañana?

-¡Si cuenta, cuenta!- exclamaba Liz

- esto…- no quería contarlo, no con los chicos presentes, no es porque no confiara en ellos…

-Si es porque estuviste con Soul, lo sabemos…- dijo arrogante BS

-¡Cayate!- exclame avergonzada – ¡Maka -chomp!- dije clavándole un libro de 1000 páginas a BS en la cabeza

- ¿te gusta Soul, no es cierto?- me pregunto Kid directo

- Etooo… si…- admití avergonzada y roja

-Soul y Maka sentados en un árbol b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e – canturreaba Patty

-Bueno esto es un progreso…- dijo Liz

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida

-Por que antes ni admitías tus sentimientos… ahora que los admites, te queremos ayudar…- dijo sonriéndome Tsubaki

-medio imposible- dije

-¿Por qué? ¡EL GRAN BS TE AYUDARA Y LOGRARAS TODO GRACIAS A MI! –

- ¡cayate mono asimétrico!-

-porque… él se va a casar, está comprometido…- respondí

-pero eso no significa que quiera casarse…- comento Chrona

- aun así…- dije

- Soul me dijo, que si consigue una "prometida" nueva, se casara con ella- comento Kid

-Eso significa que…- comento Liz

- Si lo pensamos bien podríamos lograr presentar a Maka- dijo señalándome BS- como la prometida de Soul

- ¡¿QUÉ?- exclame

-es una buena idea BS…- comento Tsubaki

- ¡Pero yo no puedo! – exclame en vano

- Si, podríamos presentarla al hermano de Soul, y decirle que ella es una candidata para compromiso…- Dijo Liz

-¡Esperen!- exclame de nuevo

- y si la acepta le dirá a los padres de Soul…- comento Chrona

- ¡Chicos! – exclame en vano

- ¡y se casaran!- exclamo Patty

-Es en vano… no me escuchan…- dije lamentándome

-Pero hay un problema…- dijo Tsubaki –¿como piensan que puede aceptar el hermano de Soul a Maka? ¿ No tiene que ser heredera de algo? –

- eso es cierto… no estoy a la altura…- dije triste

- mmm… ¿Kid no eres heredero de las empresas Death? – pregunto Liz

-Si… ¿por?- respondió Kid

-¡¿CÓMO? ¡¿EL RAYITAS HEREDERO DE UNA EMPRESA?- exclamo BS

- mi padre le gusta ser director, así que dejo las empresas a manos de un gerente, y yo voy a esa escuela por ser la mas simétrica, pero legalmente soy heredero de las empresas Death…- le explico

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver?- pregunte

-que usaras el apellido de Kid, y dirás que eres la heredera, no habrá problema ya que Kid nunca salió en las noticias, por lo que diremos que eres tu…- me explico Liz

- y de esa manera hasta los padres te aprobaran…- dijo Tsubaki

-esperen… ¿Qué le diré a Soul? ¿Cómo le explico por qué haría eso?- les pregunte

-Le dirás que como no se quiere casar con Ayumu, a lo mejor es mejor que se case con vos, de seguro estará de acuerdo…- dijo BS

-no creo… -dije

-Entonces averigüemos…- dijo Liz, y agarro mi celular

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte, vi que marcaba un numero y pronto se escucho que atendían

_-¿hola? ¿Maka?-¡_Era la voz de Soul!

-Soul, soy Liz, se nos ocurrió una idea increíble para librarte del compromiso con Ayumu…- dijo Liz, yo la mire con terror ¡¿realmente iba a hacerlo? Le indique que no lo hiciera pero no me hacía caso

-Diremos que Maka es la heredera de las empresas Death, usara el apellido de Kid, y diremos que es una candidata para que te cases con ella…- dijo Liz al fin, siendo la perdición para mí, ya no había vuelta atrás

-_espera… ¿no era para salvarme para el compromiso?-_

-El con Ayumu…- dijo Liz

_- yo este…-_se lo notaba nervioso-_¿Maka está de acuerdo?_

- Si, lo está, mira habla con ella- dijo Liz pasándome el teléfono, inmediatamente me puse roja

-¿S-Soul?- dije nerviosa

_-¿Maka, estás segura?-_

- Solo, si… tu quieres, digo si… prefieres casarte con migo, ósea, no es… es …- solo balbuceaba idioteces

-_bueno… este… te paso a buscar mañana, para presentarte a mi hermano… tengo que colgar, adiós…- _

-Nos vemos…- dije nerviosa me quede en Shock, ¿Realmente había aceptado?

-Habrá que celebrar una boda…- dijo Kid

-¡Seré la dama de honor! – dijo Tsubaki

-Y yo maquillare a la novia- dijo Liz

-Yo llevare los anillos…- dijo Chrona

-junto con Kid…- le dijo Liz insinuando, ellos se miraron y se pusieron rojos…

-¿Maka?- me llamo BS- ¿estas?

-¿La esposa… de Soul…yo?- solo pude decir, luego una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, no pude evitarlo estaba muy feliz… - gracias Chicos…

-De nada- dijeron todos al unisonó

-De nada, Death the Maka…- dijo Kid

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP<strong>

¿Qué tal les parece? Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, la historia está por terminar así que… ¡no dejen de leer!


	12. Capitulo 12: La Familia de Soul

_**Capitulo 12: La Familia de Soul…**_

**SOUL POV**

El sudor recorría por mi frente hasta caer en el suelo, miraba hacia todos lados buscando una salida, pero esta o ya se había ido y no había vuelta atrás, o simplemente nunca la hubo, pero no estaba totalmente seguro. Trataba de escapar como pudiese, mis pensamientos no se dispersaban más que en como escapar, simplemente la situación me ahogaba, me sofocaba.

Planee varios métodos o planes para salir de la situación, "tal vez si salgo corriendo y me voy a ver una peli hasta que pase… No me encontrarían y me traerían de vuelta…" "¿Si tomo el primer avión a México? Me meto ilegalmente y nunca me encontrarían… No, lo harían con un equipo de búsqueda personal de mis padres…" "¡ya se! Me hago pasar por perro y nadie… eso es estúpido" "¿Si me hago el muerto?...Hm no es cool…"; por más que pensase lo que más me pudiese imaginar no había manera de escaparme, era obvio que no iban a funcionar.

Me levante, y camine a hurtadillas hacia la puerta, intentando de alguna manera zafarme de los gritos, pero lamentablemente mi hermano se interpuso entre la puerta y yo, llevándome de vuelta a la perdición. Me senté de vuelta, entre medio de gritos, sentía mis oídos explotar, pero a nadie eso le importaba.

Otra vez intente huir, pero falle al resbalarme y mi hermano me encontrase por tal hecho, simplemente no había escapatoria, ahora tenía que aguantarlo o morir, pero mis oídos dolían a más no poder, mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba confundido y harto, el dolor de mis brazos no cesaba y no pensaban dejar de doler al parecer. Debía escapar, debía intentarlo, iba a escapar o perecer en el intento, pero… ¿Cómo?, finalmente vi la salida a mi libertad, la ventana abierta, me encamine hacia ella, me asome lentamente…

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto mi hermano al verme

-Solo respiro aire…- me excuse – v-voy al ba-baño- dije temeroso y me encamine al baño

Una vez dentro cerré la puerta y me apoye en la pared, no necesitaba hacer alguna de mis necesidades, solo quería descansar de los gritos de Maka y Ayumu entre sí, que a pesar de que gritasen a mi hermano parecía no afectarle

-¡PRINCESITA CONSENTIDA! – se sentían a través de las paredes los gritos de Maka

- ¡PLANILANDIA!- gritaba contestándole Ayumu a Maka

Y yo detrás del baño, esperando que cesasen de gritar…. Me preguntaba ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

* * *

><p><strong>2 HORAS ANTES<strong>

Nervioso, simplemente estaba nervioso, no solo porque la última vez que había hablado con Maka me había propuesto casamiento técnicamente, ahora tenía que presentarla con mi hermano, para ver si "pasaba la prueba" o algo así, cuestión que no podía calmarme, pero así como tenía nervios, también estaba feliz.

Si lo estaba realmente, es que realmente prefería casarme con Maka antes que con Ayumu, por obvias razones, ella me gusta, podría decir que prácticamente la amo, y que Maka se le ocurriese casarse conmigo para que me salvase de casarme con Ayumu, en ,mi opinión no era mala idea, es mas… ¡era una genial idea! Pero no me quería hacer mucho la idea de estar juntos como pareja casada de nosotros tampoco, ya que para ella era un simple plan para salvarme, pero esto también me creaba una gran duda en mi cabeza, ¿pero como no hacerlo? Si la chica que me gustaba se iba a casar conmigo para salvarme, pero…. ¿no significa que ella quiere casarse? ¿Significaría que le gusto como para hacer eso? ¿O simplemente se sentía obligada a hacerlo por ser mi mejor amiga? Realmente me comía la cabeza, y tenía que averiguarlo, pero esta vez no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas, debería ir de frente y preguntarle qué es lo que realmente pensaba de esto Maka.

Estaba frente de casa de Maka, esperándola, con ansias, nervios, alegría, y algunas emociones más que no sabía reconocer. Me desesperaba, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Sé que ella se tenía que ver bien para que mi hermano crease que es de alta clase, pero tampoco entendía la tardanza.

-Ya estoy, vamos…- dijo sonriéndome, yo me di vuelta a verla y me quede boquiabierto, casi no podía contener mi sangrado nasal, estaba simplemente hermosa… Llevaba un vestido blanco, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en la parte de abajo tenia encaje, tenía el pelo suelto y llevaba unas sandalias

-No hacía falta que me vengas a buscar, vivo a 2 cuadras de tu casa…- me siguió diciendo al ver que no daba una respuesta alguna

-Ammm… esto…- solo balbuceaba – es para que mi hermano note que… bueno me interesa más… el compromiso e-entre n-o-nosotros, que el con Ayumu – al decir esto me puse totalmente rojo, como un adolecente estúpido y enamorado, Esperen, si soy uno de esos, algo para nada cool, pude notar que Maka también se puso roja al decir esto, pero supuse que era porque a todos les choca que se van a casar con un amigo, por más que sea para aparentar y luego que no pase nada. Si ese era el plan, evadir el compromiso con otro, y aunque eso sonara estúpido, era lo único que me salvaría de casarme con una falsa como Ayumu, pero no significaba que fuésemos a llevar el compromiso como si fuera algo en serio, aunque quisiera… por qué no me importaba nada mas mientras estuviese con Maka y si estábamos comprometidos se me hacia la idea de la vida futura que podríamos llegar a tener si funcionaba el plan, pero era solo eso, no sabía si ella tenia algún sentimiento hacia a mí, pero con al menos ser amigo de ella y verla feliz sentía que con eso me era suficiente, sentía… en pasado, porque ahora parecía que no me era suficiente, que si bien siempre pensé tener algo mas con ella, ahora se me hacia todo el tiempo la idea, y lo quería intentar a toda costa.

-¿vamos?- dije para empezar a caminar a su lado

* * *

><p>Creí que iba a ser perfecto, algo que no iba a tener falla alguna, pero eso lo tenía que ver mi hermano, ese era el problema, si no pasaba por mi hermano, Maka, menos sería aceptable para mis padres, lo cual era bastante difícil. Llegamos a mi departamento y mi nerviosismo aumentó, a pesar de que creía que solo era por la idea de compromiso con Maka, también lo era por la aceptación que debía tener por parte de mis familiares, que solo se lo ganaría si se comportaba como una "señorita" y tenía que admitirlo, ella no tenía mucho de eso…<p>

Antes de entrar me detuve para decirle

-Trata de actuar como una señorita…-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo soy?- me dijo desafiante

-Digamos… que no tienes mucho de señorita… o siquiera algo…- dije burlándomele – sobre todo por tus Maka-chops, y la falta de desarrollo en cierta parte- seguí diciendo

-¿Soul?-

-¿si?-

-¡Makaaaaa-chop!- dijo incrustándome un libro en la cabeza - ¿Cuánto te apuesto que tu hermano se quedara impresionado?

-Si no llega a ser así, me darás un beso…- le dije en broma, pero también enserio, digamos que me aprovechaba de la situación

-¿Qué?- se quedo pensando – si gano yo, tú me darás un beso…- me dijo, a lo que me quede anonadado…

-De acuerdo… entremos…-

Abrí la puerta y allí se encontraba mi hermano, sentado en el sillón

-Hola hermano… ella es Maka…- le dije presentándola

-Ah, así que… ¿ella era la chica de quien tanto me hablaste?, es un gusto conocerte Maka… Soy Wess- dijo tendiéndole la mano a Maka mi hermano, Maka estaba en Shock, no movía ni un dedo y no entendía porque, luego me miro a mí, luego a mi hermano y así un par de veces más

-Eres como un Soul mas grande…- comento, yo no podía creer que se había puesto en shock por tal estupidez…- el gusto es mío…- prosiguió tratando de ocultar o que antes había dicho

-Bien, pasa… prepare la comida para ti especialmente, siéntense – genial, ahora Maka caería muerta con la comida que hiso mi hermano, su gusto es horrible, y si no moría, de seguro saldría a flote su verdadera personalidad

Nos sentamos mientras mi hermano se dispuso a servirnos la comida, que suponía ser arroz con algo… (No se podía saber la forma de lo que tenia además) y parecía estar vivo… Maka me miro con una cara de "¿esto siquiera es comida?" a lo que yo con las miradas le conteste "para mi hermano, si", Wess luego se sentó y nos miro con la ilusión de que diéramos el primer bocado y le dijéramos que estaba delicioso obviamente Maka al llevarse el primer bocado a la boca casi vomita y pude ver que se puso algo verde…

-E-es-esta de-delicioso…- dijo Maka tratando de ocultar lo que realmente estaba la comida

-Gracias…- dijo Wess sonriéndole – bien, aunque Soul me dijo algo de ti, prefiero descubrirlo por mi mismo… dime, ¿Cuál es la posición de tus padres? –

-Bueno… mi padre es dueño de las empresas Death…- dijo Maka

-Es la heredera…- comente

-Ah – exclamo interesado – y ¿tienes algún hobby o algo que se te de bien en particular? ¿Tocas algún instrumento?-

-La música no se me da mucho la verdad…- respondió Maka, que al parecer esa respuesta a mi hermano no le fue muy agradable – se me da más la escritura… -

-interesante…- dijo mi hermano, parecía realmente una entrevista de compromiso… totalmente incomoda –y… ¿Dónde se conocieron?...

-ah…esto…- balbuceaba Maka, ella no sabía que responder

-Nos encontramos en una de esas tantas fiestas, y hablamos, luego nos mantuvimos en contacto…- dije salvándonos

-¿En la fiesta de quien? La verdad que nunca te vi hablar con alguien en esos eventos… siempre los evitas – dijo mi hermano

-En la presentación social de Christine… ¿te acuerdas que me desaparecí? Fue por eso…- dije salvándonos por segunda vez

-si recuerdo…- dijo mi hermano – me alegra que hayas encontrado una chica que te guste para casarte…- comento mi hermano, mientras yo bebía, resultado… escupir todo en la mesa… mientras Maka solo se resignaba aponerse roja, me levante para limpiarlo

-Yo lo limpio…- dijo Maka levantándose, luego tomo un trapo y limpio

-así que … limpias… muchas chicas de tan alta clase no lo hacen…- comento mi hermano, lo cual los dos nos quedamos en shock, al parecer esto no le había caído bien – pero me parece bien…- pero por suerte no

-Maka es muy ordenada….- dije "alardeando" – es muy pulcra, casi "loca" por la limpieza…- dije en tono burlón

-Que gracioso Soul…- dijo Maka pisándome fuerte el pie, reprimí el grito, ella solo sonreirá a mi hermano

-¿y sabes cocinar?- pregunto nuevamente Wess

-Si, si bien es lo básico, si me das una receta puedo hacerla perfectamente…- contesto Maka

-¿podrías enseñarme algo?- pregunto Wess a Maka

-Claro…- contesto

-Me impresionas Maka, eres realmente una buena candidata… Se nota tu clase, podríamos presentarte a nuestros padres y veremos que deciden…- dijo mi hermano, realmente escuchar eso me puso feliz, ya que significaba una escapatoria.

* * *

><p>Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, mi hermano enseguida se fue a atender, quien no era más que Ayumu, con su sonrisa falsa y su ropa cara, enseguida vio que estaba Maka, y pude ver la energía negativa que se mandaban entre ellas, y el aura negra que las rodeaba a ellas también, sinceramente daban miedo.<p>

-Hola Soul… ¿Por qué Maka está aquí?- pregunto

-Algo que no…-

-Soy la otra candidata…- me interrumpió Maka

-¿Por qué planilandia pretende ser la prometida de Soul? Ambas sabemos que perderás…- le contesto

- Yo no creo… no perdería ante una nenita caprichosa…- dijo Maka

* * *

><p>Y así empezó, y siguieron comentándose y gritándose cada vez mas… Salí del baño y mi hermano miraba la escena extrañado<p>

-Si que eres un rompe corazones…- me dijo en tono burlón

-Cayate Wess…-

-Se que en realidad esto es un plan tuyo… -

-¿Qué?-

-Si, sé que no es la hija de los Death, y que es de clase media…- admitió mi hermano

-lo siento Wess… pero yo…- empecé a decir

-No importa… se que la amas… se te nota y demasiado, así que hare la vista gorda con eso, y le diré a nuestros padres que es hija de los Death…-

-Gracias Wess…- le dije

-¿y ella lo sabe?-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte

-Que la amas…-

-no, pero espero poder decirle algún día…

-mas vale que sea pronto, si la pierdes yo no te consolare, a demás, a ella también le gustas…

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-porque si no, no haría esto… tampoco se pelearía con Ayumu ¿no crees?- me dijo, y supuse que tal vez era cierto, miraba la escena y podía ver que tal vez podía tener esa esperanza, y que debía intentarlo no importa cómo – me impresiona que te consigas una chica así, es una gran chica…- me dijo, me di cuenta que Maka había ganado la apuesta, y no me iba a rehusar a darle el premio correspondiente a Maka

-¿y por qué me hiciste sufrir con tantas preguntas?

-porque era divertido…

Logramos separar a las chicas, después de que llegaron al punto de tirarse cosas y agarrarse de los pelos, enviamos a Ayumu a su departamento, en los cuales se empezó a alojar hace poco. Maka se quedo conmigo en el departamento mientras mi hermano acompañaba a Ayumu y se aseguraba de que no volviese a seguir la pelea con Maka. Así que estábamos solo nosotros dos en el departamento, y significaba la oportunidad perfecta para "entregarle" el premio a Maka

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Estábamos Soul y yo solos en su departamento, por suerte había impresionado a Wess o eso creía, nos sentamos en el sillón a ver TV

-Mi hermano se dio cuenta de todo… - empezó a decir Soul

-¿Qué?...o sea que…-

-pero dijo que estaba bien… que mentiría a mis padres…- me interrumpió – pero, igual lo impresionaste…

-Al menos algo bueno…- comente, Soul luego me miro fijo, y empezó a acercarse lentamente, no entendía lo que pasaba, mi cara se empezó a enrojecer y estando a tan solo unos centímetros podía sentir su respiración, me agarro, luego acerco sus labios hacia los míos y me beso, fue apenas unos segundos, no duro mucho, fue un beso tierno, y a pesar de que no duro mucho para mí el tiempo se detuvo, luego se separo de mi…

-¿p-por-por q-que h-hi-siste e-eso?- dije tartamudeando

-por la apuesta… ¿recuerdas? Te debía el beso- me dijo el volviendo a sentarse a mirar la TV

-Ah… si… la apuesta…- dije algo triste, crei que había sido por iniciativa suya, pero solo había generado falsas esperanzas, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que no me hubiese besado, por más que me había gustado más que nada – mejor me voy a casa…- dije levantándome

-te acompaño…-

-no, solo vivo a 2 cuadras, no hace falta…- dije saliendo por la puerta

-Nos vemos…-

-Nos vemos…Soul…-

* * *

><p>No podía dormir, era de noche y mis ojos no conciliaban sueño, tal vez porque pronto conocería a los padres de Soul o por el beso que él me había dado… no sabía, solo no podía dormir, tal vez era el conjunto de las preocupaciones y la felicidad del beso con Soul, la ansiedad que todo me generaba… Sin contar que tenía que alguna vez contarle esto a mi padre, que era un gran problema en sí, su hijita, casándose cuando nunca había tenido un novio, era extraño, y debo decir que para mi tabeen lo era.<p>

¿Cómo haría para decirle si el plan funcionaba? Porque de ser así, terminaría en compromiso con Soul, lo que significaría que me casaría con él, y no le podría guardar el secreto por siempre.

Agarre el celular, tenía una foto de fondo de mi y Soul, nos la habíamos sacado hacía rato, y amaba esa foto, pronto mi celular sonó

-¿tan tarde?- me dije a mi misma, era un mensaje de Soul

_¿Estás despierta? _

Si no logro conciliar sueño… y se ve que vos tampoco… - le conteste

_Si, un poco de insomnio… deben ser los nervios… y además mi hermano hace poco hablo con mis padres…_

¿Qué dijo?

_A mí no me dijo nada, pero lo escuche hablar de que viajaríamos a ver a mis padres_

Supongo que va todo bien entonces… pero ¿Qué le diré a mi papá?

_Que tal… "me casare con el chico mas cool del mundo" ¿te va?_

Mi corazón al leer ese mensaje me saltaba, realmente no me acostumbraba a la idea

Si te importa terminar muerto o castrado, o castrado y muerto, me va

_Y que tal… ¿"voy a conocer a los padres del chico mas cool del mundo"?_

¿Por qué a todo le tienes que agregar lo de "el chico mas cool del mundo"?

_Porque así sabe que soy yo, y además hay que aclararlo aunque lo sepa todo el mundo…A propósito, ¿Por qué haces esto? _

Soy tu amiga ¿no? Los amigos se apoyan entre si

_Pero esto no es apoyo, ¡es casarse!_

¿Es que no queras casarte conmigo? Digo… si preferís con Ayumu

_¡No! Obviamente te prefiero a vos antes que Ayumu, y no tengo problema… pero es que… realmente no entiendo por qué haces todo esto… y no es que me disguste…_

Ya me agarro sueño, me voy a dormir

_¡Espera! Si no me contestas ahora, te lo preguntare después… te aviso_

Hasta Mañana

_Buenas Noches Maka_

Buenas noches Soul

¿Qué iba a hacer? Ahora lo había podido evadir porque era por mensajes, pero luego… no iba a poder… ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Le tendré que decir lo que siento? Por ahora, solo iba a evitar el tema…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP <strong>


	13. Capitulo 13: Los Evans

_**Capitulo 13: Los Evans**_

**GENERAL POV**

Era de mañana, los pájaros canturreaban en la ventana de cierta chica con coletas, la emoción que emanaba aquella habitación en la cual vivía Maka era inmensa. Todos dormían a esa hora, o al menos los estudiantes, que disfrutaban las vacaciones de verano, el día anterior habían terminado las clases, y eso beneficiaba a todos, pero extrañamente habían dos personas las cuales o no habían podido dormir, o tenían que despertarse temprano. Pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio se despertaría temprano en sus vacaciones? Nada menos que Maka Albarn y Soul Evans…

Maka caminaba de aquí para allá, agarro una valija y la puso sobre la cama, empezó a poner ropa y mas ropa en ella, se desesperaba viendo que poner en ella y que se iba a poner, estaba nerviosa y se le notaba, pronto su padre entro a la habitación llorando como un niño.

-¡Makaaaaaaa! Pensé que pasaríamos juntos las vacaciones…- decía desesperado y aferrándose a la pierna de su hija

- Menos mal que no…- dijo ella apenada

-¿Por qué no quieres pasar las vacaciones con tu papito? – decía todavía aferrado a la pierna de su hija Spirit

- Iré por unos días no mas papá… - decía ella tratando de sacárselo de encima

- pero… ¡¿si te pasa algo? ¡¿Qué hare sin mi hijitaaa? – decía desesperado el peli rojo

- iré con mis amigos, no me pasará nada, además nos quedamos en la casa de veraneo de Soul…- decía cansada ya la rubia

- Hijitaaaaaaaaaaa….- seguía lamentándose Spirit en el suelo

- ¡Makaaa- Chop! – dijo Maka clavándole un libro en la frente

Maka echo a su padre de la habitación a gritos, los cuales se escuchaban hasta el otro lado del planeta prácticamente, si estaba emocionada, nerviosa, y más aun si había tenido que mentirle a su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>EL DIA ANTERIOR<strong>

Era temprano en la mañana, los estudiantes acudían al último día de clases, que significaban la liberación de la cárcel en sus términos de "escuela", y como todo estudiante, nuestros protagonistas también acudían a la escuela.

Las aulas emanaban un aura de desesperación por salir, aun que se escuchara salir de ella el sonido al "quilombo" o "desastre" que estaba ocurriendo ahí adentro, por que como era de esperarse, el ultimo día, no hacían prácticamente nada y esto le convenía a muchos, aunque otros estaban apretados con que tendrían que acudir a los coloquios por las materias desaprobadas, muchos otros no se preocupaban de nada por no tener ninguna desaprobada.

Y como siempre, el grupo que más se destacaba por hacer ruido era nuestro preferido. Un peli azul se encontraba gritando de banco en banco "NO ME EXTRAÑEN SIMPLES MORTALES, VOLVERÉ" mientras su novia Tsubaki lo trataba de calmar. Liz veía una revista de modas y su hermana se reía de Kid que se quejaba de la asimetría del lugar, mientras Chrona trataba de calmarlo; por su parte Maka leía un libro, mientras Soul apoyaba su cabeza sobre su banco mirándola fijo, pensando en lo que había pasado en su casa antes, y en lo que le tenía que decir y lo que tenía que preguntar, es decir, tenía un revuelto de pensamientos en su cabeza, el solo seguía mirándola fijo, mientras Maka trataba de no hacerle caso, a pesar de su sonrojo. En un momento ella se arto y se dirigió a él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-nada…- mintió él

- y entonces… ¿Por qué me miras tanto?- dijo ella algo apenada

- ¿Es que no puedo mirar a mi prometida? – dijo burlándose

-¡Maka-Chop!- dijo avergonzada, roja, incrustándole un libro a su amigo - ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que no dijéramos nada de esto en el cole? Baka… en serio ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno… solo estoy aburrido… nada más…- mintió otra vez

Ella volvió a su libro como si nada, pero no podía evitar pensar que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, pronto por los altavoces de su escuela se escucho…

-"Todos los alumnos preséntense en el zoom, para el acto de fin de curso" –

* * *

><p>Así todos recogieron sus cosas, y pasaron al Zoom o salón principal, Maka no dejaba de pensar en que pasaba por la mente de Soul y él en lo que tenía que aclarar. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y comenzó el acto, en la opinión de Soul, era totalmente aburrido, poco cool y no le interesaba, porque "tengo mejores cosas que pensar y hacer que ver esto" pensó. Maka no le daba importancia, simplemente no podía llevarle el apunte, porque simplemente pensaba en otra cosa, sobretodo que la preocupación por lo que pasaría con el asunto de "casamiento" con Soul. Es por esto que ninguno de los dos le prestaba mucho apunte, y una vez finalizada el acto, los estudiantes se podían retirar a sus casas, Soul y Maka se encontraban en la puerta de la escuela, cuando el peli azul salió corriendo<p>

-¡Hey chicos! Nos juntamos en la casa de Kid ¿vienen?- pregunto animado

-Claro…- respondieron estos al unisonó

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la casa de Kid, se sentaron en los sillones a conversar y beber algo, como siempre solían hacer, era eso o jugaban baloncesto en la plaza; entre palabras y palabras, dichos y hechos, Liz dijo algo que nunca hubieran querido Maka y Soul que digiera.<p>

-Hey chicos… y al final ¿Cómo les fue con el compromiso? – dijo en tono burlón

En ese momento Maka estaba tomando Cola, lo cual lo que provocó que digiera esto la hiso escupir todo.

-¡LIZ!- grito ella quejándose

-Esto… bueno – balbuceaba Soul

- Vamos… digan, ni que fueran a morirse…- decía BS

-Bueno… - decía Maka sonrojada – el otro día fui a la casa de Soul a presentarme con el hermano…

Soul se sonrojaba a más no poder y pensaba "esto es para nada cool"

-¿y qué paso?- preguntaba interesada Tsubaki

-Bueno, el se dio cuenta, pero dijo que seguiría el juego…- contesto Soul

Luego tomaron ambos, Soul y Maka, tomaban Cola para aparentar sus nerviosismos

- ¿o sea que está confirmado? ¿Se casarán? – pregunto Chrona

Eso provoco que escupieran todo Maka y Soul

-¡Chrona! No digas eso tan de repente…- dijo Maka

-¿Por qué? Si esto funciona terminarían casados…- dijo Liz

- o sea, Marido y Mujer…- dijo Patty

-Eso ya lo sabemos- dijo molesto Soul – pero a mí no se me hiso la idea todavía, y creo que a Maka tampoco – Maka se sonrojo – la idea de casarse es un poco difícil de digerir ¿saben?-

A Maka la palabra "amigos" retumbaba en su cabeza clavando se en su corazón, y le dolía, bastante, y se puso a pensar en aquello, y ahora se daba cuenta, que si bien se casaría con Soul si funcionaba el plan, "eso no significa que yo le guste", pensó. Y era cierto, en parte, porque el albino en su cabeza pensaba lo mismo, y era la misma preocupación con el mismo sentimiento compartido, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta del sentimiento del otro.

-Hey, chicos, hablando del tema… - Soul suspiro - ¿quieren venir a la casa de mis padres? De vacaciones, y bueno…-

- Porque le tienes que presentar a Maka a tus padres ¿no? – dijo Kid

- ¿pero por qué vamos a ir todos? – pregunto Chrona

- Por que Maka necesita una excusa para ir…- dijo Soul

-Es cierto, mi papá no sabe nada de esto… - dijo Maka preocupada - ¿pero cuando iremos?

- Mañana saldremos en avión por la tarde…- le respondió

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo Maka

-si… mi hermano me está apurando…-

-¿Dónde viven tus padres?- preguntó Kid

- En Londres…- respondió

- YO VOY – dijo desesperada Liz – no me imagino comprando ropa de Londres, ¡Y LOS CHICOS!-

-Cálmate Liz…- dijo Kid – bueno, iremos todos entonces…-

-pero…. No tengo dinero, no podre pagar los pasajes…- dijo Chrona lamentándose

-No te preocupes, mi hermano, el muy poco humilde… hiso que mis padres mandaran un jet privado… - dijo Soul

-¡UN JET PRIVADO! ¡EL GRAN DIOS VIAJARA EN UN JET PARA EL SOLO! MUAHAHAHA- dijo el egocéntrico de BS

-Es para todos, mono asimétrico – le dijo Kid

-cayate… asimétrico de rayas de un solo lado…- le recrimino BS

Como siempre Kid termino lamentándose en un rincón, mientras Patty se reía y Chrona lo trataba de calmar

* * *

><p>Luego que la juntada terminara, Maka y Soul volvían a casa por su lado, sin decir una palabra, metidos y concentrados en sus pensamientos, hasta que por fin Soul tuvo la valentía de romper el silencio<p>

-¿y? ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¿ah?...- Maka suspiro – ya te lo dije… somos amigos…-

-Ya te dije yo también, esto es diferente, no se trata de prestarme plata, o ir a buscar algo por mí… ES TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE…-

-Lo sé, pero es que era la única manera de salvarte ¿no?-

-Si, ¡pero esto no lo hace un simple "amigo"! – recrimino él

-Ya sé, es por eso que somos "mejores amigos"…- dijo ella algo triste

Soul la agarro del brazo y la paró, la miro fijo y ella bajo la mirada – dime la verdad…

-Fue idea de Liz ¿Está bien?, una tenía que hacerlo ¡¿no?y yo Salí como voluntaria! ¡Solo eso! – dijo cansada, mintiendo, solo en parte…

Soul la soltó, bajo la mirada – Ah… - siguió caminando

-¿Qué esperabas que fuese la respuesta? – dijo ella

-No sé, algo más…-dijo él para seguir el camino junto a ella

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

-¡AH!- grité - ¡¿Qué no tengo nada lindo para usar?- dije desesperada

No encontraba nada lindo para usar cuando me presentara con los padres de Soul, y esto era muy preocupante, debía ser algo elegante, simple, y que impresionara, pero no tenía nada, absolutamente nada.

Me senté sobre mi cama, desesperada, luego me tire sobre ella. ¿Qué sentido tenía buscar algo perfecto? Nunca iba a encontrar nade en su ropero como ella quería, porque tenía razón Soul cuando dijo que era para nada una señorita y con mucha razón, soy una fea y para nada delicada…

¿Qué sentido tenía esto? Nunca impresionaría a los padres de Soul, comparada con Ayumu, no tengo oportunidad. Bajé a tomar algo, abrí la heladera y saque la jarra de jugo de naranja, me serví en un vaso, hice fondo blanco y volví a subir. Estaba frustrada, no había nada, y solo faltaban 4 horas para ir, me faltaba ducharme y arreglarme ¡Y TERMINAR LA MALETA! Me era imposible, desde ayer, desde que llegue a casa estuve haciéndola pero no me podía decidir por nada, ahora simplemente no encuentro nada.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y encontré a mi padre adentro.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté

-Ah, te estaba buscando… mira, encontré esto en el ropero de tu mamá… y pensé, que tal vez querías tenerlo…-

Mire el vestido, era de color crudo, era corto hasta 5 centímetros antes de la rodilla, arriba era todo arruchado corte corazón con tiras, algo ajustado hasta 5 centímetros antes de la cintura, era lindo, simplemente perfecto, lo agarre inmediatamente.

-Gracias papá…- le dije sonriendo

- De nada mi Makita…- me respondió

Sin más preámbulos, lo guarde emocionada en la maleta, si bien el vestido me traía amargos recuerdos de cuando mamá se fue, ahora la idea de poder impresionar a Soul e incluso a sus padres era mas absorbente que las ideas de porque se fue mi madre, mire la hora y me di cuenta que tan solo faltaba 3 horas para que Soul pasase a buscarme, así que sin tardanzas me metí en la ducha.

El agua recorría mi piel, y intentaba disfrutar los minutos de la ducha, pero no podía, solo porque la idea de que pasaría cuando estuviera allá era abruman te, no me dejaba estar tranquila, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué pasaría si no los impresionaba? ¿O si descubrieran la verdad? Soul se casaría con Ayumu, y eso era totalmente doloroso, no había manera que no doliera tampoco. Ahora la idea que al principio me parecía genial, no me era convincente. Si bien aclaramos que Kid usaría mi apellido y yo el de él, igual eso no iba a lograr que funcionara todo desacuerdo al plan, sobretodo que era muy obvio que no sabía nada de las empresas Death, es decir que no puedo ser la heredera sin saber nada de las empresas que serían de mi "padre"; si bien Kid me explicaría todo más o menos para que supiese algo, me preocupaba.

Salí de la ducha, me cambie, me puse unos jeans y unas sandalias con un taco de pocos centímetros crudo, una blusa de mangas caídas cortas rosa, algo cómodo y lindo para viajar, y me solté el pelo, ya que decidí que usaría el pelo suelto la semana que pasaría allá porque las dos coletas me hacían algo infantil para impresionar a los padres de Soul. Aun faltaba 1 hora, pero mis nervios no daban para más, realmente me desesperaba, y no podía dejar de preocuparme o sentirme con presión, realmente lo que fuese a pasar, sería por mi culpa, y recae todo sobre mí, ni siquiera un poco sobre Soul, porque yo tenía que impresionar, el solo tiene que estar presente, y aparentar que realmente se quiere casar conmigo, mientras yo tengo que esforzarme en convencer a los padres de Soul, el plan funcionaria, solo si yo hiciese bien todo. Y pienso, ¿él realmente se quiere casar conmigo? Ya sé que dijo que me prefiere, pero si la pregunta fuera solamente "¿te quieres casar con Maka?" sin contar que si no fuese así se tendría que casar con Ayumu, ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta, Soul?, un "no, nunca me casaría con trigo" o seria "si, me encantaría", pero tan solo busco una respuesta al menos simple un "si" o un "no" me bastaría.

Pronto se escucho una bocina, me asome por mi ventana y vi un auto negro esperando afuera, pronto se bajo una ventana y pude ver a Soul, quien me vio

-¡Apúrate! – me gritó desde el auto

-¡Si ya bajo!- le conteste

Tome la maleta y baje lo más rápido que pude, luego abrí la puerta y Soul bajo a abrirme la puerta del auto para que subiese, en ese momento mi padre salto hacia a mí, me agarro de la pierna y me imploraba que no fuera

-¡NO! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Menos vallas con ese albino estúpido! - decía lloriqueando

-¡Déjame ir…!- le dije, mientras me zafaba y lograba subir al auto

-MAKAAAAAAAAA- gritaba mi padre viendo como me iba

* * *

><p>Estábamos en el aeropuerto, junto a todos subimos al avión o jet privado, el cual BS no paraba de mencionar y gritar de la emoción, el se sentó junto con Tsubaki, y por alguna razón se calmo demasiado cuando Tsubaki le toco el pelo, y hace hiso que se durmiera… es un niño… Kid y Chrona conversaban animadamente y estaban sentados juntos, y Liz se sentó junto a Patty ella leía una revista y su hermana se puso a ver una película con los auriculares, aunque gritaba mucho… Yo por lo tanto me senté junto a Soul, casi me siento junto a Chrona, pero BS y Kid dijeron "los prometidos se deben sentar juntos" y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo cual ahora estaba junto a Soul, quien miraba por la ventana, sin dar atención a nada. Wess estaba sentado solo…<p>

Trate de dormirme como todos los demás, pero no conciliaba sueño, algo imposible ya que anoche tampoco había pegado ojo y ahora menos, los nervios me comían mucho más que anoche.

-¿no te puedes dormir?- me pregunto Soul al ver que me movía de un lado al otro sin lograrlo

-No, aunque quiero…- le conteste

-Ah… yo tampoco… creo que son los nervios…- admitió

¿Él también estaba nervioso? Yo suponía que no ya que eran sus padres, y esto en su familia era de lo más normal.

-¿estas también nervioso? Creí que yo era la única…- admití

-¿crees que no me tendría que poner nervioso por presentarle mi prometida a mis padres? –

-bueno… creí que no tendrías tanto nerviosismo…-

-Pues, creo que hasta estoy tan nervioso como tú…- dijo señalándome

-¿crees que funcionara?-

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo que cosa? ¡El Plan!-

-ah, pues… la verdad que no estoy muy seguro, pero hare todo lo que pueda para que sea así…-

-¿Por qué tanto empeño?- le pregunte

- porque antes que casarme con Ayumu, me pego un tiro… y Además… no me molestaría que fuese…-dijo Soul entre lo bajo, como diciéndoselo a él mismo

-¿Qué?- pregunte al no escuchar

-nada, solo hablaba con migo mismo…- me respondió

- ¿Qué harás si no funciona?

-Bueno, ya dije… me pegare un tiro…- dijo sonriendo

Yo me reí levemente – enserio…-

-Bueno, buscare la manera para que no salga mal este plan para no tener que pensarlo…-

Mire a todos, estaban dormidos, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle la pregunta a Soul que tanto esperaba hacer

-¿Realmente quieres casarte con migo?- le pregunte nerviosa

-bueno, ya dije… antes que Ayumu…-

-No, quiero decir…- le interrumpí – si eso…

-CHICOOOSSS, miren, ¡ya llegamos!- dijo BS por detrás nuestro, ¿alguna vez dije que odio a BS? Pues sí.

-¿Qué decías?- dijo Soul

-luego te digo…- le respondí

* * *

><p>Luego de bajar del avión, y de evitar el escándalo que hiso BS, nos subimos al auto, el camino a la casa de los padres de Soul era interminable, y más aun con mis nervios, pronto el auto giró entrando por una puerta de reja, bastante alta y elegante, paró por unos segundos para que abrieran, y una vez abierta entró, el camino a la casa parecía bastante largo a pesar de ser una entrada solamente, por fin paramos en una MANSION lo digo en mayúsculas porque realmente merece las letras así por su enormidad, lo cual me dejo impresionada.<p>

Entramos, mientras unos mayordomos y mucamas bajaban nuestro equipaje, y esperamos en una enorme sala, al parecer Soul estaba disgustado…

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte por lo bajo

-nada… solo que… tenía pensado nunca volver, y heme aquí…- me dijo algo molesto

-realmente no querías volver ¿no?

-No, para nada…-

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos, y alguien que bajaba de la escalera, me di vuelta a ver y allí se veía una mujer alta, con un vestido rojo, pelo blanco como el de Soul y ojos Azules, realmente tenía una gran figura, esa de seguro es la madre de Soul, se le parecía bastante… Al lado de ella bajaba, en lo que me parece, el padre de Soul, cabellos castaños pero canosos, ojos rojizos, los mismos de Soul, no había duda el era su padre…

-Hola… bienvenidos sean todos…- dijo sonriendo la mujer

-Espero que sea de su gusto la casa…- dijo el hombre

-Si es muy linda…- dije

-Hola Soul…- dijo su padre

-Hola Papá…- le contesto, algo indiferente

-bien, ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tus amigos?- dijo el padre de Soul

-Si, el es BS- dijo señalando al mono azul – y su novia Tsubaki – señalo a mi amiga – ella es Chrona, y el Kid- los señalo respectivamente – Liz y Patty; y ella Maka – no pude evitar ponerme roja al que me presentara

-un gusto… Soy Elizabeth, díganme Eliz, el es mi esposo Zeth… Los padres de Soul-

-Un gusto…- dijo Zeth o el padre de Soul

-y bien… ¿Cuál es la afortunada?- dijo Eliz

-¿ah?- dijo Soul desentendido, que Baka…

-Tu prometida, tonto…- le dijo Wess

-Ah, si… pues es ella, Maka- me agarro del brazo y me trajo junto a él, luego me agarro de la cadera, yo solo me sonroje – Death the Maka… - ahí empezaba todo, teníamos que tratar de que no se dieran cuenta que no era mi apellido real

-¿enserio? Heredera de las empresas Death ¿no es así?- pregunto Zeth

-Si, así es…- dije sonriendo

- Que bueno que Soul se haya encontrado tan buena chica, y con tanta alcurnia… pasen vamos a comer…- dijo la mamá Evans

- Los chef prepararon algo especial para hoy…- dijo Papá Evans

* * *

><p>Nos sentamos a comer, luego de una charla y de risas e incomodidades, al fin pudimos irnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones…<p>

Cada uno tenía una habitación, ya que la enorme mansión tenía suficiente habitaciones para todos, pero, por sugerencia de Wess, los padres de Soul… bueno…

-Esta es tu habitación…- dijo abriendo la puerta Eliz

-Ma, esta es mi habitación…- dijo Soul

- Bueno, están comprometidos, casi… no será problema…Wess dijo que sería una buena idea, lo es en efecto…- dijo retirándose y cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

Yo me sonroje, TENDRIA QUE DORMIR POR LA PROXIMA SEMANA JONTO A SOUL, aunque no me disgustaba la idea…

-Dormiré en el sillón…- dijo Soul tirándose sobre el sillón

-ni se te ocurra aprovecharte, Evans…- le dije retándolo

Así que estos eran los Evans… ¿Qué pasará esta semana?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP<strong>

Perdón por no subir hace mucho, muchos problemas…

Ahora subiré con más regularidad, sepan disculparme

Saludos


	14. Capitulo 14: Compromiso y… ¿dudas?

_**Capitulo 14: Compromiso y… ¿dudas?**_

**GENERAL POV**

Ya era tarde en Londres, apenas había caído el sol, no hacia ni frio ni calor, una esplendida noche para un par de enamorados, o varios, incluso una buena noche para arruinar todo, sobretodo una noche de familia…

En una extraña mansión se encontraban nuestros protagonistas y grupo de amigos favoritos, se podría decir que explotaría la gran mansión debido a los gritos de cierto personaje que hablaba de su grandeza a pesar de estar afuera, que al parecer no entendía la preocupación de su amigo albino, que quería que dejase de gritar y se calmase un poco, la novia del gritón trataba de calmar también a este, pero no había efecto en él. Mientras una chica risueña jugaba con un peluche de una jirafa, su hermana solo leía una revista de modas sentada en un sillón del juego del patio, mientras su amigo asimétrico conversaba con una chica peculiar y peligrosa. Pero por su lado estaba una chica de dos coletas recostada en un árbol, metida en su mundo, que a pesar de estar leyendo un libro que según ella "es muy interesante" no podía prestarle demasiada atención ¿Por qué? Porque su cabeza daba vueltas, demasiados pensamientos, dudas y problemas para una sola cabeza, pero lamentablemente no solo ocupaban la cabeza de la rubia, sino también del albino; Pero, para ellos, era demasiado grande el problema para que cupiese en aquellas cabezas, sobre todo si estaba incluido su corazón, los cuales estaban muy ligados a lo que estaba aconteciendo y a lo que iba a pasar, "¿Por qué se harán tantos problemas?" pensaban sus amigos, todos sabían muy bien que pasaban por las cabezas de los enamorados, y bastante, pero lo veían mucho más simple, porque siempre desde otro punto de vista el problema es visto con mas rudeza, y con menos delicadeza, pero no solo eso, sino que simplemente veían que por parte de los dos había el mismo y único sentimiento, lo cual ellos no podían ver.

Maka cerró su libro, luego se puso de pie y suspiró, notó que era tarde, miro su celular para comprobarlo y era como ella suponía

-Es tarde…- dijo

-Es mejor que vallamos a dentro…- luego dijo Tsubaki

* * *

><p>Todos entraron, Maka seguía en sus pensamientos y Soul por su lado también… Maka comenzó a caminar a su habitación, que la cual recordaba que compartía con el albino, y eso el hiso sonrojar… Pero no le dio importancia, a pesar de todo se dirigió hacia ella. Se recostó en la cama, y miro al techo con su libro en el pecho, a penas pudo leer unas páginas con atención, estaba cansada, a pesar de no haber hecho demasiado…<p>

-Mejor tomo una ducha…- se dijo a sí misma, pensaba que tal vez eso le calmaría algo, o almenas el agua podría aclararle sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Sentía el agua recorrer por su cuerpo, aunque nublada de recuerdos y pensamientos no pudo disfrutarlo, el agua no ayudaba, es más, podía incluso hacerla dudar más…<p>

Se dejo llevar por el sentir del agua, o mejor dicho trato, porque no importaba que hiciese, siempre terminaba pensando en aquello que tanto le temía, pero que tanto anhelaba, el compromiso con Soul. Aun no estaban comprometidos, y ese plan podría destruirse fácilmente.

Rendida, salió de la ducha y se envolvió con la toalla, se miro al espejo pensando "No es posible, nunca me querría a mí, una fea" se dijo mentalmente, lamentablemente, ella deseaba nunca haberse enamorado, como la primera vez que lo vio lindo, como cuando no quería aceptarlo, o cuando simplemente no sabía que había en su corazón, "nunca quise enamorarme, no me enamoraría nunca, esa mi primera regla, ahora simplemente un recuerdo…" pensaba…

Se dio vuelta al escuchar algo en la puerta, y allí encontró un Soul, sorprendido, sonrojado, sangrando de la nariz y boquiabierta, sosteniéndose de la puerta, Maka se puso totalmente roja al ver tal escena, inmediatamente bajo la cabeza…

-Souuul…- dijo Maka – ¡MAKAAAA-CHOP! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas golpeándolo con una botella de champú que había cerca de ella – ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – siguió gritando, mientras Soul trataba de salvar su vida corriendo y saliendo de baño, cerrando detrás de él la puerta, se recostó sudando del miedo sobre la puerta, y pudo sentir que del otro lado Maka golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, por lo cual él se alejó de la puerta. Al poco tiempo Maka se calmo, se cambio y salió del baño, encontrando a Soul viendo TV, en el sillón de la habitación. Ella aun estaba enojada, se notaba en su cara, se sentó en la cama y empezó a secar su cabello con una toalla. Soul por su parte estaba aun rojo, en todo momento le volvía la imagen de Maka desnuda solo cubierta por una toalla a su mente, y claramente no podía alejar eso de su mente, se reprendía a sí mismo por ser pervertido ya que "un pervertido no es cool" y mas allá de eso simplemente el no quería ser un pervertido, pero eso no le importaba porque sabía bien que todos los golpes de Maka valían la pena, si la veía así, si… es un pervertido total.

**MAKA POV**

Realmente lo voy a matar, ¡el idiota entro mientras me duchaba!, si no lo mataba ahora, lo mataría cuando durmiera

-Maka… esto yo…- empezó a decir Soul desde el sillón

-Cállate pervertido…- le interrumpí

-¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Nunca me avisaste que te estabas duchando!- me grito

-¡Solo eres un pervertido! ¡Mientes!- le grité enojada

-¡no fue mi intención! Además, ¿Cómo querías que supiese que te estabas duchando?-

-Hay algo que se llama "tocar la puerta antes de entrar", que no solo es de buena educación, ¡también evitas esto y no terminas siendo un pervertido! –

-peeeeeerdoooon, por no tocar la puerta ¡cuando es mi propia habitación!- me grito

-Tú sabes que la compartimos… ¡como no se te puede ocurrir que yo podría estar en el baño! –

-¡vamos Maka! Ni que te quisiera ver desnuda…- me dijo arrogante – quien te quisiera ver así…- dijo otra vez, esta vez lastimándome enserio mis sentimientos, mi autoestima baja ¿podía bajar más? Pues si…

- ¡¿Quieres decir que no soy lo suficientemente lida para que alguien quiera verme así? ¡Pues quédate con Ayumu entonces! ¡De seguro ella es muuuucho mas linda para tus ojos sensibles a la belleza! ¡BAKA! – grite bajando la cabeza, y ocultando mis lagrimas, y me encamine a la puerta, Soul me agarro del brazo impidiéndomelo.

-¡Hey! Ayumu no tiene nada que ver, ¡¿Por qué estas tan enojada? ¡Fue un error! – me dijo enojado, luego levante la mirada llena de lagrimas, Soul cambio su expresión al verme

-El problema no fue el error… - le dije quitándome su mano de encima – las palabras duelen más, ¿Sabes? – le dije seria, abrí la puerta y me fui de la habitación

* * *

><p>Estaba frustrada, enojada, dolida y sobretodo triste, siempre nos peleábamos por algo estúpido, pero siempre me dolían mas sus palabras… no entendía, como ni porque pude enamorarme de alguien así… pero siempre se me venía a la mente, ese día que vimos la ciudad desde aquel lugar secreto, cuando me protegió, cuando me alcanzo el paraguas, y muchas cosas más vividas con él, si era un tarado, pero de él me había enamorado, ¿Por qué me tenía que lastimas con sus palabras? ¿Qué falta hacia?<p>

Camine hasta el salón principal, allí se encontraban todos, Tsubaki me vio, se acerco a mi mirándome tiernamente

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

-Nada… solo, él es un idiota…- dije enojada secándome las lagrimas

-no te preocupes… ya verás que todo se pondrá mejor- me dijo consolándome

¿Pero todo se iba aponer mejor? A veces me lo preguntaba seria… ¿realmente me quería comprometerme con él? Este plan era solamente un plan de salva taje, él nunca se casaría con migo si no fuera por esto, ¿acaso lo estaba obligando? Bueno… el estaba obligado a casarse con alguien…

Pronto una mucama nos aviso que la cena estaba lista, y pasamos al comedor, nos sentamos todos, al tiempo llego Soul, se acerco a mi lado y abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero le interrumpí

-No te preocupes, no va a afectar esto lo que paso… - el bajo la mirada

Trato de sentarse a mi lado, pero me levante enojada y me senté junto a Tsubaki, ella me miro preocupada, pero le hice una seña indicándole que estaba bien, ella me sonrió y siguió hablando con BS. Pronto los padres de Soul entraron al comedor y se sentaron en la punta de la mesa, en ese momento los mayordomos entraron y nos sirvieron la comida, como toda una película, Patty era quien más deslumbrada estaba.

-Espero que este a su gusto…- dijo Eliz

Estaba a punto de comer un bocado, pero al llevármelo a la boca BS se paró con la copa en mano

-antes de comer… yo ¡EL GRAN-ORE SAMA! Quiero hacer un brindis…- "¿pero que intenta hacer este imbécil?" me pregunte mentalmente – UN BRINDIS POR LA FELIZ PAREJA ¡SOUL Y MAKA! – dijo levantando la copa

Todos chocamos las copas y gritaron "¡por la feliz pareja!" mientras yo y Soul solo mirábamos hacia otro lado, me sentía mal.

-bueno, díganme… ¿Cómo se conocieron?- empezó hablando Eliz, interesada, mientras el padre de Soul solo veía indiferentemente y comía tranquilo

-Bueno… - empezó hablando Soul – nos conocimos en una de esas presentaciones Sociales, ella era una invitada también…- dijo convincentemente

-¿y dónde vives? – pregunto la madre de Soul otra vez

-En Japón, pero vengo aquí de veraneo…- respondí yo esta vez

-ah… ya veo… ¿y de donde son amigos todos ustedes? – preguntaba otra vez la señora Evans

- De la escuela…- respondió Tsubaki

-¿y por que mi hijo va a un escuela de tan poca clase? – Dijo esta vez el padre de Soul

- ¿Qué tiene ir a una de esas escuelas? – dijo Soul molesto

- Eres un Evans, no tendrías que rebajarte así…- dijo arrogante el señor Evans, mientras su esposa solo bajaba la mirada

-¿rebajarme cómo?- dijo serio Soul

-Siendo amigo de esta clase de personas… exceptuando la señorita Death, claro…- dijo llevándose un bocado a la boca

Soul se paró - ¿Por qué no puedo ser amigo de ellos? ¿De qué manera me rebajaría?-

-Simplemente, son clase de menor grado, y por obviedad al ser de peor clase son…

-¡¿peores? ¡Quien es acá peor eres tú padre!- dijo retirándose

Vi como Soul se iba molesto, me levante de inmediato, podía estar molesta con el pero no podía dejar pasar algo así…

-Discúlpenme…- dije mientras me retiraba

* * *

><p>Busque a Soul por todos lados, hasta que entre en la habitación y pude ver que estaba en el balcón, me acerque a él se lo veía molesto.<p>

-Soul…- dije

Me miro, volvió a mirar hacia delante - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿estas bien?

-Si…- me le acerque y me apoye en el barandal a su lado, me miro extrañado – es que… nunca va a cambiar…

-tenemos la misma suerte con nuestros padres…- dije recordando al mío – yo tengo uno mujeriego y tu…

-un frívolo…- dijo completando mi oración

-pero lo bueno es que algún día podremos hacer lo que nos parezca sin importar su opinión…-

-ya sé que faltan 2 años, pero me es mucho, aun así, me están obligando a casarme, algo que no puedo revertir fácilmente…- me respondió triste – aunque por eso es este plan…-

-Si…- dije bajando la cabeza…

-Perdóname por lo que dije…- me dijo con un tono de angustia – yo no quise… solo… no es que nadie te quiera ver desnuda o algo así, no es que no quiero… digo que nadie… digo que no… Ah, lo estoy arruinando – dijo frustrado

- No, está bien… no te preocupes, ya no estoy enojada…- le dije consolándolo, el me miro y sonrió

-Me alegra que seas tú y no Ayumu…- dijo como para sí mismo

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte

El me miro, me sonrió – El compromiso tonta…- me dijo revoloteando mis cabellos

Yo me sonroje a más no poder, baje la mirada, y el solo miraba hacia el frente…

¿Qué quiso decir con aquello? Bueno, ambos sabíamos que este plan se basaba en eso, en que él no se casara con Ayumu si no conmigo, pero lo que me llama la atención es que… ¿Le alegraba? ¿En serio? ¿Casarse conmigo? ¿Incluso más allá de que estén abrigándole a esto? No entendía, me confundía y me alegraba a la vez, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza e intensidad sin parar.

Mire mi celular para percatarme de la hora, aun era temprano, tan solo las 10, pero me sentía cansada, sobretodo tener que pretender todo el día ser la señorita perfecta, porque los padres de Soul no dejaban de observarme ni un segundo.

-Me voy a la cama, estoy cansada…- le dije a Soul

- Bueno…- me respondió

Agarre mi pijama y me metí en el baño, cerré la puerta tras de mí, me apoye en la puerta y me agarre fuerte el pecho, ¿Por qué le es tan simple hacerme estremecer con un par de palabras? Ah, sí estaba perdidamente enamorada de él…

Me cambie rápido, abrí la puerta y vi a Soul en el sillón, tapado a punto de dormirse, abrió un ojo y me vio, yo me sonroje y me fui directo a la cama

-Buenas noches…- le dije

-Buenas noches…- me respondió

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Estaba durmiendo, con dolor en la espalda por dormir en un sillón, pero al menos algo me podía dormir, aunque no podía dormir completamente por mi incomodidad, me movía de un lado al otro sin poder encontrar una posición cómoda…

-¡NO!- Escuche un grito proveniente de Maka, me levante de inmediato y vi que Maka no paraba de moverse en la cama desesperada, estaba dormida, supuse que era una pesadilla

-¡Maka despierta!- le decía mientras le sacudía

-¡NO!- seguía diciendo ella dormida

-¡Maka!- seguía intentando despertarla

Al escucharme abrió sus ojos y se levanto rápidamente, y luego me vio y en dos segundos me abrazo fuerte

-Maka… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte sonrojado por la reacción de mi amiga

-nada… solo una pesadilla…- dijo soltándome

-a veces las pesadillas las sueles soportar más si las cuentas…- le dije

-No- dijo roja negándose a decirme alguna palabra de su sueño

-¿Por qué?-

- ¡Por nada!- me dijo cruzando sus brazos

-Bueno, vuelvo a dormir – me encamine hacia el sillón, pero Maka me lo impidió agarrándome del brazo, me volví hacia ella y la vi roja

-Puedes dormir acá si quieres…- me dijo inflando sus cachetes, realmente se veía linda

-¿quieres que duerma contigo?- le dije burlándomele

-No, Baka, es que pareces incomodo en el sillón…- me dijo excusándose, pero era obvio que después de la pesadilla quería compañía para no sentir miedo… y debo agradecerle a esa pesadilla

-Está bien…- dije besándole en la frente mientras ella me hacia lugar, y yo me acostaba en la cama con ella

* * *

><p>Escuchaba os pájaros cantar, y abrí los ojos, y me sonroje al ver la situación en la cual estaba: acostado junto a Maka en la cama, ella acurrucada junto a mí abrazándome y yo abrazándola. No me quejé ¿Por qué lo haría? Y cerré los ojos para seguir disfrutando el momento, que duraría poco, sentí que Maka se movía, abrí mis ojos, y vi que ella abría los suyos<p>

-Buenos días dormilona…- le dije

Ella observo en la posición en la cual estábamos, se sonrojo, bajo la mirada

-Soul…. ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – dijo empujándome, quedando yo en el suelo

-¡Hey! – Le grite – fue tu idea en primer lugar… -

-Si ¡pero no así! – me dijo excusándose y tapándose con las sabanas

-Que yo recuerde tu también me estabas abrazando, tu también eres la culpable- le dije señalándola – tú querías dormir así…

Ella se sonrojo a más no poder

-Fue por la pesadilla, no te creas…- dijo levantándose, fue a su valija, saco unas ropas y se metió en el baño cerrando con un portazo la puerta detrás suyo

Yo me levante, agarre mi ropa y me cambie, luego tocaron la puerta, así que la abrí, allí estaba una de las mucamas de mis padres, ella se inclino como saludo.

-Los señores Evans han organizado una fiesta que dará lugar en un par de horas…- me dijo

- Ah, de acuerdo…- dije indicándole que ya se podía retirar y así lo hiso, cerré la puerta y me gire

Vía allí a Maka mirándome extrañada

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto al verla atónito

Y la veía así, porque estaba _hermosa… _con un bonito vestido color crudo, y llevaba el pelo suelto

-Nada…-dije desviando la mirada y totalmente rojo –mis padres harán una fiesta… de seguro para presentarte…-

-¿y si alguien conoce a los Death? No podremos ocultarlo…- dijo preocupada

-No te preocupes, los Death no son de participar mucho en las fiestas, tampoco nadie les conoce, no son cercanos con casi nadie de los que son de su clase, no son tan presuntuosos… -

-Ah, ya veo por qué Kid va a nuestra escuela…- me dijo

* * *

><p>Luego de desayunar, tuvo lugar la fiesta de presentación de mis padres, ya que básicamente lo que querían hacer es ver como Maka se manejaba en un evento social, aunque no esté confirmado nuestro compromiso, de eso se trataba la fiesta. Como siempre, BS hacia lio mientras Tsubaki lo calmaba, y Patty jugaba con una jirafa de peluche, pero por suerte el resto de mis amigos se comportaban normal y con clase, y agradecía esto, no porque fuera un aguafiestas pero no soportaba la mirada de mi padre sobre mis amigos, realmente odiaba que quisiese controlar hasta los amigos que tengo, y siempre me decía que estaba decepcionado por todo lo que hago, realmente detestaba a mi padre…<p>

Estábamos en el salón principal, y también se podía acudir al patio, ya que era una fiesta de mediodía, no era mucha gala ni tampoco era tan pesada. Estaba junto a Maka saludando a todo el mundo, no importase quien entrara, acudían a saludarnos y eso es muy molesto, y nos felicitaban por la causa de la fiesta, pero nadie savia que eso no estaba totalmente confirmado.

-Hola señor Evans… me alegra verlo…- decía la esposa del dueño de las empresas multinacionales de no sé que, no me acordaba su nombre, no me acordaba del nombre de ninguno en el salón exceptuando a mis amigos claro… Veía como mi padre analizaba a Maka a cada movimiento era totalmente frustante que no estuviese totalmente de acuerdo, se notaba cierta… ¿sospecha?... espero que no sea así…

-Hola Madame….- le respondí

-¿Y quién es la afortunada? – "¡Que vieja estúpida! ¿No se daba cuenta que Maka, la que estaba a mi lado, lo era?"

-Ella es Maka Death…- dije presentándola

-Es un gusto…- dijo Maka sonriendo

-Para mí, un placer conocerla…- le respondió la vieja, que quería que se fuera – si me disculpan…- dijo retirándose, y menos mal que no hacia…

-Son demasiadas personas…- comentó Maka

-Si, mis padres quieren ver cómo te mueves en un evento social, o con gente…-

-Eso me pone nerviosa…-

- No te preocupes, si sigues actuando así, los convencerás…- le dije tranquilizándola

-¡hermanito! – dijo Wess acercándose

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije

- Solo venia a ver como la estaban pasando, y cómo va el plan…- dijo guiñando un ojo

-Pues bien creo…- le contesto Maka

-¡Maka!… ¡Ven!- le dijo Tsubaki llamándola

-¡Voy! Ya vuelvo…- nos dijo, camino hacia Tsubaki y se pusieron a hablar, yo la miraba desde donde estaba con mi hermano

-Guau… no creí que te gustara tanto…- comento mi hermano

-¿Qué dices?- dije

-Bueno… no te separas casi ni un segundo de ya y tu cara cuando la miras… es como que por poco no se te cae un chorro de baba…- dijo burlándose de mi

-Cállate… -

-Deberías decírselo…-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte

-Lo que sientes…

-Seria inútil… siempre ella me lo dijo… que no cree en el amor y que nunca se enamoraría…- le comente

-pues, mala suerte para ella ¿no crees?-

-¿por?

-Porque ella siente lo mismo… se le nota en la manera que se preocupa por ti y cuando te mira… ya te lo he dicho…-

-Si lo sé… pero… no es tan fácil –

-Si se llegaran a casar… ¿te seguirías guardando tus sentimientos?

-Supongo que no…

-Entonces ¿Por qué no ahora?-

-¡ya te dije! No es fácil…-

-Como quieras…- dijo – y… ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?

-¿ah?-

-Bueno… están en la misma habitación…- dijo insinuando algo, yo me sonrojo a más no poder

- ¡Nada! ¡No paso Nada!- le dije

-Oh… que aburrido…-

* * *

><p>Estuvimos prácticamente todo el día en esa fiesta ridícula, en la cual solo hablaban, preguntaban millones de cosas de Maka y de mí, no tenía sentido para mí, nada de esto, ni el compromiso… Me aburría a más no poder… Fue un milagro cuando al fin término todo, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, así que con mis amigos estábamos en el salón mientras pasaba el tiempo, yo me fui al patio, necesitaba aire…<p>

-¿Soul?- pregunto Maka detrás de mí estaba sentado en un sillón del patio

-Ya no hace falta que estés a cada momento con migo, la fiesta termino…- le dije

-¿te molesto?- me pregunto ella

-No, para nada…-

-Entonces, estoy contigo no solo por la fiesta, me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo…- me dijo, yo abrí los ojos, no sabía eso de ella, bueno si éramos amigos, pero nunca me había dicho tan de frente algo así, ella se sentó a mi lado

-Bueno hasta ahora va todo bien…- comente

-Si…- ella suspiro – Soul… quería preguntarte algo… desde hace rato…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno… supongamos que… no estás en esta situación, si no que… bueno, si tuvieras la oportunidad de casarte… conmigo… por gusto, ¿lo harías?- dijo totalmente roja, nerviosa y se trababa al decirlo, ¡¿Acaso ella me preguntaba si me quería casar con ella? Pues si lo era así, pero… decírselo era otro tema…

-Esto…- empecé a balbucear

-Soul… yo, si… no pasara esto… creo que…- empezó a decir ella

-¡SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL! ¡TE ENCONTRE!- grito alguien atrás mío mientras me abrazaba, Maka se paro, me di vuelta y allí estaba

-¡¿AYUMU?-

Ok… a ella no la planeamos en el plan… nos podría arruinar todo…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP<strong>

¿Les gustó? Espero que si…

¡Gracias a todos por sus Rebews! ¡Realmente me inspiran para seguir escribiendo!


	15. Capitulo 15: Visita inesperada, Celos

_**Capitulo 15: Visita inesperada, Gente indeseada…**_

**SOUL POV**

Los pájaros cantaban al son de una canción, el reflejo de la luz entraba por una ventana y se posaba en mis pies, no hacía calor pero tampoco hacia frio, estaba cómodo en mi cama y había tenido un gran sueño, era simplemente una mañana perfecta y cool. Pero como siempre hablaba demasiado pronto.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y bostece, trate de levantarme en vano, sentía mis brazos entumecidos y no podía moverlos, mire hacia un lado de mi cama y allí se encontraba Maka durmiendo sobre mi brazo, con esa cara de calma, realmente se veía como un ángel durmiendo, me agradaba que ella estuviese allí; luego mire al otro lado de mi cama, y allí se encontraba Ayumu, si la molesta de Ayumu, ¿Qué hacia ella durmiendo sobre mi brazo?, estaba realmente incomodo. Pronto Ayumu empezó a moverse y pude sacar mi brazo, pero en el instante que lo logre ella agarro mi brazo entre sueños y lo arrucho contra su pecho, es decir… sus pechos… es decir, posible sangrado nasal… Luego sentí que Maka se movía y en un intento vano de sacar mi brazo ella también lo agarro, y lo abrazo juntándolo a sus inexistentes pechos… pero ese no fue el problema, si no que Maka luego siguió moviéndose agarrada a mi brazo hasta terminar junto a mí, mi brazo en su pecho, y mi mano…. Daba justo… a su entrepierna, no pude aguantar que mi nariz no dejase que saliera al menos un poco del fluido carmín, intente sacar mi mano, pero Maka apretaba más sus piernas impidiéndomelo… Así que solo me relaje e intente disfrutar el momento…

Cuando me di cuenta Maka había abierto sus ojos, vi en la posición que estábamos y se puso roja

-¡SOUL PERVERTIDO!- grito golpeándome con todo lo que había a su alrededor

Me movía intentando salvar mi vida, lo que causo que Ayumu se callera al suelo y claro… se despertara, se levanto del suelo… y ahí la vi venir…

-¡¿QUÉ HACES PLANILANDIA?- le grito

-oh… ¿desperté a la princesita?- dijo Maka sarcásticamente

-Bueno, me despertaron tus mugidos, Vaca…- le respondió esta bostezando

-ah, ya entiendo porque te molestaste… ¿saliste a trabajar anoche no? Me dijeron que estabas en la esquina…- le dijo desafiante Maka

Y así la pelea empezó, gritos para aquí y allá, yo tome mis cosas y me dirigí al baño entre gritos…

-¿A dónde vas, Soul-kun?- pregunto Ayumu tratando de hacerse la buena

-A cambiarme…- le conteste

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto esta provocativamente

-Si actúas así ahora, no me imagino cuanto debes ganar… en tu trabajo – dijo Maka aprovechando la oportunidad, en ese momento se miraron amenazándose con las miradas, yo solo me metí en el baño, estire mis brazos tanto como pude y me resigne a cambiarme, a pesar de los gritos…

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? A estar encerrado en la misma habitación con dos personas que se odiaban a morir, a la que una yo amaba y a la que otra aborrecía. Ah, si… todo esto era culpa de Ayumu…

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK DEL DIA ANTERIOR (DONDE DEJAMOS EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR)<strong>

_Sentía que alguien me abrazaba por detrás,_

_-¡SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL! ¡TE ENCONTRE!- grito alguien atrás mío mientras me abrazaba, Maka se paro, me di vuelta y allí estaba_

_-¡¿AYUMU?- exclame al ver cierta persona indeseada…_

_-Soul-kun, ¿me extrañaste? Porque yo te extrañe…- dijo haciéndose la pobrecita _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Maka_

_-Que te importa… ¡yo estoy aquí por Soul-kun!- dijo abrazándome otra vez, yo intentaba sacármela de encima_

_-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- le pregunte zafándome de sus brazos_

_-Tu padre, el señor Evans me invito…- me contesto, desconcertado entre dentro de la casa en busca de mi padre_

_Deje a solas a Ayumu y a Maka, a pesar de que savia que no era buena idea, se matarían en cualquier momento, o esa era la impresión que me dio la última vez que estuve presente y ellas dos también, por lo que sabía muy bien que no hacía falta dejarlas solas para que se matasen, es mas lo harían sin necesidad de que no haya testigo presente. Pero esa no era mi preocupación en ese momento, si no que me desconcertó la idea de que mi padre la haya invitado… ¡creí que había resuelto todo y ahora él se entrometía! Sobre todo que nuestro plan se podía llegar a cagar con la presencia de Ayumu, ella sabía muy bien que el apellido de Maka no era Death, si no que era Albarn, si llegase a abrir la boca a pese que no supiera nada del plan, inmediatamente estaría en el altar con ella, y por lo que savia ella lo haría, ese era su objetivo. _

_Camine de un lado al otro buscando a mi padre, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, sin contar que la mansión era demasiado grande para encontrar una sola persona en ella. Caminaba decidido, realmente me daban ganas de matarlo ¿Qué quería conseguir con invitar a Ayumu? De seguro se traía algo entre manos…_

_-Soul… ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto mi hermano, Wess, saliendo de su habitación_

_-Wess, Dime donde esta Papá…- _

_-¿Qué pasa con él?-_

_-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Invito a Ayumu! ¡Eso pasa!- le grite_

_-¿Qué?... esta de seguro en su oficina…. ¿dejaste a Maka a solas con ella?- me respondió_

_-Si_

_-Se mataran…_

_-Lo sé, pero tengo otra cosa que atender ahora_

_-Me fijare que no se maten, entonces….- dijo dirigiéndose al patio_

_Camine por los pasillos de aquella mansión que me llenaba de recuerdos que odiaba, luego entre un montón de puertas que estaban a los dos lados míos, se notaba salir una tenue luz, y esa era la oficina de mi padre, o lo que recordaba, porque la mansión era tan grande que yo, incluso habiendo vivido en ella, me perdía, mas aun que me había desacostumbrado a tantas habitaciones y pase a un departamento de tan solo 2 habitaciones. Toque la puerta levemente, y nadie contestaba._

_Toque nuevamente – Pase…- se escucho desde dentro, abrí la puerta y entre, mi padre estaba concentrado firmando unos papeles, yo me acerque a su escritorio, puse una mano sobre el marcando mi intención de hablar seriamente con el…_

_-¿Qué quieres, Soul?- me dijo sin dirigirme la mirada, seguía en sus papeles_

_-¿Por qué esta ella aquí?- pregunte_

_-¿Quién? – me dijo casi a propósito para molestarme_

_-¿Cómo que quien? ¡Ayumu!- le respondí_

_-Bueno Soul, como saber a quién te refieres, habiendo tantas personas en esta casa…- me dijo sin todavía mirarme siquiera_

_-¿me dirás que hace aquí?- le pregunte nuevamente, el dejo sus papeles a un lado, apoyo sus codos sobre el escritorio y descanso su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas_

_-¿Sabías que las empresas de la familia Kiata tuvo un sorprendente crecimiento este último año?- _

_-¿y eso qué?_

_-Que incluso ahora tiene más poder que la familia Death…- me dijo mirándome fijo_

_-¿de eso se trata? ¿De dinero y poder?- le dije molesto_

_-Sabes, nos convendría más casarte con ella, nuestra familia tendría aun mayor influencia, eso es lo que buscamos…- _

_-No, eso es lo que tú buscas, esto no me convendría a mí ni a nadie, solo a ti y a tus estúpidos proyectos…- le dije directo_

_El suspiro- No es solo eso, si no que la señorita Kiata tiene aun mayor clase que la señorita Death, sabe cantar, así que seguiría con nuestro legado de músicos, mientras Srta. Death lee, no lo creo muy apropiado ni beneficioso para nosotros…- _

_-¡Lo es para mí! ¡Yo la amo! – Le dije golpeando el escritorio – No me importa la clase..._

_- Pues deberías… El amor es algo pasajero, ya te acostumbraras a la compañía de Ayumu…-_

_Luego de esto lo mire enojado y confundido, ¿Qué cosa quería decir con aquello? ¿Enserio me haría casarme con alguien así, en vez de con quién amo? ¿Qué clase de padre era?_

_-Igualmente… las empresas Death tienen su prestigio, el cual el último mes ha crecido, por eso no estaría seguro la conveniencia entre el casamiento de Kiata o Death con los Evans…-_

_-hablas como si todos nos casáramos… ¡Soy yo el que se casa! N me importa la conveniencia ni el poder… - le dije, el solo bajo la mirada y guardo silencio- No se para que vine a hablar… al final, solo te importas tú…- dije saliendo de la oficina_

* * *

><p><em>Camine a paso rápido y pesado hacia el patio, con mi ceño fruncido que no podía ocultar cuan molesto estaba, realmente me fastidiaba… Llegue al patio, y vi que mi madre se había encontrado con Ayumu, y que ahora estaba Maka y ella, mas mi madre y mi hermano, sentados en el juego del patio hablando, aunque se notaba que Maka y Ayumu estaban molestas, pero trataban de ocultarlo, aunque a Maka se le hacía difícil, lo notaba y realmente por una parte me daba gracia. Me acerque a ellos, y me senté en una silla.<em>

_-Soul… menos mal que llegaste…- dijo mi madre – estaba hablando con Ayumu…_

_-Aja…- dije desinteresado_

_Mi madre miro la hora – creo que es hora de ir a dormir…- dije levantándose, mientras el resto hacían lo mismo, se empezó a encaminar hacia dentro, pero se paró en seco, me miro a mi a Maka y Ayumu, y luego dijo – oh, cierto… Ayumu también dormirá en tu habitación, no sería algo muy justo que ella durmiera en otra habitación, ¿no crees?- luego de terminar de decirlo luego de terminar de decirlo y dejarme desconsolado, Maka y Ayumu se miraron enfrentándose a un combate a muerte de miradas._

_¿Qué iba a hacer?_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>Y así estaba todo, ahora me enfrentaba a un serio problema y si algo salía mal, significaba que terminaría con Ayumu en el altar, por suerte nadie la había llamado a Maka por su "apellido" lo cual mientras ella no lo escuchase no terminaría por casarme con ella, pero eso era algo inevitable, que alguien la llamara así, sobretodo siendo que mis padres con su "alta educación" la llamarían en cualquier momento por su "apellido" y Ayumu no dudaría en abrir la boca. Tenía que pensar y rápido, alguna manera en que dejase que me casara con Maka, y una vez hecho eso no podría divorciarme, porque en la familia no estaba bien visto eso, sobretodo sabiendo que mi tía quería divorciarse, pero no lo hacía porque la podían "ver mal". Así que tenía que lograr casarme con Maka y así no habría vuelta atrás, no podrían deshacerlo y pasaría el peligro. ¿Pero cómo? De alguna manera tenían que alcanzar un prestigio mayor mi padre aceptaría dicho casamiento, pero… eso era algo que no podía controlar…. Tenía que haber algo, que pudiese controlar, o hacer… pero por más que pensara no se me ocurría nada…<p>

* * *

><p>Salí del baño, entre medio del campo de batalla, me arrastre hasta la puerta y salí cerrándola detrás mío. Me dirigí a la cocina por algo de desayunar.<p>

-así que… esta es tu mansión…- escuche decir detrás mío, una voz muy conocida _y muy molesta_, era obvio de quien se trataba, y odie reconocerlo…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kira?- pregunte

-A Ayumu le dijeron que podía traer a alguien, y bueno me invito… raro que no me hayas invitado… - dijo lo último con sarcasmo

-Me olvide…- dije sarcásticamente también – que raro que Ayumu te invitase, ¿Por qué traer un chico a la casa de el posible prometido? Eso se ve mal… ¿sabes?-

-Si, pero yo y ella tenemos el mismo objetivo… bueno en realidad, es que si ella gana, yo gano… - me aclaro

-¿Por qué me revelas tu alianza? Podría derrumbarla de saberla, como ya lo sé…- le dije

-Bueno… es porque no la vas a poder evitar a mi victoria, además…. Algo me huele mal… ¿Cómo hiso Maka para terminar entre las posibles candidatas? ¿No eran que tenían que tener prestigio, poder y dinero? Digo…- ¡mierda! El ya había descubierto que algo habíamos hecho, no iba a faltar mucho para que se terminara dando cuenta… - supongo que no me vas a decir nada…- dijo al ver la falta de mi respuesta – pero lo descubriré por mi mismo…- termino de decir y salió de la cocina

Yo no tenía hambre alguna ya, así que abandone la idea de desayunar y Salí de la cocina también. Esto no iba nada bien, a este paso, nunca podría ni decirle a Maka que la amo… y terminaría esposado de por vida con Ayumu.

**GENERAL POV**

El día parecido en general bueno para todas las personas en la mansión Evans, obviamente había varios factores que molestaban a algunos y a otros se les creaban más y más problemas.

En los pasillos de la mansión se escuchaban apenas unos pasos, que luego fueron más, pero se podía ver que provenían de dos personas, que caminaban en calma, uno desde un lado del pasillo, y otro desde el otro. Unos tacones resonaban con decisión, otros pasos sonaban con calma y seguridad. Pronto las dos personas que caminaban en aquel curioso pasillo se encontraron, una chica de pelo castaño y un rubio, se detuvieron uno al lado del otro, sin siquiera mirarse.

-¿todo va de acuerdo al plan?- dijo la chica lo suficientemente alto para que el escuchara, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más se enterara

-Si… Soul no sospecha nada, ahora iré a ver a Maka…- contesto este, la chica sonrió

- la operación: "separación" está en marcha…- dijo luego la chica para seguir caminando, el chico se dio vuelta para mirarla, y luego siguió su camino, al encuentro con Maka.

**KIRA POV**

Caminaba hacia la sala, allí se encontraba Maka, me le acerque y me senté a su lado, la notaba algo triste, como preocupada.

-Hola Maka-chan- dije con entusiasmo

-Ah, hola Kira, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí…- dijo algo desanimada

-Oye, ¿quieres salir a caminar en el patio?- dije al escuchar los pasos de Soul hacia la sala, no tenia que perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas y convencerla que esta equivocándose en lo que hacia

-Bueno…- dijo ella levantándose

* * *

><p>Caminamos en silencio hasta el patio, una vez allí caminamos por uno de los tantos senderos del patio de los Evans… Miraba a Maka, estaba preciosa con su blusa blanca y falda de jean, pero se notaba su desgano. Me preocupaba<p>

-¿Qué pasa? Te veo mal…- le dije

-¿Cómo no estarlo?...- me contesto

-¿ah?- dije confundido

-bueno, todo es muy raro, esta situación es rara, salvar a un amigo a comprometerse…-

-bueno, eso ya me lo preguntaba…-

-Es que… él… es el mejor amigo que puedo llegar a tener – eso me dio celos – y es la mejor persona que conocí…- dijo esto y se ruborizo, no entendía, ¿Qué tanto significaba Soul para ella?

-¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto? Con Ayumu aquí además te será más difícil llegar a ser la esposa de- realmente odiaba decirlo – Soul

-Porque no me permitiría rendirme sin haber intentado algo antes…-

-¿rendirte ante qué?-

-Ante perder a la persona que mas me importa y amo …- dijo sin dudar, me destruía, pero ya lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba perdida por Soul, desde que entre, pasaba todo el día con él y no paraba de hablar de él. Sentía que algo me estuviese comiendo por dentro y que luego lo escupiera. –por eso duele tanto…

-¿?

-La llegada de Ayumu…- dijo a punto de soltar unas lagrimas – realmente… se me hace difícil… primero me ilusione con todo esto, sin siquiera saber lo que siente Soul… y ahora…. Tengo que ver la posibilidad que todo aquello que soñé, lo tenga alguien más…- dijo largando unas lagrimas – pero por eso debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo…- dijo sonriéndome, mientras seguía llorando.

No entendía, ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan fuerte? Soportar que pudiera alguien más tener tu sueño, como lo que me estaba pasando a mí, yo amaba a Maka, pero ella a Soul. Aun así a pesar de todo ella intentaba, yo en cambio, siempre ame a Maka, pero cuando se fue (se mudo) no hice nada, cuando volvió hice una estúpida competencia con Soul que savia que nunca iba a ganar. Ella lo amaba.

-Pero es tonto, me molesta aun mas que se pueda llegar a casar con alguien que él no quiera… porque no sería feliz…- me pare en seco, a mi me molestaba, pero para ella era su deseo casarse con Soul, ella se giro y siguió diciendo – aunque de alguna manera yo lo estoy obligando también… ridículo ¿no?- me dijo sonriendo

Me di cuenta, de la estupidez que estaba por cometer, arruinar el compromiso de ella solo me traería felicidad por un tiempo, porque no significaría que ella se enamoraría luego de mí, y sufriría demasiado. Había sido un arrogante y egoísta. Yo quería verla feliz, no importase con quien, con que me siguiera sonriendo, todo estaba bien.

-Maka… Te Amo – dije seguro

-¿QUÉ?- exclamo ella totalmente roja

-Tenia que decirlo, antes de renunciar a poder tenerte… sé que no puedo, que lo amas a él…- le seguí diciendo

-lo siento, yo no sabía, y hablando así… de mis sentimientos…-

-no importa…- le interrumpí – yo solo quiero que seas feliz…- le dije sonriendo – por eso los ayudare

-Gracias Kira…- me dijo sonriendo – mejor volvamos

-Si… pero antes…

**SOUL POV**

Camine hacia afuera, me adentre por uno de los tantos senderos de la mansión, solo caminaba al son del cantar de los pájaros, intentando que mi mente se aclarara de alguna manera, que mi ánimos se calmaran y que bajaran las ganas de matar a alguien, ya era suficiente con lo que ayer me había dicho mi padre y ahora llegaba el molesto de Kira, no podía soportarlo.

Camine un poco más, tratando en vano de calmarme, mi mirada baja no me dejaba ver lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, hasta que me digne a levantarla, vi algo que nunca hubiese querido ver.

Un poco mas allá de unos metros se encontraba Maka junto a Kira, vi justo el instante en que la soltó, en ese momento, un poco antes, el le había robado sus labios, y en vez de calmarme, sucedió todo lo contrario. Me acerque a paso rápido y fuerte como pisoteando a ellos, separe a Kira bruscamente de Maka, y la agarre del brazo.

-¿Soul?- solo pudo decir Maka al verme

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa? – exclamo Kira como si nada, realmente me enfermo

-Te golpearía si no fuera por Maka…- dije agarrando con más fuerza a Maka

Mientras Kira se quedaba parado y confundido, me lleve a rastras a Maka, la alce y me la lleve lejos de ahí, Maka no decía nada solo estaba confundida, pronto encontré un almacén donde guardaban algunas cosas de jardinería que usaban los empleados, allí no había nadie, entre deje a Maka en el suelo y cerré la puerta bruscamente.

**MAKA POV**

-¡¿Qué te pasa? – le grite a Soul al ver su reacción, después de que cerró la puerta

-¿el te gusta?- el me pregunto cortante

-No, pero porque…

-¿entonces por qué lo estabas besando?- me interrumpió

-el me sorprendió yo…. DE TODAS FORMAS ¿Qué tiene si lo beso?- le dije parándome firme

-¡¿no entiendes que podrías arruinar el plan? ¡Eres mi Prometida y no deberías andar besando a otros! – me grito, me puse roja al escucharlo

-No lo soy… soy solo una candidata…- le aclare

-¿Por qué lo besaste?- me pregunto nuevamente -¿querías besarlo?

-No… yo…-balbuceaba

De repente me quede callada, no sabía que responder, y no entendía por qué tanta molestia de su parte, el se agarro el pelo, se lo desacomodo, se notaba que estaba tratando de pensar en algo, yo solo me quede callada, el en un momento me miro, se me acerco lento me agarro de los brazos lentamente de manera tierna, sin ningún rastro de brusquedad, acerco su rostro al mío, apenas a unos centímetros de nuestras bocas, podía sentir su respiración y el sin duda la mía. Mi corazón latía fuerte.

-Deberías besarme a mí no a él…- dijo con la mirada baja

No pude contestarle, no por que no haya querido, si no porque no me lo permitió. Me llevo contra la pared, Sin dudarlo acerco sus labios a los míos, me beso, me agarro de la cadera y el cuello para acercarme a él y lo logro, yo me aferre de su cuello, y luego una de mis manos pasó a su pelo, acaricie su pelo y también lo despeine jugando con cada mechón de su cabello. Pronto nuestros pulmones rogaron por aire, nos detuvimos tan solo 1 segundo para respirar; luego mordió mi labio suavemente, dejándome una marca que no me percataría en ese momento. Luego Soul volvió a besarme, no me quejaba ni me negaba, tan solo me dejaba, el comenzó a jugar con mi blusa; suspire, y en el momento que abrí mi boca para hacerlo, Soul aprovecho para introducir su lengua en mi boca y jugar dulcemente con mi lengua, sentí que hurgaba y exploraba cada rincón de mi boca, como yo la suya; luego abandono mi boca y uso la suya para jugar con mi cuello, jugando, saboreándolo, y dejándome pequeñas marcas en el. Yo disfrutaba cada momento, cerré mis ojos, no creía lo que estaba pasando

-ahg….- exclame, me había mordido.

El aun estando sobre mi cuello, yo seguía jugando con su pelo con mis ojos cerrados, se alejo tan solo unos centímetros, y dijo

-Maka, yo te… -

-¡OHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- escuche una exclamación, abrí mis ojos sorprendida y Soul se dio vuelta, me puse totalmente roja como Soul también

-BS no deberías interrumpir así…- dijo Tsubaki al ver la escena… totalmente roja, BS estaba boquiabierto en la puerta junto a ella

-nos ocuparon el lugar antes...- dijo BS para luego cerrar la puerta

En ese momento yo y Soul nos separamos totalmente rojos, me acomode la blusa y él el pelo, y fuimos afuera, totalmente rojos sin poder decirnos nada.

-Los encontraaaamossss…- dijo BS con mirada picara mientras me abrazaba a mí y a Soul

-Te odio viejo…- dijo Soul adelantándose y dejándome con BS y Tsubaki dejándonos confundidos

¿Le dijo eso… porque nos interrumpió?

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Me adelante y entre dentro de la casa, me dirigí a mi habitación, entre en ella y me tire en la cama…

¿Alguna vez dije que odiaba a BS? Pues ahora lo hago…

Si, en ese momento no me contuve, mis celos me controlaron y tan solo me lance a ella, pero ella tampoco se había negado, lo estaba disfrutando tanto yo como ella… Toque mi pelo y sonreí, sentía aun la calidez de sus manos pasar por mi pelo y jugar con él, y sonreí aun mas cuando recordé su gemido al moverla. Estaba sumido en ella, no podía desprenderme, sentía que ella comprendía lo que pasaba, que no podía dejar que nadie más la tocara que yo, y no lo iba a dejar pasar, Kira había logrado un beso, pero yo logre mucho mas. Sentía que podía decírselo, en ese momento, podía decirle cuanto la amaba, la necesitaba, y que mataría a Kira si la llegaba a siquiera tocarle un pelo otra vez.

Pero tuvo que aparecer el dichoso de BS y su novia a interrumpirnos, justo en ese momento, en que sentía que no había ningún problema ni ningún casamiento, era el momento en que podía estar con ella y que no había nadie más…

Ahora que pensaba… _"nos ocuparon el lugar antes..."_ eso es lo que había dicho BS, ¿acaso buscaba un lugar para besuquearse con Tsubaki también? Maldito pervertido, gracias a eso no pude decirle lo que siento a Maka.

Pronto, Maka entro en _nuestra_ habitación, al verme bajo la mirada totalmente roja, yo desvié la mía en el mismo estado, nos quedamos así por unos momentos

-iré al baño…- dijo para luego encerrarse en el lugar indicado.

Maldito seas BS

**MAKA POV**

Me encerré en el baño, roja y acalorada, apenas podía siquiera entender lo que había pasado, ¡Soul me estaba besando!, por su propia iniciativa, ¡el me beso por qué quería!, me llenaba de alegría y me avergonzaba a la vez. Me acerque al espejo, a pese que odiaba el reflejo de mi imagen, vi que mis coletas estabas desalineadas y me peine, tal vez lo estaban por que Soul jugó con ellas, me sonrojaba de recordarlo. Toque mis labios suavemente, recordando aquel sentir tan lindo, el que Soul acariciara mis labios con los suyos, en que los mordió, vi la marca y era extraño pensar que fue real. Vi las marcas en mi cuello, las acaricie, sonreí y me estremecí al hacerlo, no podía dejar de recordar ese sentir. Realmente…. Odiaba a BS y a Tsubaki, se ve que ellos buscaban un lugar para besuquearse, y lamentablemente se toparon con nosotros.

Sonreí…

¿Qué trataba de decir Soul? _"Maka yo te…"_ ¿amo? ¿Iba a ser una declaración? Mi corazón latía fuerte, ¿era lo que pensaba?, no lo sabía, pero debía saberlo y para ello tendría que averiguarlo de frente. El problema era que no savia como, ni savia si tendría el valor, pero… valía la pena.

Salí del baño decidida, Soul seguía acostado en su cama, me miro extrañado aun rojo. Me acerque a él, totalmente roja también, me acosté a su lado y Soul solo se extraño de mi comportamiento.

-tu….- empecé a decir - ¿Qué quisiste decirme allá?

El se exalto por la pregunta, me miro asombrado, y desvió la mirada luego.

-Yo…- empezó a decir -¿te gusto?

-¿ah?- dije confundida, me miro indicándome "el beso" – no me cambies de tema…

-si me respondes esta pregunta, responderé a la tuya…- me dijo

-yo…. Esto…- estaba nerviosa – Si. – dije en seco, Soul abrió los ojos, se me acerco al oído como queriéndome contar un secreto

-_Te amo my lady….-_ me susurro

**FIN DEL CAP!**

Jajaja me van a odiar por dejarlo ahí ¿no? Lo se lo sé, pero esto está a punto de terminar, :O

Se vienen más problemas y mas lemmon!(lo ultimo mucho a pedido de ustedes… aunque no me desagrada la idea)


	16. Capitulo 16: Hey, Te Amo…

_**Capitulo 16: Hey, Te Amo…**_

_**¡ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD!**_

**MAKA POV**

Soul se acerco a mi oído –_Te amo my lady…-_ me susurro… Mi cara se torno totalmente roja, mi corazón latía mas fuerte que nunca por escuchar aquel sentimiento del albino que era correspondido, paralizada solo miraba hacia el frente mientras Soul esperaba una respuesta de mi parte aun cerca de mi oído, sentía su respiración algo nerviosa en mi cuello; aun seguía en shock, no creía lo que escuchaba a través de mis oídos, mi mente no lograba hacerme la idea, me costaba respirar, y ese momento se hacía eterno.

Me di vuelta lentamente sorprendida y vi a Soul mientras el ocultaba su cara bajo sus cabellos, nervioso, avergonzado. Mi cara roja, mi mirada fija en el, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar y no podía emitir ninguna palabra. Lamí mis labios lentamente, preparada para decir lo que sentía.

-Ss-So-Soul…- dije abriendo mis labios – Y-yyy-yo…- no podía dejar de tartamudear, me sentía inútil y estúpida.

El levanto la mirada para verme, nos miramos fijo los dos totalmente rojos.

-¿Qué hacen?...- dijo alguien detrás mío, me di vuelta para ver quién era

-¿Qué quieres Ayumu?- dijo Soul molesto, se lo notaba por la sequedad que tenia al pronunciar la pregunta

- Nos llaman para comer… - dijo molesta ella también

Mire a Soul, el solo se levanto, suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta junto a Ayumu, luego se dio vuelta a esperarme, yo solo le seguí los pasos. Me sentía frustrada, si, mis sueños y deseos que Soul me ame se habían cumplido, pero no había podido aclararle que yo lo amaba tanto como él a mí. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero había perdido la oportunidad, era perfecta, pero por desgracia Ayumu me interrumpió. Me reprimía el pecho de las inmensas ganas de gritarle lo que sentía, que su amor era correspondido. Tenía ganas de tirármele encima y besarlo, diciéndole lo tanto que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Caminábamos por los pasillos en completo silencio, e incomodo silencio también, ya que se notaba la molestia de Ayumu al encontrarnos solos. En mi mente solo pasaba una cosa, y se repetía todo el tiempo, <em>"te amo… my lady…"<em>, esas palabras seguían en mi mente, la voz de Soul bailando en mi oído, el me amaba… Espera… ¡EL ME AMABA! Me emocione, no podía procesar esa información en su momento, pero ahora entendía que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, ¡no era una idiota por dejarme enamorar! Me sentía terriblemente feliz, trataba de quedarme seria, pero la sonrisa se dibujaba automáticamente en mi rostro, y no podía evitarlo.

Pronto llegamos al salón, la mesa ya estaba servida como siempre, y nos sentamos alrededor de ella, los chicos ya estaban sentados y quedaban los lugares de los padres de Soul y los 3 nuestros. Soul y yo automáticamente nos sentamos juntos, aunque me puse roja de tan solo pensar lo que había pasado antes, pero solo desvié las ideas de mi cabeza y proseguí con lo que sería la comida, pero seguía en mi cabeza las palabras de Soul, por lo cual mi sonrisa no dejaba de aparecer. Tsubaki se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, de mi felicidad, me hacia caras como "¿y esa felicidad? Es por Soul…" y yo le respondía con una mirada de "Cállate" mientras le sonreirá.

Esperábamos a los padres de Soul, y en eso entro aún el salón Eliz, la madre de Soul, sentándose en la mesa delicadamente.

-Lo siento chicos, el Sr. Evans no vendrá a comer, está trabajando, así que llevaremos adelante nosotros el almuerzo…- dijo indicando luego que empezáramos a comer. Mire a Soul de reojo, y lo note algo molesto, supuse que era por la no aparición de su padre, pero luego dejo eso de lado y siguió comiendo. Me llevaba un bocado a la boca y lo miraba de reojo, y notaba que él hacía lo mismo, como si nos quisiéramos decir algo, pero no nos avergonzábamos de mirarnos y esto era constante.

-Bueno, debido a la fecha de mañana realizaremos una fiesta – dijo la Sra. Evans

-¿la fecha de mañana?- pregunte

-Maka, ¿te olvidaste? Mañana es navidad…- dijo Liz

-¡! Navidaaaaaaaaaaaaad!- decía emocionada Patty

Era cierto, mañana era navidad, y debido a todos los cambios de mi vida y todo lo que había pasado me había olvidado completamente de que iba a ser navidad…

-Por cierto, eso significa las compras de navidad… así que iremos al centro comercial de Looondreees – dijo emocionada Liz

-Iremos luego de terminar de comer…- agregó Tsubaki

* * *

><p>Terminamos de comer, suponía que tal vez podía acercarme a Soul y decirle lo que sentía, pero hice el intento en vano, Liz me agarro del brazo y me arrastro antes de poder decirle algo, por lo cual termine en las tiendas junto con mis amigas, los chicos se fueron para otro lado y Ayumu no quiso venir, para mi suerte. Íbamos de aquí para allá comprando cosas y más cosas, regalos y mas regalos, y probándome ropa para el evento. No encontraba un vestido que me gustara, y menos un regalo para Soul "¿es que tiene que ser tan difícil?" pensé. Pronto Chrona me llamo señalando un vestido color vino, simplemente hermoso, era strapless, arrugado hasta la parte de la cadera en la cual empezaba la falda que iba cayendo de izquierda a derecha y en varias capas. Era hermoso, sin dudarlo me lo lleve, ahora solo hacía falta un regalo para Soul<p>

-¿Qué le regalaras a tu prometidito?- decía divertida Tsubaki

Me sonroje – no lo sé…-

Miraba de lado a lado, mientras caminábamos entre la gente, desesperada por encontrar algo que le gustara al albino, pero no encontraba nada, al final solo me rendí. A Chrona se le ocurrió tomar algo para calmarnos y descansar así que nos sentamos a tomar un helado, nos sentamos en una banca bastante grande para todas y nos dispusimos a comer el helado

-¿Qué le regalaras a BS?- le pregunto Patty a Tsubaki

-un espejo con forma de estrella…- dijo ella

-¿Qué le regalaras a Kid?- pregunto Liz a Chrona

-dos anillos, si le diera uno no le gustaría…- respondió ella

Todas tenían un regalo perfecto, pero yo… nada.

-Maka… ¿Por qué estabas tan feliz hoy?- pregunto Liz

-¿ah? por nada…- mentí

-mentiraaaaaaaaa….- dijo Tsubaki, era obvio que lo sabia…- los encontré muy juntitos en el almacén…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Qué paso?- dijeron el resto al unisonó

-Ya me parecía que algo había pasado… mira por aquí… un chupón….- dijo Liz burlándose señalando la marca que me había dejado el albino

-y se ve que también te mordió el labio…- dijo Chrona divertida

-yai… basta…- dije callándolas totalmente roja-les contare… Kira, se me declaro

-ya me parecía que gustaba de ti…- dijo Liz

- bueno, como sea… el me beso de repente… y Soul nos vio, me agarro y me llevo al almacén, y ahí… dijo que solo debería besarlo a él…- dije totalmente roja

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Y que más?- decían todas

-comenzó a besarme…- dije mas roja aun

Todas se abrazaron- KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaban emocionadas

-bueno luego nos interrumpieron BS y tu- dije señalando a Tsubaki – por que buscaban un lugar para besuquearse…- dije burlándomele

-que pervertida eres Tsubaki…- dijo Patty riéndose

-¡Basta! – Dijo ella avergonzada – fue idea de BS…

-pero tú le seguiste el juego…- dijo Chrona

-ya…- dije – bueno, luego de eso nos fuimos a su habitación, cada uno por su lado, yo me lo encontré allí, y le pregunte que había sido todo eso…. Y…- dije poniéndome roja cada vez mas…- me dijo que me amaba…

-¡SE TE DECLARO!- gritaban todas aun mas emocionadas que antes

-¿y le dijiste que lo amabas…?- pregunto Chrona

- no pude… justo llego Ayumu…- dije algo triste

-ESA MALDITA – dijo Liz levantándose con el puño en alto – YA SE ESTA METIENDO MUCHO EN NUESTRO PLAN, HAY QUE ATARLA Y TORTURARLA, hasta…_que la boda de Soul y Maka paseee…._ – dijo luego emocionada

-no creo que tengamos que llegar tan lejos…. CON SOLO ATARLA BASTA…- dijo Tsubaki

-Es todo un problema, con su llegada… todo se puede ir por la borda, pero tenemos que lograr que eso no pase…- comento Chrona

-HAY QUE MATAR A AYUMU…- dijo seria y con una cara malvada Patty

-Chicas cálmense…- dije – yo… solo veremos la forma… pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien…- dije sonriendo

-Imagínate… ahora que los dos saben que se aman, se casen y tengan hijos, ¡serian taaan lindos!- comento Tsubaki

-¡¿HIJOS?- dije exaltándome

-Bueno… eso si lo hacen…. Lo cual creo que a la primera Soul aprovechara el momento… no soportara mucho…- dijo Liz pensativa

-¿po-por q-que di-dicen es-eso?- dije nerviosa y avergonzada, ¡la idea de que yo y Soul lo hiciéramos era abrumadora!

-Bueno, la cara de baboso cuando te ve no puede disimularla para nada…- comento Liz

-Ya pronto llegara el momento que tengas que decir el: si quiero…- comento Tsubaki

-Ahora falta que el sí quiero lo de Chrona…- dijo Liz insinuando lo que pasaba con Kid

-¡Ah?- dijo nerviosa Chrona – no creo que pase algo…- dijo algo triste

-Bueno… eso no lo sabes… además, siempre habla de ti, y no se despega de ti, no creo que no le pase algo con vos…- comento Liz

-Chrona y Kid… ¿Kid se habrá tocado pensando en Chrona?- comento Patty

-¡¿QUÉ?- dijo Chrona totalmente roja

-jejejeje…- solo se reía Patty, mientras Chrona balbuceaba y todas nos reímos

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Realmente odiaba ir de compras… demasiado… sobretodo encima de las fiestas, significaba un mar de gente y caminar ahogado en ella, apretado y viendo de un lugar en otro regalos para nuestros amigos, y realmente odiaba tener que ver mil cosas, tan solo me aburría, era tan poco cool. Por suerte, no sé si buena o mala, mis pensamientos se desviaban siempre fijándose en lo mismo, no podía evitarlo, no importara cuanto me hablaran los chicos no podía dejar de pensar en quien más que _Maka _, también en mi declaración, realmente en aquel momento me desesperaba que no me digiera nada, el tiempo era eterno. Me mataba la curiosidad de saber que sentía por mí aun más que antes, y me dolía pensar que tal vez su falta de respuesta fuera que no le gustara siquiera. Odiaba a Ayumu por haber interrumpido aquel momento, de no saber siquiera si debía estar feliz o triste… Pero al menos me reconfortaba la idea de haberle robado un beso… o más bien que nos besáramos, porque era correspondido aquel beso… No podía dejar de sonreír por aquello, y los chicos lo notaban.

-Hey Soul, pervertido… deja de pensar en cómo casi te violas a Maka…- comento BS burlándose de mi

-¿al menos le dijiste lo que sentías?- pregunto Kid

-Cállate BS… si, pero Ayumu nos interrumpió, no obtuve respuesta… espera… ¿tu sabes de esto Kid?-

-Era de esperarse que el mono me lo contara a penas lo viera, bueno luego de volver de estar con Tsubaki obvio…- me contesto Kid

Suspire – bueno, al menos yo y BS tenemos un poco de diversión, tu solo eres puro habla con Chrona…- me le burle

-Es que espero el momento perfecto… y simétrico- me respondió Kid

-Cállate, solo hazlo …- le dijo BS

- yo no soy tan bruto como tu, me gusta hacerlo a mi manera… perfecto, y simétrico…- dijo Kid – así que… ¿aun no te respondió Maka?-

-No…- dije algo entristecido

-No te preocupes viejo…- dijo BS rodeándome con un brazo – ella te ama, solo está esperando el momento que estén solos… ya sabes para que….- dijo insinuando lo que es obvio

-cállate …- dije sonriéndole – tu solo ve a hacerlo con Tsubaki para calmarte las ganas…- me le burle, solo nos reímos

Luego de la conversación me dedique a buscar un regalo para Maka, las palabras del mono me habían motivado, así que buscaría algo lindo para darle, y en ese momento vi en una de las tiendas un brazalete, era una cadena con una placa que decía "I leve yo" y me parecía algo medio cursi y meloso regalarle algo así, pero era perfecto para ella y valía la pena ponerse algo cursi para el momento. Entre y lo compre sin dudar, estaba satisfecho de haber hecho esa compra.

* * *

><p>Volvimos a casa, los chicos separados de las chicas, ya que nosotros fuimos mucho mas rápidos en elegirles regalos por lo cual volvimos mucho antes, yo me recosté en mi habitación en la cama, y saque la pequeña caja que cuidaba tanto de mi bolsillo, tenía un papel que decía "para: Maka… te amo, Soul" me parecía algo estúpido ponerle así, pero la dependienta que me vendió el brazalete solo me pregunto el nombre de la chica y mi nombre y lo puso sin consultarme, pero no iba a sacar aquello, seria al pedo. Pronto escuche que abrían la puerta lentamente, me di vuelta para ver quién era, con la esperanza que Maka sea la que entrase en mi habitación.<p>

-Ayumu…- dije serio, volviendo a ver la caja que tenía en mis manos

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto curiosa

-Nada que te importe…- dije guardándolo en mi bolsillo, ella se me acerco

-¿es para mí?- me pregunto sonriendo

-No…- le respondí seco

-a Ver…- dijo sacándome la caja del bolsillo y corriendo para leerla

-Devuélvemelo…- le ordene, ella agarro la etiqueta y la leyó, luego vi que su expresión cambio

-¡¿es para Maka?- dijo apretando la caja con sus manos

-¡SUELTALO!- dije molesto, acercándomele

-¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué la prefieres a ella? ¡Yo soy la chica perfecta! ¡¿Qué es ella? ¡¿Que tiene?- gritaba molesta

-Que es imperfecta… eso… y si, la prefiero, por mucho…- dije serio

-¡toma tu asqueroso regalo!- grito tirando la caja, yo inmediatamente fui a recogerla

Ayumu se fue pegando un portazo, yo solo agarraba el brazalete y acomodaba la caja casi hecha trizas para que quedara al menos presentable. Realmente me molestaba Ayumu… Nenita caprichosa…

Pronto llegaron las chicas, o eso note al escuchar gritos en la entrada, así que guarde la caja en mi bolsillo otra vez y me dirigí a la entrada, allí se encontraban todos, hasta Kira, el no había ido de compras con nosotros, tampoco Ayumu y eso me parecía sospechoso. Vi a Maka e inmediatamente me le acerque, quería una respuesta y solo la conseguiría si estábamos a solas.

-hola Soul…- dijo Sonriéndome al verme

-Maka… quiero hablar contigo…- le dije, ella sabía muy bien que la charla seria a solas.

-¿Qué hacen?- interrumpió Ayumu

Lamentablemente ese fue un intento fallido de las tantas que serian luego del intento de las charlas a solas

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Imposible, tan solo me era imposible hablar a solas con Soul, por alguna razón Ayumu aparecía, se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado entre nosotros y estaba alerta todo el tiempo. Intentamos innumerables veces, y no podíamos estar a solas, ya sea porque Eliz nos llamaba o lo llamaba a Soul, o porque Ayumu aparecía, o porque aparecía alguien, siempre estábamos con demasiada gente y no me animaba a aclarar mis sentimientos delante de otra persona a demás de Soul. Y así pasó la noche, y también empezó la fiesta, o eso sentía, porque mis nervios no me permitían bajar, y tampoco estaba convencida de que el vestido fuera tan perfecto como antes, y no me sentía para nada lista.

-Vamos Maka… hay que bajar…- dijo Liz quejándose

-Si… pero no me siento… totalmente lista…- dije algo nervioso

-¡no digas eso a mi gran obra maestra! Tarde mucho en lograr esa perfección, y créeme si Soul ya está en tus pies, ahora se levantara para tirarse encima de ti…- dijo riéndose

-gracias Liz…- dije algo sarcástica

Liz me había ayudado a maquillarme, y ralamente había logrado un gran trabajo, ralamente me impresionaba que el reflejo del espejo fuera yo, por una vez me veía bonita, y realmente me gustaba. Luego… comencé a recordar las navidades pasadas… aquellas en las cuales estaba mamá, esta sería la primera navidad de las de muchas que tendría sin ella, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía evitarlo… pensar que ella parecía tan feliz, y que ahora… me hubiese abandonado… sentí que alguien apoyaba su mano en mi hombro

-Liz…- dije

-No llores, recuerda que esta será tu primera navidad con Soul, no querrás que te vea así…- me dijo sonriendo

Era cierto, mi primera navidad con Soul, que si el plan salía bien, seria también esta la primera de muchas navidades con Soul, me sonroje de pensar todo lo que podía llegar a pasar, y también seria perfecto para decirle lo que siento.

Logro hacerme bajar, y allí en el gran salón estaba lleno de gente, un árbol enorme decoraba el lugar más que las otras decoraciones, pero igual todo se hacía destacar, todo con los típicos colores de rojo y verde, pero igualmente era demasiado bonito. Luego nos encontramos con todos excepto por Soul, lo buscaba con la mirada por todos lados, pero no había rastro de él.

-¿y Soul?- pregunto Tsubaki a BS

-Dijo que bajaría en un rato… tenía problemas con la vestimenta o algo así… YO COMO GRAN DIOS NO LOS TENGO- dijo BS totalmente desalineado…

Sin pensarlo fui a buscar a Soul, el se había estado cambiando en una de las habitaciones extras para dejarnos la habitación a Ayumu y a mí para cambiarnos, así que no estaba muy segura de donde estaba él. Pronto logre divisar una habitación entre abierta y entre en ella.

-Maldita sea… ¿Cómo va esta mierda?- dijo Soul molesto frente al espejo, no podía arreglar su corbata, me reí levemente al ver tal escena, el se dio vuelta y se sorprendió de verme – Maka, ¿Qué haces?

-Vine porque no aparecías…- le dije acercándomele, agarre la corbata y comencé a acomodarla – realmente no sabes atarla

-no me gustan las corbatas…- dijo como un nene caprichoso

-Listo – dije dejando su corbata

-Gracias…- dijo desviando la mirada

-Soul… sobre lo de ayer…- comencé a decir, era el momento perfecto, no había nadie más que nosotros- yo…

-Chicos… debemos bajar al salón…- dijo Wess apareciendo por la puerta

-Si…- dijimos los dos al unisonó, y bajamos

Maldito seas Wess

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Ya estábamos en la fiesta, algunas parejas bailaban, como Liz y Patty con sus respectivas parejas de baile, aunque Patty bailaba extraño, y muchas otras conversaban, como Chrona y Kid ¿Cuándo haría algo más que conversar?, o otras, como BS y Tsubaki desaparecían misteriosamente excusándose con un "ya volvemos" para no volver, y haciéndome el desentendido de lo que fueron a hacer yo también quería largarme de allí, porque odiaba ese entorno, el que todos se hacen lo que no son…No encontraba a Maka por ningún lado, y tampoco podría estar a solas con tanta gente… Necesitaba aire, me fui directo al balcón y cuando Salí cerré las puertas para que no me molestasen, mire hacia delante y pude encontrar a lo que tanto buscaba esa noche.

-Maka…- dije acercándomele - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo salía un poco… -dijo apoyada sobre el barandal, yo me coloque a su lado

Luego sentí que la música cambiaba a una melodía algo melosa pero hermosa, en ese momento Maka me miro

-¿quieres bailar?- le pregunte

-Si…- me contesto sonriendo

Ella se agarro de mi cuello y yo de su cadera, y nos balanceábamos de un lado al otro al son de la canción, pero ninguno de los dos acuchaba aquello que se entonaba, yo me perdí en su mirada, y ella en la mía. Bailamos un rato largo, y a pesar que la cansino había terminado y seguía una mas movida, nosotros seguíamos bailando a nuestro ritmo, pronto recordé el regalo de Maka en mi bolsillo, lo había llevado siempre con migo desde que lo compre. Pare de bailar y Maka me miro extrañada.

-Todavía no son las doce pero no puedo esperar a dártelo…- le dije entregándole la cajita

Ella la tomo con sus manos extrañada, y la abrió, miro el brazalete por un rato y luego me miro

-si no te gusta puedo comprarte otra cosa…- le dije

-es perfecto…- dijo sonriéndome, yo me sonroje levemente – ¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?-

**MAKA POV**

Soul me ayudaba a ponerme el hermoso brazalete que me había regalado, me sonroje al ver la inscripción, y me sentía mal de no poder devolver el gesto con otro regalo, pero… tal vez… tenia uno guardado…

-Soul…- le llame

-¿?- dijo Soul terminando de ponerme el brazalete

Me le acerque, lo agarre del cuello y lo bese. En ese instante Soul tardo un poco en corresponderme, pero no mucho, porque luego me agarro de la cadera acercándome más a él, jugaba con mis labios con suavidad, y yo tan solo disfrutaba el momento. Cuando me di cuenta mientras nos besábamos se escuchaban los fuegos pirotécnicos atrás nuestro, significaba que ya era navidad, pero aun no quería soltar a Soul, el subió su mano a una mejilla mía y la acaricio levemente, en ese momento me separe un poco de él, lo mire fijo y dije

-Feliz navidad Soul…-

-Feliz navidad Maka…-

-Te amo…- le dije sin dudarlo

-Yo también te amo- me respondió

Mire los fuegos artificiales junto a Soul, el me abrazaba mientras lo hacíamos, y me gustaba sentirlo tan cerca. Mis ojos comenzaban a caer, a pesar de ser temprano sentía algo de sueño, pero no me lo quería permitir, la noche ya era demasiado buena para dejarme arruinármela así.

-ya me satura tanto ruido… ¿vamos abajo?- me dijo casi leyéndome la mente

-Si..- le conteste

* * *

><p>Bajamos y caminamos por los pasillos, Soul me había agarrado de la mano y ralamente el sentir aquello lograba que mi cara estuviera roja, luego entramos en la habitación de Soul, el se tiro en la cama prácticamente.<p>

-te cansan estos eventos ¿no? – comente

-Los odio… ahora… no tanto…- dijo mirándome, lo cual me puso roja, me le acerque y me puse en frente suyo

-¿te gusto tu regalo?- pregunte divertida

-bastante…- dijo agarrándome y tirándome en la cama – estas hermosa…- dijo haciéndome sonrojar, a lo cual el rio divertido

Se acerco lentamente e mi cara, se paró a unos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración, mi corazón estaba agitado a la cercanía del albino. Luego me beso, tiernamente acariciándome la mejilla, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y jugaba con su cabello. Luego empezó a acariciar mi pierna con su mano. Mis pulmones no tardaron en pedir aire y cuando me solté para respirar, Soul lo tomo como una invitación a introducir su lengua en mi boca, jugando con la mía, parecía como si buscara algo en mi boca pero tan solo parecía curiosidad en conocerla. Pronto su mano comenzó a subir, hasta entrar por debajo de mi vestido y llegar a mis pechos, su fría mano en mi pecho me hiso estremecer, y ahogue un suave gemido en mi garganta. Soul dejo mi boca para pasar a mi cuello, lentamente, saboreándolo, y en aquellos lugares en donde no había dejado una marca ahora la iba a haber. Sentía la respiración de Soul agitada sobre mi cuello, y sus labios apoyarse y acariciarlo. Sus manos no dejaban de acariciar mis pechos sobre el sostén, de una manera algo delicada pero a la vez brusca y apasionada, luego sentí recorrer su mano ahora por mi espalda, buscando incesablemente algo, cuando lo encontró sentí mi sostén desprenderse, y ahí volvió su mano a mis pechos esta vez en un contacto directo con ellos.

-ah…- exclame al sentir aquello

Sentí como Soul sonreirá en mi cuello al escuchar aquello. No tenía idea si el disfrutaba tanto como yo, pero seguro los dos disfrutábamos el momento. Empecé a buscar con mis manos en el pecho de Soul los botones que cerraban su camisa, y aunque los encontraba no podía desabotonarla, porque en cada momento Soul me hacia estremecer, y no me podía concentrar en la tarea. Soul se dio cuenta de mis fallidos intentos por quitarle la camisa, la mano que sostenía mi cuello me soltó para ayudarme a sacarle la camisa, una vez que logramos sacarle aquello, mis manos fueron automáticamente a su pecho, acariciándolo, ¿alguna vez dije que él está en muy buena forma?, porque podía sentir sus abdominales bien marcados y su pecho firme, lo acariciaba sin cesar mientras él me hacia levantarme un poco, buscando el cierre de mi vestido. Una vez que logro encontrarlo, se acerco a mi boca y me beso apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua de nuevo en mi boca, jugando con mi lengua otra vez mientras bajaba el cierre de mi vestido lentamente y luego lo sacaba, y también alejaba de mi cuerpo, quedando en ropa interior, bueno, en bragas, porque mi sostén desprendido se fue junto con el vestido. Soul seguía besándome.

-Esto es injusto…- dije roja y alejándome un poco de el…

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

-Yo estoy casi desnuda y tú…- dije señalando sus pantalones

El se rio, y no tardo en desacere de ellos. Volvió a ponerse sobre mí y empezó a besarme nuevamente el cuello y empezó a bajar hasta llegar a mis pechos, comenzó a besarlos mientras los tocaba con una de sus manos el pecho que quedaba, mientras con la otra mano subía y bajaba por mi pierna.

-ahg…- reprimí un grito, Soul había aprovechado el momento y me había mordido un pezón

El solo se rio levemente, luego su mano comenzó a subir, hasta terminar entre mis piernas, acariciando mi intimidad con su mano sobre mis bragas…

-Esta mojada….- dijo en tono burlón

-cállate…- le dije roja y avergonzada

Siguió besando mis pechos y con la mano que acariciaba mi intimidad, se desiso de mis bragas, y luego se deciso de sus bóxers, volvió a besarme con pasión.

-¿estás segura?- me pregunto pidiéndome el permiso para proseguir

-si- dije roja

Volvió a besarme nuevamente, y comenzó a rozar mi intimidad con su miembro, sentía que este palpitaba y su erección pesar de rozar con mi intimidad solo parecía crecer.

-Voy a empezar…- me aviso

-si… hazlo…- le dije

Con ayuda de su mano introdujo su mimbro en mi intimidad, me dolía bastante, y él se quedo inmóvil, esperando alguna reacción de mi parte

-ahhh…- dije al sentir aquello

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto

-Si…

-Voy a empezar a moverme…-

Empezó a moverse adentro y afuera, lo sentía en mí, me dolía, pero era un dolor placentero, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Soul y yo haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Ahhh…- exclame un gemido. Soul paro de moverse

-¿te hice daño?- pregunto

-No… Solo… sigue…- dije, el se acerco a besarme y lo hiso

Volvió a moverse dentro de mí, mientras clavaba mis uñas en la espalda de Soul, el empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido,

-ah…ahí…ah- gemía

Haciéndome sentir aun mas placer. Estaba por llegar a mi clímax, Soul se movía cada vez más rápido.

-Ahhh- exclame llegando a mi clímax

-ahh…- también exclamo Soul, ambos habíamos llegado al clímax juntos, me miro – Te amo Maka…- dijo besándome tiernamente

-Te amo Soul…- dije correspondiéndole el beso

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP<strong>

¿Qué les pareció?


	17. Capitulo 17: Amor imposible

_**Capitulo 17: Amor imposible**_

**GENERAL POV**

Los fuegos artificiales retumbaban en la mansión Evans, era una gran cantidad de ellos resplandecientes en el cielo pero el sonido que provenía de los jardines de la mansión cuando estos eran prendidos luego se sentían dentro de la mansión, eso si no los apagaba la música que resonaba el salón, pero ciertas personas habían abandonado la fiesta para su diversión o simplemente en busca de algo, como en el caso de nuestros protagonistas, que descansaban en la cama luego de unirse y tocar piel con piel. Pasaba la noche lenta, y los fuegos artificiales terminaron de explotar e iluminar el cielo, pero ahora el sonido de los fuegos artificiales era remplazado por el sonido de unos pasos. Los pasos se producían con firmeza y enojo, y aun mas se podía notar esto si observabas el rostro de la persona que era dueña de los pasos, una chica de pelo largo y castaño llevaba un vestido largo rojo y un collar el cual decía "Ayumu" y una cartera, caminaba con los puños cerrados y miraba lado a lado con el seño fruncido. Caminaba más y mas por los pasillos sin cesar, hasta encontrarse con una puerta algo abierta, no le dio importancia, a pesar de que era la habitación de su supuesto prometido a quien buscaba. Miro por unos segundos la puerta que tan solo estaba abierta unos centímetros, pero prosiguió caminando y paso a su lado.

-_Te amo Maka…- _logro escuchar detrás de la puerta, una leve voz y la cual reconocía a la perfección, era el dueño de esa voz quien buscaba, se paro en seco al escuchar tal cosa.

-_Te amo Soul…-_ Volvió a escuchar detrás de la puerta y esto le preocupo.

Se acerco lentamente procurando no hacer sonido alguno, y observo por el pestillo de la puerta lo que ocurría allí dentro, se asombro, su ceño se frunció mas y ahogo las ganas de gritar, unas incontrolables ganas de matar a alguien la llenaron, pero respiro profundo y se calmo, acababa de ver una pesadilla en vida. Se alejo de la puerta, y camino lejos de ella algo apurada, lo bastante lejos para que los ocupantes de esa habitación no escucharan nada. Busco tranquila en su cartera y saco un celular.

-Esto requiere medidas drásticas…- dijo marcando en el celular

_-¿hola?-_ escucho del otro lado

-Hola, necesito que la envíen ya…- dijo seria acomodándose el cabello

-_¿Tan pronto? Dijiste que esperarías 3 días mas- _le contestaba quien ella llamo

-Necesito que venga ahora, no puedo esperar mas, la molestia de la presencia de la "señorita Death" se hiso mas fuerte y me puede echar a perder todo…- dijo sentándose en un sillón que encontró

-_de acuerdo, la enviare en el Jet ahora mismo, estará mañana en la tarde allá…- _

-Genial, en ese momento será la reunión de los Evans, pero que no tarde mucho, esa reunión es a que el señor Evans ya tomo la decisión y eligira la prometida de Soul, seria un problema que llegase después…-

-_pero de todos modos ganarías ¿no?-_

-si, pero no seria tan divertido como dejarla en ridículo al frente de todos…- dijo sonriendo

* * *

><p>Los pájaros cantaban e indicaban la mañana, no había mucha gente despierta a esa hora pero por extraño que parezca una cierta chica de dos coletas lo estaba a causa de la emoción de anoche. Se movía de un lado a otro en la cama tratando de reconciliar sueño, pero no podía, a pesar de que no entraba mucha luz a la habitación y la cama era cómoda ella no lograba que el sueño llamase a la puerta. Pronto se rindió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se dio cuenta que había algo mas que no la dejaba dormir y la preocupación era demasiada para permitirse dormir. Sintió que alguien detrás de él se levantaba también y se sentaba en la cama, pero ella no se dio vuelta para ver quien era porque sabia muy bien que persona estaba durmiendo al lado suyo.<p>

-¿Qué pasa Maka?- pregunto el chico albino sentado en la cama bostezando

-estoy preocupada…- admitió ella

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el albino frotándose la cabeza y los ojos del sueño

-¿te olvidaste? Hoy tu padre decidirá quien se casara con vos…- dijo la chica

-cierto… pero escuche que de seguro te elegía a vos, así que no creo que nos debamos preocupar mucho…-

-pero aun esta la posibilidad que elija a Ayumu ¿no?- dijo entristecida, y se dio la vuelta para ver a los ojos al albino

-Si, creo… - vio a la chica y a su expresión, se preocupo , se acerco a ella y la abrazo –pero estoy seguro que saldrá todo bien…-

-espero…- dijo ella correspondiéndole el abrazo

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

El agua caía y acariciaba mi piel, me había metido a la ducha para calmarme, los nervios, la ansia, la preocupación, y el miedo, se mezclaban y me hacían doler el estomago, a demás que estos me sacaban apetito. Pronto cerré la ducha para salir y secarme con la toalla, me envolví con ella y me mire al espejo detenidamente, ¿realmente tenia la posibilidad de casarme con Soul, de que su padre me eligiese a mi como prometida?, lo dudaba y mucho. El miedo me comía por dentro, pero no podía evitar esta situación, tenia que enfrentar esto cara a cara, era la única forma de ser feliz con Soul. Me cambie rápido, un vestido simple blanco y unas sandalias blancas, y Salí del baño con el cepillo en mano para peinarme. Me encontré con Soul, me veía extrañado mientras abrochaba su camisa, yo intentaba secarme el pelo con la toalla mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama. Me peinaba mientras Soul se ataba los zapatos, los dos estábamos en un completo silencio.

Mientras me cambiaba el silencio me obligo a recurrir a mis pensamientos para no sentirme incomoda en la situación actual, y pese a que ninguna conversación se entablaba pensar era mi único recurso. Me acomodaba las sandalias y el cabello, mientras en mi cabeza visualizaba todo lo que pudiese llegar a pasar, desde que sucedía si lograba ser la prometida oficial de Soul, hasta si Ayumu terminaba junto a Soul. Mis piernas temblaban de los nervios, me imaginaba diciendo el "si quiero" con Soul y eso me emocionaba, bastante. Pero luego mi emoción se calmaba a causa de imaginar también que el señor Evans elegía a Ayuna como prometida de Soul, y eso me deprimía. Aunque si todo salía bien tendría que lidiar con mi padre, que no se lo tomaría muy bien, mas siendo que odia de cierta manera a Soul, y eso iba a ser un dolor de cabeza sin duda alguna.

Me levante y me dirigí a un espejo que había en la habitación, me acomodaba el cabello mientras observaba las marcas en el cuello que Soul me había dejado, las toque levemente y me sonroje.

-¿Cómo voy a tapar esto?- me dije a mi misma

- no las ocultes, después de todo eres mi prometida, es normal que se de…- dijo Soul acercándose

-No voy a aparecer con tantas marcas… es vergonzoso…- dije roja mientras agarraba el maquillaje para tapar las marcas aunque sea un poco -¿Por qué tenias que hacer tantas?-me queje

-Así demuestro que _eres solo mía…_- dijo abrazándome por detrás susurrándome lo ultimo yo me sonroje a mas no poder

-Eso no lo sabes…- dije algo entristecida

-¿ah?- dijo confundido

-pues…- dije haciendo que me soltara – es probable que no podamos estar juntos…-

Soul me agarro de la mano y me dio vuelta, luego con una de sus manos me acaricio mi mejilla – No seas pesimista, todo va a salir bien… _te lo prometo… -_

-Espero que si…- le conteste

En ese instante el ruido de la puerta abriéndose nos separo, mientras veíamos una Ayumu enojada y molesta entrar por la puerta, no se digno siquiera en mirarme a mi o a Soul, e inmediatamente agarro un cepillo y se sentó en el borde de la cama a cepillarse el cabello. Soul y yo la mirábamos confundidos, era la primera vez que al verme no me decía algo, aunque técnicamente no me vio… Me molestaba demasiado su actitud de "niña perfecta", y una cosa que me alegraba también de que me eligieran a mí como prometida es que no tendría que verla más y ella no se acercaría a Soul.

-Señorito Evans, su madre pide su presencia…- dijo una sirviente apareciendo por la puerta

-si, enseguida voy…- dijo Soul retirándose la sirvienta, el me hiso una seña indicándome que se retiraba y yo solo le asentí para que valla. El salió de la habitación, dejándonos a mi y a Ayumu, creía que ya iba a empezar a decir algo pero solo se quedaba callada cepillándose el cabello, la mire por unos segundos pero luego volví a maquillarme y taparme los chupones que me había echo Soul. Mientras lo hacia, sonreirá, sentía un triunfo de alguna manera contra Ayumu, y con mucho sentido, el me amaba a mi y a ella ni la había tocado con un palo, sentía una felicidad incomparable en ese momento.

-Realmente… ¿Crees que alguien se tragara tu cuento de cenicienta?- dijo Ayumu sin mirarme, seguía en lo suyo

-¿ah?- dije confundida

-que tonta…- dijo y paro de cepillarse – es como el cuento, una pobre que cree que tiene una clase mayor, enserio ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué te crean? Por favor…-

-yo no me hago la de una clase mayor…- mentí

Ella me miro, y yo hice lo mismo - ¿enserio? Señorita "Death", vamos… ¿no crees que es estúpido el juego? –

-¿acaso te sientes amenazada?- le provoque

-Para nada, tu no te comparas con migo- dijo levantándose y acercándose a mi – mírate… eres una pobretona… y yo el perfecto ideal para Soul, ¿Quién crees que eligieran? -

-¿el perfecto ideal? Eres una hueca sin futuro, lo único que tienes es casarte para hacer en tu vida : nada. La pobretona aquí eres tu- le señale – te pasas el tiempo amenazándome, si tuvieras tanta confianza no lo harías… -

-Lo hago porque es divertido las estupideces que dices… Además… ¿pretendes que se crean tu cuento toda la vida?- me dijo- lo descubrirán…

-pero para cuando lo hagan será tarde…- le dije desconfiada

-¿segura? Ahora ya se de tu jueguito ¿Qué te hace pensar que no diré nada?-

Yo solo guarde silencio, era cierto, no podía hacerle callar y obviamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, era detestable pero cierto.

-Ya me canse…- dijo retirándose

-¿sabes?- le dije, ella se paro para escucharme – tienes razón, es como el cuento de la cenicienta, al final ella se queda con el príncipe…- le dije retándola

-Veamos quien juega mejor…- dijo yéndose de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Caminaba en búsqueda de mi madre, ¿para que me llamaría?, en realidad poca importancia le daba, a decir verdad a penas la buscaba, mi mente divagando se fue para otro lado, pensando en lo que podría ser y no ser después de lo que pase en la fiesta. Caminaba divagando aun mas en mi mente, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, apenas escuchaba y sentía la gente que pasaba a mí alrededor. ¡Que pasaría si al final Maka y yo nos casamos? Era una idea fabulosa, aunque poco cool casarse a tan temprana edad, si era con Maka no me importaba, la idea me agradaba totalmente. Mientras caminaba pensando en Maka me vino a la mente lo que anoche habíamos echo ¿y como no venirme ese pensamiento? El recuerdo de aquello me hacia feliz, y aun sentía las uñas clavadas de Maka en mi espalda, me dolía un poco por aquella causa la espalda. Pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en el horrible futuro que tendría si estuviera con Ayumu, ¡no quería ni imaginármelo!. Realmente, tener estos problemas con tan solo 17 años era tan poco cool, pero lamentablemente era lo que me tocaba.

Pronto sentí como alguien me agarraba del hombro, me distrajo de mis pensamientos, me saque aquellos y me di vuelta para ver quien era.

-¿que quieres Kira?- dije molesto, realmente lo odiaba, aun mas después de que beso a MI Maka (si, se sentía realmente bien pensar que realmente era mía, echo y derecho), ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme después de aquello? Lo acecinaría si no fuera por que Maka me echaría bronca

-Tengo que hablar con vos..- me dijo indicándome que quería hablar a solas

-¿para que quieres hablar, energúmeno?- no me apetecía ni verlo en lo mas mínimo

El solo se limito a mirarme para hacerme entender que iba enserio, entonces le seguí hasta una habitación apartada

-No se si todo les saldrá bien…- comento

-¡que dices?- dije sin entenderle

-te explicare fácil para que un idiota como tu entienda… - dijo molestándome – yo me había unido con Ayumu para cagarles todo, como ya te había dicho….- suspiro- pero… debo admitirlo y aunque me cueste, Maka es feliz contigo… - sonreí triunfante – por eso cuando me di cuenta de aquello me arrepentí de cagarles todo y decidí ayudarlos…-

-¡¿Qué decidiste ayudarnos?- dije molesto - ¡la besaste frente mio! Te rompería la cara…-

-primero, no sabia que estabas ahí… y segundo ¡Si no fuera por eso no se hubieran aclarado las cosas entre ustedes!- era cierto, guarde silencio – En fin… Luego de eso…

_**Flash Back (contado por Kira)**_

_Caminaba de vuelta a la mansión, algo destruido del corazón y con ganas de matar a todo el que vea, pero también me había sacado un peso muy grande de encima y realmente no me arrepentía. Mientras caminaba me encontré con Ayumu, estaba seria apoyada contra la pared, como si ya hubiese estado esperándome…_

_-Hey… ¿hablaste con Maka?- me dijo sin siquiera mirarme_

_-Algo así…- le conteste – pero… no conseguí lo que querías…_

_-¿lo que quería?- dijo con enfado - ¡Es lo que QUEREMOS! ¿Y como es eso? ¿De que hablaron?_

_-De que no era de la alcurnia de Soul, de eso…- dijo frotándome el cuello_

_Ayumu me miro-¿y que pasó?_

_-Pues…_

_-¿te arrepentiste?- me dijo seria interrumpiéndome_

_-Piénsalo, es mejor que ellos estén juntos… son felices así…- dije compadeciéndome de ellos_

_-¿ellos? NO me importan en lo absoluto la felicidad de cualquiera de ellos, solo quiero casarme con Soul, eso me traerá felicidad a mí y eso es lo que me importa…- _

_-¿acaso no te interesa nadie mas que tu? – le pregunte molesto_

_-No, y entonces… ¿te arrepentiste? Eso se ve…- _

_-No voy a ayudarte en nada… si.- le dije seguro_

_-No importa, no necesito tu estúpida ayuda…- dijo acercándose – se un infeliz, al que le pisan la cabeza… De todas formas… tengo un regalito para Maka…_

_-¿que?-pregunte confundido_

_-Si, y vendrá pronto… al final tu ayuda no es necesaria, has lo que quieras…- dijo alejándose_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Te aviso, que no sé que es lo que tiene en mente, pero es algo que les arruinara los planes- me dijo para finalizar Kira

-¿Qué piensas que puede ser? Si al menos sabemos que es podríamos evitarle de alguna manera…- dije pensativo

- no tengo idea…

- esto es problemático- dije

- Por eso tienes que tener cuidado…-

-¿Por qué las repentinas ganas de ayudarnos?- en realidad no le entendía mucho la razón por que me avisaba de esto, el me odiaba, y mucho, tanto como yo a él.

-Bueno, ya sabes que te odio ¿no?-

-eso lo tengo bastante claro, pero no te preocupes, tu tampoco me caes bien- dije molestándole

- Pero, como ya dije, Maka es feliz contigo…- dijo algo triste y desilusionado – y yo la quiero ver sonreír siempre, y sé que si te casa con Ayumu, ella no volverá a sonreír… porque… tu eres la persona que le hiso creer en el amor…- suspiro – y creo que eso no lo hubiera podido lograr-

Lo mire asombrado, ¿renunciaba de esa manera a su amor? Era un acto que realmente le respetaba, le puse una mano en el hombro y dije – gracias…-

-No lo hago por ti, que te quede claro…- me dijo molesto

-Lo se…- dije empezando a caminar fuera de aquella habitación

-Pero..- me pare a escucharlo – si me llego a enterar que la haces llorar siquiera una lagrima, o la haces sufrir, te mato… tenlo por seguro…-

-¿me harías ese favor?- le dije sonriendo – porque seria la persona mas estúpida en el mundo si hago eso…

-y serias acecinado por mis manos…- dijo el comenzando a caminar, yo le seguí el paso

Caminaba por los pasillos, pensaba aun mas que antes, inmerso en los pensamientos caminaba sin rumbo, porque aquello que me había dicho Kira era importante, ¿Qué se traía en las manos Ayumu? Realmente no soportaba la idea de no saber nada ni como detenerle. Me desesperaba, y aun mas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, si no pensaba en algo era lo mas probable que se saliera con la suya… ¿pero que hacer? No tenía ni una pista, nada con lo que pudiera pensar siquiera algo parecido a lo que se traía en manos. "_tengo un regalito para Maka…" _eso es lo que había dicho, ¿a que se refería con aquello? Aun que agradecía el gesto de Kira (extraño ¿no?) de avisarme del peligro que se asomaba, no me serbia de mucho si no savia que es lo que era…

"_tengo un regalito para Maka…" _pensé de nuevo en esas palabras… era algo que debía traer, por eso había dicho que "_vendrá pronto" _¿vendrá?... eso no sonaba mucho como a un objeto…

Más dudas se venían a mi mente…

Mientras pensaba sentí que alguien me llamaba

-Soul…- sentí detrás mio, me di vuelta a ver

-¿mama?- dije

-Nunca apareciste, mande a llamarte…- me dijo sonriendo

-Lo siento… me olvide por completo…-

-¿nervios?- me pregunto

-Algo así….- admití

-Preocupación, entonces…-

-Puede ser…- dije, era cierto, estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que podía llegar a pasar - ¿Cuándo se supone que papa eligiera a mi prometida?

-No lo se exactamente… supongo que durante él te…- mi madre se me acerco – te pareces mucho a alguien en este momento… -dijo recordando

-¿ah?- dije confundido

-A alguien que conocí – me dijo sin dudar

-no quiero parecerme en nada a el…- dije molesto

-A un… Amigo…De cuando era joven… le llego la edad de casarse… y nos amábamos… lo recuerdo…- dijo añorando los recuerdos -tampoco podíamos casarnos entre nosotros en ese momento… "no convenía"… - dijo algo triste- luego… me case con tu padre…-

-lo siento…- dije sin entender porque me disculpaba

-no importa, tampoco me arrepiento, si no hubiese sido así, no hubieras nacido…- dijo sonriéndome, en ese momento se escucharon los gritos de Maka y pude observarla por la ventana

_-¡BS Baka!- _gritaba

La mire y no pude evitar sonreír, fue automático

-la amas…- me dijo y yo volví a verla

-si…- dije sonriendo involuntariamente- ah, ¿para que me llamaras?

-eso ya no importa…- dijo retirándose – ven… la fiesta esta por comenzar, ya llegaron invitados...

-si…- dije siguiéndole los pasos

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Estaba afuera, mi garganta bloqueada con un manojo de nervios, me temblaban las piernas, las manos, en fin, mi cuerpo en si. Estaba nerviosa, preocupada, y asustada, ¿Qué pasaría hoy? No tenia idea, y eso podía destruir mis sueños o hacerlos realidad y eso es muy drástico… Estaba en el patio de la mansión, bueno en una parte de ello, porque uno se podía perder en aquel patio fácilmente, y veía las personas pasar, caminar rápido y apuradas, acomodando las mesas de te y preparándose… no entendí nada, estaba como estúpida, inconsciente, veía pasar personas y yo tan solo seguía parada.

Estaba incontrolable, y las ayudas de BS en vez de "ayudarme" me hacían enfadar, a pesar que sabia que solo quería ayudarme, pero no serbia en lo absoluto. Aunque me querían consolar de alguna forma mis amigos, esto no serbia para nada. Mientras BS hacia uno de sus tantos otros intentos para consolarme y arruinarlo al final, sentí como alguien me agarraba la mano. Era Soul, lo mire confundida.

-Estamos juntos en esto…- me dijo consolándome, lo cual me tranquilizo fuerte, le agarre fuerte la mano casi involuntariamente, no quería soltarlo, porque el me daba toda la confianza que necesitaba, sin palabras, sin nada mas que darme la mano.

-Gracias…- le dije sonrojada, sonriéndole.

Pronto empezaron a llegar mas invitados, mas y mas, cuando me percate de aquello, me di cuanta de lo repleto que estaba aquella parte del patio, todos se acomodaban en mesas designadas, se acomodaban allí donde los ubicaban y charlabas cosas, que de seguro no eran muy importantes pero si "de alta alcurnia", veía como seguía pasando la gente acomodándose, yo no entendía nada en lo absoluto. Pronto sentí que Soul empezó a caminar, llevándome de la mano, aunque torpemente caminaba, lo hacia a su lado, el me miro se notaba preocupación en sus ojos, y algo que nunca había visto en el…. Inseguridad, me sentí conmovida, pero también, preocupada. Pronto detrás nuestro se sonto que alguien se acercó, toco el hombro de Soul y este se dio vuelta a ver. Era Ayumu, miro las manos entrelazadas de nosotros, hiso una mueca y volvió a ver a Soul.

-¿no crees que es injusto?- dijo Ayumu

- Tal vez… pero no me gustaría tener que soportar agarrarte de la mano, prefiero agarrársela a Maka…- dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando, casi me arrastraba en ello.

-¿Juegas sucio? – Dijo ella burlándose de mi, no le di importancia – yo también puedo…- dijo retándome

Mientras caminábamos hacia las mesas, éramos seguidos por Ayumu, en un momento nos acercamos a una mesa, allí se encontraba Wess parado al lado de esta conversando con las personas de la mesa, sin duda con una gran educación. Soul se le acerco, sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento.

-Wess- le llamo - ¿me puedes decir donde nos sentamos?-

-Ah – pronuncio Wess dándose la vuelta a vernos – en aquella – dijo señalando una mesa

-Gracias…- dijo Soul intentando irse, pero su hermano le agarro del hombro

-¿no le vas a presentar las chicas a la familia Kioto? – dijo con un tono molesto, era obvio que el hermano de Wess se comportaba como todo un caballero, Soul, no tenia ganas de comportarse así, aunque era gracioso aquella situación entre hermanos, oculte mi sonrisa de burla y nos acercamos mas a aquella mesa, seguidos todavía por Ayumu, y me suponía que así íbamos a estar toda la tarde, bueno, claro obviamente las dos candidatas para prometida tenían que estar junto a Soul y así seria toda la tarde. En el momento que nos acercamos a la mesa, pude notar como ya emanaban un aire de cierto prestigio y alcurnia, por no decir que se notaba que tenían dinero.

-¡Señorito Evans! Es un gusto volverle a ver…- dijo el hombre más viejo sentado en aquella mesa

-Si…- dolo contesto Soul incomodo

-y… ¿Quiénes son estas llamativas señoritas?- pregunto una mujer

-Ellas son las candidatas para ser su prometida…- aclaro Wess

-Siempre siendo tan codiciado, joven Evans…- dijo una mujer, haciendo que todos se rieran de una manera… estúpida, ¿porque tenían que reírse con "jo jo jo jo"? lo normas seria "ja ja ja", yo solo sonreí

-Ella es Maka Death- dijo presentándome sonriendo, yo solo hice una reverencia en manera de saludo- y Ella Ayumu Kiata…- dijo lo último con molestia

Ayumu también hiso una reverencia – es un gusto conocerlos…- dijo sonriendo

-también es el mio…- dijo el hombre mas viejo – y dime señorita Death, es realmente increíble que este frente un familiar Death ¡y no cualquiera! ¡La heredera! Es un placer…- dijo solo prestándome atención a mi, me sentí triunfadora por unos momentos - ¿Por qué no se ha dado a conocer antes?

-Mis padres querían que tuviese una vida normal….- me excuse

- si, demasiada…- comento Ayumu

-¡eso es gracioso! – dijo entre risas el hombre viejo mientras los demás se reían también

-Sera interesante ver quien elige tu padre…- comento una mujer

-Parece que ya hay una preferencia…- dijo otro hombre burlándose al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas, en ese momento nos soltamos inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>Luego de eso, nos alejamos de aquella mesa, pero lamentablemente nos tuvimos que acercar a otras a presentarnos, lo cual era totalmente molesto a decir verdad. Luego de lograr terminar aquello, logramos (de alguna manera) sentarnos en la mesa indicada, pero lamentablemente seguían viniendo personas a saludarnos y yo me sentía ahogada en un mar de personas, siendo que me sentía tan descolocada, sobretodo siendo que Ayumu y Soul se podían ubicar bien en la situación y yo no, pero al menos me alegro saber que había alguien que era imposible que se quedara calmado y con clase en ese momento…<p>

-¡deberían saludar a su gran Dios! ¡El GRAN BS!- dijo parándose en una mesa BS en la otra punta, si bien estaba lejos lo pude escuchar perfectamente, de seguro que no pudo aguantar que no recibiera atención en lo absoluto, excepto claro por Tsubaki. Me reí levemente, sobretodo cuando lo intento calmar su novia. Luego de aquello, los padres de Soul se acercaron y se acomodaron en la misma mesa frente a nosotros

-Tu amigo tiene actitudes inadecuadas…- comento el señor Evans

Soul solo frunció el seño, tratando de hacer caso omiso a lo que su padre había dicho, ralamente le molestaba. Sobretodo que juzgaba sin conocer, siendo que insultaba de alguna manera a su mejor amigo.

El té transcurrió en silencio, o al menos en nuestra mesa, no hablábamos en lo absoluto, pero el habla de las otras mesas rellenaba nuestro silencio. Tras un largo rato de silencio incomodo, pronto el padre de Soul se levanto, ayudo a levantarse a su mujer y se retiro de la mesa por un tiempo, estaban charlando con otras personas al parecer luego cuando les vi.

-que incomodo…- comente a Soul

-Estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas… no me lo fue tanto- dijo

-Es obvio… es una pobre…- comento Ayumu llevándose la taza de te a la boca

-AL menos no es idiota…- dijo Soul levantándose y luego mirándome indicándome que hiciera lo mismo, lo hice y le seguí el paso hasta el medio de todo el evento, mientras la gente conversaba parada allí. Me sentía sofocada.

-Bien…- se escucho en eco, al parecer alguien hablaba por micrófono- he de aclarar mi decisión, la he tomado ya…- se escucho, mire al escenario y allí se encontraba el padre de Soul – Pediré que mi hijo suba con las dos candidatas, por favor…- dijo, para que empezase a pasar por el mar de gente y llegar vivac por suerte al escenario, subir y pararme allí junto a Soul y Ayumu.

-Bien, como sabrán, el propósito de esta reunión es prometer a mi hijo con una de las jovencitas aquí en el escenario, y presentarlas con la debida condecoración y respeto…- empezó con el discurso, se me hacia largo, sentía mis piernas pesadas y a la vez me temblaban ¡Ya casi llegaba el momento! Todos estaban en silencio observándonos, mientras solo se escuchaba la voz del señor Evans a través del micrófono – Espero que mi decisión sea la correcta, y sepan tener el debido respeto con la futura prometida de Soul…- seguía diciendo en su discurso ¿acaso era necesario hacerlo tan largo? ¿Acaso si quiera era necesario un discurso? No podía soportar más, sudaba a más no poder (y eso quedaba horrible hacerlo frente a todos). Pasaba el tiempo aun mas lento que todo, esto indicaría mi vuelta a casa con manos vacías, o agarrada de Soul. Sentía una gran adrenalina, y apenas pasaba el tiempo. Note como Ayumu miraba la hora de su reloj desesperadamente, como si esperara algo, o simplemente, tal vez, solo era una impaciencia en terminar aquello.

-Mi elección…- dijo al fin – Es…-

¡Dilo de una vez!

- la jovencita-

¿Es necesario alargarlo demasiado?

– Ma….-

-¡¿MAKA?- se escucho que me era llamada entre el publico que veía aquel bochornoso espectáculo. Mire buscando a quien le pertenecía aquella voz, buscaba y todos miraban asombrados, ¿Qué ocurriría?

-¿Maka?- se escucho, una voz que reconocí, busque con la mirada desesperadamente, todos estaban en silencio

-¡Maka!- escuche nuevamente, y encontré a quien le pertenecía esa voz

Mis ojos dejaron largar unas lagrimas sin poder controlarme, me arrodille en el piso - ¿Qué haces…. Tu aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP<strong>

Se las re corte… ._. Me quieren asesinar ¿no?, ya las escucho preparando sus cuchillos (a demasiado traumada la boluda….)

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y gracias por sus Rebiews que me inspiran a seguir la historia!

Nos leemos


	18. Capitulo 18: ¿Y Mi Final Feliz?

_**Capitulo 18: ¿Y Mi Final Feliz?**_

**GENERAL POV**

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza la chica ojos esmeralda, mientras veía asombrada aquella imagen que se negaba a creer, arrodillada en el suelo, desesperada, temblando – no por que hiciese frio si no que aquella situación la hacía temblar – "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que aparecer justo ahora?" se decía – o eso creía decirse, tal vez porque no quería admitir que aquello estaba pasando – Las lagrimas caían de lado a lado de sus mejillas, esa visión, esa ilusión – se decía ella que era una ilusión – se acercaba mas y mas, y ella no llegaba a comprender del todo que pasaba, porque ni como. Sus pies flojos en el suelo, tendidos sin remedio, no le permitían pararse, aun si lo quisiese. Quería correr, pero no podía. Quería gritar, pero su boca no emitía ningún sonido. Quería entender lo que sucedía, pero su cabeza solo daba vueltas.

¿Y si ni siquiera ella entendía, que pasaba con los demás? El albino que estaba junto a ella no llegaba a comprender aquello, porque tanto impacto tenia la presencia de aquella persona que ahora se estaba abriendo paso al escenario. El solo podía mirar, porque no entendía aquello. Pronto se escucho que alguien más se movía en la multitud, un chico rubio se lanzaba a atrapar a la mujer que corría, y así lo hiso.

-¡suéltame!- le ordeno la mujer -¿Kira?- pregunto al mirarlo, confundida

El chico después de un leve forcejeo, la soltó. Una mujer grande, con un poco de vejez sobre sus hombros, pero aun así no estaba descuidada, castaño claro y ojos verdes oscuro. Camino rápidamente hacia el escenario hacia la chica tirada en el suelo sin inmutarse de lo que realmente estaba pasando, a su lado estaba el albino tratando de comprender igualmente lo que pasaba, y a su lado una chica con cara triunfante. Maka, quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo giro levemente la cabeza hacia la chica que estaba a unos pasos al lado de ella, miro su cara y esta sonrió…

-Gane…- le dijo murmurando

Maka volvió la vista a la mujer que ahora había podido subir al escenario y estaba a unos pasos, esta se le acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, le toco levemente el hombro, Maka no subía la vista.

-Maka…- dijo débilmente la mujer, esta luego se arrodillo frente a ella, le acomodo el flequillo que le cubría la cara levemente, - Volví Maka…- dijo para luego abrazarla con emoción.

-Ma- ma… Mamá…- dijo Maka tartamudeando sin corresponderle el abrazo

-¿acaso…acaso dijiste mamá?- dijo el señor Evans confundido

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tres días después…<strong>_

En la ciudad se escuchaban distintos sonidos, bocinas, la voz de las personas, silbatos, obras en construcción, pero a nada de aquello le llamaba la atención la chica de dos coletas que iba en auto, miraba por la ventana con desgano desde el asiento trasero apoyada en , sus ojos ya no reflejaban la alegría de siempre o esa luminosidad distintiva, sus ojos ya no se los veía para alegrarse uno, porque ya no servían de esa manera, ahora solo servían para ver las imágenes que se imponían frente a ella, como aquella que quiso nunca jamás ver.

-Llame a tu padre…- dijo la mujer que estaba en el asiento delantero conduciendo a su hija, pero fue fallido su intento que la ojos verdes le escuchara, ya que ella no le prestó atención y solo guardo silencio – Dice que te puedes quedar… luego te llevare de vuelta con el… – su hija otra vez guardo silencio - ¿no crees que será genial? Una semana para nosotras dos…- su hija volvió a guardar silencio – Cuando lleguemos si quieres te llevo a comer un helado…

Silencio

-Y Spirit dice que podrías venir los días de vacaciones… podríamos ir al lugar que tu elijas, para ir de vacaciones….-

Silencio

-Y veras el departamento, aunque siento que tan solo tenga una habitación, así que tendremos que inventar algo… aunque la mudanza fue hace poco, por eso tuvimos que dormir los últimos días en un hotel, ahora podemos usarlo… -

Silencio….

-ah… y hablando de eso – la mujer suspiro – cuando lleguemos allá, hay alguien quien quiero presentarte…-

Maka solo se giro, la miro distante, y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

* * *

><p>El siguiente trayecto hacia el departamento de Kami, la madre de Maka, fue en completo silencio, un incomodo silencio para la mujer, pero para Maka … no le interesaba ni le daba importancia a aquel silencio incomodo, tal vez porque ella lo habia creado… tal vez porque tenia mejores cosas que pensar que aquella estúpida conversación. Pronto la mujer estaciono el auto, desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, y por el espejo vio a su hija…<p>

-Maka… las cosas van a estar mucho mejor… ya veras…- dijo para luego abrir la puerta y bajar.

Maka abrió la puerta lentamente, y bajo del auto para encontrarse con un enorme edificio, pero no le presto atención, vio como su madre bajaba el equipaje de ella, y que lo llevo consigo hasta adentro del edificio, Maka le siguió. Pronto subieron por el elevador y luego se acercaron a la puerta, Kami lucho con las llaves hasta lograr abrir la puerta. Una vez ya abierta, entraron y luego la mujer llevo el equipaje de Maka hasta el salón, mientras la dueña de ese equipaje se sentaba en el sillón, y giro para ver afuera desde el gran ventanal que se ubicaba a su lado.

-Creo que tendrás que dormir en el sillón… si no tienes problema…- le dijo su madre, Maka ni siquiera se dio vuelta para verla – si quieres ver televisión aquí está el control…- dijo tendiéndole el control, pero Maka no reacciono, así que solo lo dejo en la mesa ratonera frente a ella – aquí lo dejo… Hare algo de comer… ¿quieres algo en especial?- Maka solo guardo silencio

La mujer se retiro a la cocina, mientras Maka prendió la televisión, solo haciendo zapping, sin quedarse en un canal en específico. Pronto la puerta fue abierta, por un hombre de no mucha edad, pero sí bastante más grande que Maka, pelo negro y ojos celestes.

-Llegue…- dijo avisando de su entrada el hombre

-Laus… bienvenido…- dijo Kami acercándosele – Maka…- llamo a su hija, ella en cambio no le prestó atención, debido a eso Kami debió acercarse junto con Laus hacia ella – El es un amigo especial… vive conmigo… ahora con nosotras…- le explico, Maka no le prestó atención (o tal vez sí, pero no quería escucharla) – seguiré preparando la comida – dijo sonriendo – trata de hablar con ella…- le susurro al oído a Laus y luego se fue a la cocina nuevamente

-Hola Maka…- le dijo Laus tendiéndole la mano, Maka seguía haciendo zapping – veras…- dijo al ver que esta no le hacía caso, así que guardo su mano – yo y tu madre... estamos saliendo…

-Lo sé, eso significa amigos especiales…- le dijo cortante Maka sin mirarle

-Si eso sonó raro… pero espero que nos podamos llevar bien… y que algún día me puedas llamar papa, solo si quieres…-

-Ni a mi propio padre le digo así… ¿te crees que tienes derecho a que te diga así después de llevarte a mi madre?- le dijo sin siquiera cambiar la expresión de "nada" que tenia, sin mirarle tampoco

-Ya está la comida…- dijo apareciendo Kami – vengan a comer…-

Maka se levanto y se fue a la cocina, Laus le siguió, se sentaron cada uno en una silla y la madre de Maka les sirvió espagueti, mientras los otros se dispusieron a comer, Maka solo jugaba con la comida.

-Luego de comer podemos ir de compras….- comento Kami

-Y podríamos ir a comer helado… - agrego Laus, Maka solo guardo silencio

-Hija…- le llamo Kami – yo se que estas mal… pero al menos dime algo… que podemos superar juntas esto… además lo que paso con Soul…-

-No digas….- le interrumpió Maka

-¿ah?- dijo ella confundida

- No digas su nombre… no tienes derecho… -

-Maka lo siento … pero creo que es mejor que… lo olvides ¿si?- le dijo Kami

Maka se paro- ¡¿QUÉ LO OLVIDE? ¿¡ASI COMO TU ME OLVIDASTE!- le grito

-¡yo no te olvide!- le replico Kami

-¿no? Eso ni te lo crees tú… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡¿PARA TENER UNA AVENTURA CON CUALQUIERA? ¡¿CÓMO SPIRIT?-

-¡FUE POR QUE TU PADRE ME HACIA SUFRIR, DEVIA SALIR DE AHÍ!-

-¡¿PARA HACER LO MISMO? ¡¿PARA DEJARME SOLA?-

-Chicas cálmense…- solo dijo Laus

-¡HIBA A VOLVER A BUSCARTE!

-¡¿CUÁNDO? Solo pensaste en lo que vos sufrías… y no me tuviste en cuenta… y cuando supuse que no volverías, me dolió, muchísimo…-

-Maka, yo pensaba en ti todos los días… en si estabas bien o no…-

-¡pudiste haber llamado! ¡Decirme algo! Pero solo te fuiste… Sufrí muchísimo, ¡Y CUANDO AL FIN SOY FELIZ APARECES PARA ARRUINARMELO TODO!-

-¿¡ARRUINARTELO? ¡TE HIBAS A CASAR CON SOLO 16 AÑOS! ¡CASI TE ARRUINAS LA VIDA!-

-¿arruinármela? ¡ME HIBA A CASAR CON LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME HISO SABER QUE ESTABA BIEN AMAR! ¡CON LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ESTUVO AHÍ CUANDO TE FUISTE! ¡QUE ME PROTEGIO CUANDO VOS DEVIAS HACERLO! ¿Y tú lo llamas error?-

-Hija… yo pensé que era lo mejor para ti…-

-¡NO SOY TU HIJA! ¡NI TU MI MADRE! – Le grito yéndose de la mesa - ¡DESDE QUE SALISTE DE LA PUERTA DE CASA PARA IRTE YA NO ERAS MI MADRE! ¿Qué te hiso pensar que ahora te necesitaba? Te acostumbraste a estar sin mí, y yo también lo hice…-

-Maka… podemos solucionar todo…-

-No, no quiero que te metas en mi vida… ya no mas…-

-¿Qué tiene ese chico, que tanto te es importante?-

-¿Soul? El me apoyo cuando no estabas, me hiso reír y llorar de felicidad, fue quien me enseño que se puede confiar en alguien… y mucho mas… - Maka se dirigió a la puerta, y la abrió – Y tu dejaste de ser importante, porque me olvidaste, …. Me dejaste…-

-¡Yo no quise dejarte! –

-entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

Seguí caminando sin rumbo – no solo porque no tenía una idea fija a donde ir, si no también porque no conocía Londres (donde ahora vivía mi madre)- Sabia que me perdería fácilmente en aquella ciudad, pero no le daba importancia a aquello, simplemente caminaba derecho, de vez en cuando giraba en alguna esquina, y buscaba sin cesar un lugar en donde pueda estar tranquila. Gire nuevamente al azar en una de las tantas esquinas que había cruzado, y me encontré con un hermoso parque, me adentre en el sin pensarlo y me senté debajo de uno de los tantos arboles, acerque mis piernas a mi pecho y las rodee con mis brazos para luego hundir mi cabeza en ellas.

¿Qué paso con todo aquello que había soñado? ¿Qué paso con la ilusión de ser la esposa de Soul? ¿Qué paso con mi felicidad de hacia unos días? Ya ese recuerdo solamente era añorado, ya no era mi presente ni lo iba a ser. Sentía que mi corazón comprimía mi pecho, el dolor me impedía pararme ahora, y simplemente quería correr y olvidar, pero no podía hacerlo. Nunca lo haría tampoco, porque nunca sería capaz de olvidar a Soul, a su sonrisa torcida, a su sarcástico ser, a esa criatura molesta que lograba que sonriera no importase como. Lo amaba demasiado, pero tendría que aprender a dejar de hacerlo, ya no era algo que me pudiera permitir, y menos en estas circunstancias. Alza mi vista y mire al cielo, recordando como si no hubiese pasado ni siquiera una hora de todo aquello, de lo que me hundiría ahora, y lo que borraría todo rastro de felicidad en mi ser.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Ma- ma… Mamá…- dije tartamudeando sin corresponderle el abrazo_

_-¿acaso…acaso dijiste mamá?- dijo el señor Evans confundido_

_-Maka…- me llamo Soul - ¿Qué está pasando?- me pregunto confundido_

_-¿me podría decir quién es usted?- dijo la señora Evans_

_Mi madre se levanto del suelo soltándome, y luego agarrándome del brazo para levantarme – Soy Kami de Albarn, madre de Maka…_

_-¿Dijo Albarn?- recalco Ayumu_

_-Así es…- confirmo mi madre_

_-¡¿Fui engañado?- grito molesto el padre de Soul – No eres de la familia Death, ¿no es así?- dijo señalándome_

_-yo…yo…- no podía contestar, los nervios, y la imagen que no creía que estaba ahí de mi madre no me lo permitían_

_-Mi hija es una Albarn, lamento la confusión… - dijo haciendo una reverencia Kami_

_-Márchense, ahora… tu, tu hija y todos sus amigos… Qué vergüenza deberían tener…- dijo el padre de Soul señalando la salida_

_Los murmullos de la gente nos acompañaron hasta la puerta, apenas me pude dar vuelta para ver a Soul, ni me había podido despedir de él, el me miraba entristecido, mientras veía que Ayumu le tomaba del brazo y sonreirá triunfante, burlándose de mi. Salimos a la puerta, mis amigos me veían con esas miradas de pena, y a mí me obligaban a subir a un auto contra mi voluntad, el auto era de mi madre. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Si, en un principio creía que podía ser feliz con la vuelta de mi madre quien tanto quería que volviera, ¿pero por qué justo tenía que hacerlo en ese momento?, justo ahora, cuando faltaba un minuto para que mi futuro junto a Soul se asegurara, ahora ese futuro era un mero sueño de mi ser dolido. No tenía en mente nada que pudiese hacer, - tampoco se me ocurría algo efectivo, lo que podía llegar a pensar sabía que no funcionaria – así que solo me rendía, debajo de un árbol en una plaza cualquiera en Londres, una ciudad que no conozco. Estaba pérdida – no solo físicamente –

¿Cómo fue que creí que podía llegar a ser feliz? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme? Me había dicho mil veces que no me volvería a enamorar nunca, y como una tonta me deje llevar por esa idea que creí que era cierta, que no estaba errónea, y eso creía, pero después de conocer a Soul, sabía que estaba equivocada, que uno debía enamorarse de la persona correcta, ¿pero yo lo había echo? Si, Soul me amaba, y eso era lo que mas dolía de este imposible amor, porque no podíamos estar juntos. Me hacia acordar esto a muchas historias que había leído, sin embargo nunca había prestado atención a lo que tantas veces reiteraban los libros, todos tenían un final feliz, sin embargo yo no lo tenía, no era ningún cuento de hadas, y lo sabía.

Mis ojos empezaron a largar lagrimas que no pude detener –ni tenía la intención de hacerlo- , y lamentablemente no eran las lagrimas de felicidad que quería, lo extrañaba… y mucho. Sabía que no podía volverlo a ver, eso es lo que había dejado en claro el padre de Soul, y eso me dolía aun mas. Pero tal vez era lo mejor, no volvernos a ver…. Tal vez me lo podría olvidar, pero no quería… No, yo quería mi final feliz, y junto a Soul, no lo quería junto a otra persona. Mire mi brazalete, ese que tanto adoraba, tan solo porque Soul me lo había regalado, pensando que podríamos estar juntos…

Pero… ¿Dónde está mi final feliz?

-¿Maka?- dijo una voz cerca de mí ¿estás bien?

Mire hacia arriba, y vi que era Kira, me extraño verlo, creí que ya había vuelto a casa…- No…- admití

El se sentó a mi lado – lamento que todo haya salido así…-

-No es tu culpa tampoco….- dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas

-No, lo es… porque yo sabía que algo se traía entre manos Ayumu, pero… no pude detenerle…- dijo mientras me miraba

-Está bien… creo que lo venia venir… después de todo… los finales felices solo aparecen en los cuentos…- dije

-¿no estabas en la casa de tu madre? – pregunto confundido

-Si, pero me fui… después de todo ella me abandono, ¿para qué me fue a buscar justo en ese momento?-

-Ayumu siempre tiene cosas bajo la manga, tiene poder y todo eso… supongo que no le fue difícil convencer a tu madre de que viniera, sobretodo siendo que dijo que estabas con ella de seguro…-

-No, mi madre no fue por mí, lo sé… de seguro le prometió algo a cambio… después de todo, ella no es mi madre para mi, ya no mas…-

-Eso es muy duro…-

-¿¡Y como no ser dura con ella!- dije parándome – me arruino todo

-Perdón yo no quise…-

-Lo siento – le interrumpí – pero quiero estar sola…- dije marchándome de ahí

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

-Tendríamos que entrarlo de aquí…-

-Voy a buscar más alfileres…-

Me encontraba frente al espejo, mirándome fijo mientras me probaba un traje, cuya funcionalidad tenia de usarlo en lo que iba a ser mi pesadilla. La boda se iba a hacer dentro de una semana, querían que hiciéramos pruebas y todo eso para que nada saliera mal, odiaba todo esto, y bastante. Pero me dolía mucho más de lo que me molestaba, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me había separado de la persona que amo, y ahora tan solo estaba esperando los pasos al altar para pasar el resto de mi vida con la persona más falsa que he conocido en mi vida. No podía hacer nada, o eso pensaba. ¿Escaparme? Para que… si al final sabia que me encontrarían de uno u otro modo.

Entraban y salían de la habitación mucamas y modistas, era odioso también todo el movimiento que causaba esto. Me mire al espejo, llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Tenía ganas de romper todo y salir corriendo. Me encontraba perdido, no podía atender nada de lo que me decían y solo respondía un "aja" para que no molestasen, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en Maka… En todo lo que habíamos pasado para estar juntos y al final solo llegamos a esto, no la podía volver a ver, y mi corazón se reprimía de tan solo pensarlo.

¿Por qué me tenía que dar falsas esperanzas con todo esto? Realmente, era un idiota por dejarme llevar por la idea tonta que tuvieron los chicos, pero… es que era tan perfecto lo que hubiese pasado después si eso funcionaba, y aunque suene cursi y poco cool, ya me había imaginado lo que iba a ser toda una vida junto a ella, y ahora solo era eso, una imaginación, un simple sueño que añoraba con todo mi ser, sabiendo que no iba a poder ser.

Pronto sentí que abrían la puerta nuevamente, mire por el reflejo del espejo y pude notar que era Ayumu, en ese momento todas las mucamas se fueron junto con las modistas y nos dejaron a solas.

-Te ves genial…- me dijo acercándose tratando de parecerse sexi, a mi vista eso fue desagradable, no conteste y ella solo se acerco - ¿no será grandioso? Estar juntos…- dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro

-No me toques…- le dije molesto, ella retiro su mano

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto haciéndose la tonta, como si no supiera porque estaba así.

Suspire, camine lejos de ella y la mire indicándole que ella sabía muy bien que pasaba

-¡te salve de un error!- me dijo

-Prefería equivocarme de esa manera – le conteste

-No entiendo, yo soy todo lo que una mujer quiere para si misma y todo lo que un hombre quiere, ella no tiene nada ¿pero tú la amas? Es ridículo – dijo posando su mano sobre su frente

-Tú solo eres una estúpida creída, nada mas… - le aclare – no me importa si no era perfecta, lo era para mí…

Ayumu se me acerco lentamente – pero …- me dijo de manera sensual , mientras posaba sus brazos sobre mis hombros acercando su cara – yo te podre dar mucho más de lo que ella te podría dar…- se empezó a acercar mas y mas

Corrí sus brazos y me aleje de ella

- ¡pronto seremos marido y mujer! ¡No puedes seguir por siempre así! –

-No me interesa…- le dije yéndome de la habitación

* * *

><p>Camine hacia el patio, me aleje de los gritos de Ayumu que me buscaban y tan solo me tire en el suelo debajo de un árbol, estaba cansado de su presencia, y la tenía que aguantar toda la vida, eso iba a ser seguro… lamentablemente. Toque mi mejilla levemente, aun me dolía…<p>

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡Inconcebible!- me gritaba mi padre lleno de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras yo me quedaba sentado en un sillón con la mirada baja, a penas se había marchado Maka mi padre me metió adentro mientras la gente se marchaba. - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste? –Me seguía gritando, mientras mi madre solo observaba aquello, pero de vez en cuando bajaba la mirada -¡¿Qué pensabas?-_

_Me pare - ¡que la amo! ¡Eso pensé! – le grite_

_-¿te das cuenta el ridículo que pase allí arriba, solo por tu capricho?- me dijo parándose en frente mío_

_-¿capricho? – Le cuestione – No es un estúpido capricho…_

_-Lo es, ese "amor" fue un tonto capricho para llevarme la contra…- _

_-¡No lo fue! ¡Yo quería casarme con ella! ¡Tú eres el que tiene un estúpido capricho en casarme con quien se te dé la gana!- _

_-¡debiste aceptar mis decisiones! – me grito_

_-¡no pienso hacerlo nunca! ¡Es MI vida! ¡No puedes hacer lo que se te da la gana con ella! – le cuestione_

_-Siempre me trajiste problemas… de haber sabido…-_

_-¿Qué?¿Me regalarías como si fuera un perro? – Le interrumpí – hazlo, me tratarían mejor que tu…_

_-¡¿Yo te di todo lo que tienes y así me agradeces?-_

_-No, tú me diste cosas para hacerme callar y que no me quejara, y por eso te piensas que eres dueño de mi vida…Ni siquiera crees que es una familia, esto parece una empresa, o uno de tus tontos proyectos…- _

_Mi padre alzo la mano y me abofeteo en la mejilla, yo me quede perplejo – Soy tu padre, y vas a hacer lo que digo quieras o no…- dijo mientras empezó a retirarse – te casaras dentro de 2 semanas… con Ayumu…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Miraba al cielo a través de la copa del árbol, pero apenas podía prestarle atención a aquella imagen, solo pensaba en el odioso casamiento, por más que no quisiera pensar en eso, a decir verdad, solo quería divagar un rato para no deprimirme más de lo que estaba. Solo no quería tener que volver y saber que me casaría con Ayumu, solo quería mi vida de antes… Aun así si Maka no me hubiese dicho que me amaba, aun así antes de eso, quería mi vida de vuelta… Esa, en que me daban Maka-chops por molestar a Maka… esa que pasaba horas jugando básquet con los chicos… Esa en que nos juntábamos a ver películas de terror y Maka me abrazaba por el miedo… Esa en que Maka me cuidaba por estar enfermo y me salía con la mía

Solo quería eso, después de todo, no me importaba sufrir un poco por no saber si le gustaba a Maka o no, quería eso de vuelta, y no saber que nos queremos mutuamente y no poder estar juntos.

-Hermanito…- escuche que me decía Wess, solo me gire para verlo, y el se sentó al lado mío

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte

-Nada… solo quería saber si estabas bien…-

-¡estoy súper bien porque me casare con la persona más linda del mundo!- dije sarcásticamente- ¿Cómo crees?

-Oye… solo trato de ayudarte…-

-No importa ya…- suspire – aunque creo que tendremos que tener tres mansiones…

-¿ah?- exclamo confundido mi hermano

-una para mi, una para ella, y otra para su ego – le dije bromeando

-Supongo que para ella y su ego necesitaran como 10 al menos…-

Me reí levemente…luego me agarre la cabeza, me sentía fatal…

-la extrañas ¿verdad?-

-Bastante…- le conteste

-No tenían ningún plan B por si acaso ¿no?-

-Creo que no…

Pronto sonó mi celular, me fije era BS, le atendí

_-hola viejo… ¿estás solo?_

-¿Por qué preguntas? Estoy acá con mi hermano únicamente

-_genial, pásame con el…-_

-de acuerdo…- le pase el teléfono a Wess – quiere hablar BS contigo

Mire que BS le decía algo mientras mi hermano solo le contestaba con "si" "aja" y asentía la cabeza, luego volvió a pasarme el celular

-¿para que querías hablar con mi hermano?

-_nada, solo para planificar tu despedida de soltero, PORQUE QUIEN MAS SI NO BS PUEDE HACER LA MEJOR FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO?- _

-No hace falta que grites… ¿te crees que estoy de humor para eso?-

-_Vamos… te subirá el ánimo, es más, incluso puede sorprenderte.- _

-¿mujeres casi sin ropa y comida y alcohol me van a subir el ánimo? No creo…-

-¿_Tú crees que tu GRAN DIOS BS no tiene un plan B?_ –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Cuando me di cuenta BS había cortado…

¿Qué se trae entre manos?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAP<strong>

El prox. Capitulo será el ultimo… espero que lo esperen con ansias, y que hayan disfrutado de este

Saludos!


	19. Capitulo 19: Plan B ¿Final Feliz?

_**Capitulo 19: Plan B ¿Final Feliz?**_

**GENERAL POV**

Los días pasaron rápido, y así como el tiempo voló, también las esperanzas de los enamorados expiro. Así como dudaban del destino que les deparaba, también dudaban de lo que podría pasar luego. Inseguridad, preocupación, tristeza, enojo y un dolor inconmensurable ocupaban sus corazones, y no había remedio alguno para sacarlo, aunque en realidad ambos sabían bien que lo había, pero era imposible. Sus corazones se quemaban como las fotos que alguna vez se sacaron juntos, ardían en el fuego de la chimenea de una oficina de la mansión de los Evans, y el dueño de tales fotos solo podía mirar cómo se quemaba su pasado junto con su felicidad contra su voluntad, le habían arrebatado lo único que le quedaba, unas simples fotos de la chica que amaba. Los ojos de la chica no dejaban de largar sus lagrimas para terminar mojando su preciado brazalete, mirando como las noticias de la nueva pareja de unas famosas empresas, que a pesar que le dolía ver tal cosa sentía que debía hacerlo, asegurarse de lo que estaba pasando era real y que no había vuelta atrás, que no era un sueño, era una pesadilla en vida. Pronto el día acabo, así como sus sueños de una vida junto su amado. En ese instante la chica de coletas se dio cuenta, que todo lo que había echo fue tan solo un error, y que debió seguir al pie de la letra aquella ley que se había impuesto hacia un tiempo, y que por obvias razones no las había cumplido, y fue un error, que había disfrutado en su momento, pero que como siempre supuso, termino "perdiendo". Ella vio a su lado un álbum de fotos, algo que tiempo atrás había echo para recordar los momentos con sus amigos, lo tomo con sus manos y se puso a observar cada imagen con detenimiento y con una faceta triste en su cara, extrañaba esos momentos, aquellos en que era feliz. Pudo notar como había cambiado en tan solo 1 año todo, y como le había afectado tantos cambios, y más aun pudo notar que todas aquellas fotos que había tomado antes de saber que estaba enamorada no se la veían tan feliz a ella como a las de después. Sonrió para sus adentros, _"al menos tendré un buen recuerdo…" _pensó, miro las fotos un poco más, y vio una de las fotos más preciadas, una en que salía su amado y ella, amaba aquella foto, aunque ella pensaba que salía desastrosa en ella pero era feliz en ese momento, ese recuerdo era muy preciado. Sonrió un poco al ver otras fotos que eran desastrosas y servían para burlarte de la persona que salía en ellas, y luego su sonrisa se borro al ver la ultima foto, la dio vuelta y miro la inscripción.

"_Para que siempre recuerden su historia de amor… Tsubaki…"_

Era una foto que le había entregado su amiga tiempo después que tuvo que irse sin despedirse, en la imagen se podía observar a ella y al albino sentados juntos en el césped, de espaldas en el patio de la mansión del chico. Miro la foto por un tiempo hasta que una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, _"Tsubaki Baka… mejor hubieras quemado la foto sin que me enterase…"_ pensó dolida. Sintió que la puerta del departamento se estaba abriendo, tomo el álbum y se fue al baño sin que su madre se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Una vez en el baño bajo la tapa del inodoro y se sentó sobre él, tomo la foto que su amiga le había regalado con sus manos, la miro un poco mas soltando lagrimas involuntariamente, su expresión cambio a ira, y arrugo la foto y la tiro lejos de ella.

-Soul Baka….- dijo entre sollozos escondiendo su cara entre las piernas – dijiste que todo iba a salir bien… creí que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre…-

Pronto tocaron la puerta, desesperada se limpio las lágrimas, escondió el álbum tras el inodoro, miro la foto que había arrojado por unos segundos y la tomo con sus manos a la foto abollada y la escondió en el bolsillo.

-¿Maka? – sintió la voz de su madre

Ella solo golpeo la puerta con su pie levemente provocando un sonido para indicar que estaba allí. No quería hablarle a su madre, y desde aquella pelea no le había dirigido palabra, y no planeaba hacerlo, estaba demasiado enojada con ella y demasiado herid por su culpa.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto su madre tras la puerta

Ella golpeo dos veces la puerta

-Solo quería avisarte que ya está la comida…-

Maka se lavo la cara, luego abrió la puerta y vio a su madre ya sentada en la cocina con la comida caliente junto a su novio, no lo observo por mucho tiempo, solo ignoro aquello y se dirigió al sillón de la sala, se echo allí, se tapo con una manta que yacía allí.

-Maka… ¿vas a comer?- pregunto su madre

Maka no le contesto, simplemente se limito a tratar de dormir.

* * *

><p>El viento soplaba contra la ventana, una tormenta se avecinaba y eso lo podía predecir el albino que estaba constante de la imagen que le proporcionaba la ventana, solo se limitaba a observar lo que sucedía fuera de aquel techo sentado en la mesa mientras los sirvientes servían la comida que correspondía a la cena, el no prestaba atención a aquellos exquisitos platillos que le colocaban en frente, solo miraba hacia afuera porque se negaba a mirar adentro, porque no quería ver aquella situación en la que se encontraba, se lo negaba, no quería ver dentro suyo tampoco, porque el dolor seria aun mayor. Pero no podía evitar que todo ocurriera, todo se le había ido de las manos y ahora no podía asegurarse ni siquiera que su amada estuviese bien. Estaba encerrado, atrapado, era el preso de la cárcel de la familia Evans, de su propia familia. Miro la comida sin mucho apetito, tomo el tenedor que se encontraba al lado del plato y empezó a jugar con la comida sin mucho interés. Sentía mucho ruido alrededor suyo, vasos chocando en un brindis, platos y cubiertos chocando, muchas voces que le hablaban pero él no lograba entenderlas o simplemente no quería hacerlo, o tal vez no le daba importancia a aquellas cosas que se hablaban y para él era insignificantes. Pero podía notar claramente el sonido de cada gota golpear contra el vidrio, el sonido del viento junto con la leve lluvia que de alguna manera lo calmaron, miro a la ventana disfrutando de la imagen de las gotas en el vidrio, recordando cosas, recuerdos "estúpidos e innecesarios" según su padre, pero era lo que mas quería el, lo único que le quedaba y nunca le iban a poder sacar, los recuerdos junto a su amada, que era lo único que lo podía consolar levemente en este momento. Recordaba aquel día que Maka se había olvidado el paraguas, y como se enfermo por habérselo llevado. <em>"Realmente pasaron muchas cosas buenas…"<em> pensó.

-Hey Soul…. Te estoy hablando hace tres horas ¿me estas escuchando? – le recriminaba su futura esposa sentada a su lado.

-¿ah?... si…- dijo el sin darle importancia

-bien como te decía… quiero que….-

De ahí en más volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos, sin darle importancia a las ocurrencias caprichosas de su prometida sobre el casamiento entre ellos.

* * *

><p>La cena había acabado y pesadamente se levanto de su silla, se dirigió a su habitación a paso lento, desinteresado. Sintió que alguien se le colgó del brazo apuradamente para seguir su paso, era su prometida. El solo guardaba silencio a pesar de los intentos de entablar una conversación de la chica, a lo mucho respondía un desinteresado "ah", y eso provocaba cierto enfado en la adolecente. Pronto llegaron a la habitación, el albino se adentro en ella junto con su prometida, el chico paso a un lado de ella y se dirigió al baño con su ropa para dormir, su prometida lo miro extrañada, pero dejo que fuera. Al salir del baño listo para dormir, allí se encontraba Ayumu con un pijama tratando de ser provocador y seductor, "tratando" porque a la vista de Soul era desagradable, pero sabía muy bien que si su amada fuera la que llevara puesto aquello, no dudaría en lanzársele encima. Ella se le acerco lentamente, y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, se le acerco a sus labios y le beso, luego se separo de el esperando su reacción, pero el solo paso por el lado de ella y se tiro en la cama, tapándose con la sabana. Su prometida enfureció, pero despejo sus ideas sacudiendo la cabeza, empezó a acercársele y luego se acostó junto a él, y empezó a tocarle provocativamente la espalda, sin hacer efecto al albino. Ayumu se rindió, y se acostó para dormir.<p>

* * *

><p>De aquí para allá se movía la gente, una decoradora y sus empleados, una organizadora, y floristas. En un gran salón se podía observar el caos de gente acumulada trabajando para dejar el lugar "impecable" para el evento que se haría ahí mismo, la gente se apresuraba a terminar lo más pronto posible, ya que las horas pasaban, y también el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que los invitados llegaran. La novia se preparaba con entusiasmo y con nervios, mientras la maquillaban se quejaba y gritaba a sus empleadas porque "no hacían un buen trabajo", pero tan solo era que no se conformaba con nada. En otra habitación, una que no se encontraba lo tan alejada para no escuchar los gritos de la caprichosa, se encontraba el novio, quien se cambiaba lentamente sin ánimos. Agarraba su celular y lo miraba a cada rato, se sentía inseguro. ¿Y cómo no podría estarlo? En instantes se iba a casar con una de las personas que odiaba más que a nadie, y además su amigo le había prometido un "Plan B" y hasta ahora no había tenido señales de él. Pronto sintió la puerta abrir, se dio vuelta y se encontró con su hermano.<p>

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto este

-¿Cómo voy a estar? – le respondió Soul

-Bueno, no te enojes… Hey, necesito que firmes esto… Es para tu luna de miel…- dijo tendiéndole un papel Wess

-¿crees que quiero una luna de miel? ¿Junto a esa cosa?-

-Solo hazlo, ¿quieres? –

-De acuerdo… - le respondió agarrando el papel y firmándolo, luego se lo tendió a su hermano, este lo agarro y lo guardo en su traje, luego miro la hora preocupado y volvió a verlo a Soul.

-Si preguntan por mi ya vuelvo ¿vale?-

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto confundido Soul

- Falto comprar un par de cosas… de todos modos falta 1 hora para la boda, llegare a tiempo… eso espero…- dijo lo ultimo a si mismo

-Está bien…- solo le contesto su hermano

* * *

><p>En otro lado de Londres se encontraba Maka, muy angustiada, había decidido salir a pasear en el parque para tranquilizarse y olvidarse de cierta manera de los mares de ideas que rondaban en su cabeza y dejar de recordar su destruido corazón. Caminaba lentamente en el parque cabizbaja sin muchos ánimos, ya rindiéndose de tener ganas de caminar, se echo bajo un árbol y saco un libro de su bolso, intentaba leer, pero no lograba sentar la cabeza en el libro, no podía prestarle atención alguna. Solo podía sentir su corazón a punto de dejar de latir. Miro la hora de su celular, <em>"pronto se casara…"<em> pensó, _"mi corazón ya no aguanta más dolor…"_ dijo en sus pensamientos. Busco en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un papel arrugado, lo desdoblo cuidadosamente hasta encontrar la imagen en ella, era la foto que su amiga le había regalado, no se había animado a desacere de ella, pero pronto tendría que hacerlo, porque planeaba olvidarse de su amor. Pronto su celular sonó, lo tomo y atendió.

-¿hola?-

_-¿Maka? ¿Dónde estás?-_ escucho del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Kid? ¿Por qué preguntas?-

_-Solo dímelo…- _

-en el parque que esta a unas cuadras del departamento de mi madre, aunque no le veo el sentido… tú volviste a Death City… -

Lo último se lo dijo a nadie, Kid ya había cortado, miro extrañada el teléfono y luego lo dejo a un lado sin darle importancia, ya no le importaba nada, se sentía demasiado mal para que algo le importase. Pronto escucho un escándalo, un auto negro se estaciono en la calle frente a ella de golpe y de ahí vio como bajaban sus amigos desesperados. Sin escucharla la tomaron de los brazos y la subieron al auto y arranco rápido alejándose del parque.

-¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?- les pregunto exaltada ya sentada en el auto - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No habían vuelto?

-Si, pero Kid nos logro traer de vuelta…- le contesto Liz

-¿Por qué…-dijo Maka

-Antes de hacer cualquier pregunta firma esto…- dijo Kid tendiéndole un papel

-¿Qué es?- pregunto la rubio-ceniza

-Solo fírmalo… - le ordeno BS

-pero…

-¡Fírmalo!- le ordeno nuevamente Patty mientras la miraba amenazante

-¡Esta bien!- dijo firmando el papel – listo… ahora … ¿se puede saber a dónde me llevan?

-Es una sorpresa…- le dijo amablemente Tsubaki

- ¡Chofer! – Grito BS a la persona que conducía – Llegaremos tarde… ¡¿esta cosa no puede ir más rápido?

-¿Tarde? ¿A dónde?- pregunto confusa Maka

- No, tenemos tiempo aun…- dijo Wess aumentando la velocidad del auto

-¡¿WESS?- exclamo Maka al darse cuenta de quién era el "chofer"

-Pero antes hay que hacer una parada…- comento Liz

* * *

><p>Soul se encontraba en la habitación aun, tratando de tardar lo más posible para no ir a su propia boda, pero era obvio que no tenia escapatoria, ni tampoco tenía a nadie que lo consolara un poco siquiera. Se preguntaba donde había ido su hermano, pero no le dio importancia y volvió a mirarse en el espejo… Se veía espantoso, o eso veía en el espejo, porque no era una linda imagen verse con un traje para una boda, en la que iba a ser el novio y terminaría casándose con alguien que ni se acercaba a tenerle un poco de aprecio, es más, odiaba a esa persona.<p>

Suspiro, pronto seria la hora, no estaba ansioso de que pasara, en realidad no quería que pasase el tiempo para que aquello sucediese, o mejor, volviera tiempo atrás. Pero a estas instancias solo quería que pasase y ya, así podría seguir su odiosa vida, que iba a ser un continuo sufrimiento, mas aun que todos esperaban que el tuviera un hijo con la persona que odiaba, y realmente no se podía hacer la idea de hacerlo con ella, -y si se la hacía le parecía repulsivo y horrible-.

Solo quería verla una vez más a ella, quería ver la sonrisa de su amada y que le dijera "todo va a estar bien", como él le decía a ella, pero esta vez era él quien necesitaba consuelo, que alguien le proporcionara seguridad. Pero no la tenía, ni cerca ni lejos, miro nuevamente al espejo, _"en este momento… podría estar feliz… " _dijo imaginando como seria si se casara con Maka, pero sabía que no era así, la realidad era dura y cruel. Frunció su ceño, cerro los puños, bajo la mirada, estaba furioso, frustrado… Metió las manos en los bolsillos, y sintió algo extraño en ellos, saco aquello que le llamo la atención de su bolsillo, y pudo ver aquella caja que tanto le hacía recordar a la noche más feliz de su vida.

Era la caja en el que le regalo el brazalete a Maka.

-¿Cómo termino acá?...- se pregunto – de seguro lo puso Wess…

La miro con cuidado, sonrió levemente, se acordaba a muchas cosas… tomo con sus manos la tarjeta que colgaba del moño y la leyó…

"_Para Maka… Te amo, Soul"_

La sonrisa se borro de su cara, agarro fuerte la caja y la llevo contra su pecho, bajo la mirada, y a pesar de que intento ser fuerte, el recuerdo de que aquella noche, su amada le había declarado su amor y había logrado mucho más que hacerlo feliz, logro que al albino se le escapara una lagrima que cayó en el seco suelo momentos después.

-Creí que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre…- dijo para sí mismo

* * *

><p>-¡Suéltame!- se quejaba Maka dentro del auto<p>

-¡NO! ¡Te tienes que poner esto!- le ordenaba Liz sosteniendo un vestido corto blanco, con encaje en la punta, corte baby doll.

-¡¿Por qué?- pregunto furiosa Maka

-¡Solo hazlo!- le ordeno Liz

-Pero todos me verán…- dijo sonrojándose

-Los vidrios son polarizados… además los chicos están cubriendo todo…- comento Tsubaki

-¡¿pero para-

-Póntelo…- le interrumpió Chrona – Hazle caso a Liz…-

Maka suspiro… - está bien- dijo agarrando el vestido

* * *

><p>El albino caminaba lentamente al gran salón, costosamente, haciéndose la idea de lo que luego sería su vida. El pasillo estaba casi a oscuras, luego al llegar al salón se cegó un poco al ver tantas luces, miro como todos los invitados lo miraban curiosos, y eso era una de la cosa que mas odiaba. Caminó lentamente hacia el altar, sin mirar a nadie, sin percatarse de lo que pronto sucedería. Se paro frente al altar, miro a su lado y busco a quien era su padrino, su hermano, pero él no estaba, se extraño de aquello, el nunca llegaba tarde a nada. Miro entre el público pero tampoco se encontraba por allí, vio a su padre saludando a todo el mundo, y luego le tiro una mirada acecina, indicándole que no podía escapar esta vez. El solo aparto la mirada…<p>

Pronto música empezó a sonar, y significaba el fin de sus esperanzas, la gente se acomodo en sus asientos y guardaron silencio mientras el sonido de la música proseguía su curso. Trago saliva, pronto iba a acabar su vida casi literalmente.

La novia hiso los primeros pasos en el salón, siempre acompañada por su padre, camino hacia al altar, pero en ningún momento la miro Soul, solo miraba el suelo. Luego una vez ya cerca del altar su padre la dejo y ella se coloco frente a Soul, el no se digno a mirarla, no quería ver aquello a pesar de que estaba rodeado de cosas que le hacían saber que lo que estaba pasando era real, pero aun no quería admitirlo.

-Estamos reunidos aquí…- empezó a hablar el ministro

No lo escuchaba, no escuchaba absolutamente nada, Soul solo se remitía a escuchar su corazón dejando de palpitar, a escuchar su tren de salida alejarse. No presto atención mientras transcurría la ceremonia, ni siquiera miraba a su prometida, solo miraba el suelo y trataba de alejarse de aquella situación dentro de su mente.

Recordaba tristemente aquellos recuerdos que añoraba más que nada en el mundo, cuando él podía ser feliz. Y se dio cuenta que volvió a estar solo, se sentía inmensamente solo, y se dio cuenta que en el único momento que no se había sentido solo fue luego de conocer a Maka, hasta el momento que ella se había ido, el no se había sentido solo, el era solitario de por sí, pero amaba la compañía de ella, y realmente le hacía sentir, le hacía saber que ella estaba con él.

La necesitaba, al menos quería verla una vez más…

-Señor Soul Evans, ¿Acepta a Ayumu Kiata como su esposa para estar con ella tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, tanto en la pobreza como en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el ministro uniendo las manos de los novios

El salón se inundo con el silencio, el albino no podía responder, no le salía ninguna palabra de la boca, tampoco intentaba hacerlo.

-Y-yo- empezó a decir mientras soltaba las manos de su prometida -¡YO

-¡NOSOTROS NOS OPONEMOS!- grito BS mientras abría la puerta desesperado la puerta, apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y tomo aire - ¡NOS OPONEMOS!

Todos lo miraron confundidos, aun más Soul, y aun mucho más al ver que todos sus amigos entraban en el salón. Pero sus ojos se alumbraron al ver a Maka, entrando por la puerta, agitada por correr, que lo miraba fijo.

-Aun no hemos llegado a esa parte…- comento el ministro

-¡igual nos oponemos!- grito Liz

-¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Aclare específicamente que no los quería en mi boda!- grito caprichosa Ayumu señalándolos

-¡¿Quién los dejo pasar?- reclamo el padre de Soul

-¡yo!- dijo Wess apareciendo detrás de ellos

-¿Por qué tu…- dijo Soul

-tengo que proteger a mi hermano menor, es mi deber de hermano mayor ¿no?- le interrumpió

-¿Wess? ¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo el señor Evans

-Papa, no puedes seguir controlándonos como te plazca…- le respondió este

-¡¿ALGUIEN LOS PUEDE SACAR DE AQUÍ?- grito desesperada Ayumu

Los guardias se acercaron al grupo de amigos con la intención de sacarlos

-¡SOUL NO SE PUEDE CASAR! – grito Tsubaki

-¿Cómo que no? Mira…- le dijo Ayumu burlándose

-No, no puede… ya está casado conmigo.- le contesto cortante Maka

-¿ah?- dijo confundido Soul

El silencio se hiso en el salón

-¡no me hagas reír! – dijo Ayumu buslandoce

-¡ES CIERTO! – Grito Kid - ¡Y AQUÍ ESTA LA PRUEBA!- dijo sacando un papel

-El papel…- comento Soul

-De tu luna de miel…- dijo guiñándole un ojo Wess a Soul, su hermano le sonrió

El padre de Soul le saco el papel de las manos, y lo leyó cuidadosamente, una vez terminado busco en su saco, saco un encendedor y quemo el papel

-Problema resuelto…- dijo al acabar

-No, esa era una copia…- le contesto Kid – la original está en manos del juez, es una boda oficial… tengo muchas de esas copias si quiere…-

Soul corrió hasta Maka y se paro frente a ella. Luego miro a su padre

-Papa, ya me case como tú querías… ahora déjame hacer mi vida…- le dijo serio

-Maldita sea… Tú no eres mi hijo…- le respondió el

-Me parece bien…- le respondió Soul

-¡NO PUEDE SER! – gritaba Ayumu quejándose

Tomo de la mano a Maka, y salió corriendo, tras el corrieron sus amigos y su hermano, se subieron al auto y arrancaron rápidamente, sin rumbo, o eso suponían Soul y Maka. Agitado sobre el asiento Soul miro a Maka, quien también estaba agitada por correr. Rápidamente la agarro de un brazo y le dio un beso, Maka tardo en responder por la sorpresa pero le correspondió dicho beso, el beso duro solo unos segundos, había sido a causa de una emoción instantánea. Soltó a Maka y respiro profundo, calmado. Maka le sonrió, el hiso lo mismo.

-Dejen algo para su luna de miel…- comento BS burlándoseles

-¿ah?- exclamaron Maka y Soul desentendidos

-Tengan…- dijo Kid tendiéndoles unos boletos de avión – es un regalo de parte de todos… regalo de bodas.- al decir lo ultimo Soul y Maka se sonrojaron, Soul tomo los boletos

-gracias…- dijo Soul- gracias chicos…

-Gracias enserio…- dijo Maka mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos

-Hice unas maletas con tu ropa Soul, y hay otra con ropa para ti Maka…- dijo Wess

* * *

><p>Luego de un viaje algo corto, llegaron al aeropuerto, allí se acercaron a la puerta donde tenían que entrar Soul y Maka para irse de su "luna de miel", desde que subieron al auto en ningún momento Soul le soltó la mano a Maka, y así siguieron hasta acercarse a la plataforma, no se decían nada, no les hacía falta, estaban uno junto del otro y eso les bastaba.<p>

-Espero que lo disfruten… Que les vaya bien en Paris…- les dijo Tsubaki a los enamorados

-Aquí es el hotel, los estará esperando un coche allá- les dijo Kid tendiéndole un mapa y un folleto

-Realmente pensaste en todo…- comento Maka

-¡Viejo! ¡En tu maleta metí unas cajas de condones! ¡NO QUEREMOS MAS SORPRESAS! ¡EL GRAN BS PENSO EN TODO!- dijo gritando y llamando la atención BS

-¿Podrías no gritarlo?- dijo Soul avergonzado, Maka se sonrojo a más no poder – viejo, no te creí cuando dijiste tener un plan B, no sé como hiciste, pero realmente te lo agradezco…-

-¡NUNCA DEBES DESCONFIAR DE TU GRAN DIOS BS! Y no lo hubiera podido hacer solo, todos lo hicimos juntos-

-yo la mayoría…- comento Kid

-Nos vemos chicos…- dijo Maka despidiéndose

-Nos vemos…- dijo Soul

-¡Adiós!- gritaron sus amigos al unisonó

Los enamorados entraron al avión, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, los cuales se sorprendieron por estar en clase alta y no la turista, una vez acomodados y tranquilos, Soul dijo

-No puedo creer que esté pasando todo esto…- se acomodo el pelo

-yo tampoco… realmente te extrañe…- admitió Maka

Soul la miro sorprendido, se le acerco y le beso tiernamente la frente

-No te preocupes, ahora estaremos siempre juntos… - le dijo sonriéndole

-¿enserio?-

-Si, por algo eres mi esposa…- dijo logrando que Maka se sonrojara…

* * *

><p>-¡SOUL EVANS VEN AQUÍ! ¡TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEE!- gritaba Spirit corriendo tras Soul<p>

-¡PAPA DEJALO!- gritaba Maka, Soul solo se dedicaba a correr

-¡COMO SE ATREVE A QUITARME A MI MAKITA! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE VIVAN JUNTOS! ¡POR MAS QUE ESTEN CASADOS!-

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- dijo su hija mientras le clavaba un libro en la cabeza

-Yo … mejor vuelvo a casa…- comento Soul con miedo

-Vamos…- dijo Maka mientras Soul agarraba su maleta – volveré a buscar el resto después

-¡NOOOOOOOOO MI MAKITAAAAAAAAAAA!- decía Spirit mientras se aferraba de la pierna de su hija

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- dijo Maka mientras le golpeaba con un libro de 100000000 páginas a su padre en la cabeza

* * *

><p>-Es increíble que ahora vivamos juntos…- dijo Maka entrando en el departamento de Soul – me es raro ver de esa forma a tu casa ahora…-<p>

-Es NUESTRA casa ahora- dijo Soul mientras la agarraba de la cadera acercándola a el

-Cierto… - dijo Maka sonriéndole, Soul se le acerco y la beso

-Te amo Maka…-

-Yo también te amo Soul…-

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE LOS FINES….<strong>

Bueno, algunas se desesperaron por este cap, y espero que les alla valido la espera y no me quieran matar por un mal final, me encanto escribir esta historia ¡19 CAP! Es mucho! Bueno, le agradesco todos sus rewiebs, y a propósito, a aquella persona que me pidió que le dedicara un capitulo, PERDON! NO ME ACORDE! Tampoco me acorde de quien era… PERDON! Bueno, estaba pensando en hacer un epilogo, ¿les gustaría?, si es asi díganmelo y lo hare.

Y respecto a los otros fics, ya me pondré al dia, lo que pasa que no tuve tiempo y le di mas importancia a este, me disculpo por las tardanzas

HASTA LUEGO, HASTA EL PROX FIC!


	20. Epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

-¡mierda! – exclamo un albino en medio de una habitación

La habitación estaba rodeada de piezas de madera por todos lados y entre ellas se encontraba el albino con un par de herramientas en la mano, miraba las piezas y trataba de lograr encajar una con otra sin lograr que la estructura que intentaba armar tomara siquiera forma. Exaltado, se levanto del piso, seco su sudor con su mano y miro todas las piezas a su alrededor, harto. Miro a la ventana, pudo divisar que en el árbol que daba a su ventana, en aquella rama que veía, un nido con un par de pájaros y sus huevos, rio para dentro suyo. Miro hacia la cocina, desesperado y cansado, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar y abrió la heladera, saco un poco de jugo y tomo un sorbo de la botella.

-¡Soul! Existen los vasos…- dijo una rubia-ceniza sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con una notebook en frente de ella, tecleando concentrada, ni siquiera se había dado vuelta a retarlo al albino

-Si... si…- dijo el albino volviendo a la habitación del desastre.

Se volvió a sentar en medio de las piezas de madera, se tiro prácticamente sobre el suelo -¡auch!- grito sentarse sobre una pieza punzante, alejo la pieza de su trasero y volvió a mirar todas las piezas, se despeino como solía hacerlo cuando pensaba, miraba tratando de armar la estructura en su mente, pero no lo lograba. Pronto escucho como la mujer se levantaba de su lugar, miro cuidadosamente por la puerta sin que esta lo notara, y vio que se retiraba al baño. En ese momento una idea invadió su cabeza, salió de la habitación y camino hacia la mesa en cuclillas para que la chica no notara que estaba allí, luego vio el bolso que estaba reposado en la mesa y lo tomo inmediatamente, luego busco dentro de él insaciablemente hasta encontrar un par de papeles, los saco y se sentó en el piso, y busco entre ellos tirando los que no le servían, una vez que encontró lo que buscaba se paro para ir a la habitación, pero cuando se dio vuelta encontró a una rubia-ceniza enojada mirándolo firmemente.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto

-¡Maka! – Escondió el papel inmediatamente - ¡nada!-

La chica se le acerco y le quito el papel de detrás de él

-¿Qué es esta nada?- pregunto alzando una ceja – ¿acaso Soul Evans no puede hacerlo sin ayuda?- dijo burlándose

-¡Si puedo!- le reclamo

-¿Acaso no dijiste que no necesitabas las instrucciones porque eras demasiado inteligente para necesitarlas?- se le burlo nuevamente

-Solo me parece que falta una pieza…-

-Pues arréglatela solito, porque no te las daré- se le burlo

-tu…- dijo enojado el albino

-No intentes nada…. Acuérdate…- dijo señalando su estomago, el cual estaba bastante hinchado.

-Bien…- dijo resignado el albino - ¡YA VERAS QUE ARMARE LA CUNA SIN NECESIDAD DE LAS INSTRUCCIONES!

-Eso dijiste antes…- dijo Maka

El albino suspiro y volvió a la habitación quejándose, la chica se sentó costosamente en la silla frente a la computadora.

-¡Mierda!- se escucho que exclamo el albino

La chica rio levemente, se levanto tomo el papel y fue a la habitación, se paro frente a él y le puso el papel frente. El albino la miro confundido y luego miro el papel, lo tomo y lo dejo a un lado

-No lo necesito…- dijo

-Pues apúrate en armar la cuna, que no quiero que nuestro hijo duerma en el suelo…- dijo Maka sonriéndole

-Si…- solo contesto Soul

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les agradezco a todos los que me enviaron Rebiews y me inspiraron a seguir esta historia <strong>_

_**Fin...**_


End file.
